


Albus Potter i Forteca Umarłych

by Glenka



Series: Albus Severus Potter Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Auror Potter, Auror Weasley, Gen, Head of Slytherin House Draco Malfoy, Hogwart Friendship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Next Generation, Nowe Pokolenie, Polski | Polish, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Romance, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Szósty Rok Nauki, Translation, przyjaźń, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenka/pseuds/Glenka
Summary: Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.TŁUMACZENIE "Albus Potter and the Fortress of the Dead" - Vekin87. Sequel "Srebrnego Czarodzieja". Albus Potter z hukiem ukończył piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie, a dotychczasowe wydarzenia znacząco skomplikowały mu życie. Janine Fischer została zamordowana przez Srebrnego Czarodzieja, a o zbrodnię tę oskarżony i wtrącony do Azkabanu został Harry „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" Potter. Starcie Mrocznego Sojuszu i Zbawienia Różdżek zakończyło się zwycięstwem tych pierwszych i pozyskaniem przez nich Zasłony Skazańca, cennego magicznego artefaktu, którego pragnął Sebastian Darvy. W międzyczasie Albus wciąż nie rozwikłał zagadki swej tajemniczej mocy i dowiedział się, że Sancticus Fairhart przeżył atak, a po nim w ukryciu pracował na własną rękę. Po tym całym zamieszaniu chłopiec ma nadzieję, że szósty rok w szkole, w porównaniu do poprzednich, okaże się łaskawszy. Przed nim nadal wiele niewiadomych. Co takiego planuje Darvy? Jak w obliczu nadchodzących ciemnych czasów zachowa się Warren Waddlesworth? Czy Fairhart postanowi przedstawić światu prawdę? Najważniejszym pytaniem, które należy sobie zadać, jest: czy Harry Potter odzyska wolność i dobre imię?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Series: Albus Severus Potter Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051208
Kudos: 2





	1. Nowy Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albus Potter and the Fortress of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677503) by Vekin87. 



> **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest
> 
>  **SŁOWEM WSTĘPU:** Nareszcie. Po wielu miesiącach mogę przedstawić czytelniczemu światu kolejną część przygód Albusa Pottera. To najdłuższa część z całej serii, dlatego też rozdziały będą dodawane nieregularnie. Proszę uzbroić się w cierpliwość oraz zapewniam, że będzie warto. Jak już wcześniej nieraz pisałam, nie mam zamiaru porzucać tłumaczenia sagi – po szóstej części zabiorę się za pracę nad siódmą, a następnie nad uzupełniającymi miniaturami. W międzyczasie zapewne chwycę się jeszcze za coś innego, bo niesamowicie mnie korci. Tradycyjnie proszę o komentarze (także konstruktywną krytykę!), czy to dotyczące samej fabuły, czy też tłumaczenia – wszystkie są mile widziane. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do lektury! : )

**Rozdział 1**

**Nowy Azkaban**

* * *

– Czy przywykłeś do tego? – zapytał z kamienną twarzą Reginald Ares. – Do przechadzek po tamtych obrzydliwych korytarzach?

Harry Potter wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie powiedziałbym, że w jakikolwiek sposób można się do tego przyzwyczaić – odpowiedział odważnie. – To po prostu część pracy, którą zaakceptowałem.

Obydwoje nieznacznie się odwrócili, pozwalając oczom wędrować po zewnętrznej stronie gigantycznego budynku. Więzienie otoczone było roślinnością oraz różnorodnymi drzewami – od wysokich dębów, które zasłaniały słońce, po jaskrawe krzewy ze wbijającymi się w skórę przechodniów kolcami. Wyspa, na której mieścił się Azkaban, była znacznie większa, niż się większości magicznej społeczności wydawało – zakład karny sam w sobie przyćmiewał ten fakt oraz sprawiał, że przez wzgląd na swoje rozmiary, otaczający mury ląd wydawał się niewielki. Aurorzy, z mieszaniną podziwu i wstrętu, przyglądali się potężnej konstrukcji z odległości około dwóch mil.

– Ile razy odwiedzałeś to miejsce? – Ares odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na swojego mentora.

Szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego oderwały się na chwilę od budzącego grozę budynku i mężczyzna poświęcił czas na dokładniejsze zbadania wyrazu twarzy ucznia.

Ares sprawiał wrażenie zakłopotanego. Był trochę niższy od przeciętnego czarodzieja, ale przez to, że miał plecy wyprostowane i przyjął stanowczą postawę, wyglądał na wyższego. Twarz miał ogoloną na zero, a kruczoczarne włosy potargane. Małymi, surowymi oczami skanował najbliższe otoczenie, rzadko przenosząc wzrok na więzienie.

– Odkąd zostałem Szefem Biura Aurorów, to zjawiam się tu raz w roku – stwierdził Harry. – Oczywiście, w razie kłopotów także mnie wzywają. Mnie i Rona. Można więc powiedzieć, że łącznie tylko kilka razy, naprawdę.

Ares skoncentrował się na budynku.

– Ci więźniowie są zbyt zdrowi. – Zanim wypowiedział swą opinię, zadrżały mu usta. Był bardzo cichy.

– Zbyt zdrowi? – Harry spojrzał na towarzysza z zainteresowaniem. – Jak ktokolwiek może być _zbyt_ zdrowy?

– Wyglądają na silnych i nieustraszonych. Rzadko który ma wychudzone ciało, czy też popada w marazm. Moim zdaniem strażnicy wręcz się proszą o wybuch buntu – więźniowie muszą zostać złamani. Ile razy w ciągu dnia są karmieni?

– Trzy – odpowiedział krótko.

– To o dwa razy za dużo. – Ares nie stronił od chłodnego szyderstwa. – Odpowiednie wyżywienie skazańców nie powinno być priorytetem. Czy za dobre sprawowanie dostają też deser? – dodał zjadliwie.

– Więźniowie wciąż są ludźmi, Red. Stanowiącymi zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa, owszem, lecz nadal ludźmi.

– Gdyby tak bardzo troszczyli się o swoje zdrowie, nie łamaliby nagminnie prawa. Zdecydowali się pławić w prymitywnym zachowaniu, robiąc niewiele bądź nic, aby powstrzymać się od eksponowania swych kryminalnych tendencji bądź podjudzania podobnych sobie przyjaciół. Chcą więcej jedzenia? Powinni byli o tym pomyśleć _przed_ popełnieniem przestępstwa.

Harry westchnął, wyglądając, jakby nie miał na to żadnego komentarza – a może był po prostu zmęczony udzielaniem odpowiedzi?

Ares znów skupił się na Azkabanie.

– Martwią mnie braki w systemie bezpieczeństwa – wyznał surowym tonem.

Potter uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi. Akurat tego konkretnego oświadczenia zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

– Obawiasz się? – zapytał i wznowił chód. – Azkaban jest prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie, Red. Oczywiście, tuż obok Hogwartu i Gringotta.

– Nie ma tu wystarczającego nadzoru – zripostował się natychmiast Ares i również ruszył do przodu, choć trochę wolniej od swojego mentora. – Każdy utalentowany czarodziej nie miałby większego problemu z użyciem magii bezróżdżkowej w celu zaatakowania strażnika. Właśnie ci więźniowie są wyjątkowo niebezpieczni. Nie mamy do czynienia z ubogimi kretynami, którzy kradli jedzenie, aby napełnić do syta swe żołądki. Osadzeni tu mężczyźni i kobiety są bardzo zdolni. Ministerstwo Magii powinno spróbować dojść do porozumienia z dementorami.

– Red! – wykrzyknął Harry tak upominająco, jak tylko potrafił. – Dementorzy nie są żadnym rozwiązaniem i nigdy nim nie będą! To niegodziwe stworzenia, a trzymanie ich w ryzach jest równie niezbędne dla bezpieczeństwa publicznego, co pilnowanie ludzi, których przed chwilą oglądałeś!

Ares zmrużył oczy; nie było w nich nawet śladu skruchy.

– Jestem jedynie zaniepokojony – stwierdził. – Zaprosiłeś mnie tu dziś, abym rzucił dodatkowe zaklęcia ochronne wokół całej wyspy, co tylko potwierdza mój wniosek, że ty również nie wierzysz w aktualny system bezpieczeństwa.

Harry westchnął. Podrapał się po głowie, zatrzymał w miejscu, złapał aurora za ramiona i obrócił go przodem do więzienia.

– Zdradzę ci pewien mały sekret, Red. Widzisz ten budynek? Ten, o tam, zakład? To nie jest Azkaban.

Tym razem to Ares uniósł brwi. Po chwili posłał swojemu przełożonemu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Naprawdę – kontynuował Harry. – To _nowy_ Azkaban.

Reginald jęknął i przewrócił oczami. Zamierzał odejść, ale znów został zatrzymany.

– Mówię poważnie, Red! – Czarodziej upewnił się, że tym razem w jego głosie było słychać żelazną stanowczość. – Ten budynek jest pod każdym względem identyczny, co stary Azkaban, ale za to dziesięć razy bardziej strzeżone!

Ares prychnął.

– Nie rozumiesz, prawda? – Harry zacisnął usta. – Dementorzy wstrzymywali to miejsce! Ograniczali rzeczywistą siłę roboczą, jaką mogliśmy mieć. Obecnie więzienie jest nadzorowane w dzień i w nocy przez najbardziej utalentowanych pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, nie wspominając nawet o zaklęciach.

– Zaklęciach? – Twarz aurora złagodniała.

– Automatycznych czarach alarmowych, potężnych zaklęciach ochronnych i zabezpieczających na zewnątrz, opartych na iluzji czarach wewnątrz budynku oraz różnorodnych klątwach i przekleństwach uruchamianych niepożądanym ruchem bądź określoną magiczną sygnaturą – są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Oczywiście, są jeszcze inne zaklęcia obronne. To, na co się teraz gapisz, Red, jest ukoronowaniem najwybitniejszych osiągnięć w historii czarodziejskiej ochrony.

Ares wyglądał na znacznie bardziej uspokojonego tymi słowa niż wcześniej. Aby dodać jeszcze więcej wiarygodności swoim słowom, Harry wznowił wykład.

– Jeśli martwisz się o tych „szczególnie zdolnych więźniów", którzy mogą połączyć siły i spróbować się zbuntować, to zapewniam cię, że jest to absolutnie niemożliwe. Ci najniebezpieczniejsi są odizolowani od reszty, a także od siebie nawzajem. W budynku mieści nawet osobna cela o zaostrzonym rygorze, bo jeżeli kiedyś wpadniemy na kogoś, kto stanowi poważne zagrożenie…

– Jestem przekonany, że ta cela zostanie zmarnowana na człowieka z niby wielkim magicznym potencjałem, ale i tak to nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi, którzy próbują pomóc więźniom z zewnątrz; którzy próbują przedostać się przez zabezpieczenia i mury, żeby…

– Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia o niebezpieczeństwach, na które narażeni są przebywający na tej wyspie, Red! – stwierdził ostro Harry i pokręcił przecząco głową. – Gdybym ci trochę poopowiadał o niektórych magicznych stworzeniach, które plączą się po tej okolicy, mógłbym nawet _stracić pracę_. Jestem Szefem Biura Aurorów i _mógłbym_ wylądować na zwolnieniu!

– Niczego nie widziałem! – krzyknął Ares, a jego nozdrza nagle się rozszerzyły. – Żadnego śmiercionośnego zwierzęcia ani nic z tego rodzaju. Nie odczułem też żadnego zaklęcia…

– Cóż, Red – prowadzę cię dziś specjalną, bardzo specyficzną ścieżką. – Harry wskazał na tandetnie utworzoną dróżkę. – I szczerze mówiąc, powodem, dla którego dziś poprosiłem cię o sprawdzenie systemu zabezpieczeń, było dodanie do _tego obszaru_ twoich własnych zaklęć! To dodatkowa ochrona! Proszę, przemyśl to sobie teraz: twoje czary stanowią po prostu zbyteczną warstwę magii. Co ci to mówi i jakie nasuwa wnioski? Elitarnemu zespołowi najlepiej wyszkolonych aurorów, którzy musieliby się tu potajemnie dostać bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń, bez uprzedniej wiedzy na temat możliwych zagrożeń, ta robota zajęłaby wieki i mogłaby się skończyć wielkim niepowodzeniem. Mury są niemożliwe do przedarcia, Red. W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Ares nic nie odpowiedział, a jego twarz w końcu przybrała normalny wyraz. Sprawiał wrażenie nawet nieco zawstydzonego.

– Przepraszam. To tylko…

– Wiem, Red. – Harry szybko przerwał podwładnemu. – Zwyczajnie nie jesteś tak pewny ochrony wyspy, jak ja. Potrzebujesz trochę czasu. W końcu zrozumiesz, że Ministerstwo jest wyjątkowo skuteczne, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o Azkaban. Owszem, dawniej zdarzały się ucieczki i włamania, ale nie teraz. Nie z tym, co mamy.

– Nie zawsze jesteśmy skuteczni – mruknął pod nosem auror.

Harry westchnął i postanowił nie drążyć dalej tematu. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, do czego nawiązywał jego towarzysz – do tego konkretnego dnia w Hogsmeade, do tych martwych dzieci. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Ares zrozumie, w jaki sposób działają co poniektóre rzeczy; że nie wszystkich da się uratować; że gdy dzieje się coś złego, to nie zawsze jest wina Ministerstwa…

Kontynuowali marsz. W pewnym momencie Harry musiał się schylić, aby uniknąć odstającej gałęzi, zaś Red nie musiał się tak wysilać – po prostu przeszedł pod nią. Nie byli daleko od strefy deportacji, kiedy do Pottera dotarło, że ta konwersacja mogła potoczyć się zgoła inaczej. Wiedział, że zabranie kogoś do Azkabanu na tak wczesnym etapie ministerialnej kariery, było złym pomysłem.

Chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę, powrócił do tematu, na który rozmawiali, zanim Reginald zobaczył wnętrze więzienia.

– W każdym razie, tak. Zamierzam się oświadczyć.

– Siostrze Weasleya? – zapytał Ares.

– Pana Weasleya – poprawił go chłodno mentor. – I tak, siostrze Rona. Ginny. – Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

– Gratulacje. – Mężczyzna odsunął na bok wiszącą na drodze winorośl. Brzmiał szczerze, więc Harry doszedł do wniosku, że mogli kontynuować tę rozmowę.

– Mam jednak problem z wyborem sposobu… Nie zaliczam się do grupy najbardziej romantycznych czarodziejów świata. Normalnie poprosiłbym Rona o pomoc, ale idzie mu gorzej w sprawach miłosnych i zaraz by wszystko wypaplał.

– Prostota powinna wystarczyć, nic skomplikowanego – stwierdził szorstko Red. – Może opatentowany tekst Potterów na podryw, ot tak dla młodej damy?

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Opatentowany tekst Potterów na podryw? – Zachłysnął się i parsknął. – Wymyśliłeś to przed chwilą, prawda? – Nie widział za sobą przyjaciela, lecz był pewien, że na jego twarzy jawi się rzadko spotykany, zakłopotany uśmiech.

– Tak właściwie to kilka tygodni temu. Czekałem na odpowiedni moment, aby z niego skorzystać.

Potter znów zachichotał.

– To było dobre, Red. Muszę zanotować ten tekst w pamięci.

Nadal maszerowali wolnym tempem, lecz Harry wiedział, że zbliżają się do celu. Zdecydowawszy się na milczenie, poprowadził towarzysza wokół dużego skupiska krzewów w kierunku mniej zadrzewionej części wyspy. W podróży towarzyszył im systematyczny szum fal uderzających o otaczające odludzie skały. Gdy dotrą do krawędzi, będą mogli się deportować.

Kiedy byli już niedaleko, Harry przestał słyszeć kroki za sobą, co znaczyło, że jego towarzysz przystanął. Odwrócił się lekko i zobaczył, że ten znów wbił wzrok w Azkaban – budynek był doskonale widoczny nawet z takiej odległości.

– Red?

– Czy mogę się jeszcze o coś zapytać? – Ares odwrócił się w stronę rozmówcy; jego kruczoczarne włosy targał wiatr.

Harry westchnął.

– Śmiało.

Reginald odchrząknął i sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który właśnie stanął przed wydaniem ostatecznego sądu – jakby jego następne pytanie miał zadecydować, czy Azkaban jest tak potężną fortecą, jaką naprawdę chciano zbudować. Kiedy zabrał głos po chwili niezdecydowanego milczenia, patrzył w przestrzeń.

– Powiedziałeś, że nikt nie byłby w stanie sforsować magicznych sił tego więzienia; że żaden więzień nie zdołałby z niego zbiec. Nawet ty?

Harry zdjął okulary i przeczyścił szkła rąbkiem szat.

– Nawet ja – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Nawet będąc w posiadaniu całej wiedzy dotyczącej systemu bezpieczeństwa, nie dałbym rady się samodzielnie wydostać. Potrzebowałbym przynajmniej _odrobiny_ pomocy.

Ares odetchnął z widoczną ulgą.

– To z kolei oznacza, że właśnie teraz musisz złożyć mi obietnicę, Red. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zostanę zamknięty w tym okropnym miejscu, pomożesz mi się z niego wydostać – kontynuował beztroskim tonem Harry, mając nadzieję na poprawienie się atmosfery. – Rozumiesz?

Przybrawszy dziwnie ponury wyraz, Ares stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim mentorem. Ten zaś doszedł do wniosku, że podwładny najprawdopodobniej nie wyłapał sarkastycznej nuty w jego poprzedniej wypowiedzi.

– Panie Potter. – Red był śmiertelnie poważny. – Zapewniam cię, że jeśli Ministerstwo Magii jest do tego stopnia skorumpowane, że nawet ty zostaniesz wtrącony do Azkabanu, ja od wielu lat będę martwy.

* * *

Harry Potter został w szoku przywrócony do rzeczywistości. Wspomnienie uleciało, kiedy tylko przetarł oczy, próbując zapoznać się z obecnym otoczeniem. Nie spacerował po wyspie otaczającej nowy Azkaban, zamiast tego był w środku. Wtem uzmysłowił sobie, że ktoś stuka w kraty, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Słu… słucham? – zapytał spokojnie, unosząc wzrok. Cela o podwyższonym poziomie bezpieczeństwa była równie ponura i przygnębiająca, co zawsze; tak samo brudna. Ręka, która wyrwała go ze wspomnień, należała do życzliwego strażnika, który zawsze z nim rozmawiał.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, panie Potter. – Pomimo wypowiedzianych słów, różowiutka twarz młodego mężczyzny wręcz promieniała. – Pomyślałem, że ucieszy się pan z dobrych wieści. Pan Shacklebolt wykorzystał wszystkie swoje wpływy, żeby zapewnić panu możliwość zobaczenia się z rodziną.


	2. Koszmar

Pergaminy były porozrzucane po podłodze, przez co trudno było je uznać za uporządkowaną ryzę papieru; z pewnością jednak można było powiedzieć coś więcej na temat szlaku myślowego ich właściciela oraz stron z różnymi charakterami pisma. Po jednej stronie łóżka cały dywan pokrywały gazety – niektóre z nich się rozsypywały, a inne były starannie ułożone; na wszystkich poniżej grubych, czarnych liter nagłówka, emanujących ważnością, zamieszczone było ruchome zdjęcie – z drugiej zaś strony wykładziny walał się stos mniejszych kawałków pergaminu, a mianowicie listów. Albus Potter nie był pewien, od której części pokoju powinien się zabrać za robotę.

Wracając z łazienki, przeszedł nad spłaszczoną gazetą zatytułowaną „ **KINGSLEY ZAPRZECZA ZARZUTOM WSPÓŁPRACY ZE SREBRNYM CZARODZIEJEM!** ", niemalże się poślizgnąwszy na jednym z najbardziej niepokojących wydań „Proroka" – „ **WADDLESWORTH ZGŁASZA KANDYDATURĘ NA PREMIERA!** ". Ostatecznie zdecydował się na ostatni numer, rozprostował rogi i zatopił się w pierszostronowych rewelacjach.

_**POGRZEB FISCHER. PONAD SETKA ZŁOŻONYCH KONDOLENCJI** _

_Po ponad dwóch miesiącach kontrowersji związanych ze śmiercią Współszefowej Biura Aurorów Janine Fischer, dziś wreszcie miał miejsce właściwy pochówek. Fischer, która w maju została zabita na służbie przez Harry'ego „Mężczyznę, Który Zamordował" Pottera (w przebraniu Srebrnego Czarodzieja), została złożona w trumnie ozdobionej lawendowym całunem z emblematem ministerstwa magii, a następnie magicznie podpalona i spuszczona do grobu sąsiadującego z nagrobkami Borysa i Stuarta Fischerów (kolejno: dziadka, który został zabity podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem oraz wuja, który podzielił los krewniaka, w trakcie drugiej wojny – niestety). Na pochówku zgromadziło się ponad stu żałobników._

„ _Moja córka poświęciła dla ministerstwa całe życie", powiedziała zapłakana matka zmarłej, Joanna, lat 65. „Brzmi to okropnie, ale właśnie w ten sposób Janine chciała odejść – bądź podobnie: robiąc wszystko, co było w jej mocy, aby pomóc czarodziejskiemu światu; oddając się służbie instytucji, którą ukochała"._

_Śmierć Fischer nastąpiła podczas dochodzenia w sprawie działalności Mrocznego Sojuszu, co ostatecznie doprowadziło ją do wzięcia bezpośredniego udziału w bitwie pomiędzy wyżej wymienionym zgrupowaniem, niezrzeszonymi renegatami oraz Harrym Potterem. Niezwykła odwaga i palące pragnienie dania z siebie wszystkiego zostały upamiętnione podczas pogrzebu pośmiertnym przyznaniem aurorce Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Nagrodę odebrała matka zmarłej._

„ _Zasługiwała na więcej", stwierdził Grady Roots, 55-letni członek Wizengamotu. „Fischer była uosobieniem wszystkich pożądanych i cenionych w ministerialnych siłach obronnych cech charakteru. Janine Fischer była zdolna, wytrwała i żądna sprawiedliwości. Głęboko wierzę, że swoim wielkim czynem wysłała mocne przesłanie do tych, którzy byli przekonani, iż ministerstwo magii nie było w pełni gotowe ofiarować swego żywotu dla bezpieczeństwa społeczeństwa!"._

_Roots, jako jeden z przedstawicieli ministerstwa, stał obok przyjaciół i rodziny zmarłej. Zauważalnie nieobecny był Kingsley Shacklebolt, który od czasu ogłoszenia oficjalnej rezygnacji ze stanowiska w połowie czerwca, rzadko występował publicznie – przewidziano i taką ewentualność._

_Lukę na nabożeństwie po byłym Ministrze Magii sprawnie zasklepił obecny kandydat, Warren Waddlesworth._

„ _Pani Fischer była znakomitą czarownicą i nadzwyczaj niezwykłą istotą ludzką. Jej zaskakująca i zdecydowanie przedwczesna śmierć – a także towarzyszące jej dziwaczne okoliczności – będą służyć jako nieprzyjemne przypomnienie niebezpiecznych czasów, w których znów przyszło nam żyć. W stronę rodziny pani Fischer kieruję wyrazy najszczerszego współczucia oraz zapewniam, że jej śmierć – koniec końców produkt żywiołowej opozycji wobec szerzącego się terroryzmu – nie pozostanie niepomszczona", powiedział._

_Zapytany o swoje stanowisko wobec dość głośnych antyrenegackich poglądów zmarłej, Waddlesworth wyjaśnił budzące zamęt kwestie._

„ _Pani Fischer miała całkowitą rację, otwarcie sprzeciwiając się wymierzaniu samozwańczej sprawiedliwości, którą to praktykowali ci, którzy byli obecni na miejscu walki. Nieporozumienia i niedomówienia, takie jak fiasko ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem, są tworzone przez osoby, które nie są pewne swojej lojalności oraz postępują zgodnie z własnym pogmatwanym kodeksem prawnym, z towarzyszącym wszelkim działaniom rażącym lekceważeniem innych. My, Zbawienie Różdżek, staramy się wyeliminować ten potencjalny problem, jednocześnie się upewniając, że jedynym wrogiem, przed którym tak naprawdę stoimy, jest Sebastian Darvy oraz osoby z nim jakkolwiek związane. Zbawienie Różdżek służy ogółowi społeczeństwa, a co za tym idzie, wspieramy również ministerstwo magii. Żywię przekonanie, że każdy, kto sprzeciwia się niesprawiedliwości i terrorowi – co wyraźnie robiła Janine Fischer – ma serce renegata, czyli czarodzieja, który będzie przeciwstawiał się tym, którzy chcą i planują zakłócać bądź nadszarpnąć powszechne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Niefortunna śmierć pani Fischer jest oznaką, że w dzisiejszych czasach bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, świat musi się zjednoczyć. Żadna pojedyncza jednostka lub nawet grupa, nie jest w stanie samodzielnie wyeliminować tego zagrożenia"._

_Waddlesworth ogłosił swoją kandydaturę na Ministra Magii niemal natychmiast po ustąpieniu Shacklebolta. Okoliczności jego rezygnacji doprowadziły do zatwierdzenia pierwszego od 1827 r. popularnego elekcyjnego głosowania w wyborach, kiedy to Timothy Wallance został wybrany Ministrem Magii siedemdziesięcioma trzema procentami głosów..._

Albus z niesmakiem odrzucił gazetę. Każdy artykuł, czy to na pierwszej stronie, w środku, czy też na końcu wydania, zawierał gdzieś w sobie nazwisko Waddleswortha. Z drugiej jednak strony nie powinno to być aż tak zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę rzeczy, które się wydarzyły w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni.

Odkąd chłopiec opuścił Hogwart, Warren Waddlesworth – z niesamowitą łatwością – stał się najpopularniejszą personą w całym czarodziejskim świecie. Nawet w obliczu zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami wojny oraz zamieszania związanego z aresztowaniem Harry'ego Pottera – mężczyzny, który dotychczas był najsławniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi – obwieszczenie, iż Waddlesworth ubiega się o urząd Ministra Magii, dzięki uprzejmości „Proroka Codziennego", praktycznie samo rzucało się w oczy.

Albus wbił pogardliwe spojrzenie w odrzuconą przez siebie gazetę. Nie wspomniano o jakichkolwiek innych pochówkach. Nie odniesiono się także do innych ofiar bitwy – morderstw, które zostały popełnione tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Przez krótki, choć burzliwy moment, przez głowę ślizgona przeszła myśl, dlaczego pogrzeb Idy Blackwood nie wzbudził żadnej uwagi. Wtem przypomniał sobie, że przecież ciałem byłej nauczycielki zaopiekował się Fairhart, zanim zniknął. Z informacji, którymi dysponował świat, wynikało, że Blackwood wciąż była wśród żywych – o ile glob był w ogóle świadom jej istnienia, oczywiście...

Westchnął i zszedł z łóżka, po czym swą uwagę skierował ku drugiej części pokoju, gdzie podłogę pokrywały listy. Był wieczór, ale sierpień obfitował w gorące noce, dzięki czemu na zewnątrz było wystarczająco jasno, aby przestudiować zapisane pergaminy przy oknie. Albus po raz kolejny dokładniej przyjrzał się różnorodnym świstkom, próbując znaleźć ten, którego szukał. W ciągu ułamku sekundy wypatrzył jedyny oficjalnie wyglądający kawałek papieru: wyniki SUMów. Podniósł go z ziemi i przeniósł na schludniejszy teren, a mianowicie na stoliczek przyłóżkowy. Usiadłszy, po raz kolejny zagłębił się w lekturze.

_**WYNIKI STANDARDOWYCH UMIEJĘTNOŚCI MAGICZNYCH:** _

_OCENY POZYTYWNE:_

_Wybitny (W)_

_Powyżej Oczekiwań (P)_

_Zadowalający (Z)_

_OCENY NEGATYWNE:_

_Nędzny (N)_

_Okropny (O)_

_Troll (T)_

_**ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER:** _

_Astronomia: Z_

_Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami: P_

_Zaklęcia: W_

_Obrona przed czarną magią: P_

_Zielarstwo: Z_

_Historia magii: N_

_Mugoloznawstwo: Z_

_Eliksiry: W_

_Transmutacja: Z_

Kiedy otrzymał pocztę, Albus był bardzo zadowolony ze swoich wyników, choć równie mocno zaskoczony tak dobrą oceną z zaklęć. Na ten czas jednak bardziej interesował go o wiele, wiele ważniejszy list. Ze stosu ułożonego obok łóżka podniósł kopertę z wierzchu – wciąż była zapieczętowana. Natychmiast rozpoznał schludny charakter pisma z danymi, gdyż się z nim już dawno oswoił i zdał sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej zna treść wiadomości. Ostatnim razem Mirra sprawiała wrażenie zmartwionej, a więc tym razem zapewne była tylko zła.

Bez zbędnego ociągania się rozerwał kopertę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, iż notka nie będzie wybitnie długa. Rozłożył kartkę i szybko przeskanował ją wzrokiem.

_Wiesz co? W porządku. Mam to już gdzieś. Spadaj!_

Kropka, którą w pierwszej chwili wziął za część wykrzyknika, w rzeczywistości była ostrym „x" – tym samym stanowiła wyraźny kontrast z maleńkim serduszkiem towarzyszącym drugiemu, siódmemu i dwunastemu listowi. Albus westchnął i odłożył notkę na kupkę, a jego oczy mimowolnie odnalazły poprzedni skrawek pergaminu.

_Nie odchodź, Albusie. Proszę. To nie jest tego warte i dobrze o tym wiesz. Proszę._

Wszystkie listy, które tego lata otrzymał od swojej dziewczyny, szły w podobnym kierunku – oczywiście poza kartką z życzeniami urodzinowymi, którym towarzyszyły rzekome powody, dla których Mirra z nim była; wśród nich znajdowały się takie perełki jak „zdolność do podejmowania racjonalnych decyzji" oraz „determinacja w dotrzymywaniu nawet najdrobniejszych obietnic".

Albus znów westchnął i wrócił pamięcią do urodzin sprzed kilku lat. Na kilka dni przed przyjęciem urodzinowym mamy (które samo w sobie przypominało ponurą stypę) miała miejsce jedna z jego najbardziej niezręcznych imprez rocznicowych. Najbardziej zauważalna była nieobecność ojca oraz ogólna absencja członków rodziny – nawet wujek Ron i ciocia Hermiona byli zbyt zajęci, aby zjawić się na niechcianym i finalnie słabym świętowaniu. Przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo był zły cztery lata temu, kiedy tata spóźnił się na przyjęcie. Och, jak o niebo lepsza byłaby niepunktualność od obecnej sytuacji...

TRZASK!

Albus odwrócił się, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Dzięki światłu wpadającemu przez okno bez najmniejszego problemu mógł zobaczyć, kto niespodziewanie zmaterializował się na jego łóżku. James się wyszczerzył.

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne? – zapytał z irytacją Albus, odkładając pergaminy z powrotem na stos na podłodze w taki sposób, aby list od Scorpiusa był na widoku.

– Kiedy możesz się aportować, zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo przereklamowane jest chodzenie, stary.

– Zdobyłeś licencję zaledwie miesiąc temu i tak szybko doszedłeś do wniosku, że używanie stóp jest przestarzałą czynnością? – Albus nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Brat poświęcił tej myśli dłuższą chwilę.

– Tak – odpowiedział w końcu. – A teraz zejdź na dół. Mama chce, żebyśmy przyszli do niej we trójkę.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem... – James zniknął z kolejnym głośnym pyknięciem.

Albus przeciągle westchnął i znów skoncentrował się na kupce listów – posortował je tak, że notki Mirry znów były na wierzchu. Mimowolnie zerknął na pocztę od Scorpiusa. Przyjaciel wspominał, że po powrocie do Hogwartu będzie go czekała miła niespodzianka i w ogóle, pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się wokół aktualnie dzieje, wydawał się być w dobrym nastroju. Ślizgon zastanowił się nad tym niejasno, ale zanim porządnie roztrząsnął tę sprawę, doszedł do wniosku, że w jego najlepszym interesie jest pospieszne zejście na dół.

Na schodach natknął się na siostrę, która sprawiała wrażenie równie zdezorientowanej nagłym wezwaniem, co on.

– Kiedy James wrócił do domu? – zagaił.

– Jakąś godzinę temu – odpowiedziała Lily. – Nie słyszałeś, że się aportował?

– Nauczyłem się ignorować te dźwięki – stwierdził mrocznym tonem.

Świeżo po ukończeniu Hogwartu James otrzymał licencję na aportację. Co więcej, zaczął pracować w jedynym przedsiębiorstwie, w którym pomimo ponurych perspektyw na przyszłość, wciąż interes rozkwitał – w sklepie wujka George'a. Matka twierdziła, że obecnie naprawdę ciężko jest znaleźć pracę poza ministerstwem magii i lepiej, żeby Jaimie nie łapał się zajęcia, którego w późniejszym czasie nie będzie chciał kontynuować. Wniosek z tego rozumowania jeden: najlepiej, żeby gryfon trochę popracował ze swoim wujkiem. Albus wierzył jednak, że taki wybór skrywa drugie dno. Gdyby nie był lepiej zorientowany w sytuacji, z całą pewnością pomyślałby, że nazwisko „Potter" zostało bezpowrotnie skreślone z listy kandydatów do rządu.

Z racji tego, iż James rzadko bywał teraz w domu, Albus często przesiadywał w rezydencji tylko z siostrą. Krewni zjawiali się zaledwie okazjonalnie – i zazwyczaj był to wujek Ron ze swoimi dziećmi – ale kontakty między nimi wyraźnie się rozluźniły; nie byli już ze sobą tak blisko, jak kiedyś. Nastolatek potajemnie był z tego zadowolony. Hugo zamieniał z nim tylko kilka niezbędnych słów, a Rose zdecydowanie mówiła za dużo. W ciągu lata z irytującej kuzynki awansowała na wręcz niemożliwą do zniesienia. Nieustannie rozpływała się nad swoim chłopakiem Lance'em, który – w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, natychmiast po ukończeniu szkoły złożył aplikację na ministerialne stanowisko i najwyraźniej zajmował teraz wysoką pozycję w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, co było imponujące, biorąc pod uwagę jego młody wiek. Innym tematem, który zawsze potrafiła wywlec na wierzch, była dziewczyna Albusa – z racji tego, że kontakt współdomowniczek był znacznie ograniczony, Rose czyniła nonszalanckie komentarze na temat tego, jak radzi sobie Mirra oraz niejednokrotnie pozornie niekonfrontacyjnie podpytywała o jej wyniki SUMów – ślizgon był świadomy, że interesowały kuzynkę z czysto praktycznego powodu: chciała je tylko porównać ze swoimi.

Schodząc po schodach, Albus gawędził z Lily, ciekawy powodu, dla którego matka chciała się z nimi zobaczyć w komplecie. Nade wszystko jednak pragnął wrócić do swojego pokoju i kontynuować przegląd zgromadzonych materiałów. Kiedy znaleźli się na dole, James był już w kuchni – sprawiając wrażenie zrelaksowanego, popijał z filiżanki ciepłą herbatę. Ginny z kolei wyglądała na spiętą, co ostatnio nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym.

Aresztowanie taty odbiło się na całej rodzinie, ale Albus był pewien, że nikt nie był bardziej tym dotknięty, niż matka. Pomimo wysiłku, który włożyła w ukrycie swoich prawdziwych uczuć, wiedział, że było to dla niej naprawdę wstrząsające i dokładające obowiązków doświadczenie: Ginny została zmuszona do samodzielnego czuwania nad domem, zajmowania się wszystkimi sprawami rodzinnymi oraz – w sferze intymnej – samotnego spędzania nocy. Ostatnimi czasy była bardzo zabiegana, choć dla uważniejszych obserwatorów było oczywiste, że miało to niewiele wspólnego z jej pracą jako korespondentki sekcji sportowej quidditcha. Chociaż rezydencja Potterów stała się rzadko odwiedzanym miejscem, Albus zauważył, że mama zachowuje się podobnie do taty sprzed dwóch lat, kiedy to w domu dorośli urządzali tajemne spotkania. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby dodać dwa do dwóch i rozgryźć te wszystkie wyjścia: Ginny utrzymywała kontakt ze wszystkimi „starymi znajomymi", czym jednocześnie zapewniała, że aresztowanie Harry'ego nie stało na przeszkodzie planom, które od dawna opracowywali.

– Dobrze, że jesteście jeszcze rozbudzeni – powiedziała na wejściu mama i postawiła na stole dwie filiżanki z parującą herbatą. Lily natychmiast dobrała się do swojej, zaś Albus po prostu usiadł na krześle.

– W ogóle się nie położyłem – odparł, rozmyślnie ignorując oferowany napój.

– Cóż, wasza trójka będzie musiała położyć się wcześniej spać – dodała szybko Ginny; oczy miała zapadnięte z powodu braku wystarczającej ilości snu.

– Wezwałaś nas, żeby nam o tym powiedzieć? – zapytała Lily z miną równie zdezorientowaną, co jej bracia.

– Owszem, ale powiem wam też, dlaczego – stwierdziła. – Jutro wszyscy musimy wcześnie wstać. Czeka nad pracowity dzień.

Albus jęknął. Od dłuższego czasu wiedział, że wizyta na Ulicy Pokątnej jest nieunikniona, ale nie spieszył się do spacerowania czarodziejskimi alejkami dzielnicy handlowej. James otarł usta, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Ano, tak... Zakupy przyborów szkolnych. Stare, dobre wspomnienia minionych czasów, zanim jeszcze...

– Nie wybieramy się na Pokątną – powiedziała stanowczo mama, na co cała trójka uniosła wysoko brwi. – Cóż, i tak wkrótce będziemy musieli, ale... jutro odwiedzimy rodzinę, a dokładniej wujka Dudleya i ciocię Normę.

– Nie! – Oburzona młodzież wspólnie podniosła głos. Albus nagle zapragnął, aby był to sprytny podstęp, mający na celu wprowadzenie tak bardzo dziś potrzebnego humoru – że rzeczywiście ruszą na zakupy, które nagle stały się najlepszą z możliwych perspektyw...

Niezadowolenie Jamesa było najbardziej widoczne, ponieważ towarzyszyło mu gwałtowne uderzenie pięścią w stół, przez co filiżanka się przewróciła, sturlała i stłukła.

– James! – okrzyczała syna Ginny.

– Przepraszam! – Czarodziej wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w roztrzaskaną porcelanę. – _Reparo!_ – Kawałki natychmiast się połączyły, tworząc spójną całość. Zwinnym ruchem nadgarstka przelewitował kubek z powrotem na blat. – Po prostu... No, mamo... Nic nie zmajstrowaliśmy...

– No właśnie! – Lily była przerażona. – Naprawdę nic nie zrobiliśmy!

– Wystarczy – oświadczyła Ginny i przyjrzała się każdemu dziecku z osobna. – To żadna kara! Raz na jakiś czas dobrze jest urządzić rodzinne spotkanie. Poza tym odwiedziny i tak będą tylko przystankiem na drodze. W dniu jutrzejszym... udamy się także do ministerstwa.

W kuchni zapadła cisza, podczas której rodzeństwo czekało na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

– Mimo że na chwilę obecną nie mamy Ministra... Kingsley z cienia był w stanie pociągnąć za kilka sznurków. Wasz ojciec zostanie zwolniony z Azkabanu na jeden dzień. Pod ścisłym nadzorem będzie przebywał w ministerstwie, tak więc... w sumie uzyskaliśmy zgodę na widzenie.

Wszystkie myśli o wujku Dudleyu natychmiast wyparowały z głowy Albusa – chłopiec z szoku zastygł w bezruchu. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Po tak długim czasie rozłąki... w końcu będzie mógł zobaczyć się z tatą.

W brzuchu skręcił mu się nieprzyjemny supeł, a zachwyt w ekspresowym tempie przemienił się w niepokój. Matka wznowiła dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale jej słowa zupełnie nie docierały do Albusa – był zbyt przytłoczony swoimi refleksjami. Jakim okiem spojrzy na niego ojciec? Czy będzie zadowolony? A może wbije w syna pełne wstydu spojrzenie? Czy podczas wizyty, o czym nigdy nie powie głośno, będzie się rozwodził nad karygodnymi postępkami własnego dziecka? Jak w ogóle będzie wyglądać Harry? Jakie piętno odcisnęły na bohaterze te długie tygodnie w Azkabanie?

– Trudno określić, przez jaki okres czasu będziemy mogli z nim porozmawiać, ale mam nadzieję, że wystarczająco, abyście usłyszeli zapewnienia taty, że wszystko z nim porządku.

Wyłapawszy ostatnie zdanie monologu Ginny, Albus podniósł głowę. James w międzyczasie z zapałem desperata próbował ukryć swoje podekscytowanie, ale było one widoczne w minach, które wbrew sobie robił. Lily nawet się nie starała zachować twarzy – wręcz promieniała szczęściem, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy radości. Ślizgon mimochodem się zastanowił, jaka ekspresja widnieje na jego buzi. Na całe szczęście, żaden z członków rodziny zdawał się nie zwracać na to szczególnej uwagi.

– To nie wszystko. – Ginny była wyraźnie spięta. Z twarzy nastolatków natychmiast zniknęły uśmiechy. – Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, którą musimy dziś omówić.

Rodzeństwo wymieniło zaciekawione spojrzenia, a następnie znów skoncentrowało się na słowach mamy.

– Ministerstwo magii nie jest złym miejscem. – Ginny brzmiała, jakby recytowała wyuczoną przed laty formułkę. – Nie powinniście też czuć wobec niego żadnej niechęci. Mimo to nadal będziemy musieli uważać na to, co mówimy i co robimy. Widzenie z tatą będzie bardzo delikatną i prywatną sprawą. Najlepiej, żebyście nikomu nie zdradzili, dlaczego naprawdę odwiedzimy ministerstwo – myślę, że wszyscy chcemy uniknąć natarczywych pytań. Jeżeli wciąż nie wyraziłam się wystarczająco jasno: będziemy musieli się pilnować. Nic nie wskazuje na to, że spotkanie nie będzie ściśle monitorowane, a to z kolei oznacza, że absolutnie nie możecie zadawać tacie drażliwych pytań, a także... – oczy Ginny spoczęły na moment bezpośrednio na młodszym synu – relacjonować historyjek. Zrozumiano?

Nastolatkowie pokiwali głowami, a James i Lily przybrali normalne wyrazy twarzy. Albus wyciągnął z tego pouczenia o wiele więcej, aniżeli jego rodzeństwo. Aresztowanie taty opierało się głównie na historii, która została przedstawiona ministerstwu, czyli na pełnej fałszu opowieści o morderstwie Fischer. Co ważniejsze, Harry postąpił w ten sposób, żeby ochronić Albusa przed wydaleniem ze szkoły i innymi niebezpieczeństwami, które mogłyby go spotkać bez hogwarckiej, praktycznie całorocznej ochrony. A gdyby chłopiec poinformował władzę, że choć jedna rzecz z zeznania taty jest niezgodna z prawdą...

Tak, to najprawdopodobniej zakończyłoby się zwróceniem Harry'emu wolności i oczyszczeniem jego nazwiska ze wszelkich zarzutów. Nie tego pragnął jednak ojciec – z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu chciał, żeby sprawy potoczyły się właśnie takim torem. Albus nie zamierzał zawieść zaufania, którym go obdarzono.

Wtem z bólem serca uświadomił sobie, że właśnie nad tym rozmyślał przez całe lato – nad zdradzeniem taty. To rzeczywiście było jednym z tematów na okrągło przewijających się w listach Mirry. Ślizgon jednak wciąż nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji, co zrobić z tym dylematem.

– Teraz zmykajcie do łóżek – powiedziała nagle mama, wyrywając tym Albusa z zamyślenia. – I nie zapomnijcie zawczasu przygotować sobie odpowiednich ubrań. Chcę, żebyście jutro prezentowali się jak najlepiej. Wujek Dudley uwielbia dobrze wyglądające dzieci!

– Taaa, bo przez to sprawiamy wrażenie bardziej smakowitych – wymamrotał pod nosem James, wychodząc z kuchni. Ginny na szczęście tego nie usłyszała.

Albus ze spuszczoną głową zaczął się mozolnie wspinać po schodach, przez co Lily i Jaimie szybko go wyprzedzili, szczebiotając przy tym z entuzjazmem. Bujał w obłokach i rozmyślał nad możliwościami, a nogi same zaprowadziły go do pokoju na piętrze, gdzie bezwiednie runął na łóżko.

Jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie, to na pewno. Przeturlał się na bok i postanowił, że wyśle odpowiedź Mirze dopiero następnego wieczora, bo chyba najlepiej będzie, jeżeli rzeczywiście się teraz prześpi, tak jak sugerowała mu mama. Zamrugał i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, po czym przewidział wszystkie możliwe scenariusze jutra. Spotkanie z rodziną wujka Dudleya będzie w najlepszym razie co najmniej nudne i, co gorsze, dłużące się w nieskończoność przez wzgląd na wizytację w ministerstwie. Albus miał nadzieję, że będzie zupełnie odwrotnie – że odwiedziny wujostwa miną szybko, właśnie z powodu umówionego spotkania. W końcu czas mijał w mgnieniu oka, kiedy się nikomu nie spieszyło, a biorąc pod uwagę możliwą reakcję taty na zobaczenie się z nim oraz jego gorszy wygląd, być może nie był aż tak chętny do wizytacji w ministerstwie.

_Ojciec cię kocha!_ , zganił się w myślach. _Właśnie dlatego wylądował w Azkabanie!_

_No właśnie_. Tym razem głos był głębszy i miał mroczniejszy wydźwięk. _Racja. To z mojej winy znalazł się w Azkabanie..._

Zacisnął mocniej powieki i spróbował – pomimo świadomości, iż to niemożliwe – oczyścić umysł. Nie poddawał się jednak i co rusz coraz mocniej się starał. Powoli zaczął przysypiać, a jego głowa przestawała być tak przytłoczona. W pewnym momencie zaczął odpływać. Odpływał i dryfował w nieświadomości. Wtem dotarło do niego, że znajdował się w ruchu...

Nie wiedział, dokąd tak zmierzał. Przed nim rozpościerała się tylko i wyłącznie nieprzenikniona ciemność. Dopiero odgłosy własnego dyszenia i szybkich kroków uświadomiły mu, że jest w biegu. Desperacko próbował zwolnić i złapać oddech, ale nie miał żadnej pewności, że nie jest blisko swego celu – dokądkolwiek się udawał.

Nagle dostrzegł światło. Pobłyskujący złoty ognik unosił się beztrosko w przestrzeni, ale wydawało się, że jaśnieje tylko w jednym kierunku – tam, gdzie kierował się Albus. Niewiarygodne i zarazem dziwne. Jakim cudem światło może być zwrócone w określoną stronę?

Następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował, były podwojone kroki. Wciąż biegł w ciemnościach, a światło przed nim poruszało się prawie w tym samym tempie, co przedtem, ale tak naprawdę nigdzie go nie prowadziło. Wbrew rozsądkowi, powoli się do niego zbliżał. Kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, rozpoznał źródło...

Była to osoba. Kierunek pędu wyznaczał drugi człowiek, co z kolei tłumaczyło tajemnicze światło. Złoty ognik z większej odległości zlał się w jedno, ale z bliższej perspektywy okazał się błyszczącymi w mroku oczami.

Chłopiec przyspieszył kroku, aby dotrzeć do towarzysza i zapytać się, kiedy dotrą do celu. W końcu udało mu się wyciągnąć rękę, chwycić go za ramię i szarpnąć w swoim kierunku...

Nieprzygotowany na najgorsze, wrzasnął. Przewodnikiem był Albus – wyglądał tak, jak zawsze, choć jego oblicze przybrało ostrzejszy, iście diabelski wyraz. Twarz przyozdabiał mu sadystyczny uśmieszek, a oczy... lśniły złotem. Ślizgon dobrze znał swego bliźniaka, a mimo to nie był w stanie pojąć łączących ich relacji – przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy był tak piekielnie zmęczony. To było bardzo istotne. Wiedział, że...

Złotooki Albus nieoczekiwanie chwycił go za gardło; był absurdalnie silny. Ślizgon, odcięty od dopływu powietrza, stracił dech w piersiach, na co sobowtór obnażył wściekle zęby i zacisnął mocniej dłonie. Chłopiec automatycznie złapał go za ręce i próbował oderwać palce od swojej szyi, ale nadaremnie – tracił przytomność. Osunął się na kolana, zbyt słaby, aby podjąć walkę z wrogiem, który sprawiał wrażenie niemającego żadnych słabości. Złotooki był niepokonany i przewyższał go pod każdym możliwym względem.

Gdy bliźniak przygwoździł go do podłoża, Albus pozwolił, by jego ręce opadły bezwładnie na ziemię i zaniechał marnych prób ratunku – w obliczu tej siły i potęgi naprawdę niewiele mógł zrobić, aby się uratować. Wzrok złotookiego przeszywał go na wskroś, a uchwyt nie zelżał nawet na moment. Niezwyciężony wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem, zdecydowanie nie mając zamiaru przestać...

Albus zerwał się z łóżka, z ledwością mogąc złapać oddech. Był spocony, a uczucie spływającej po karku wody nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Natychmiast sięgnął do gardła, które było chłodne, całe i zdrowe. To był tylko sen, a jednak pobolewały go oczy –ból ten był na tyle niepokojący, że powodował skręt kiszek.

– Nie – sapnął w ciemnościach swojego pokoju. – Tylko nie znowu...


	3. Obiad u Dursleyów

Albus rzucał się całą noc, co jakiś czas budząc tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby otrzeć pot z twarzy. Dopiero kiedy do pokoju wpadło światło słoneczne, uświadomił sobie, że w pewnym momencie odpłynął, choć nie był tego świadomy. A potem – _naturalnie_ – rozległ się ten charakterystyczny trzask.

– Mama mówi, że masz wstać.

Zarejestrowawszy na swoich nogach obcy ciężar, zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z Jamesem. Przetarł oczy i skoncentrował się na bracie, który – co zaskakujące – był w pełni ubrany.

– Już się wyszykowałeś? – zapytał, osłupiały, gdyż Jaimie był znany z porannego otumanienia i niepunktualności.

– Jakie już? Dopiero co wróciłem do domu, stary!

Kilka minut później Albus rzeczywiście się przekonał, że matka go oczekiwała. Po powrocie z pracy, gdy tylko wujek George go odprawił, James przebrał się w mugolskie ubrania, a Lily obudziła się na czas. Koniec końców okazało się, że tylko Al poleżał trochę dłużej, niż powinien.

– Widzę, że zaspałeś – stwierdziła siostra, kiedy wszedł do kuchni. Z pewnością był rozczochrany i wciąż miał senne oczy.

– Yhym – wymruczał.

– Co się stało? – kontynuowała Lilka, gdy odsunął sobie krzesło i zaczął skubać pokrywkę od pudełka płatków śniadaniowych.

– Koszmar – odparł, nie chcąc się zbytnio wdawać w szczegóły.

– Coś konkretnego?

Albus nie odpowiedział, przygotowując sobie mleko, ale zanim chociaż zdążył wsadzić łyżkę do buzi, do kuchni weszła i mama.

Ginny także się wystroiła, choć tym razem w niemagiczne ubrania – miała na sobie jeansy i białą bluzkę. Z niemałym zdziwieniem chłopiec zauważył, że jej twarz przybrała żywszy wyraz, lecz była to zasługa lekko widocznego, gustownego makijażu. Oczywiście, nie umalowała się w ten sposób na potrzeby wizyty u Dursleyów – dziś, po tak długim czasie rozłąki, po raz pierwszy miała spotkać się z mężem.

– Świetnie wyglądasz, mamo – pochwalił rodzicielkę James, dołączając do reszty. Dopiero teraz Albus mógł dobrze się przyjrzeć prezencji brata. Jaimie włożył czarne spodnie i niebieską koszulę, która zdecydowanie dodawała mu uroku. Ślizgon wiedział, że nie będzie się umiał tak odstawić i uznał, że należy o tym poinformować familię jak najwcześniej.

– Czy musimy się aż tak stroić, mamo? To znaczy, wiem, że powiedziałaś, że mamy wyglądać schludnie...

– Straciłeś przywilej wybrania odzieży, kiedy zdecydowałeś się przespać dodatkowe półtorej godziny! – przerwała mu ostro Ginny. – Dlaczego w ogóle tak się stało?

– Dręczył go koszmar – wtrąciła się natychmiast Lily, a Albusowi pozostało tylko rzucenie siostrze pretensjonalnego spojrzenia.

– Koszmar? – Matka otworzyła swoją torebkę i zapewne po raz enty sprawdziła jej zawartość. – O czym?

– Przyśniło mu się, że zaśpi i straszliwie nas wszystkich spowolni – stwierdził szyderczo James. – Rety, stary. Powinieneś zapisać się na Wróżbiarstwo...

Straciwszy apetyt, Albus bezgłośnie przeprosił i pomaszerował na górę. W sypialni spędził dobre piętnaście minut, szukając odpowiedniego mugolskiego ubrania. Ostatecznie zszedł na dół, odziany – niestety – w rozpinaną koszulę, podobną do tej, którą miał na sobie brat.

– Wyglądasz wspaniale – stwierdziła mama. – Tylko zrób coś z tymi sterczącymi włosami!

– Ugh...

Ślizgon potrzebował kolejnych dwudziestu minut, żeby spełnić standardy Ginny, ale wtedy okazało się, że poranek i tak nie był dobrze zaplanowany, a przynajmniej nie tak cudownie, jak zakładano. Jaimie sięgał ku staremu garnuszkowi przy kominku z proszkiem Fiuu, kiedy zatrzymała go matka.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, James! – fuknęła. – Przecież to mugole!

– No to... Insta–Fiuu? – zapytał głupio i wyciągnął rękę ku mniejszemu pojemniczkowi zawieszonemu obok. Pył Insta–Fiuu otrzymali dzięki pracującemu w ministerstwie magii ojcu i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie dane im będzie w najbliższej przyszłości zdobyć więcej. Albus miał zamiar sprzeciwić się temu wyborowi z właśnie tego powodu, ale wtem okazało się, że Ginny ma o wiele lepszą wymówkę.

– Rodzaj proszku nie ma znaczenia, bo Dursleyowie mogą nie mieć nawet kominka. Aportujemy się na miejsce.

– Że co? – Rodzeństwo jednocześnie wyraziło swoje zdziwienie.

– Zabiorę Lily, a ty Albusa, James.

Ślizgon nieznacznie się wzdrygnął. Aportował się z przewodnikiem zaledwie kilka razy, ale zawsze ten sposób komunikacji wydawał mu się niekomfortowy. Niemniej jednak wiedział, że powinien się do niego zacząć w końcu przyzwyczajać – brat zaczął się go uczyć w szóstej klasie w Hogwarcie, a przecież jest to rok, który teraz czeka Albusa. Mimo to wciąż się martwił o komfort podróży, bo James dopiero co zdobył licencję i nadal był bardzo niedoświadczony.

Okazało się, że wszystkie troski chłopca zostały rozwiane przez Jaimiego, który szybko przygotował sobie własną wymówkę.

– Od lat nie odwiedzaliśmy wujka Dudleya, mamo. Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle pamiętam tamtą okolicę. Najprawdopodobniej się rozszczepię!

Ginny westchnęła, a następnie pomiędzy członkami rodziny zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. To zdecydowanie była jedna z tych sytuacji, w której brakowało obecności taty. Gdyby był tu z nimi, ta podróż byłaby zaplanowana z kilkudniowym wyprzedzeniem, a potem perfekcyjnie wcielona w życie. Teraz nie było na to szans.

– Dobrze. W porządku – stwierdziła finalnie matka. – Aportujemy się z Jamesem pierwsi, a wtedy wrócę po każdego z was z osobna. Aportacja w trójkę jest trochę zbyt ryzykowna...

Przystąpiono do akcji. Po gryfonach przyszła kolej na ślizgona.

– Wszystko okej, Al? – zapytała Ginny, kiedy przez chwilę byli sami w przytulnym domowym zaciszu.

– Ano – odpowiedział zwięźle i chwycił mamę za ramię.

W następnej chwili miał wrażenie, że zapada się w sobie – w momencie zabrakło mu powietrza i przypomniał sobie poprzednią noc, kiedy niespodziewanie wszystko pogrążyło się w nieprzeniknionej ciemności...

Oddech złapał, dopiero gdy stanął w słońcu; był na obrzeżu mugolskiej ulicy. James i Lily stali zgarbieni, opierając się odpowiednio o hydrant przeciwpożarowy i skrzynkę pocztową. Albus rzucił okiem na znak drogowy, który wskazywał ich dokładną lokalizację. Żołądek podskoczył mu do serca, gdy zapoznał się z otoczeniem: Ulica Arcfield. Nie był tu od wieków.

Każdy segment z domków szeregowych był prawie identyczny – wszystkie były pomalowane na biało, ozdobione srebrnym płotem otaczającym część ogrodu.

Ginny rozpoczynała pochód, a dzieci automatycznie ustawiły się po kolei za nią. Wtem niespodziewanie się zatrzymali, kiedy matka bez słowa ostrzeżenia gwałtownie się do nich odwróciła; miała zaciśnięte usta.

– Co prawda już to przerabialiśmy, ale...

– No przecież wiemy, mamo... – jęknęli zgodnie.

– Cisza! Tu nie chodzi o waszego ojca! – fuknęła Ginny. – Cóż, albo raczej tylko w pewnym sensie... Tak czy inaczej, nadstawcie uszu. Myślę, że musimy omówić jeszcze jedną bardzo istotną kwestię w sprawie rodziny wujka.

– O co chodzi? – James poczuł się w obowiązku reprezentować młodsze rodzeństwo.

– Jeżeli ktoś zapyta, gdzie jest wasz tata... pamiętajcie, że ma urwanie głowy w pracy.

– Co takiego? – sapnęli jednocześnie Albus i Lily.

– To znaczy, że Dursleyowie _o niczym_ nie wiedzą? – Co zaskakujące, to Jaimie zadał logiczne pytanie.

– Dokładnie – przyznała mama. – Choć z drugiej strony, to kto miał ich o tym poinformować? Poniekąd i to jest celem naszej małej eskapady. Zamierzałam dziś co nieco im wyjaśnić, ot tak przy filiżance herbaty – oczywiście, pomijając przy tym kilka ważniejszych szczegółów.

Albus gapił się na Ginny z szeroko otwartą buzią, niezdolny do zamknięcia jej, po tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Dowiedziawszy się _takich_ rewelacji, rodzeństwo nie mogło nic zrobić. W następnej sekundzie mama odwróciła się na pięcie i wznowiła marsz, prowadząc dzieci do domku mieszczącego się mniej więcej na środku szeregu budynków. Gdy przeszli przez bramę i ogródek, ślizgon przełknął ciężko ślinę. Nerw w oku drgał mu mechanicznie, podczas gdy spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się po stojącemu przed nim mieszkaniu.

Miał dziewięć albo dziesięć lat, kiedy ostatnio był u Dursleyów, lecz nawet po tak długim czasie mógł stwierdzić, że z zewnątrz nic się nie zmieniło. Dom wujostwa był najzwyczajniejszy w świecie, jednokolorowy, dwupiętrowy, z dwoma idealnie rozmieszczonymi oknami na podwórko. Gdy Potterowie podeszli bliżej, Albus dostrzegł, że drzwi wejściowe nie są białe, a w kolorze skorupki jajka. Otaczające rezydencję kwiaty ani trochę nie przypadły mu do gustu, choć nie dało się nie zauważyć, że wyglądały na całkiem zadbane.

– Dobrze. Jesteście gotowi? – zapytała matka, kiedy przystanęli. – Popraw tę koszulę, Albusie – dodała, a chłopiec natychmiast spełnił wydane polecenie.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i dwukrotnie zapukała. Za drzwiami doszedł ich nagły gwar, a chwilę później zostali przywitani.

Wujek Dudley był olbrzymim mężczyzną. Po ujrzeniu go Albus od razu przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś tata wspomniał, że w młodszych latach wujek wyglądał „trochę niezdrowo", ale twierdził także, że nabrał masy ciała dzięki zainteresowaniu się mugolskim sportem bokserskim i wieloletnim treningom. Dorosła wersja Dudleya Dursleya nie różniła się za bardzo od młodzieńczej. Wujek nadal był potężnym człowiekiem, choć większość tuszy przeobraziła się w mięśnie – cóż, oczywiście poza odznaczającym się pod koszulą pokaźnym brzuchem. Wciąż poniekąd zachował chłopięcy wyraz twarzy; przystrzyżone blond włosy sprawiały wrażenie cienkich i wyglądały, jakby ktoś przykleił mu je do skóry głowy, a nieco pulchne policzki zachowały delikatny odcień różu nawet w starszym wieku. Najbardziej ciekawa jednak, była jego ekspresja. Wuj zawsze uśmiechał się przy nich nerwowo, zupełnie jakby nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w towarzystwie rodziny swego kuzyna.

– Wchodźcie, wchodźcie! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie, po czym ostrożnie się przesunął, aby mogli rzeczywiście wejść do środka.

Mieszkanie Dursleyów było dokładnie takie same, jak Albus zapamiętał – nudne. Meble ustawiono wokół salonu w tradycyjny sposób, z białą kanapą skierowaną w kierunku telewizora, zupełnie tak samo, jak w innych niemagicznych domostwach. Pomiędzy stał mały stolik do kawy, a po jego dwóch stronach ustawione zostały (zdaniem chłopca, niezbyt wygodnie wyglądające) fotele. Wejście do jadalni znajdowało się naprzeciw salonu, podczas gdy umiejscowiona obok odbiornika telewizyjnego brązowa balustrada prowadziła po schodach na drugie piętro. Na stoliku w rogu pokoju było kilka zdjęć z rodzinnych spotkań, a na ścianie wisiały ramki ze szkolnymi fotografiami dzieci Dursleyów.

Niemalże jak na zawołanie, kuzynostwo zeszło po schodach. Dougie Dursley – pierworodny – był nastolatkiem w tym samym wieku, co Albus. Był zwalisty i przypominał młodszą wersję swojego taty; odziedziczył po nim również twarz dziecka, z tym wyjątkiem, że miał dłuższe włosy – aż do ramion. W przeciwieństwie do wystrojonych Potterów ubrał się niedbale – miał na sobie luźno zwisającą koszulkę w paski i parę wyblakłych jeansów, które wydawały się wymagać dwóch pasków zamiast jednego. Pomimo oczywistego podobieństwa w wyglądzie, Dougie nie mógł przybrać bardziej odmiennego wyrazu niż jego ojciec; wręcz emanował wyższością i zadowoleniem z siebie.

Gdy porywisty nastolatek zbiegł ze schodów, ślizgon powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Starszy syn Dursleyów nigdy tak naprawdę się nad Albusem nie znęcał na rodzinnych spotkaniach; bez względu na swoją płochliwość nastolatek dawno odkrył, że to praktycznie niemożliwe, aby pomiatał nim ktoś pozbawiony zdolności magicznych, niezależnie od masy i budowy ciała. Niemniej jednak, będąc świadom wyniosłości kuzyna, skrywał podejrzenie, że starszy syn wujostwa zachowuje się o niebo lepiej przy swych rodzicach i krewnych, aniżeli w szkole, w towarzystwie kolegów i koleżanek.

Nie chcąc nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego, Albus spojrzał na szczyt schodów, z których z ostrożnością schodził młodszy chłopiec.

Miles Dursley był znacznie bardziej powściągliwy od swojego brata. Był o rok starszy od Lily i w porównaniu do Dougiego wyglądał po prostu marnie, co sugerował, że mimo iż nie był niedożywiony, większość jedzenia ze stołu nie przypadało mu w udziale i kończyło w innym brzuchu. Także miał blond włosy, lecz fryzurę podobną do ojca. Kiedy schodził w dół, jego paciorkowate niebieskie oczy przesuwały się powoli po krewniakach.

Albus nie miał żadnych problemów z Milesem, którego ogółem uważał za miłą osobę. Dursley zazwyczaj preferował własne towarzystwo, ale kiedy spotykał się z kuzynostwem, zawsze był grzeczny. Chociaż ślizgon rzadko się z nim trzymał podczas nielicznych wizyt, wiedział, że Lily i Miles od małego razem się bawili. I nawet teraz, w drodze na parter, nastolatek jej pomachał. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła przyjazny gest.

– Chłopcy, czy pamiętacie wujka Harry'ego...? Hej!

– Harry nie mógł się zjawić. – Ginny nie wytrzymała napięcia i pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. – Ostatnio jest naprawdę bardzo zajęty. Pomyśleliśmy tylko, że wpadniemy na moment się przywitać, trochę porozmawiamy...

– Och – sapnął niegrzecznie wujek, chociaż Albus był pewien, że nie zamierzał bezczelnie przerywać usprawiedliwień mamy; nagle wyglądał na zbitego z tropu i zafrasowanego. – Ale, oczywiście, zostaniecie na obiad?

Rodzeństwo Potterów natychmiast odwróciło się do Ginny, niezdolne do wyrażenia swojego prawdziwego oburzenia, ale wciąż chętne do przekazania niemej wiadomości, wypisanej na zaciętych twarzach.

– Hm...

– Oczywiście, że tak! – kontynuował wesoło wujek. – Norma ma mięso w piekarniku!

– Cóż... Hm, cóż... – Kobieta zaczęła się jąkać, a Albus zrozumiał, że doszło do najgorszego i prawie stanęło mu serce.

– No dalej. Czujcie się jak u siebie! – Dudley był bardzo szczęśliwy. – Jak już mówiłem, chłopcy, czy pamiętacie ciocię Ginny?

W tym momencie nastąpiła seria wymruczanych powitań, które przerwało dopiero przybycie pani domu z kuchni.

Norma Dursley bardziej przypominała swojego młodszego syna aniżeli starszego; była chuda i miała pociągłą, prawie że końską twarz. Włosy w kolorze ciemnego hebanu rozpuściła, aby okalały jej głowę w subtelny sposób. Zawsze uśmiechała się uprzejmie, a jeżeli wciąż była taka, jaką zapamiętał ją Albus, to nieustannie oferowała gościom jedzenie, bez względu na to, czy mieli na nie ochotę, czy też nie.

– Herbatę i kawałek ciasta? – zapytała, gdy tylko weszła, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, natychmiast znów zniknęła w kuchni. Była niesamowicie szybka. Wszyscy za nią podążyli, choć Potterowie nieco wolniej niż domownicy.

– Co tu się wyprawia, mamo...? – wypalił Albus.

– Zostaniemy aż do obiadu? – Lily się zdecydowanie mniej powstrzymywała. – Spóźnimy się przez to na spotkanie z tatą...

– Weźcie mnie teraz zabijcie – wymamrotał pod nosem przybity James.

– Natychmiast się uspokójcie! Przestańcie! – cicho skarciła dzieci matka. – Nie przegapimy niczego, co ma związek z waszym ojcem, bo będzie w ministerstwie cały dzień. Bez problemu przeżyjemy jeden posiłek z _rodziną_ – powiedziała, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Jesteście po prostu niemożliwi. Cała wasza trójka...

– Nie chcę jeść! – James nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać. W desperackiej próbie włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i w ekspresowym tempie wyciągnął z nich wielokolorowe cukierki. – Mam trochę słodyczy ze sklepu...

– Wystarczy! – powiedziała głośniej Ginny i od razu zakryła dłonią usta, żeby powstrzymać się do zrobienia sceny. – Schowaj to.

Po zakończonej sprzeczce udali się za mamą do kuchni, sprawiając wrażenie więźniów, prowadzonych na pewną śmierć. Z melancholijną miną Jaimie wepchnął cukierki z powrotem do kieszeni, podczas gdy Albus zdecydował się wejść pierwszy. Pomieszczenie było wysprzątane na błysk, a na dużym okrągłym stole na gości czekało duże ciasto. Natychmiast usadzono ich na miejscach, a potem rozpoczęły się katusze.

Męka była bolesna. Wujek Dudley długo rozwodził się nad swoimi wyczynami w firmie, w której pracował – Luggers – warsztacie samochodowym. Ślizgon mógł tam tylko siedzieć z rękami podtrzymującymi głowę i obserwować, jak Dougie pożera kawałek ciasta za kawałkiem. Okazjonalnie spoglądał na minutnik piekarnika, który – tak naprawdę – odmierzał czas tortur i cierpienia. James wyglądał, jakby spał z otwartymi oczami, powracając do okrutnej rzeczywistości za każdym razem, kiedy przy stole rozlegał się wymuszony śmiech. Oczy Lily krążyły wokół i można było odnieść wrażenie, że z nudów liczy płytki na ścianach.

Tylko Ginny wydawała się zachwycona przebiegiem rozmowy, lecz Albus wiedział, że zasadniczo ta fasada utrzymywała pozory spokoju i beztroski pomiędzy wszystkimi zgromadzonymi w kuchni. Gdyby nie jej wyraźnie uspokajające pytania i komentarze – które zdawały się pochlebiać całej rodzinie Dursleyów – było pewne, że wspólnie spędzony czas byłby niesamowicie niezręczny.

Ukojenie w niewielkim stopniu przyszło, gdy minutnik piekarnika wskazywał godzinę i dziesięć minut, a ciocia Norma zasugerowała, aby kuzyni oprowadzili młodszych gości po ogrodzie. Ślizgon był rozdarty między dwoma perspektywami: spokojniejszą, lecz nadal przyjacielską pogawędką z wujostwem oraz zaczerpnięciem świeżego powietrza w towarzystwie wyniosłego Dougiego. Nie, żeby jego preferencje były w ogóle brane pod uwagę – wraz z rodzeństwem został niemal natychmiast wyprowadzony z kuchni przez swoją matkę.

Kierunek wyznaczali kuzyni – starszy szedł pierwszy, młodszy jako drugi.

– Ładnie przystrzyżone – stwierdził konwersacyjnie James, kiedy tylko zobaczył wypielęgnowany żywopłot. Jak zwykle był towarzyski, aczkolwiek Albus nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że nawet i on czuje się nieswojo.

– Moja robota – oznajmił grzecznie Miles.

– No więc, Al. – Tempo Dougiego było irytująco powolne, a głos ostry i lekko wyzywający. – Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę?

Chłopiec był bardzo zaskoczony tym pytaniem, ale po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że to całkiem normalne, iż po tak długim czasie braku jakiejkolwiek komunikacji, zaciekawieni krewni wypytali się o życie prywatne.

– Tak – odpowiedział niezobowiązująco.

– Jest taka jak ty? – drążył kuzyn.

– Nie, to dziewczyna – oświadczył, doskonale wiedząc, o co pytał Dougie; zwyczajnie nie chciał za szybko poruszać tematu swoich magicznych umiejętności. Mimo że obaj bracia zawsze byli ciekawi czarodziejskiej natury dalszej rodziny, tylko starszy z nich próbował uzyskać więcej informacji.

– Znaczy – taka jak _ty_? – Dursley zupełnie nie rozumiem zabiegu, który zastosował Albus. – W sensie, _twojego_ rodzaju?

– Tak, jest człowiekiem – wtrąciła się Lily. – Spotkałyśmy się. Mówię z doświadczenia.

Miles odwrócił się i rzucił kuzynce słaby uśmiech. Kiedy starszy brat na niego spojrzał, na powrót wyglądał normalnie.

– Nie. Nie o to mi chodzi – kontynuował głupio Dougie. – Czy jest _czarodziejem_?

– _Czarownicą._ Kobiety to czarownice – poprawił chłopca James, a z tonu jego głosu można było łatwo zignorować, że jest zirytowany samą naturą tej rozmowy.

– Ach – westchnął niezobowiązująco Dursley. – Dmuchawce. – Podczas przechadzki po ogródku co trochę wskazywał im w miarę ładne kwiaty i mówił nazwy. – W każdym razie...

Dougie kontynuował zadawanie idiotycznych pytań. W większości odpowiadała mu Lily, a jej częste żartobliwe wstawki powodowały, że Miles co chwilę chichotał, aby po chwili znów pogrążyć się w ciszy. Albus robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby ignorować to, co się wokół niego działo. W międzyczasie zastanawiał się z roztargnieniem, czy Norma Dursley nie pobiła przypadkiem kulinarnego rekordu w kategorii „najwolniej przygotowane danie w piekarniku". Czy ciocia nie mogłaby po prostu zwiększyć ilości wydzielanego przez urządzenie ciepła? To sprawiłoby, że mięso byłoby gotowe w czasie krótszym o połowę, prawda? Gotowanie tak właśnie działało, prawda?

– Hm, Al? Wiesz, że zapisałem się na zapasy juniorów w mojej szkole? – Dougie niespodziewanie się odwrócił, kiedy zakończył mierne rozeznanie w sferze magicznej.

– To fascynujące.

– Chcesz, żebym pokazał ci kilka super ruchów?

Ślizgon miał właśnie udzielić odpowiedzi, ale wtedy zobaczył, że Miles energicznie potrząsa przecząco głową zza pleców swojego brata. Wyglądał na przestraszonego i szybko podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli, wszem wobec pokazując ciemny siniec na ramieniu.

– Eee...

– A mi pokażesz? – zapytał natychmiast James.

Uśmiech Dougiego zbladł i od razu było wiadome dlaczego. Mimo że Dursley bił wszystkich na głowę pod względem masy, Jaimie wciąż był wyższy i silniejszy fizycznie; treningi quidditcha odpowiednio wyrzeźbiły jego ciało i nadały mu lekkoatletycznego kształtu.

– Nie, już nie jestem w nastroju... – zaczął się tłumaczyć młody zapaśnik; ze słowa na słowo stawał się coraz to cichszy.

– No weź, daj spokój. Wypróbuj na mnie chociaż kilka trików – podjudzał sprytnie James i Albus zrozumiał, że brat wyczuł strach kuzyna.

– Nie, w porządku...

– No, dalej. Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś to zrobił!

– Niee...

Koleżeńskie prowokacje ustały, kiedy wydarzyło się coś doprawdy osobliwego. Otaczająca młodzież cisza została przerwana dźwiękiem muzyki – optymistycznej, prawie patriotycznej oraz niemalże cuchnącej pragnieniem rozgłosu. Wzmocniony głos wypowiadał przytłumione słowa, a Albus, zaintrygowany tym, co – jak przypuszczał – mogło nie odpowiadać spokojnej okolicy, podbiegł do okalającego ogród płotu, a następnie wystawił nad nim głowę, żeby zobaczyć źródło zamieszania.

Czarny samochód przemierzał ulicę w powolnym, żółwim tempie. Do maski auta przymocowano cztery megafony, które popularyzowały recytowane słowa fałszywie entuzjastycznym tonem. Wszystkie szyby były przyciemnione, dzięki czemu kierowca był niewidoczny dla przechodniów. Tym, co jednak najbardziej zaskoczyło chłopca i wprawiło w stan bezgranicznego osłupienia, był przytwierdzony do boku pojazdu jaskrawoczerwony, bijący po oczach napis.

_**WADDLE** _ _WART TWOJEGO GŁOSU!_

_[Warren Waddlesworth]_

Albus mógł tam tylko stać, w zupełnym szoku i niedowierzeniu, z rozdziawioną szeroko buzią, przypominając wyjętą z wody rybę. Rodzeństwo, które po chwili dołączyło do niego przy ogrodzeniu, także było oniemiałe. Zignorował ich towarzystwo i nadstawił uszu, aby usłyszeć, o czym trąbił samochód.

_Jesteś zmęczony żmudnym opodatkowaniem? Czy kiedykolwiek czułeś, że rząd nie stawia ciebie ani twojego dobrego samopoczucia na pierwszym miejscu? Musisz wiedzieć, że ktoś jest gotowy stanąć za TOBĄ murem!_

Słowa te rozbrzmiewały Albusowi w głowie, prawie sprawiając, że stracił przytomność.

– Normalnie niemożliwe... To jakieś żarty... – wymamrotał, kiedy dołączyli do niego kuzyni. Megafony nie przestawały nadawać nawet na sekundę.

_Warren Waddlesworth interesuje się losem zwykłego obywatela; człowieka, który próbuje po prostu przeżyć! Nie jest tutaj, aby pomóc rządowi, czy naprawić to, co nie jest nawet zepsute; jest obecny, aby cię wysłuchać! Warren Waddlesworth potrzebuje TWOJEJ opinii oraz nie chce być tylko organem wspierającym – pragnie stać po twojej stronie!_

Albus odwrócił się na pięcie, przepchnął się między stłoczoną wokół młodzieżą i rzucił się przez ogród w kierunku domu. Nie wiedział, czy rodzina postanowiła pobiec za nim, ale nie obchodził go to. Ważniejsze było poinformowanie o tym incydencie matki – musiał _komuś_ o tym powiedzieć.

Kilka sekund później przez tylnie drzwi wpadł do kuchni Dursleyów. Ginny wciąż prowadziła nieszczerą, pozornie interesującą rozmowę z wujkiem Dudleyem, zaś ciocia Norma właśnie otwierała drzwiczki piekarnika.

– Mamo! – sapnął, a rozmowa przy stole natychmiast ucichła.

– Dobrze, że jesteś. Właśnie miałam po ciebie pójść. Idź i zawołaj pozostałych na obiad. – Czarownica skoncentrowała się na synu. – Wygląda cudownie, Normo. – Uśmiechnęła się do gospodyni.

Albus kompletnie zignorował polecenie Ginny.

– Na zewnątrz jeździ samochód, który głosi jakieś herezje na temat _Warrena Waddleswortha_!

Matka, przybrawszy kamienną twarz, zastygła w bezruchu. Do uszu Albus dotarły odgłosy kroków, które jasno wskazywały, iż rodzina ruszyła jednak za nim i teraz zbliżali się do kuchni. Wtem rozbrzmiał się szczery śmiech wuja.

– Cholerka, słyszałeś o Waddlesworthcie? W sumie mogłem się domyślić, że wasz ojciec czyta też nasze gazety...

– Chwila, że co? – Chłopcu brakowało tchu. – Znasz Wa... Warrena Waddleswortha...?

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą wujek i teraz to on wyglądał na zaskoczonego; Ginny zaś nadal była skamieniała. – Przecież walczy o stołek premiera!

Albus przeniósł spojrzenie z wuja na matkę, by potem znów wbić wzrok w mężczyznę. W międzyczasie ciocia Norma zajęła się napełnianiem ustawionych na stole szklanek i wyjmowaniem z szuflady sztućców. Ślizgon wyczuł obecność ludzi stojących za nim, mimo że żaden z młodych się nie odezwał.

– Ma... masz na myśli... pre... premiera...?

– Wielkiej Brytanii, oczywiście. O jaki jeszcze urząd mógłby się ubiegać?

– Ale... Czy... czy w ogóle wiesz, kim on jest? – zdołał wyjąkać.

– Wiem wystarczająco – oświadczył efektywnie wuj. – Prawdziwą popularność zyskał zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, ale mniej szczegółowe informacje wyciekały do prasy już od jakiegoś czasu. Co prawda, Waddlesworth zabiera się do tego w trochę dziwny sposób – wszystko wskazuje na to, że przy tak dużym poparciu publicznym dopnie swego – ale jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to uważam, że ma dobry pomysł. Ukierunkował się na zwykłego szarego człowieka i to mi się podoba. Poza tym jest obrzydliwie bogaty! – dodał na koniec i zaśmiał się głośno; żona mu zawtórowała.

– Ledwo co o tym wspomina – powiedziała Norma, wykładając talerze. – Fortunę zbił na ropie, prawda, Dud?

– Ro... ropie? – Ślizgon prawie zakrztusił się śliną i spojrzał na matkę, która wciąż miała ten sam wyraz twarzy. – Żartuje...

– Zasiądź do stołu, Albusie. – Ginny nagle wyrwała się z otępienia i posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie, które chłopiec w mig zrozumiał – znaczyło: „porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej".

Niecierpliwa natura przeszkadzała mu cały posiłek. Norma Dursley przygotowała przepyszną pieczeń z puree ziemniaczanym, delikatnie polaną sosem i ozdobioną po bokach ziarenkami kukurydzy. Nastolatek był rozproszony i zupełnie nie mógł się skupić na obiedzie, niezależnie od tego, jak nieoczekiwanie był smaczny. Myślami wciąż krążył wokół tego, czego był świadkiem.

_Waddlesworth ubiega się o stanowisko mugolskiego premiera! To nie przyniesie nic dobrego! Dlaczego dla wszystkich to nic takiego?_

Rzeczywiście, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego frustrację – nawet Lily i James szybko wyrzucili z głowy auto z nagłośnieniem na poczet pieczeni, która wydawała się sprawiać im radość.

_Tata. Później porozmawiam z tatą. On z pewnością udzieli mi odpowiedzi._

Szybko został rozkojarzony. Miles, który siedział bok swojego brata, przy pomocy widelca wciągnął sobie z półmiska na talerz wyjątkowo duży kawałek soczystej wołowiny. Dougie zareagował nieludzko szybko – sprawnie odbił mięso i wziął łup dla siebie. Miles sprawiał wrażenie mocno zirytowanego takim zachowaniem. Wyglądało jednak na to, iż nikt inny przy stole nie zauważył tego starcia.

– A jak sobie radzi Harry? – zagrzmiał w pewnym momencie wujek. – Od wieków z nim nie rozmawiałem, a przynajmniej nie od roku czy dwóch lat, kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy!

– Wszystko z nim dobrze, jest bardzo zajęty – skłamała gładko mama. – Właściwie, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, to chciałabym trochę o nim porozmawiać po obiedzie – dodała konspiracyjnym tonem.

– Dlaczego by nie teraz? – odpowiedział pytaniem tak jowialnie, że opluł resztkami przeżutego jedzenia siedzącą po drugiej stronie stołu Lily. Ciotka Norma poparła męża, potakując mu, lecz Potter potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– Och, to osobiste. Wolałabym nie poruszać tego tematu w obecności dzieci – oświadczyła szeptem, na co James przewrócił oczami.

– Cóż, rozumiem. – Dudley niedyskretnie puścił Ginny oko. – W takim razie po obiedzie – dodał porozumiewawczo, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie człowieka, który doskonale wie, czego konkretnie będzie dotyczyć rozmowa. Albus był pewien, że przypuszczenia wuja były absolutnie błędne.

Reszta obiadu przebiegła w tym guście. Podczas dyskusji, Ślizgon tupał nogą pod stołem, dając upust swojemu zniecierpliwieniu. W końcu, po czasie, który wydawał się piekielną wiecznością, nieletni – razem z Jamesem – dostali nakaz opuszczenia kuchni, aby dorośli mogli porozmawiać.

Salon, częściowo dzięki przesuwanym drzwiom oddzielającym go od jadalni, zapewniał obu stronom dość dużą dozę prywatności. Podczas gdy przy stole toczyła się przytłumiona konwersacja, Albus natychmiast udał się w róg pokoju dziennego i rozpoczął rozmowę z rodzeństwem. W międzyczasie jego kuzyni podeszli do schodów, które znajdowały się w drugiej części pomieszczenia.

– Jak myślicie, o co mogło chodzić z tym samochodem? – wyszeptał.

– Wydaje mi się, że wujek Dud trafił w dziesiątkę. – James niedbale wzruszył ramionami. – Waddlesworth chce zdobyć więcej niż jedną posadę.

– Nie uważacie, że to dziwne? Opowiem o tym tacie, kiedy się z nim zobaczymy...

– Nie możesz, Albusie! – obruszyła się Lily. – Mama powiedziała, że będziemy musieli się pilnować i ostrożnie dobierać słowa...

– O czym tak szepczecie? – Do uszu rodzeństwa dobiegł ostry, oskarżający głos dochodzący z drugiego rogu pokoju. Dougie Dursley mierzył ich nieufnym wzrokiem.

– Nietakt. – Miles rzucił bratu karcące spojrzenie. – Zapewne rozmawiają tak cicho z konkretnego powodu...

Starszy z kuzynów nie czekał na ciąg dalszy wywodu, tylko niedelikatnie trzepnął młodszego w ucho. Miles wydał z siebie zaledwie dźwięk irytacji, ale posłusznie przestał się odzywać.

– Morda! – Obrzuciwszy chłopca błotem, Dougie z powrotem skoncentrował się na rodzeństwie Potterów.

Albus wpatrywał się w jego twarz z odrazą. Dursley mógł potajemnie znęcać się nad młodszym bratem, ale zdominowanie go na otwartej przestrzeni publicznej niosło za sobą jeszcze jedno ważne dla Milesa przesłanie: że nikt nie będzie się tym przejmował na tyle, aby się wtrącić i stanąć pośrodku.

– Nie twoja sprawa – odpowiedział chłodno James, najwyraźniej starając się zapanować nad sytuacją, co zrobiłby na jego miejscu każdy dorosły. Lily się nie powstrzymywała i wbiła w Dougiego pełen zniesmaczenia wzrok, zupełnie jakby przyglądała się obrzydliwemu karaluchowi.

Mimo to żadne z nich nie czuło, że w ich gestii powinno leżeć interweniowanie w relację mugolskiego kuzynostwa, z wyjątkiem upomnienia starszego za przerwanie rozmowy. Nic konkretnego więc nie zrobiwszy, wznowili konwersację. Dziesięć minut później rozsuwane drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i z kuchni wyszedł wujek Dudley. Jedno spojrzenie na jego szarą, zastygłą twarz powiedziało Albusowi, że mama poinformowała wujostwa o prawdziwym powodzie nieobecności Harry'ego Pottera na rodzinnym obiedzie.

– Miło było was znów wszystkich zobaczyć – oznajmił mężczyzna; jego wargi niekontrolowanie drgały. – Idę... idę teraz pod prysznic. – I bez zbędnych ceregieli, minął młodzież i z nienaturalnie wytrzeszczonymi oczami wszedł po schodach na piętro.

– Dudley! – Ciocia Norma także wyszła z jadalni, idąc w ślady męża. – Dud! – Zatrzymała się na moment, żeby zamienić z krewniakami ostatnie zdanie. – Cudownie było was gościć – powiedziała uprzejmie. – Zna... znacie drogę do wyjścia... – Uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym zaczęła się wspinać na górę.

Kiedy Ginny wkroczyła do salonu, była cała czerwona.

– Lepiej będzie, jeżeli już sobie pojedziemy. Pożegnajcie się ładnie!

Cała trójka wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, a następnie Potterowie ruszyli w kierunku drzwi.

– Wspaniale było was widzieć, Miles, Dougie! – powiedziała Ginny, kiedy przekroczyła próg. – Proszę, przekażcie swojej mamie moje gorące podziękowania – mięso było przepyszne...

I tak po prostu opuścili dom Dursleyów, szybkim krokiem przechodząc przez podwórko. Albus, wciąż zaskoczony, lecz aprobujący nagłą ewakuację, natychmiast skupił się na rodzicielce.

– Co im powiedziałaś? – zapytał.

– Przekazałam podstawowe informacje – odpowiedziała i energicznie wszystkich wyprzedziła. – Nie wdawałam się w szczegóły. Cóż, dowiedzieli się, że wasz tata jest przetrzymywany w Azkabanie. – Na moment zamilkła i pozwoliła, aby dzieci wydały z siebie pełne zaciekawienia dźwięki. – Ciężko było przez to przebrnąć. – Kierowali się z powrotem na ulicę. – Mogło być znacznie gorzej. Wujek Dudley był przekonany, że w Azkabanie wciąż są dementorzy. Musiałam go uświadomić, że Harry'emu nie grozi taki niebezpieczeństwo.

– Skąd wujek w ogóle wie, czym są dementorzy? – zapytała Lily.

Ginny się zamyśliła.

– To dłuższa historia i nie jestem nawet do końca pewna, czy jestem wdrożona we wszystkie szczegóły...

– Mamo? – Albus lekko zwolnił kroku. – Jaki był w ogóle sens tej podróży? Tego wszystkiego – obiadu i opowieści o tacie? Po co?

– Po prostu wydawało mi się to słuszne, synu – powiedziała krótko, ale nie dał się zwieść. Wtem coś sobie uświadomił: potężną korelację.

– Wiedziałaś, prawda? – Przyspieszył i znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu Jamesa i Lily. – O tym, że Waddlesworth ma jakieś plany odnośnie świata mugoli. I właśnie dlatego – cóż, pewnie ty i tato – chcieliście podtrzymać kontakt z niemagicznymi krewnymi. Podczas tej prywatnej rozmowy tuż po obiedzie powiedziałaś Dursleyom o wiele więcej, prawda?

Ginny wydała z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie i potarła czoło, umęczona.

– Niby z jakiego powodu pozwoliliśmy ci się naczytać tylu książek w dzieciństwie? – wymruczała pod nosem. – Owszem, Albusie. Masz całkowitą rację – dodała gwałtownie, na co chłopiec uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Dokładniej przedyskutujemy ten temat, kiedy dotrzemy do ministerstwa. Chcę się wydostać stąd jak najszybciej – cała ta wizyta przebiegła o wiele ciężej, niż w ogóle zakładałam. Twoje wujostwo jest bardzo miłe, ale jednocześnie trochę nieuważne.

Ślizgon pokiwał głową, po czym wbił wzrok w ziemię pod stopami. Nieuwaga była zdecydowanie trafną cechą składową charakteru rodziny Dursleyów. Czy rodzice w ogóle zdawali sobie sprawę, co wyprawiało się pod ich własnym dachem? Albus z nagłym wstrząsem sobie uświadomił, że nawet jeżeli potrafili przejrzeć na oczy, to i tak najprawdopodobniej nic by z tym nie zrobili. Tylko ludzie pokroju Harry'ego Pottera rzeczywiście próbowali pomóc światu...

Nastolatek stopniowo zwalniał kroku, aby po chwili zrównać się z Jamesem. Naprzeciwko nich był ten róg, w którym będą się aportować – ot, jedna z wielu, zwyczajna mugolska przecznica.

Musiał działać szybko.

– Jakie masz przy sobie słodycze, Jaimie? – zapytał.

– Dopiero co zjedliśmy obiad, Al – odpowiedział brat. – Bierzesz przykład z naszego drogiego Dougiego?

– Po prostu pokaż mi, co tam masz.

James sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej garść różnokolorowych smakołyków, podczas gdy Lily przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem. Albus przebiegł po nich palcami i nie minęła dłuższa chwila, kiedy wybrał dwa cukierki, których poszukiwał.

– Idealnie – stwierdził, zadowolony.

– Jeden z nich... – zaczął brat, lecz ślizgon go nie słuchał.

– Zaraz wracam! – krzyknął do rodziny, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął wracać do domu Dursleyów.

– Musimy się zbierać, Albusie! – Mama była oburzona.

– No, zaraz wrócę! – powtórzył z uporem. – Zapomniałem się pożegnać z Milesem!

– Przecież się...

Chłopiec puścił się biegiem i minutę później stał już przed ogrodzeniem rezydencji wujostwa. Przeszedł przez bramę i podszedł do drzwi, a potem, przekonany, że wujek i ciocia nie będą mieli nic przeciwko oraz że niewiele będzie ich to obchodzić, wszedł bez zaproszenia.

Dougie i Miles siedzieli na kanapie przed telewizorem, który najprawdopodobniej włączyli, kiedy Potterowie ich opuścili. Oboje podskoczyli nerwowo, kiedy usłyszeli niespodziewane otwieranie drzwi.

– To tylko ja – powiedział Albus, zdyszany. – Prawie zapomniałem... – Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, pokazując kuzynom dwa różne cukierki. Jeden z nich był średniej wielkości, opakowany w jasny papierek, a drugi tak mały, że sprawiał wrażenie niemalże o połowę mniejszego. – Mój brat pracuje teraz w sklepie i chciałem, żebyście spróbowali słodyczy ich produkcji. Są robione przez czarodziejów, a te akurat, są najlepsze ze wszystkich.

Chłopcy podnieśli się z kanapy i podeszli bliżej. Miles uśmiechał się z wdzięcznością, a Dougie z chciwością. Albus obdarował młodszego z braci pokaźnym, jaskrawym cukierkiem, zaś starszego tym mniej imponującym.

– Dougie, to iskierka. Nie jest zły. Miles, to gigantojęzyczne toffi – moim zdaniem najlepszy produkt w całym sklepie... – Nie musiał nawet kończyć zdania, bo Dougie natychmiast przystąpił do ataku – wyrwał Milesowi toffi, a w zamian dał mu gorszą kulkę.

– Zawsze się wymieniamy – oświadczył pospiesznie.

Miles posłał bratu pochmurne spojrzenie, co Albus skomentował trudnym do odczytania uśmiechem – spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

– Dobra, będę się zbierał – powiedział. – Miło było się spotkać!

– Pa, Al. Dzięki za poczęstunek – odparł ponuro Miles, choć wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na zakłopotany, kiedy ślizgon puścił mu oczko. Dougie nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy uprzejmościami; od razu zabrał się za odpakowywanie papierka.

Albus opuścił posiadłość Dursleyów, machając kuzynostwu ręką. Biegnąc uliczką, wyszczerzył się do siebie. Na rogu czekała na niego rodzina.

– Pożegnałeś się ze wszystkimi? – zapytała na wpół sarkastycznie matka.

– Ano – odpowiedział zwięźle. – Możemy się aportować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **T/N:** Nawet nie wiecie, jak wiele problemów sprawiło mi zdanie "Waddlesworth your vote!". To po prostu pięknie brzmi w języku angielskim i miałam na hasło wiele pomysłów. Wygrał " **Waddle** wart", gdyż samo "Waddle" może być odczytywane także jako skrót od nazwiska, bądź ksywka


	4. Wybraniec ludu

Rodzina aportowała się, kiedy znów była w komplecie. Z racji tego, iż James mógł się pochwalić pokaźnym bagażem doświadczeń aportacyjnych podróży do ministerstwa magii, był w stanie zabrać ze sobą brata, podczas gdy Ginny wzięła pod swe skrzydła Lily. Albus był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, gdzie się znaleźli.

Stali w brudnej alejce, z daleka od jakichkolwiek przechodniów, naprzeciwko podniszczonej budki telefonicznej. Z letniej wycieczki przed drugim rokiem nauki ślizgon przypomniał sobie, że było to tajemne wejście do ministerstwa, choć wtedy kabina znajdowała się zupełnie gdzie indziej i przeniosła ich do wnętrza politycznej instytucji podziemnym pasażem. Z jakiego powodu sterczeli akurat tutaj?

– Nie mogliśmy aportować się od razu do środka? – zapytał natychmiast. – Czy naprawdę będziemy musieli przejechać się tym staro...

– Ta budka jest nieco inna – przerwała mu mama. – To zdecydowanie prostszy środek komunikacji. Zabierze nas bezpośrednio do atrium.

Gdy wszyscy wcisnęli się do kabiny, zrobiło się w niej bardzo ciasno. Ginny od razu podniosła słuchawkę telefonu i wystukała na klawiaturze pięć przycisków. Wtem znikąd rozległ się chłodny, zachrypnięty głos.

– Witamy w ministerstwie magii. Proszę podać swoje imię, nazwisko i powód wizyty. Proszę pamiętać, że przed wejściem do atrium odwiedzający mogą zostać przeszukani.

Głos wypowiadał się swobodnie i bez zbędnych przerw, a mimo to Albus i tak był przekonany, że przy okazji ostatnich odwiedzin czarodziejskiej siedziby, w automacie nie było nagranej końcowej sentencji...

– Ginewra Weasley. James Potter. Albus Potter. Lily Potter – zakomunikowała głośno do aparatu mama. – W charakterze gościa, w sprawie odwiedzin Harry'ego Pottera.

Gdy te słowa ujrzały światło dzienne, przez Albusa przeszedł dreszcz. Czekało go spotkanie z tatą – i to bardzo szybko. Czy naprawdę był tutaj? Tuż pod ich stopami?

Szybkie spojrzenie na boki uświadomiło mu, że wymówienie imienia ojca podziałało także na rodzeństwo, które w momencie przybrało czujniejszą postawę. Ginny zachowała spokój i kamienną twarz – najzwyczajniej w świecie odebrała srebrne plakietki, które wysunęły się z otworu normalnie przeznaczonego na zwrot monet oraz podała je każdemu z dzieci. Zanim chłopiec przypiął swoją, dokładniej obejrzał identyfikator.

_Albus Potter. Odwiedziny więźnia._

Nachmurzył się i zauważył, że James i Lily także się skrzywili. Mimo to nie miał innego wyjścia i niechętnie przyczepił plakietkę do koszuli. Podczas gdy wszyscy przygotowywali się na nadchodzącą gwałtowną podróż w dół, mama zdecydowała się udzielić opóźnionej odpowiedzi na pytanie sprzed około minuty.

– Co do tego, dlaczego nie możemy się aportować bezpośrednio do ministerstwa – otóż uniemożliwiają to nałożone na budynek zaklęcia, Albusie. Bez rzeczywiście autoryzowanych miejsc, do których można przybyć – a nie ma ich teraz zbyt dużo – to po prostu zbyt trudne. Fiuu stało się główną metodą podróżowania.

Wątek się urwał, ponieważ winda spadła w dół, dzięki czemu wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, w jaki sposób zmienia się otoczenie. Z początku, jak budka się opuszczała, szklana otoczka pokazywała tylko ziemię i kamień. Spadanie skończyło się szybciej, niż ślizgon podejrzewał i nie musieli długo czekać, aby zjawić się w długim, przestronnym i wspaniale zdobionym atrium.

Albus poczuł się zdezorientowany. Z wizyty w ministerstwie magii miał zaledwie mgliste, pozbawione szczegółów wspomnienia, ale był święcie przekonany, że nie tak ono wcześniej wyglądało – a już z całą pewnością nie było wtedy porozwieszanych wszędzie plakatów związanych z ZR.

Wszystko było pokryte propagandą Zbawienia Różdżek – otoczyła ich, kiedy tylko wyszli z windy. Składały się na nią między innymi ogromny sztandar rozciągający się między dwoma nieskazitelnymi filarami, na którym widniał napis „ _ **POPIERAM WARRENA WADDLESWORTHA**_ " oraz plakat na ścianie obok czarnego jak smoła kominka, ze srebrnymi renegackimi insygniami w postaci skrzyżowanego miecza z różdżką. Największe jednak ze wszystkiego było zawieszony na ścianie ruchome zdjęcie pełnej zaciekłej determinacji twarzy Waddleswortha. Pod fotografią widniały ciemnozłote słowa „ _ **WYBRANIEC LUDU**_ ".

– Mamo...? Co tu się stało? – zapytał natychmiast James, podczas gdy ludzie, w dość chaotyczny sposób, obojętnie ich mijali. Atrium wypełnione było czarodziejami, ale zgromadzony tłum i tak nie mógł przysłonić otynkowanych ścian.

Ginny westchnęła.

– Warren Waddlesworth.

Cała czwórka ruszyła naprzód, a Albus z niepohamowanym obrzydzeniem badał każdy minimetr przeprojektowanych murów.

– Zachowują się tak, jakby dawno już wygrali! – skomentowała głośno Lily.

– W istocie, niedużo brakuje – odpowiedziała uroczystym tonem matka. – Musicie pamiętać, że chociaż podzieleni, ministerstwo stanowią ludzie. Tylko prawdziwe szychy tak naprawdę różnią się od innych. Ludzie zajmujący niższe szczeble – czyli pracujący za biurkiem i zajmujący się kwestiami związanymi z bezpieczeństwem – czasem równie mocno wspierają Zbawienie Różdżek, co ludzie niezwiązani z ministerstwem. Chcą, aby ich rodzinom nic nie zagrażało.

Podeszli do Statuy Braterstwa, wspaniałego dzieła sztuki w samym centrum atrium, która ukazywała kilka różnych gatunków – ludzi i magicznych stworzeń – stojących razem, zjednoczonych. Ślizgon prawie się udławił śliną, kiedy zobaczył najwyższą postać. Twarz czarodzieja została zmieniona, aby wyglądać, niczym rzeźbione dłutem oblicze Waddleswortha.

– Kto to zrobił? – wykrztusił.

– Nie wiadomo – odpowiedziała mama. – Oczywiście, natychmiast się tym zajęto, ale... w pewnym momencie znów twarz została zmieniona. Szkoda było wysiłku.

Dopiero teraz Albus naprawdę poczuł się chory. W żołądku go ściskało, a po twarzy zaczęły spływać strużki potu. Wiedział, że są ważniejsze rzeczy, o które należy się martwić. Gdzieś na zewnątrz urzędował sobie Sebastian Darvy, a tata siedział w więzieniu za przestępstwo, którego nie popełnił. Mimo to dzięki całej tej wiedzy, którą zgromadził odnośnie koncepcji, powstania i ogółem Aliansu, boleśnie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo sprawy się skomplikowały i pochrzaniły. Warren Waddlesworth kandydował na ministra magii. I zamierzał wygrać.

– Mamo? – sapnął, nagle rozzłoszczony. – Czy teraz powiesz mi, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się u wujka Dudleya?

– Cóż, powiedziałabym, Albusie. – Ginny przeciągle westchnęła. – Mam jednak dziwne wrażenie, że już to rozgryzłeś.

Chłopiec skinął głową – rzeczywiście, rozwikłał tajemnicę.

– Mamy oko na Waddleswortha, prawda? Nie mamy kontaktu z mugolskim światem, a więc poprosiliśmy wujka Dudleya, aby nam pomógł.

Gdy wznowili krok, mama posłała mu krzywy uśmiech.

– Poza mugolskimi gazetami i im podobnymi, ciężko jest nam się dowiedzieć szczegółów z wydarzeń z niemagicznego świata. Zwłaszcza że Harry jest tam, gdzie jest. Mamy jednak przeczucie – oczywiście, mam tu na myśli ludzi, którzy są mocno zaangażowani w tę sprawę i wszystko, co się wokół dzieje – że jeżeli Warren postanowi zrobić pierwszy krok, będzie to mugolskie słowo. Waddlesworth chce przejąć kontrolę nad wszystkimi, a nie tylko nad jedną wybraną sekcją. Wybadanie propagandy kierowanej do między innymi cioci Normy i wujka Dudleya, to dobry sposób, aby rozgryźć jego ruchy. – Przerwała na moment. – I właśnie dlatego konieczne jest, żebyśmy pozostawali w dobrych kontaktach z mugolskimi krewnymi – stanowią ważny przepływ informacji, potrzebnych do tego, aby wszystko poszło na naszej myśli. Oczywiście, nie ma też żadnego logicznego powodu, aby dystansować się od rodziny.

Albus uśmiechnął się słabo w odpowiedzi. Nagle poczuł się winny za to, co zrobił Dougiemu. Gigantojęzyczne toffi przestają działać po pewnym czasie, prawda...?

Rozmyślania chłopca przerwał zbliżający się czarodziej. Sprawiał wrażenie młodego i trochę wychudzonego; miał na twarzy pełno trądziku, a jego orli nos przypominał dziób. Podszedł wprost do nich, a pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, było skupienie się właśnie na Alu.

– Dzień dobry, panu – parsknął na wstępie.

– Hm... Cześć.

Nieznajomy młodzieniec zaczął grzebać w swoich szatach i po chwili wyciągnął coś, co wyglądem przypominało broszurę w kolorze czerwieni.

– Zastanawiałem się, czy traktuje pan poważnie własne bezpieczeństwo? – Brzmiał bardzo monotonnie. – Zbawienie Różdżek jest organizacją poświęconą...

– Zjeżdżaj! – syknęła Ginny i natychmiast wyrwała rekruterowi ulotkę z ręki. Nawet się nie trudząc wyciągnięciem różdżki, dłonią spaliła pergamin na popiół. Wychudzony czarodziej sapnął, sprawiając wrażenie oburzonego i zniesmaczonego takim zachowaniem, lecz posłusznie się wycofał i udał w innym kierunku.

– Poradziłbym sobie z nim – oświadczył słabo Albus, ale został zignorowany.

– Niczym sępy – stwierdziła mama, gdy zbliżyli się do stanowiska ochrony. – W porządku. Tutaj zbadają nasze różdżki...

Przy okazji pierwszej wizyty w ministerstwie magii ślizgon zupełnie ominął punkt ochronny, ale z perspektywy czasu doszedł do wniosku, że tak wyszło tylko dlatego, że towarzyszył ojcu, który w tamtym momencie był o wiele bardziej szanowany. Teraz jednak był zmuszony przyglądać się, jak rodzicielka przekazuje swoją różdżkę człowiekowi siedzącemu za biurkiem. Facet wyglądał dość znajomo...

– Profesor Puckerd! – wypalił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i natychmiast zakrył dłonią usta, kiedy czarodziej na niego spojrzał.

– Och – sapnął miękko były nauczyciel. – Witam waszą trójkę...

Albus nie był w stanie opanować wytrzeszczu i gapił się wyłupiastymi oczami. Urzędnik wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak podczas roku szkolnego: nosił okulary z okrągłymi oprawkami, a włosy, chociaż nieco potargane, wciąż miał zaczesane do góry. Jego twarz zdobił jednak zupełnie inny wyraz, niż ten, do którego przyzwyczaił się chłopiec. Zazwyczaj wyglądał i zachowywał się arogancko oraz wysławiał się, jakby był znaczącą personą; teraz z kolei sprawiał wrażenie potulnego i onieśmielonego.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli chórem James i Lily, równie zdezorientowani zaistniałą sytuacją. Ślizgon nie był w stanie nic wydukać.

– Proszę. – Puckerd skutecznie przekierował nieco uwagi, oddając Ginny różdżkę. Wziął mały skrawek pergaminu i coś na nim naskrobał, ale nie dało się zobaczyć, co konkretnie. – Następny – zakomunikował grzecznie, podczas gdy sprawdzona przechodziła obok stanowiska ochrony.

Albus zrobił krok do przodu, stając twarzą bezpośrednio do Puckerda i wręczył mu różdżkę. Były nauczyciel starannie unikał jego wzroku, choć nadal zachowywał się nad wyraz uprzejmie i subtelnie. Naprawdę ciężko było uwierzyć, że zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu ten mężczyzna był dla chłopca jednym z najmniej lubianych ludzi na świecie; teraz zaś sprawiał wrażenie nieszkodliwego i prawie żałosnego. Wtem zatrząsnął nim fakt, iż ich ostatnia poważniejsza sprzeczka dotyczyła dwóch wyjątkowo odrażających przewidywań, które niestety stały się rzeczywistością. Jedna kwestia dotyczyła Janine Fischer i jej dobrego stanu zdrowia, zaś druga stanowiła gwarancję, iż Harry Potter zostanie wtrącony do Azkabanu.

– Włos hipogryfa? – zapytał neutralnie Puckerd, delikatnie trzymając rączkę różdżki.

Albus zamrugał, zdezorientowany. To stało się tak szybko, że nawet nie zarejestrował, że jego przedłużenie ręki zostało sprawdzone.

– Ee... Tak.

Urzędnik posłał mu słaby uśmiech i oddał różdżkę.

– Miło było pana znów widzieć, panie Potter – powiedział ze szczerością w głosie, której chłopiec nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszał.

– Yhym...

Puckerd wezwał do siebie Lily, więc ślizgon musiał minąć jego kontuar i dołączyć do mamy stojącej z boku.

– Dlaczego akurat on sprawdza odwiedzającym różdżki? – zapytał natychmiast, zatrwożony.

Ginny westchnęła.

– Bo jego poprzednie stanowisko pracy przestało istnieć, Albusie. Wendell Puckerd nie odpowiadał bezpośrednio przed Szefem Biura Aurorów, a tylko przed Janine Fischer. W rzeczywistości po śmierci szefowej został zdegradowany i – prawdę powiedziawszy – powinien być szczęśliwy, że znalazł się tam, gdzie jest.

– A dlaczego zachowywał się tak miło? – Nastolatek drążył temat, nawet kiedy podeszła do nich Lilka. Biorąc pod uwagę całokształt rozumowania byłego mistrza eliksirów, to nie czy nie powinien on przypadkiem nienawidzić każdego o nazwisku Potter? W końcu był przekonany, że jeden z nich zamordował Fischer...

– Nie wiem – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą matka. – Może się obawiał, a może po prostu po śmierci przełożonej ucierpiało jego ego. A może jedno i drugie? Lepiej o tym nie dyskutować, Albusie...

Kiedy dołączył do nich James, ruszyli w stronę złotych platform, które – jak wiedział ślizgon – służyły czarodziejom w charakterze wind. Podczas marszu chłopiec pozwolił sobie błądzić myślami. Od początku był świadomy faktu, iż Puckerd nie wróci do szkoły w następnym roku, ale widząc go na służbie w zupełnie innej pracy, zaczął się zastanawiać, kim będzie nowy nauczyciel eliksirów. Idąc tym tropem, uświadomił sobie, że zeszłoroczni Współszefowie Biura Aurorów także nie pełnili swoich funkcji.

– Kto szefuje teraz aurorom, mamo? – zapytał nagle.

– Skąd to pytanie? – Ginny rzuciła synowi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Czysta ciekawość – odpowiedział.

– Jakiś Riley Baker, ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo zrobiono z niego po prostu kozła ofiarnego. Odkąd ministerstwo zostało przejęte przez Zbawienie Różdżek, stanowisko Szefa Biura Aurorów ma służyć tylko i wyłącznie do przekonywania ludzi, że wszyscy nadal walczą z Darvym. To teraz posada na pokaz jak zresztą cała reszta.

Albusowi aż szczęka opadła ze zdziwienia – mama nigdy wcześniej nie mówiła tak otwarcie. Wtem zrozumiał, że w sumie to nie powinien być tym aż tak zaskoczony. Biorąc pod uwagę obecny stan rzeczy, Ginny miała kilka dobrych powodów, aby nienawidzić ministerstwa magii.

Zbliżyli się do złotej windy, która natychmiast się dla nich otworzyła. Gdy weszli do środka, okazało się, że byli jedyni, nie licząc pojedynczego papierowego samolociku, który i tak szybko się oddalił, gdyż najwyraźniej był wiadomością przeznaczoną dla kogoś w atrium. Drzwi się zasunęły, a chłodny, automatyczny głos skomentował ich posunięcie.

„ _Poziom dziewiąty. Departament Tajemnic_ _"._

Z windy wyszli niemalże tak szybko, jak do niej wsiedli, a gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, Albusa ogarnęło złe przeczucie. _Departament Tajemnic_. To tutaj, poza Hogwartem, miała miejsce jego pierwsza konfrontacja z Darvym i Aresem. Wciąż miał w pamięci żywe wspomnienie tego, jak były szkolny, szalony opiekun związał go i wyśmiewał. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy posmakował tej niewytłumaczalnej złotej mocy – czegoś, czego nie rozumiał do dnia dzisiejszego...

Zamiast przejść przez drzwi, do których byli odwróceni, zrobili ostry skręt w lewo i zaczęli maszerować korytarzem przypominającym oświetlony pochodniami loch. Hol sprawiał wrażenie bardzo ponurego, ale Albus szedł tak szybkim krokiem, że nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby dokładniej wybadać, co mija. Mama poprowadziła ich do podniszczonych drzwi, a następnie innym korytarzem aż do kolejnych, kończących przechadzkę wrót – one także nie były w najlepszym stanie. Kobieta otworzyła je powoli i chłopiec aż cicho westchnął z ulgi – widok nie był tak okropny, jak się spodziewał.

Poczekalnia była olśniewająco biała i połyskująca, wypełniona wygodnie wyglądającymi krzesłami. Za recepcyjnym biurkiem siedziała młoda kobieta z uśmiechem na twarzy. Za nią znajdowały się następne, tym razem budzące niepokój, drzwi.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała się urzędniczka, a Albus zwrócił uwagę na jej duże oczy i dołeczki w policzkach; brązowe włosy związane miała w kucyka. – Państwo w sprawie...?

– Harry'ego Pottera – dokończyła Ginny.

Recepcjonistka uśmiechnęła się grzecznie.

– Proszę wybaczyć – powiedziała słodko. – Będą musieli państwo poczekać kilka minut. Przygotowania do odwiedzin wciąż trwają.

Rodzina odetchnęła, a napięcie, które wcześniej opanowało Albusa, natychmiast wyparowało, zastąpione komfortową myślą, że będzie musiał chwilę poczekać. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i zastanowił się, co kobieta rozumiała poprzez „przygotowania".

Czy tata była za tymi drzwiami? Wtem chłopca znów zaczęły zżerać nerwy. Czy ojciec będzie zakuty w kajdankach? Albo związany magicznymi więzami? Ta część ministerstwa wyglądała na schludną i zadbaną... oraz najprawdopodobniej była o niebo lepsza niż cela, w której zazwyczaj przebywali więźniowie. Czy tata będzie wyglądać tak samo, jak go zapamiętał?

James i Lily także zajęli miejsca, ale Ginny nie zamierzała spocząć – stała z zaciśniętymi mocno ustami. Pomiędzy co poniektórymi krzesłami stały małe kawowe stoliki, na których porozrzucane były czarodziejskie magazyny. Chłopcy w tym samym czasie rzucili się do czasopisma o quidditchu, ale to Jaimie złapał go pierwszy, a następnie rozłożył się wygodniej na siedzeniu i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– Sukces – zakomunikował, niespiesznie otwierając kolorowe pisemko.

Zamiast tego Albus zdecydował się na „Transmutację Współczesną*". Przeglądał ją przez krótki moment, a potem odrzucił. Mimo że był zadowolony ze swojego wyniku z SUMów, nadal go to nie kręciło. Lily z kolei zabijała czas zabawą włosami. Mama nie ruszyła się nawet o minimetr i sztyletowała wzrokiem panią recepcjonistkę, która zdawała się nie zauważać nieuzasadnionego antagonizmu.

Po pięciu minutach oczekiwania drzwi, przez które weszli, się otworzyły. Albus odwrócił się, szczerze zaskoczony, kto mógł tu także gościć i doznał szoku, który znacznie przewyższał ten, kiedy zobaczył przy stanowisku ochrony Wendella Puckerda.

Nowo przybyły mężczyzna miał szorstkie rysy, a siwa broda sprawiała wrażenie przedłużenia twarzy i wyglądała, jakby ktoś sprószył ją śniegiem. Odziany był w ministerialną szatę, ale chłopiec widział go wcześniej w zupełnie innym mundurze – a dokładniej: ubranego na czarno, z insygniami Zbawienia Różdżek.

Kiedy ojciec Donovana Hornsbrooka przechodził obok, ślizgon toczył wewnętrzny bój o zachowanie mniej więcej stonowanej miny.

– Dobry, Lola – powiedział renegat, zbliżywszy się do biurka recepcjonistki.

Albus pozwolił sobie na odrobinę swobody i wbił wzrok w tył głowy Hornsbrooka. To było naprawdę zdumiewające, że ten człowiek – jak gdyby nigdy nic, bez najmniejszego problemu – mógł ich, ot tak sobie, minąć, podczas gdy zaledwie dwa lata temu gorąco pragnął śmierci szkolnego kolegi swojego syna. Mężczyzna spokojnym krokiem przemierzył całą komnatę, w ogóle nie przejmując się obecnością pozostałych ludzi.

– Jak mogę ci dzisiaj pomóc, Hank? – zapytała wesoło urzędniczka.

Hornsbrook pochylił się nad jej biurkiem.

– Będę potrzebował tych dokumentów, o które prosiłem ostatnio przez notkę – wyszeptał przyciszonym głosem.

– Przykro mi, Hank. – Lola zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie zdekoncentrowana. – Nie przeczytałeś mojej odpowiedzi? Nie mam dostępu do tych danych. Kwestie bezpieczeństwa poszczególnych departamentów można rozwiązać _tylko_ w ich sekcjach.

– Skierował mnie tutaj Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów – oświadczył lodowato renegat. – Nalegali, abym ci to przekazał na wypadek, gdyby coś się wydarzyło.

Chociaż Albus nie mógł dokładnie zobaczyć tego, co było właśnie przekazywane, był w stu procentach pewien, że było to coś więcej, aniżeli kawałek pergaminu. Dodatkowo, po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się cichy, delikatny brzdęk.

Lola odchrząknęła.

– Naprawdę nie powinnam...

– Muszę cię także poinformować, że pan Waddlesworth...

Hornsbrook tak ściszył głos, że nie dało się rozpoznać poszczególnych słów i zrozumieć sensu jego wypowiedzi, ale cokolwiek nie powiedział, osiągnął sukces. Niespodziewanie zdeterminowana Lola otworzyła szufladę, która przy pomocy magii wysunęła się do przodu i wyjęła z niej oficjalnie wyglądający plik dokumentów. W następnej sekundzie podała je petentowi.

– Doceniamy twoje wsparcie – oświadczył krótko Hornsbrook i skinął głową, po czym się odsunął. Zanim jednak całkowicie opuścił recepcję, odwrócił się lekko i powiódł roztargnionym wzrokiem po wszystkich w niej zgromadzonych. Koniec końców wyszedł bez słowa.

Lola sprawiała wrażenie weselszej niż przedtem. Po minucie lub dwóch wstała ze swojego krzesła.

– Pójdę sprawdzić, jak się tam sprawy mają – zakomunikowała i wyszła drzwiami za stanowiskiem.

– Znam tego faceta – powiedział natychmiast Albus. – Jego syn uczy się z nami w Hogwarcie.

– Tak właśnie myślałam, że wygląda znajomo – stwierdziła Lily. – To tata Donny'ego, prawda?

– Też go poznałem – dodał nonszalancko James. – Nie wiedziałem tylko, że pracuje dla ministerstwa magii...

– Nie pracuje – odparł szorstko ślizgon. – Jestem renegatem i wysoko postawionym członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek.

W recepcji zapadła cisza. Kiedy Ginny w końcu zabrała głos, brzmiała dość ponuro.

– Teraz wielu członków ZR tu pracuje. Waddlesworth kandyduje na ministra, a więc trzyma swoich ludzi w pobliżu. Co więcej, łatwo się zaaklimatyzowali, bo spora część pracowników ministerstwa potajemnie od dawna ich popierała. I znów... _naprawdę_ lepiej o tym teraz nie dyskutować.

Albus westchnął i spróbował nie skupiać się tak na przygnębiających myślach, które wcześniej go nawiedzały. Zanim się jednak pozbierał do kupy, wróciła Lola.

– W porządku – powiedziała, zostawiając za sobą uchylone drzwi. – Uzyskaliście pozwolenie na odwiedziny.

Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Kotłowało się w nim multum najróżniejszych emocji. W końcu...

Rodzina razem ruszyła naprzód, a Albus znalazł się na końcu kolejki. Dyskretnie otarł spoconą dłoń o koszulę.

– Proszę wybaczyć, pojedynczo – zakomunikowała spokojnie Lola.

– Co takiego? – zapytali jednocześnie.

– Pojedynczo – powtórzyła powoli i wyraźnie, tak jakby rzeczywiście nie zrozumieli wypowiedzianej wcześniej sentencji.

– Dlaczego? – Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ten warunek nie został wcześniej uzgodniony... – zaczęła wywód Ginny, lecz nie dane było jej dokończyć.

– Względy bezpieczeństwa. – Lola uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Przy wejściu zostaną także skonfiskowane wasze różdżki. Oczywiście, zaraz po odwiedzinach otrzymacie je z powrotem! – dodała szybko, chcąc uspokoić zdenerwowaną rodzinę.

Potterowie odwrócili się do siebie.

– Wchodzę jako pierwszy... – James nie zamierzał ustąpić.

– Nie, bo ja! – Lily podskoczyła w miejscu. – Z was wszystkich najbardziej tęsknię za tatą...

– Wystarczy, cała wasza trójka ma zamilknąć – nakazała mama, choć Albus nie odezwał się nawet słowem. – Idę pierwsza. Chcę tylko... tylko go zobaczyć – dodała i nie rozwodziła się nad tym dalej.

– Pozostałą trójkę w czasie oczekiwania zapraszam do ponownego zapoznania się naszym różnorodnym spektrum dostępnych czasopism – powiedziała recepcjonistka. – Na każdego przyjdzie kolej.

Młodzież wbiła w Lolę wzrok, a Albus wiedział, że wszyscy są zmęczeni. Lola schyliła się, aby porozmawiać z Lily.

– Nie chciałabyś może kolorowanki?

– Mam czternaście lat. – Gryfonka natychmiast obnażyła zęby, upodobniając się tym samym do dzikiego zwierzęcia. – To znaczy, że _nie_! – dodała, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że Lola najprawdopodobniej nie zrozumiała jej odpowiedzi.

– Mam po prostu wejść do środka? – zapytała Ginny rozproszoną urzędniczkę.

– Tak. – Kobieta się wyprostowała. – Prosto przez te drzwi. – Wskazała je dłonią.

Albus w milczeniu obserwował, jak matka bez słowa przekracza próg. Lola od razu zamknęła za nią drzwi, a następnie stanęła do nich plecami z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż tułowia, zachowując się przy tym jak jakiś anielski pracownik ochrony. W międzyczasie młodzież znów zajęła miejsce na krzesłach, ale nikt nie sięgnął po magazyny.

Ślizgon żałował, że nie wiedział, ile czasu zdążyło upłynąć, ale nie miał przy sobie zegarka, a w poczekalni ściany były gołe. Mógł tylko siedzieć zgarbiony i zastanawiać się, co wyprawia się w komnacie obok. O czym dyskutowali rodzice? Oczywiście, najsprawniej poruszali ważne kwestie dotyczące sytuacji w świecie zewnętrznym, ale czy w rozmowę wplątał się także osobisty akcent? Czy mama zwierzyła się tacie ze wszystkich trudności, przez które musiała przechodzić, od czasu jego osadzenia w więzieniu? W jaki sposób spojrzy na niego ojciec, kiedy pozna prawdę? Czy w końcu zacznie rozumieć, ile kosztował go i całą rodzinę własny syn?

Po jakichś około dwudziestu minutach drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem. Ginny wróciła ze stoickim wyrazem twarzy, choć jej oczy były trochę zamglone. Lola zawołała następną osobę, a James natychmiast wstał, lecz został powstrzymany.

– Nie – powiedziała prosto mama. – Teraz Albus.

Ślizgon zagapił się, podczas gdy rodzeństwo wydawało z siebie niezadowolone odgłosy. Nagle poczuł się nieszczęśliwy. Dlaczego był następny? Czy to pomysł mamy, czy może inicjatywa taty...? Dlaczego to było takie ważne, aby on był kolejny?

– No dalej, Albusie – zachęciła syna Ginny ze słyszalnym ciepłem w głosie, choć na jej twarzy odbijało się pewnego rodzaju napięcie.

Nastolatek wstał i ostrożnie ruszył do przodu, a mama posłusznie usunęła mu się z drogi. Kiedy dotarł do biurka recepcjonistki, odwrócił się i przyjrzał rodzinie. Wszyscy się na niego gapili.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, przeszedł przez drzwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * „ **Transmutacja Współczesna** " (z ang.: „Transfiguration Today") – czarodziejskie czasopismo znane również jako „Nowoczesna Transmutacja". Podczas swoich uczniowskich lat w Hogwarcie w latach 90. XIX w., Albus Dumbledore napisał kilka artykułów do magazynu, co najmniej jeden z nich zajmował się transformacjami międzygatunkowymi. Bathilda Bagshot była pod wrażeniem jego pracy, co doprowadziło do nawiązania znajomości


	5. Więzień

Albus odwrócił się raz jeszcze, ale drzwi były już zamknięte. Kiedy spojrzał przed siebie, uświadomił sobie, że nie wszedł do żadnego pokoju, a stał na korytarzu.

Hol także charakteryzował się wszechobecną bielą, zaś podłogę zdobiły nieskazitelne płytki. Był wąski, ale nie na tyle, by czuć się tu klaustrofobicznie. Na samym końcu były kolejne drzwi, tym razem w kolorze mocno wypolerowanego dębu. Stał przed nimi nieruchomy niczym posąg mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, z kwadratową szczęką i krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami.

Chłopiec ostrożnie się do niego zbliżył, ale jego obecność została zauważona, dopiero kiedy praktycznie znalazł się przed nim.

– Proszę stać spokojnie – powiedział raźnym głosem strażnik, po czym bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i wycelował prosto w niego.

– Cze... czekaj!

Albus poczuł dziwny ruch wokół siebie, który sprawił, że włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba. Ten powierzchowny test okazał się niewystarczający, ponieważ w następnej chwili czarodziej wygrzebał z szat długi i ciemny patyk, zbyt cienki, aby mogła być to druga różdżka. Zrobił krok do przodu i zaczął szturchać chłopca tym dziwacznym urządzeniem.

– Ostrożnie! – Albus odskoczył.

– To tylko czujnik tajności* – oświadczył dosadnie strażnik. – Standardowa procedura. W porządku, ręce do góry.

– Co? – zapytał ślizgon, lecz automatycznie wykonał polecenie i pozwolił, aby mężczyzna zwyczajnie go przeszukał.

– Niech pan wyjmie różdżkę.

– Ja...

– Zostanie zwrócona po wizycie. Zapewniam, że będzie bezpieczna.

Albus westchnął ze świadomością, że bez względu na skargi i żale, nic nie osiągnie. Ze smutkiem wyjął swoją różdżkę i oddał ją ministerialnemu urzędnikowi dziś po raz drugi – tym razem najprawdopodobniej nie wróci do niego przez dłuższy czas.

– Informuję, że ze względów bezpieczeństwa, wizyta będzie monitorowana – oświadczył strażnik, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni szaty. – Nie wolno dotykać więźnia...

– Nie będę mógł przytulić się do taty?!

– ...oraz będzie pan miał maksymalnie dwadzieścia minut. Przyjdę poinformować, kiedy skończy się wyznaczony czas i wtedy też zwrócę pańską różdżkę.

Albus stał w miejscu, wściekły i bardziej niż chętny do oddalenia się od tego okropnego człowieka. Kiedy nie wyraził innych pretensji, strażnik odsunął się na bok i umożliwił mu przejście przez strzeżone drzwi.

– Przyjemnych odwiedzin – dodał czarodziej, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

– Baran... – wymamrotał pod nosem ślizgon, po czym nacisnął klamkę i szybko wpadł do następnej komnaty; drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho.

Znajdował się w przyciemnionym i nieumeblowanym pokoju, dość dużym w porównaniu do recepcji, w której urzędowała Lola. Kilka świec przy pomocy magii wisiało w górze na środku, słabo oświetlając jeden konkretny fragment pomieszczenia – kwadratowy biały stół, przy którym siedziała tylko jedna osoba.

Harry Potter.

Tata wyglądał... źle; nie okropnie, nie odrażająco, nie sprawiał wrażenia osoby zdrowej czy zadbanej – wyglądał po prostu _źle_. Miał brudną buzię i zapadnięte oczy, co wskazywało na brak wystarczającej ilości snu, co było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w celi zapewne cierpiał na nadmiar wolnego czasu. Najbardziej jednak zauważalną zmianą w wyglądzie zewnętrznym było owłosienie twarzy. Podczas uwięzienia tata wyhodował sobie pełną brodę i wąsy, równie kruczoczarne co włosy na głowie, które także były o kilka centymetrów dłuższe. Broda wydawała się bardzo zaniedbana i niechlujna, chociaż nie sięgała końca odstającego podbródka.

Mimo to Albus wyraźnie widział w tym mężczyźnie Harry'ego Pottera. Zielone, przenikliwe oczy w kształcie migdałów spoglądały wprost na niego poprzez zadziwiająco czyste szkła okularów – można było wysnuć przypuszczenie, że ktoś litościwie je wyczyścił, aby więzień mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć. W wyglądzie taty nie zmieniła się w sumie tylko jedna rzecz: blizna w kształcie błyskawicy nie przesunęła się ani o minimetr, choć twarz, którą zdobiła, była wychudzona. Chłopiec był pewien jeszcze czegoś: gdyby ojciec wstał, imponującą dotąd sylwetkę podtrzymywałyby kościste, nienaturalnie odstające kolana.

Szaty, w które odziany był Harry, były szare i ziemiste – w odcieniu brudnego kamienia.

Albus ruszył do przodu szybciej, niż się spodziewał i niemal natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że w pokoju ustawiono jeszcze jeden mebel: małe srebrne krzesełko, na którym mógł usiąść. Nie zwlekając, zajął miejsce.

– Tato! – sapnął, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Mój Albusie – wykrztusił. – Jak się masz? – Głos miał chrapliwy i nie było żadną niespodzianką, iż nie było w nim słychać uspokajającej bądź mądrej nuty – brzmiał, jakby miał usta pełną suchego chroboczącego żwiru.

– Ja...? Ze mną... ze mną w porządku...

Harry odetchnął z widoczną ulgą. Przez chwilę ślizgon był pewien, że złapie się za serce, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że tata jednak był związany magicznymi łańcuchami, niewątpliwie dodatkowo wzmocnionymi – złożone na stole dłonie były skute.

– Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Wspaniale to słyszeć... Tak się martwiłem...

– Ty? Ty się _martwiłeś_...?

– Jak się miewa mama? – drążył Harry. – James? Lily?

– Też w porządku. A nie rozmawiałeś przed momentem z mamą...?

Ojciec zakaszlał, a potem podniósł do góry związane ręce i odpędził nimi to pytanie.

– Znasz swoją matkę. Złego słówka by nie pisnęła. Chcę usłyszeć prawdy od _ciebie_. Czy w domu wszystko w porządku?

Albus nie był do końca pewien, o co tacie dokładniej chodzi. Oczywiście, pieniądze nie stanowiły żadnego problemu – był pewien, że rodzinna skrytka w Gringottcie wypełniona jest po brzegi złotem, które wystarczyłoby na spokojnie dla kilku pokoleń. Może odnosił się do ogólnego nastroju całej familii?

– Jakoś... jako się dogadujemy, tylko każdy odczuwa pustkę.

Prawdziwsze słowa nigdy nie zostały wypowiedziane, chociaż nastolatek wiedział, że i tak się powstrzymuje. „Pustka" była ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Życie bez ojca wydawało się niezwykle dziwne, wszystko było takie nie na miejscu, a pozbawione jego obecności pokoje sprawiały wrażenie zwyczajnie opuszczonych. Pomimo iż było lato, Albusowi w różnych momentach robiło się nienaturalnie chłodno – nie zauważył tego, dopóki o tym nie pomyślał.

Tata skinął głową, przybierając skruszoną postawę.

– Cóż, cieszę się, że jesteście silni. Martwiłem się, że czekać was będzie wiele ciężkich chwil.

– Z jakiego powodu ktoś miałby mi utrudniać życie? – zapytał cicho chłopiec.

– Z tego samego, dla którego niewątpliwie sam się katujesz – odpowiedział treściwie Harry, na co Albus zwiesił głowę. Ojciec nie zszedł ze swojego tonu. – Uważam, że to naprawdę całkowicie nieuzasadnione. Co przynosi miotanie się, jeżeli nie tylko stratę czasu? Pewne wydarzenia mają miejsce, a następne po nich są determinowanie nie tylko przez swoich poprzedników, ale także przez wybory podejmowane przez zaangażowane osoby. Nie warto się przejmować rzeczami typu „co by było gdyby". Najważniejsze jest to, abyśmy patrzyli w przyszłość. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – A teraz chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.

Albus przygotował się na najgorsze.

– Jak minęły ci urodziny?

– Że co? Co takiego?

– Myślałeś, że mogłem zapomnieć? – Tata brzmiał na rzeczywiście zainteresowanego odpowiedzią syna.

– Nie! – Chłopiec pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Po prostu... było okej – dokończył kulawo. – Mama podarowała mi kilka książek i takich tam pierdół.

– Dobrze. A jedliście torta?

Albus przez chwilę patrzył na ojca tępym wzrokiem.

– Tak.

– O jakim smaku?

– Ee... czekoladowym – odpowiedział miękko.

– Wspaniale. – Tata uśmiechnął się krzywo.

W komnacie zapanowała krótka niezręczna cisza, podczas której Albus starał się odwrócić od Harry'ego wzrok. Przez jedną chwilę miał ochotę się go głupio zapytać, w jaki sposób _on_ spędził urodziny.

– Mama powiedziała mi, że otrzymałeś wyniki SUMów. – Ojciec szybko wznowił rozmowę, skutecznie odcinając ślizgona od niedorzecznych rozważań.

– Tak – odpowiedział słabo. – Zdałem osiem.

Tata uśmiechnął się szeroko. Biorąc pod uwagę jego ogólne udręczenie, nadal wyglądał na odrobinę oszołomionego.

– Cudownie. – Wręcz promieniał szczęściem. – To więcej, niż mi się udało. Jestem z ciebie bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ dumny, Albusie.

Nastolatek popatrzył na rozmówcę nieprzytomnie; był otumaniony. Czy ojciec był poważny? Po tym wszystkim, co Al zrobił... to właśnie miał mu do powiedzenia...?

Nie chcąc tego nawet komentować, zmienił temat. Bez większego namysłu zlustrował mizerny wygląd Harry'ego i zapytał o pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy.

– A powiedz mi, tato... Jak cię tam karmią? To znaczy... jakie podają ci jedzenie...?

– Jestem więźniem, więc nie wszystko jest przepyszne, ale dostaję regularne posiłki. – Tata wzruszył ramionami. – Oczywiście, to nic w porównaniu do dań twojej mamy lub babci.

Albus uśmiechnął się słabo, lecz zdradzało go drżenie warg.

– Lepsze niż śniadanie, które kiedyś przygotowałem ci na urodziny? – Nagle przypomniał sobie katastrofę sprzed dziesięciu lat, kiedy to razem z bratem narobili niesamowitego bałaganu tylko po to, aby obudzić ojca na wyjątkowo niejadalne i praktycznie spalone śniadanie.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

– Wszystko jest lepsze od tamtego – oświadczył i Albus też zachichotał. Natychmiast umilkł, kiedy dobiegł go kaszel z innej części pokoju. Wykręcił się na krześle i wbił wzrok w otaczającą ich ciemność, szukając źródła hałasu. W końcu jego oczy wypatrzyły zarysy zaciemnionej postaci, ledwie widocznej z powodu kiepskiego oświetlenia. Kształt wydawał się być stosunkowo szczupłym mężczyzną, ale z drugiej strony też mógł tylko sprawiać takie wrażenie, ponieważ był daleko i po lewej stronie.

Zamilkł i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Wtem przypomniał sobie, że przecież człowiek przed drzwiami ostrzegał, że wizyta będzie monitorowana.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tata za dobrze znał sposób jego myślenia, bo od razu zabrał głos.

– Nie zwracaj na strażnika uwagi, Albusie – on tylko wykonuje polecenia przełożonego.

– Kto to jest? – zapytał natychmiast chłopiec, wciąż wpatrzony w nieruchomą postać. – I czy nas słyszy?

– Nie – odpowiedział miękko ojciec. – Zdecydował się dać mi trochę prywatności w rozmowach z rodziną, mimo że powinien uważnie słuchać.

– Naprawdę? – Ślizgon był zdumiony.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, żeby coś powiedzieć; jego usta ledwo się ruszały.

– Wierz mi lub nie, Albusie, ale zanim zostałem uznany za mordercę, byłem całkiem lubiany w czarodziejskim świecie. Część młodszego pokolenia wciąż patrzy na mnie przez pryzmat osiągnięć, a nie hańb. Mówiąc prościej: wciąż mam sojuszników, nawet w Azkabanie. Zanim mnie uwięziono, upewniłem się także, że moja różdżka pozostanie nietknięta – leży teraz w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy.

– W skrytce w Gringottcie?

– U cioci Hermiony – odpowiedział bez namysłu tata. – Poprosiłem Rona, żeby się tym zajął...

– Ach.

– Oczywiście, to bardzo ważne, aby nikt o tym nie wiedział – kontynuował Harry. – Pan Conway jest jednym z moich więziennych strażników i jako jedyny dba o to, żebym nie umarł w celi z nudów. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że traktuje więźnia z czymkolwiek innym aniżeli obojętnością, zostałby w trybie natychmiastowym zwolniony ze swojego stanowiska. To byłby pech z wielu powodów, z których najważniejszy jest fakt, że naprawdę potrzebuje pieniędzy – jego żona, Judy, jest w ciąży...

Nastolatek powoli pokiwał głową, odczuwając pewną ulgę, że nawet poza ich zaufanym gronem wciąż byli ludzie, którzy gotowi są udzielić wsparcia. Z drugiej strony, jak wielką różnicę robiła jedna osoba? Gdy jego myśli ukierunkowały się na nieciekawą sytuację ojca w Azkabanie, coś zaskoczyło mu w głowie...

– Tato? – spytał nagle. – Jak...? To znaczy... Kiedy...? Kiedy zamierzasz się stamtąd wydostać?

Mężczyzna odchylił się trochę na krześle.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, Albusie. Przypuszczam, że za tyle, ile będzie trzeba.

– Co _to_ znaczy? – Chłopiec był zdezorientowany.

– Opinia publiczna musi wiedzieć, że coś jest na rzeczy, synu. Moje uwięzienie ich łączy i jednocześnie daje do zrozumienia, że czarodziejski rząd nie zawiesił swojej działalności. Nie zapominaj, że Janine Fischer zginęła, rzekomo próbując mnie zdemaskować. W chwili, kiedy zostanę zwolniony z aresztu za cokolwiek innego, niż odsiedzenie kary za moje zbrodnie, ofiara, którą poniosła, stanie się daremna. Na ten moment mój los leży w rękach ministerstwa magii i opinii publicznej.

– Przecież możesz się wydostać – wywarczał Albus przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Gdybyśmy tylko udowodnili twoją niewinność...

– Nie wyrażam na to zgody – oświadczył surowo ojciec i wyprostował się na krześle. Po raz pierwszy od czasu rozpoczęcia tej rozmowy przemawiał przez niego surowy patriarcha, którym – jak ślizgon doskonale wiedział – czasem potrafił być. – Zrobiłem to świadomie, Albusie. Nie spodziewam się przedterminowego zwolnienia z jakiegokolwiek powodu, a jeżeli jest mi pisane pozostanie w celi aż do śmierci, to niech tak będzie.

– A co z twoją rodziną? Czy to, co mówią o tobie inni, jest ważniejsze od...

– Oczywiście, że nie! – warknął w odpowiedzi Harry, a młodzieniec kątem oka zauważył, że czający się w cieniu więzienny strażnik poruszył się niespokojnie. – Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, dlaczego się poświęcam? Pragnę _cię_ chronić, Albusie; ciebie, twoją matkę i twoje rodzeństwo. Moje uwięzienie maskuje twoją eskapadę poza teren Hogwartu, dzięki czemu zapewniam ci bezpieczeństwo w szkolnych murach, a co za tym idzie, podtrzymuję aktywność społeczną i zapewniam wsparcie każdemu, kto staje w opozycji do niebezpieczeństwa, w tym także naszym bliskim. Kiedy któregoś z was stracę, nie będę miał żadnego powodu, aby się stąd wydostać! Musisz to zrozumieć!

Nie było to pytanie, a żądanie. Albus osunął się trochę na krześle, bo – choć dobrze wiedział, że tak czy inaczej, poruszą ten temat – łudził się, że najgorsze go ominie.

– Co tak naprawdę się tam dzieje, tato? Wiesz o wiele więcej niż ktokolwiek z nas, nawet będąc w odosobnieniu. Wojna w końcu nadeszła, prawda?

Mężczyzna z powagą potrząsnął głową.

– Wojna prawie dobiegła końca – oświadczył, a ślizgonowi opadła szczęka. – Nie postrzegaj pojedynczej bitwy jako natury całego starcia. Wojna rozpoczęła się kilka lat temu, kiedy Reginald Ares postanowił przetestować czarodziejski świat, podnosząc na niego rękę. Wierz mi lub nie, Albusie, ale wszystko, co zaplanował Ares, idealnie się ze sobą łączyło – oczywiście, do momentu jego przedwczesnej śmierci z rąk Darvy'ego. Najpierw chciał nastawić ludzi przeciwko ministerstwu magii, a następnie je obalić. Prawie mu się to udało. – Tata westchnął. – Przejmując schedę po bracie, Darvy zaprzepaścił wszystko, nad czym Red tak ciężko pracował: poparcie, rozgłos i Smoczą Różdżkę oraz obrócił sytuację w taki sposób, aby przeprowadzić atak. Sebastian Darvy pragnie uwagi. Magiczny świat poznał go jako niewartego bliższego poznania przybłędę, a dodatkowo szmat czasu spędził w cieniu wybitnie uzdolnionego brata. To, na czym mu zależy najbardziej, to nazwisko zapisane na kartach podręcznika szkolnego. To, że zaatakował kilka pomniejszych wiosek nie oznacza, że wojna dopiero się zaczyna, Albusie. Buntujący się lud, ministerstwo w rękach samozwańczej straży obywatelskiej – oto pierwsze ruchy wojny Reginalda Aresa. Darvy zwyczajnie kontynuuje tę rozgrywkę i planuje ją zakończyć.

– Kiedy nie słyszałem jeszcze za dużo wieści poza...

– Wkrótce usłyszysz. – Tata rzucił szybkie i cwane spojrzenie strażnikowi. – Darvy już ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Teraz najistotniejsza jest kwestia, jak do tego podejdzie. Zasłona Skazańca stanowi główną zmienną. Ares nigdy się nią tak bardzo nie interesował, bo był pewien swoich mocy, ale Sebastian Darvy jest inny – posiadł bezcenny, potężny magiczny artefakt, a jeżeli dodatkowo użyje go w prawidłowy sposób, może się stać jego najbardziej niszczycielskim narzędziem.

– Skoro jesteśmy w ostatniej fazie wojny, to jak on w ogóle planuje ją zakończyć? – zapytał Albus.

– Nie wiem. Ciężko stwierdzić, biorąc pod uwagę jego nieprzewidywalność – przyznał ojciec. – Mam jednak pewne przypuszczenia. Podobnie jak Ares, Darvy nie będzie chciał w swoich szeregach czarodziejów, którzy okazali się czymś więcej aniżeli płotką dla ministerstwa magii; pragnie, by jego armia składała się wyłącznie z tych obrzydliwych kreatur. Być może słyszałeś o doniesieniach o niebezpiecznych bestiach towarzyszących siluetom. Niestety, te opowieści nie zostały przesadzone. Przy pomocy Zasłony Darvy będzie mógł bardzo szybko pomnożyć ich liczbę, a w związku z tym na ten moment potrzebuje przede wszystkim miejsca, gdzie będzie mógł tworzyć swe siły – czyli czegoś w rodzaju wylęgarni.

– A później...?

– Dojdzie do starcia fizycznego, które oznaczać będzie koniec wojny.

Albus skinął głową. Spodziewał się ponurych wieści, ale z drugiej strony, usłyszenie tak logicznie podsumowanych informacji spotęgowało tylko zrozumienie całości. Co za tym idzie, jednocześnie podsyciło to zainteresowanie chłopca.

– Waddlesworth musi mieć plan – powiedział żywiołowo. – To znaczy... może i jest okropnym typem, ale w końcu _coś_ robi. Powinieneś zobaczyć co się dzieje na zewnątrz, tato. Waddlesworth ubiega się o stanowisko...

– Ministra magii – dokończył za syna Harry. – A także urząd mugolskiego premiera. Muszę przyznać, że to bardzo sprytne posunięcie ze strony Warrena. Łącząc ze sobą dwie funkcje może dyrygować niemagicznym światem oraz egzekwować prawo w czarodziejskim. Mimo to Waddlesworth jest równie skomplikowaną personą, co Darvy.

Ślizgon skinął głową.

– Nic nie są takie, jakie się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka, prawda?

– A czy kiedykolwiek tak jest? – Tata ciężko westchnął. – Strategie Warrena są dobre, ale tylko na pergaminie. Jeżeli chodzi o plany, to zbyt opiera się głównie na teoriach i nie ma nawet pełnego zrozumienia sytuacji. Czy wiesz, co zamierza zrobić, Albusie? Czy wiesz, jaki jest jego ostateczny cel?

Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie – odpowiedział szczerze.

– Wspaniale. – Harry pokiwał głową. – To oznacza, że nie upadłeś tak nisko, aby myśleć jak Warren Waddlesworth. Niedługo zostanie ministrem – tak, Albusie, z całą pewnością wygra te improwizowane wybory – i w pewien sposób scali ze sobą mugoli i czarodziejów; nasze światy także, ponieważ złączy nasze interesy. Rozumiem, że w ciągu kilku godzin zobaczyłeś wiele zmian, w które zaangażowane jest Zbawienie Różdżek?

Ślizgon potaknął.

– To dlatego, że Warren planuje złączyć ZR z ministerstwem magii. Chce podwoić ilość siły roboczej oraz znieść bezprawność własnej organizacji przy pomocy naszych zasobów.

Słowa te wstrząsnęły Albusem, że aż przeszył go dreszcz, choć – co dziwne – nie towarzyszyło mu uczucie obrzydzenia. Był gotów obnażyć zęby i warczeć na samą tę myśl, lecz kiedy się nad tym zastanowił – nad złączeniem sił na czas walki – doszedł do wniosku, że biorąc pod uwagę możliwe alternatywy, to wcale nie było takie złe wyjście...

– Nigdy nie byłem biegły w dziedzinie legilimencji, Albusie, ale na podstawie twojego wyrazu twarzy mogę bezpiecznie założyć, że zgadzasz się z Warrenem.

Chłopiec nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, iż odpłynął. Gdy tylko wrócił do rzeczywistości, szybko pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie. Cóż, po prostu... To znaczy... Naprawdę... – Zamilkł.

– W porządku. – Głos taty uspokajał. – Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałem, na kartce papieru plany Waddleswortha zazwyczaj są dobre, ale wyraźnie zapominasz, synu, że Warren rozgrywa bardzo niebezpieczną grę: poświęca pionki. W każdej bitwie jest tak zwana frontowa linia, czyli grupa osób, której celem jest przetestowanie opozycji, przejrzenie wroga oraz podchody i szukanie słabości; zadaniem pierwszego szeregu jest umrzeć, ponieważ przeżycie jest niemożliwe. Z tych dwóch frakcji – Zbawienia Różdżek i ministerstwa magii – które twoim zdaniem Warren jest w stanie poświęcić w pierwszej kolejności?

Albusem owładnęło przerażenie.

– Ministerstwo – odpowiedział słabo, a tata pokiwał ponuro głową.

– Bez cienia wątpliwości Warren najpierw wyśle aurorów – ludzi, którzy prawnie są zobligowani spełniać życzenia ministra oraz w razie wypadku oddać za niego życie. Na pewno do tego dojdzie. Waddlesworth myli się przede wszystkim w tym, że osiągnie oczekiwany rezultat. Nie dociera do niego, że te stworzenia nie pochodzą z naszego świata, a zatem pokonanie potwornej armii będzie wymagało czegoś więcej niż tylko brutalnej siły. Warren spodziewa się, że jego działania znacząco osłabią Darvy'ego, co pozwoli, aby Zbawienie Różdżek jedynie posprzątało cały bałagan, ale koniec końców okaże się, że bezsensownie posłał ludzi na śmierć.

Harry przez chwilę milczał, a następnie wznowił swój wywód.

– Widziałeś, w jaki sposób Waddlesworth traktuje swoich podwładnych i jak bardzo jest chętny do szybkiego odcięcia się od tych, którym podwinie się noga. Chociaż ZR nie jest tak dobrze wyszkolone co ministerstwo, to rząd będzie zaledwie przeznaczonym na stracenie wsparciem. Wraz z setkami innych aurorów wujek Ron zostanie wysłany na bitwę bez szans na zwycięstwo, a Warren z dumą ogłosi to pierwszym krokiem w planie wyeliminowania zagrożenia, jakie reprezentuje sobą Mroczny Sojusz. Zanim do niego dotrze, że ten pomysł z góry był skazany na porażkę, ministerstwo będzie osłabione, a co za tym idzie także bezpieczeństwo obywateli. W międzyczasie Darvy nabędzie już wystarczająco praktyki w dowodzeniu swoją armią i nie będzie się wahał, żeby pójść na całość.

– Ktoś musi go powstrzymać! – Albus podniósł głos, zupełnie nie dbając o to, że zachowuje się głośno. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał, lecz musiał przyznać, że był w tym sens. – Na przykład ty! Gdyby tylko świat się dowiedział, że...

– Nie będę się powtarzał. To wykluczone. – W słowach taty brzmiało ostrzeżenie. – Jak widzisz, balansujemy na ostrzu. Musimy pokonać Darvy'ego – albo przynajmniej pokazać wszystkim, że jest to możliwe – zanim Waddlesworth przejdzie do ataku. Domyślam się, że będzie chciał to zrobić tuż po tym, jak rzeczywiście obejmie władzę, więc należy uświadomić światu, że Mroczny Sojusz będzie wymagał zastosowania zupełnie innej taktyki aniżeli brutalnej siły. Opinia publiczna nie będzie wtedy tak bardzo pochopna, by zawierzyć wszystko w ręce szanowanego przywódcy Zbawienia Różdżek.

– Niby w jaki sposób możemy powstrzymać Darvy'ego...?

– Cóż, jestem osadzony w więzieniu, Albusie. – Na poparcie swoich słów Harry uniósł skute ręce na wysokość klatki piersiowej. – Jestem dokładnie tam, gdzie powinienem być, aby ludzie nie zwracali się przeciwko sobie. Mimo to mam garstkę lojalnych sprzymierzeńców na zewnątrz, którzy próbują zlokalizować Sebastiana Darvy'ego i być może opracowują także plan powstrzymania go, zanim sprawy całkowicie wymkną się spod kontroli. Muszę przyznać, że to niezwykle trudne zadanie. Darvy zawsze jest w ruchu, a najlepszy tropiciel, jakiego znam, jest powodem, dla którego goszczę w Azkabanie – wytłumaczył z ironią w głosie.

– Więc co mam robić do tego czasu? – zapytał z zapałem ślizgon.

Tata zmrużył oczy.

– Zgodnie z zamierzeniami, masz być bezpieczny – odpowiedział surowo. – Hogwart jest teraz czymś więcej niż zwyczajną szkołą, Albusie. To jedno z niewielu miejsc, których Darvy nie będzie w stanie zaatakować. Dopóki nie skompletuje swojej armii, nie ma najmniejszych szans na zdziesiątkowanie miejsca pełnego czarodziejów – zwłaszcza że są w nim nieletni. Hogwart jest także ściśle monitorowany zarówno przez ministerstwo magii, jak i Zbawienie Różdżek, nie mówiąc już o samej strukturze ochronnej zamku i nałożonych na niego zaklęciach. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że czary niewiele się zdadzą w starciu z siluetami, ale Zakazany Las nie ustępuje w przebiegach, jeżeli chodzi o niebezpieczne magiczne stworzenia, które będą walczyć o swoje terytorium. Niestety, wygląda na to, że niehumanoidalne rasy trzymają się z daleka od tego konfliktu – w czasie poprzedniej wojny poniosły zbyt duże ofiary.

Albus westchnął, nie potrafiąc nawet pomyśleć o zrelaksowaniu się; był bardzo niespokojny. Przez całe lato rozważał opuszczenie szkoły, a rozmowa z tatą osłabiła chęci i podłamała fundamenty wszelkich pomysłów. Nie tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że odnalezienie Fairharta było zadaniem prawie niemożliwym, ale również jego ojciec _nie chciał_ oczyścić się z zarzutów i wyjść na wolność...

– Nie mogę ci niczego obiecać, Albusie – oświadczył nagle Harry, sprawiając wrażenie wyjątkowo zniechęconego. – Sprawy już wcześniej nie wyglądały za dobrze, ale nigdy nie były tak skomplikowane. Przyszło nam teraz walczyć z dwoma oddzielnymi bytami, obydwoma przeciwstawiającymi się sobie nawzajem i mającymi inne metody wyniszczania społeczeństwa – po prawdzie, jedna frakcja działa tak w sposób niezamierzony, ale jednak.

– Nienawidzę Waddleswortha – podsumował gorzko chłopiec.

– Nienawiść to potężne słowo.

– Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdybyśmy nie musieli się nim martwić! Bez jego renegatów nie byłoby tego całego bagna z Fischer i zamieszania ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem; nie wylądowałbyś w więzieniu! – zaprotestował Albus. – A za niedługo podejmie jakąś głupią decyzję, która doprowadzi do śmierci wielu tysięcy ludzi!

– W istocie, wiem. – W głosie ojca słyszalny był smutek. – Niemniej jednak nie możemy zagrać w grę „co by było, gdyby", zwłaszcza tak późno. W pewnym momencie hipotezy zaczynają być szkodliwe dla pragmatyzmu. Musimy sobie radzić z tym, co mamy.

Nastolatek skinął głową, ale ta nić zrozumienia niewiele pomogła w złagodzeniu jego złego nastawienia.

– Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że posunął się tak daleko – stwierdził. – Bardziej mi się podobało, kiedy chciał mnie zamordować – dodał na wpół sarkastycznie. – Gdyby tylko wszyscy się dowiedzieli...

– Nie zrobiłoby to wielkiej różnicy – powiedział tata. – Warren Waddlesworth jest zbyt potężny. Nie tylko jako czarodziej, ale także biznesmen. Wie, w jaki sposób pracować z ludźmi, a jego majątek stanowi dodatkowy środek perswazji. Warren jest bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Ma jednak jedną rażącą wadę: kiedy przychodzi do rzeczywistej walki, popełnia błędy w obliczeniach.

Albus parsknął.

– To tylko pieniądze. Co za niesprawiedliwość... Dlaczego Waddlesworth musiał urodzić się taki bogaty?

– Warren rzeczywiście urodził się pod pomyślną gwiazdą – przyznał subtelnie Harry. – Nie myl jednak zamożności ze szczęściem. Zrozumiesz, jeśli przeanalizujesz jego charakter. Nie zazdrość tym, którzy przyszli na świat w majętnych rodzinach, a współczuj im. Owszem, otrzymali dar dawania, ale nie doświadczyli radości z dzielenia się.

Albus siedział nieruchomo, rozważając różne koncepcje. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, tata znów zabrał głos.

– To okrutne, że czas, który nam dano, spędziliśmy na omawianiu tak ponurych tematów, ale musimy mieć jasność, synu. Dowiedziałeś się już, jaki naprawdę jest świat – i jaki może się wkrótce stać. Wszystko, czego się dziś nauczyłeś, jest tylko dowodem na to, że musisz pozostać...

– W zamku – dokończył słabo Albus. – Czy to znaczy, że znów mam zakaz wyjść do Hogsmeade?

Ojciec w zamyśleniu pogładził skołtunioną brodę.

– Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy wycieczki w tym roku szkolnym w ogóle będą organizowane, ale jeżeli tak, to wolałbym, abyś opuszczał teren zamku tylko w razie potrzeby – to znaczy, jeśli twoja dziewczyna jest niezadowolona i chcesz ją uszczęśliwić. Wydaje mi się, że Darvy nie zaatakuje Hogsmeade, ponieważ będzie ono równie uważnie obserwowane, co szkoła. Uważam, że sam udowodni, iż nie chce toczyć wojny z Hogwartem; ujawni swoje wahanie, a tym samym osłabi swój przerażający dla społeczeństwa wizerunek. Nie możesz jednak włóczyć się w pojedynkę – bądź zawsze w towarzystwie i nie zapominaj zarzucać na siebie peleryny.

Ślizgon skinął głową i zdał sobie sprawę, iż tata go uspokaja – w tym roku nie było nawet najmniejszych szans na wycieczki szkolne. Udzielenie przepustki miało na celu tylko okazanie zaufania, które i tak nie miało racji bytu.

– Przepraszam, Albusie.

Chłopiec nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z ojcem, po którym odziedziczył szmaragdowe oczy.

– Co? Tato! Nie... To _ja_ prze...

– Strasznie się starałem, synu – wychrypiał Harry. – Pragnąłem dać tobie i twojemu rodzeństwu dzieciństwo, którego nigdy nie miałem. Ciemności nigdy nie da się całkowicie wymazać, a jej mroczna natura sprawia, że doceniamy przebłyski, które rozświetlają nasze życia. Łudziłem się, że dam ci o wiele więcej czasu... ale teraz obawiam się, że wkrótce zobaczysz rzeczy, których widoku chciałem ci oszczędzić.

Albus nie wiedział, czy tata zaczął płakać, czy też nie, bo zanim zdążył się dobrze przyjrzeć jego twarzy, podszedł do nich strażnik – chłopiec prawie podskoczył w miejscu, gdyż nawet nie słyszał kroków.

– Najmocniej przepraszam – powiedział z ostrożnością, a ślizgon wykorzystał czas, aby dokładniej go obejrzeć. Był młodszy, niż się spodziewał, miał odstające uszy i lekko kanciastą głowę. – Minęło dwadzieścia minut. Muszę...

– Dziękuję, Eamonie. – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

– Dam wam jeszcze minutę na pożegnanie się – powiedział Eamon Conway, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę mroku.

Tata ciężko westchnął i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nie miał załzawionych oczu ani mokrych policzków, lecz równie dobrze mógł je szybko otrzeć rękawem szaty.

– Obawiam się, że to przez najbliższy czas to nasza ostatnia dłuższa rozmowa – oświadczył.

Nastolatek się z nim zgodził, a następnie przetarł wilgotniejące oczy.

– Yhym – mruknął niepewnie.

– Bądź grzeczny. – Harry zabrał się za instruowanie syna. – Opiekuj się zarówno siostrą, jak i bratem.

Ślizgon ponownie skinął głową, z trudem przełykając gulę w gardle. Powrót do recepcji rozpoczynał zniechęcający okres frustracji. Ile czasu minie, zanim znów zobaczy się z tatą? Czy po wygranej Waddleswortha takie wizyty będą w ogóle możliwe? Z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem tonięcia sam sobie odpowiedział w głowie na te pytania.

– Kocham cię, Albusie – powiedział niespodziewanie ojciec, a chłopiec mógł tylko wbić w niego wzrok. Te słowa nie musiały być w ogóle wypowiadane – mężczyzna zrobił wystarczająco, aby zademonstrować swoje uczucia. Czy sam był równie wylewny? Jak dużo miłości okazał? Jakie słowa mógł zaoferować?

– Też cię kocham, tato – odpowiedział i wtem przypomniał sobie, że ten okropny czarodziej na zewnątrz zabronił mu nawiązywania kontaktu fizycznego z więźniem. Gniewnie przygryzł wargę, ale okazało się to zbyteczne – ojciec najnormalniej w świecie wstał z krzesła i obszedł stół, a następnie zarzucił mu skute ręce na szyję i przytulił mocno do siebie; nie wypowiedział przy tym ani jednego słowa.

Albusa nie obchodziło ani to, że jest przyciskany do brudnych szat ani że chłodne łańcuchy ocierały mu się o skórę. Pozwolił sobie na rozkoszowanie się cichą chwilą, którą przerwał dopiero podchodzący do nich strażnik.

– Przepraszam, panie Potter. Naprawdę powinienem...

– Wszystko w porządku – uspokoił młodzika Harry, unosząc ręce do góry i uwalniając dziecko z improwizowanego uścisku; w międzyczasie ślizgon dostrzegł zasnute łzawą mgłą oczy taty. – Syn właśnie wychodził.

Ojciec skinął nastolatkowi głową, a ten odwzajemnił gest i się cofnął – w rezultacie dorośli stali teraz obok siebie. Harry Potter, mimo widocznego zmęczenia i kiepskiej formy, wciąż był największym czarodziejem, jakiego Albus znał...

– Przyślij do mnie Lily! – zawołał tata, kiedy chłopiec prawie dotarł do drzwi wyjściowych. – Myślę, że James może sobie jeszcze trochę poczekać – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Czujnik tajności** (z ang.: Secrecy sensor) – jeden z wykrywaczy czarnej magii; magiczny przedmiot, który służył do wykrywania kłamstw i wszelkich utajnień. Przypominał bardzo pogiętą antenę telewizyjną i cicho buczał, gdy wykrywał kłamstwo


	6. Prawa Ręka Śmierci

O tym, co powiedział ojciec, Albus rozmyślał przez dalszą część lata, w międzyczasie z uwagą czytając artykuły prasowe w celu potwierdzenia słuszności postawionych w sali odwiedzin tez. Miał na to mnóstwo czasu, ponieważ matka, dowiedziawszy się o psikusie wyrządzonym Dougiemu Dursleyowi, wlepiła mu tygodniowy szlaban. Niestety, skrupulatna analiza, nawet po godzinach spędzonych nad artykułami, nie przyniosła oczekiwanych rezultatów. Twarz Warrena Waddleswortha wciąż zdobiła pierwszą stronę gazet, przez co chłopiec doszedł do wniosku, że jeżeli było coś wiadomo na temat wojennych posunięć Darvy'ego, informacje były starannie tajone.

James i Lily także spędzili z tatą po dwadzieścia minut, lecz ślizgon był pewien, że w rozmowie poruszali znacznie mniej ponure kwestie. Oboje wrócili do recepcji nieco zbici z tropu, ale najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że zaakceptowali dłuższą nieobecność ojca. Wyglądało na to, że z całej ich trójki Albus był jedynym, któremu przekazano wieści o zbliżającym się ataku Darvy'ego i ostatecznym, nikczemnym planie Waddleswortha. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, chłopiec zrozumiał coś jeszcze: ojciec chciał, by zachował czujność.

Nikt jednak nie trąbił o doniesieniach o atakach, tajemniczych zniknięciach ani o czymkolwiek, co można było skojarzyć z podejrzaną aktywnością. Co dziwne, ślizgon nie widział w tym żadnych taktycznych korzyści – społeczeństwo wiedziało o istnieniu Mrocznego Sojuszu, ponieważ w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy Darvy posunął się nawet do napaści na kilka małych miasteczek. Nagły zastój złoczyńców można było porównać do znalezienia się w oku cyklonu. Albus był pewien, że jak grzmotnie, to ino raz.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie zajęty był nie tylko rozmyślaniem, ale także pisaniem i wysyłaniem listów do Mirry, która była bardzo szczęśliwa, że udało mu się spotkać i na spokojnie porozmawiać z ojcem oraz rezultatem końcowym tejże pogawędki – a przynajmniej takie odniósł odczucia po przeczytaniu ostatniej notki.

_Widzisz, Albusie? Nawet twój tata myśli, że głupio byłoby –_ _bez względu na cel_ _– opuścić szkołę. I mogę się założyć, że nikt nie wie lepiej od niego, jak sprawy źle wyglądają. Skończyłeś więc w końcu z tymi wszystkimi bzdurnymi ucieczkowymi myślami?_

_Dużo miłości,_

_Mirra_

Pozostali korespondenci Albusa odpisywali ze znacznie mniejszą częstotliwością. Odpowiedzi Scorpiusa były zazwyczaj rzeczowe i zwięzłe oraz obejmowały przede wszystkim jego obawy o trudy związane z obowiązkami prefektów i natłokiem zajęć związanym ze zbliżającymi się owutemami. Morrison, który nie wysłał mu sowy od czasu jego urodzin, na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem się roku szkolnego w końcu się odezwał; w liście wytłumaczył swą nieobecność.

_Al,_

_Przepraszam, że tak zwlekałem z odpowiedzią, ale przez ostatni tydzień była u mnie Mel i nie miałem czasu, stary. Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ostatnim razem – że moja siostra w końcu ma zamieszkać sama z Mikiem? Stało się! Z domu zniknęły wszystkie jej rzeczy i jest tu teraz więcej miejsca niż kiedykolwiek. Zdecydowanie powinieneś kiedyś wpaść tak na dłużej._

_Jeśli chodzi o wybór przedmiotów, to naprawdę się nad tym w ogóle nie zastanawiałem. Mam jakieś podręczniki, ale nie jestem nawet do końca pewien, czy pozwolą mi przystąpić do zajęć z oceną Z. Swoją drogą, czy wiesz może, kim jest nasz nowy nauczyciel eliksirów? Zapytałem o to Scorpiusa, ale zupełnie mnie olał. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz coś więcej. Tak czy inaczej, musieliśmy się minąć w zeszłym tygodniu na Pokątnej, ale nic się nie stało, bo wkrótce się zobaczymy._

_To niesamowite, że mogłeś się spotkać z tatą! Jak się trzyma? Czy jest już gotowy do wyrwania się więzienia, czy wciąż daje strażnikom trochę złudnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa? Daj znać co i jak._

_Morrison._

O dziwo, Albus nie miał za bardzo co odpisać, bo na postawione pytania zwyczajnie nie miał żadnych odpowiedzi. Na ulicy Pokątnej nie był, więc nie mógł opowiedzieć żadnej ciekawej historii związanej z zakupami książek – matka samodzielnie odebrała listę sprawunków kilka dni temu. Tożsamości tegorocznego mistrza eliksirów zaś nie znał – tyle dobrego, że na szkolnym wykazie widniał tytuł podręcznika, co znaczyło, że _ktoś_ jednak objął to stanowisko.

Informacji, które przekazał mu ojciec, Albus postanowił nie przekazywać drogą listowną. Może zachowywał się zbyt paranoicznie, ale bał się – choć było to naprawdę bardzo mało prawdopodobne – że notka wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, co będzie miało katastrofalne skutki. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, ile rzeczywiście wie tata oraz, co ważniejsze, że Harry Potter dał się uwięzić tylko po to, aby chronić skórę swojego syna.

Na całe szczęście, za niedługo spotkają się w cztery oczy w pociągu, tak więc będzie mógł wszystkie wieści przekazać osobiście. Mimo nieubłagalnie zbliżającego się końca wakacji, dopiero w wieczór poprzedzający wyjazd Albus został uświadomiony, jak w tym roku dostanie się razem z Lily na platformę.

– Oboje musicie wcześniej położyć się spać – poinformowała dzieci Ginny, kiedy przy kuchennym stole popijali herbatkę. – Będziemy wstawać bardzo wcześnie.

– Czemu? – zapytał. – Przecież James nie jedzie z nami...

– To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Chodzi o nasz sposób komunikacji – odparła mama.

Albus spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem, zanim dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę powiedziała. Dwa lata temu, kiedy Harry Potter został usunięty ze swojego stanowiska, zostali zmuszeni do dostania się na dworzec niczym mugole – ojciec zasiadł wówczas za kierownicą samochodu. Chociaż oficjalnie wyglądający ministerialni urzędnicy powrócili w następnym roku (tylko dlatego, że tata znów stał się popularny), w tym nie było na to najmniejszych szans; nikt nie chciał eskortować do szkoły dzieci sławnego mordercy.

– Kto będzie prowadził? – spytał grzecznie.

– Ja. – Ginny westchnęła. – I będę jechała powoli, więc tak jak powiedziałam, wstaniemy jutro wcześnie.

– Czy kiedykolwiek prowadziłaś auto? – zapytało zgodnie rodzeństwo; żadne z nich nie mogło sobie przypomnieć takiego wydarzenia.

Mama unikała wzroku dzieci, a potem wstała od stołu i zebrała puste talerze z kolacji.

– Byłam z waszym ojcem na egzaminie – powiedziała z uporem. – Rozgryzę jazdę.

* * *

Zgodnie z instrukcją, obudził się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj; o tak niemiłosiernej porze, że na dworze wciąż było trochę ciemno. Pobudka także nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, gdyż mama zwyczajnie nim potrząsnęła.

– Wstań. Śniadanie na stole.

Albus natychmiast przewrócił się na drugi bok i nakrył głowę poduszką. Sekundę później Ginny znów nim szarpnęła.

– Śniadanie ci stygnie!

– No przecież wstaję... Wstaję...

Finalnie był to jeden z najnudniejszych poranków w życiu ślizgona. Wciąż lekko śpiący spożył zimne mleko z płatkami śniadaniowymi i tosty. Lily też wyglądała na równie zmęczoną.

– Gdzie jest James? – Ziewnęła.

– W łóżku – odpowiedziała mama. – Za kilka godzin będzie się zbierał do pracy.

– Nie jedzie z nami na pociąg? – zapytał Albus, ale został zignorowany.

Nawet kiedy zostali zmuszeni do zjedzenia śniadania, nie starczyło im czasu, żeby po raz ostatni sprawdzić zawartość swoich kufrów. Albus, zanim zamknął drzwi, w ekspresowym tempie przeszukał swój pokój, chwycił kilka piór i uporządkował sterty listów. W salonie przywitało go głośne narzekanie siostry.

– Dlaczego po prostu nie możemy się gdzieś fiuknąć w okolicy King's Cross? Albo się aportować...?

– To tak nie działa, Lily – pouczyła córkę surowo Ginny. – W okolicy nie ma żadnych aktywnych czarodziejskich kominków, a cokolwiek by się nie działo złego na świecie, nasza tajemnica jest _najważniejsza_ ; żaden mugol nie może zobaczyć, jak się aportujemy!

Lilka prychnęła w dziecinny sposób i na tym się skończyło. W następnej chwili rodzina wyszła z domu; poranne słońce było nikłe.

Chociaż Albus wciąż był jedną nogą w krainie sennych marzeń, pozwolił małym, podekscytowanym motylkom zagnieździć się w brzuchu. Nawet z tymi wszystkimi koszmarami na głowie, powrót do Hogwartu stanowi wspaniałą perspektywę. Znów zobaczy Mirrę, Morrisona i Scorpiusa...

– Rzeczy do tyłu! – zarządziła Ginny i na zewnątrz, w świetle poranka, chłopiec zauważył zmęczoną twarz rodzicielki i mozolność jej ruchów.

– Spałaś coś w nocy, mamo? – zapytał i wpakował swój kufer na tył zardzewiałego czerwonego samochodu.

– Później się zdrzemnę – odpowiedziała szybko, a potem razem poradzili sobie z kufrem Lily. Dwie minuty później Albus usiadł na miejscu pasażera obok kierowcy, a dziewczynka wyciągnęła się wygodnie, korzystając z dodatkowego wolnego siedzenia.

– Nie mogliśmy poprosić wujka, żeby nas zawiózł? – zapytał z napięciem, podczas gdy Ginny włożyła kluczyki do stacyjki. Ron Weasley miał opinię drogowego krzykacza, ale to nie powstrzymywało go od bycia dobrym kierowcą – ślizgon mógł się pochwalić doświadczeniem jazdy z nim; momentem, którego nigdy nie dzielił z matką.

– Wujek ma dwójkę własnych dzieci – odpowiedziała. – Poradzimy sobie, Albusie! – dodała, kiedy syn wydał z siebie mało przekonujący dźwięk. – Tak jak ogłosiłam wcześniej, po prostu będę jechała trochę wolniej od innych.

Słowo „trochę" okazało się ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Po piętnastu minutach jazdy Albus był pewien, że wciąż całkiem wyraźnie widzi dom w lusterku wstecznym. Ginny zatrzymywała się na całą minutę przy każdym wypatrzonym na drodze znaku stop i nie przekraczała prędkości dziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę, co – był święcie przekonany – że samo w sobie stanowiło zagrożenie na drodze.

– Ludzie na nas trąbią, mamo – odezwała się z tyłu Lily, patrząc na mijaną okolicę przez szybę.

– Wypadki samochodowe są jedną z najczęstszych przyczyn śmierci mugoli! Zdarzają się codziennie! – warknęła w odpowiedzi mama. – I to prawie zawsze dlatego, że ktoś przekroczył dozwoloną prędkość! Może teraz są wściekli, ale kiedy dotrą tam, gdzie chcą, będą mi po cichu dziękować, że wyszli z tego bez najmniejszego zadrapania!

Albus wierzył, że nie była to prawda i zaczął się martwić o czas. Pobudka w świetle księżyca z początku wydawała się małą przesadą, ale teraz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze ślimaczych tendencji swojej rodzicielki, uświadomił sobie, że powinni byli wstać jeszcze wcześniej. Myśl tę wyraził po godzinie obserwowania, jak samochody mijają ich jeden za drugim. Mieli właśnie skręcić w dużą ulicę z wieloma pasami, ale za każdym poprzednim razem, gdy do tego przychodziło, zatrzymywali się, by mógł minąć ich nadjeżdżający pojazd.

– Wykaż trochę inicjatywy, mamo! – jęknął.

– Czekamy na naszą kolej, Albusie!

– Kiedy nikt inny nie jedzie! To właśnie _jest_ nasza kolej! – By podkreślić wagę swoich słów, chłopiec machnął ręką w kierunku pustego pasa.

Mama zmrużyła oczy i zerknęła na drogę.

– Nie. Widzę nadjeżdżający samochód...

– _Zwolni_ , jeżeli teraz skręcimy – odpowiedział, zirytowany, ale został całkowicie zignorowany – finalnie po prostu poczekali trzydzieści sekund, aż auto ich minęło.

– Czy dotrzemy na platformę na czas? – mruknęła cicho Lily, przyciskając twarz do tyłu siedzenia brata.

– Nie wiem, ale powiedz mi, jak dobrze latasz na miotle?

Akurat w tym momencie mama zebrała się na odwagę i w końcu skręciła.

– Uf, mamy szczęście! – oświadczyła, zachwycona, a Albus zauważył, że miała gęsią skórkę.

Od skrzyżowania poszło już gładko, chociaż chłopiec niepokoił się z minuty na minutę, bo podczas jazdy Ginny cały czas rozmawiała z dziećmi.

– W tym roku przydzielana będzie wasza kuzynka, Roxy – stwierdziła niespodziewanie. – Opiekujcie się nią, obydwoje.

– Jasne, mamo – odpowiedziała Lily.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić, ale z pewnością nie będę w pobliżu niej cały rok. Najprawdopodobniej będzie Gryfonką – prychnął ślizgon.

– Nie znasz zamysłów Tiary – odparła Ginny.

Nastolatek dokonał w myślach szybkiego rachunku. Większość familii Potterów i Weasleyów była w Gryffindorze.

– Znam, mamo.

Z ulgą dotarli do stacji King's Cross, gdzie olbrzymi zawieszony na murach zegar informował, że zostało im około pół godziny czasu do odjazdu ekspresu. Albus praktycznie wyskoczył z zardzewiałego starego samochodu, a następnie podszedł do bagażnika, żeby wypakować swoje rzeczy. Od zbyt długiego siedzenia w jednej pozycji piekielnie bolały go nogi.

– Widzicie? – Ginny, kiedy wysiadła, wskazała dłonią na zegar. – A myśleliście, że się spóźnimy...

Rodzeństwo zignorowało matkę i wyciągnęło z tyłu swe kufry. Kobieta z cichym trzaskiem zamknęła drzwi i poprowadziła dzieci do stanowiącej przejście barierki pomiędzy dziewiątym a dziesiątym peronem.

– Pamiętajcie, że zachowywać się nonszalancko i...

– Mamo! – przerwał rodzicielce ślizgon. – Mówisz poważnie?

– No co? Tylko wam przypominam...

Albus podszedł do barierki jako pierwszy. Taka kolejność była bardzo dziwaczna, bo zazwyczaj prawo pierwszeństwa przysługiwało Jamesowi, pierworodnemu synowi. Z bólem serca uświadomił sobie, że od tego roku będzie najstarszym członkiem swojej rodziny w Hogwarcie...

Swobodnym ruchem oparł się o przejście i cicho zagwizdał, kiedy nieświadomi niczego ludzie zwyczajnie go mijali – za chwilę miał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Zamknął oczy i w sekundę prześlizgnął się na drugą stronę.

Obraz, który ujrzał, stanowił interesującą paralelę: równie hałaśliwą, co uważną. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę, by po chwili ich właściciele wrócili do swych dawnych rozmów. Chłopiec odsunął się na bok, żeby zrobić trochę miejsca dla siostry, a potem i dla matki, która przybyła jako ostatnia.

Obie o czymś rozmawiały, ale Albus więcej uwagi poświęcił szkarłatnej lokomotywie, która podkreślała tę chwilę. Wkrótce wejdzie do środka, ale najpierw chciał spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Odwrócił się do mamy, aby jej to zakomunikować, lecz został wyprzedzony.

– Idźcie. Spotkamy się tu za dziesięć minut – powiedziała Ginny.

Albus machnął ręką i zniknął w tłumie ludzi. W trakcie poszukiwań mijał zmartwionych niedługim rozstaniem z pociechami rodziców oraz natknął się na kilka znajomych twarzy. Zobaczył Barnabusa Curdera, członka ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha, rozmawiającego ze złowrogo wyglądającą matką, zaś niedaleko niego stali Dante Haug i Bartleby Bing, którzy – po nawiązaniu kontaktu wzrokowego – pomachali mu w nieco dziwny sposób.

Ten wzorzec sprawdził się w kilku innych przypadkach. Tiffani Garrett – trochę irytująca, choć wciąż uprzejma – członkini drużyny, nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu Albusa. Inna dziewczyna – Krukonka, której imienia nawet nie znał, ale od której pożyczył kiedyś pióro i nigdy nie miał z nią żadnych zatargów – posłała mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i przeszła obok niego łukiem, jakby był co najmniej trędowaty. Młodzieniec potrzebował zaledwie pięciu minut, aby wydedukować przyczynę.

Nadszarpnięta wcześniej reputacja Harry'ego Pottera oficjalnie legła w gruzach w momencie, kiedy świat się dowidział, że jest on mordercą. Najwcześniejsze oznaki miały miejsce pod koniec piątego roku, a wszystkie artykuły prasowe wydane tego lata, oczerniające go i jednocześnie czyniące Janine Fischer męczenniczką wszechczasów, tylko to zintensyfikowały.

Kolejną zmianą, jakiej dopatrzył się Albus po kilku minutach kręcenia się po peronie, była radykalna liczba wszechobecnych akcesoriów związanych z WAR. Mniej więcej jedna czwarta mijanych ludzi miała na sobie kolorowe koszulki ze stylizowanym logiem Zbawienia Różdżek – handlarze zdecydowanie unikali wykorzystywania czarnego materiału. Niektórzy posunęli się nawet dalej do gorętszego wspierania tejże organizacji, poprzez próbę scalenia się z jej przywódcą – twarz Waddleswortha zdobiła kilka męskich torsów.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową, szukając swoich przyjaciół. Wreszcie zauważył kogoś, kto – jak sądził – może być po jego stronie. Niedaleko spostrzegł sprawiającą wrażenie znudzonej Melonie Grue ze szkolnym kufrem – dziewczynę Morrisona, do której obecności Albus przyzwyczaił się przez ostatni rok.

– Cześć, Mel. – Podszedł bliżej.

– Cześć, Al – odpowiedziała, kiedy się odwróciła; była uśmiechnięta.

Z bliska wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle, co niewiele miało wspólnego z jej rzeczywistym wyglądem fizycznym – wciąż była ładnie zaokrąglona, miała te same brązowe włosy, pulchne policzki i duże oczy, z którymi ją dotąd identyfikował. Znacząca różnica tkwiła w zachowaniu ślizgonki – była opanowana i zrelaksowana; zdecydowanie wszystko sobie poukładała w głowie. Wyglądało na to, że przeżyła wspaniałe lato.

– Widzę, że choć _jedna osoba_ nie jest na mnie zła – zagaił słabo, wskazując czarodziejów na dworcu.

Melonie parsknęła.

– Cóż, bo niektórzy nie oceniają innych, jakby to była ich praca – powiedziała i wymownie spojrzała na grupkę dziewcząt stojących nieopodal; były pochłonięte sztyletowaniem ich wzrokiem.

– Coś ci się charakterek wyostrzył przez te wakacje. – Albus wyszczerzył się radośnie.

– Morrison trochę nade mną pracował. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Następnie, lekko się rumieniąc, wskazała dłonią lewą część peronu. – A skoro mowa o Morrisonie, to już się zabrał za nadrabianie zaległości...

Potter obrócił się we wskazanym kierunku i momentalnie dostrzegł przyjaciela, paplającego o czymś z ożywieniem. Rozmówca Vincenta był równie mile widziany – otóż był nim Scorpius Malfoy.

Bez chwili zastanowienia podszedł do niczego niespodziewających się współdomowników, przy okazji oceniając zmiany, które w nich zewnętrznie zaszły. Morrison był tak samo wysoki, nieco głupkowaty i rozczochrany. Co dziwne, był gładko ogolony. Scorpius także trochę urósł, wciąż był blady i miał szpiczastą twarz; nie zmieniła się też jego zwyczajowa fryzura, włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu.

– O czym tak dyskutujecie? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Potter.

Przyjaciele natychmiast się odwrócili, także się szczerząc. Malfoy automatycznie przybił mu piątkę, zaś Morrison był bardziej wylewny – złapał go w niedźwiedzi uścisk i nawet podniósł kilka centymetrów ponad ziemię.

– Albusie, mój chłopcze – rzekł drwiąco pompatycznym tonem. – Wyśmienicie się widzieć, stary druhu. Doprawdy, wybornie...

– Jak leci, Al? – spytał normalnie Scorpius.

– Nie mogę narzekać – odruchowo skłamał i wskazał kciukiem dziewczynę przyjaciela. – Dlaczego Mel stoi tam sama?

– Ach, czeka na Denise. – Morrison zrezygnował z prześmiewczej formy. – W każdym razie...

We trójkę zaczęli bez celu spacerować po platformie, natychmiast rozpoczynając rozmowę na temat spopularyzowanych gadżetów WAR i rzucając właścicielom pogardliwe spojrzenia.

– Oczekiwałem takiego obrotu spraw po końcówce poprzedniego roku. – Scorpius wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Tata ostrzegał, że dzieciaki z Hogwartu odwrócą się też ode mnie, bo wciąż się przyjaźnimy.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– Przepraszam...

– Nie to miałem na myśli. – Blondyn uniósł pojednawczo ręce. – Mój ojciec naprawdę popiera Harry'ego Pottera i tym podobne, a wspomniał o tym dlatego, że... cóż, sam się przekonasz – dokończył z drapieżnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– No czemu? – drążył Albus.

– I tak ci nie powie. Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. – Morrison wydał z siebie zirytowane fuknięcie. – Tak czy inaczej nie musisz się czuć źle z tym, że obrywa nam się za ciebie, czy twojego tatę. I tak nie lubię połowy z tego tłumu. – Akurat, kiedy to powiedział, przeszedł obok nich jakiś wysoki chłopiec z długą, zakrywającą twarz grzywką, rzucając im paskudne spojrzenie. – Na co się gapisz? – Vincent przyjął bojową postawę, lecz do niczego więcej nie doszło. Nieprzyjazny uczeń odszedł w swoją stronę, a Morrison wznowił swój wywód. – Kontynuując, naprawdę się tym nie przejmuj, stary...

Spacerowali dalej przez kilka minut, a Albus uspokajał się z każdym wypowiedzianym przez przyjaciół zdaniem; nerwy go opuszczały. Wciąż był jednak jeden związany z Hogwartem puzzel, który nie scalił się z ich układanką – bardzo, ale to bardzo ważny.

– Widzieliście gdzieś Mirrę? – zapytał.

Nastolatkowie pokręcili przecząco głowami.

– Wybacz, stary – odpowiedział Scorpius.

– W końcu się zjawi – dodał Morrison.

Czas naglił i niedługo później Albus musiał wrócić do swojej rodziny. Tymczasowo pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i podszedł do matki, która – co można było przewidzieć – nie była sama.

Ginny była otoczona wianuszkiem Weasleyów. Obok niej stał wujek Ron z Rose i Hugonem oraz wujek George razem z Fredem i zawstydzoną Roxanne; w międzyczasie wróciła także Lily.

– O, tu jest. – Wujek Ron uśmiechnął się, kiedy ślizgon podszedł bliżej. – Właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy!

– O czym konkretnie?

– Cóż, w końcu James na zawsze utracił swą dumę i radość z bycia z gryfo... Takie tam pierdółki – zażartował.

Albus przewrócił oczami, a potem zwrócił uwagę na Roxanne.

– Nie możesz się doczekać pierwszego roku?

Dziewczynka w odpowiedzi wzruszyła tylko ramionami i przysunęła się bliżej starszego, bardziej żywiołowego brata.

– W drodze gadała jak najęta, więc nic jej nie będzie... – podsumował siostrę Fred.

– Gdzie twoja dziewczyna, Al? – zapytał bezczelnie wujek George. – A może podczas lata spotkała cię paskudna niespodzianka...?

– Haha, bardzo śmieszne. Po prostu jeszcze się nie spotkaliśmy...

Wtem rozbrzmiał się gwizdek oznaczający ostateczny czas rozstania z rodziną; był to znak, że trzeba się pożegnać i wsiadać do pociągu. Ślizgon pomachał do bliskich i pozwolił matce złożyć sobie na policzku mokry pocałunek. Podczas gdy Lily rozmawiała z Roxanne, Ginny pochyliła się nad synem.

– Uważaj na siebie, Albusie – powiedziała cicho.

– Tak, mamo.

– Wiem, że nie masz wielkich nadziei na ten rok i nie mogę cię za to winić, ale to minie – kontynuowała. – Musimy tylko wytrwać.

Chłopiec skinął głową i myślami wrócił do zeszłorocznej rozmowy. Taty wtedy z nimi nie było, ale mama przekazała jego słowa. W tym przypadku było zgoła inaczej. Nie było żadnych podpowiedzi czy przestróg, które poprowadziłyby go przez rok szkolny. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to to, co właśnie powiedziała mu matka: zbierać siły i wziąć się w garść.

Ze szkarłatnego silnika buchnęła para. Nastolatek ponownie uściskał matkę, a wujkowie poklepali go po ramionach. Po pożegnaniu poprowadził Lily w stronę pociągu; Rose z Hugonem podążyli za nimi. Na miejscu niewypowiedziana na głos prośba o wniesienie do środka wszystkich kufrów spadła na najstarszego mężczyznę z rodziny, który poczuł się tym troszkę rozdrażniony. Wtem nieoczekiwanie ktoś przyszedł mu z pomocą.

– Dzięki – powiedział uprzejmie, kiedy ciężar bagażu został rozłożony na dwie osoby, dzięki czemu łatwiej było go podnieść.

Dobroczyńca wydał z siebie tylko niewyraźne mruknięcie.

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył, że pomagierem był nie kto inny, jak Charles Eckley. Włosy Gryfona nadal były cienkie i w kolorze słomy, lecz barki miał szersze, a twarz pełniejszą i przystojniejszą. Wrogość Pottera do Eckleya (a także jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Donovana Hornsbrooka) powoli zanikała na przestrzeni lat, ale wciąż jakakolwiek pomoc z jego strony bez wyraźnej prośby była dla ślizgona dziwnym widokiem. Z drugiej strony nie powinien być nią tak bardzo zaskoczony – Charles przyjaźnił się z Rose.

– Dzięki, Charlie. – Weasley aż promieniowała ze szczęścia, że kolega zaopiekował się jej kufrem.

Albus zajął się bagażem Lilki, podczas gdy Eckley Hugona. Na samym końcu chłopcy wnieśli swoje kufry. Rozdzielili się natychmiast po tym, choć ślizgon był pewien, że siostra dołączy do reszty gryfonów, może nawet ze swoimi znajomymi. Bez cienia wątpliwości Fred zaprowadzi do swoich przyjaciół także Roxanne, co w ostatecznym rozrachunku oznaczało, że Al miał wolną rękę i bez żadnych zastrzeżeń mógł dołączyć do Scorpiusa i Morrisona, gdziekolwiek się ulokowali. Miał też nadzieję, że po drodze spotka w końcu swoją dziewczynę.

Rozpoczął więc powolny przemarsz przez pociąg, co rusz wkładając głowę do mijanych przedziałów w poszukiwaniu kumpli. Zupełnie jak na peronie, ci uczniowie, którzy go zauważyli, nie spoglądali na niego przyjaznym okiem. Ci, którzy nie zderzyli się z nim ramieniem, w dramatyczny sposób schodzili mu z drogi – w międzyczasie łypali na niego pogardliwie lub, co dziwne, w ich oczach widać było niewiadomego pochodzenia strach.

Przyjaciół znalazł dopiero w jednym ze środkowych przedziałów, całą czwórkę. Morrison obejmował ramieniem Melonie, zaś Scorpius siedział obok...

– Tu jesteś! – sapnął, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Mirra spojrzała na niego cała rozpromieniona. Wyglądała praktycznie tak samo, jak w zeszłym roku, czyli idealnie się składało, bo Albus i tak by w niej niczego nie zmienił. Wstała (czubkiem głowy sięgała mu do ust), pochyliła się do przodu i go pocałowała; ciało chłopca momentalnie się rozluźniło. Słodką chwilę zdecydowanie zbyt szybko przerwał Morrison.

– To obrzydliwe! – ryknął, a potem zaczął przeczesywać dłońmi włosy Melonie w zamierzony pełen hipokryzji sposób.

Albus zignorował przyjaciela i się uśmiechnął.

– Gdzie się zapodziałaś na dworcu? – zapytał, zajmując miejsce pomiędzy swoją dziewczyną a Scorpiusem.

– Rozmawiałam z dziadkami – odpowiedziała. – Uświadomiłam sobie, że i tak zobaczymy się w pociągu. Nie było sensu się śpieszyć.

Brzmiała szczerze, ale coś w jej oczach mówiło, że za nietypową zwłoką kryje się coś więcej. Po chwili głębokiego namysłu ślizgon odkrył sedno sprawy. Mirra nie chciała za bardzo zbliżać się do Rose.

– Jak minęły ci wakacje? – zapytał zamiast tego.

– Dobrze – stwierdziła pogodnie, po czym wstała. – Później opowiem ci wszystko ze szczegółami, bo naprawdę powinnam już iść...

– Co? A, no tak... – Albus zmarszczył brwi, a następnie zerknął na srebrną odznakę prefekta przypiętą do szaty dziewczyny. Machnął różdżką. – Leć.

Uśmiechnęła się i szybko ucałowała go w policzek. Melonie także wstała, ale Morrison nie zamierzał jej puścić i pociągnął ją z powrotem na siedzenie.

– Przestań przestrzegać zasad! Idź trochę później i wytłumacz wszystkim, że musiałaś się ulokować – jęknął. – To strategia Scorpiusa. – Szarpnął głową w kierunku blondwłosego przyjaciela, który leniwie uniósł do góry kciuk.

– Cóż, niektórzy poważnie podchodzą do swoich obowiązków – odpowiedziała Mel, a Mirra z aprobatą przytaknęła jej głową. W następnej chwili obie dziewczęta opuściły przedział.

Morrison wyciągnął się wygodniej na kanapie, przez co koniec końców zajął całą jedną stronę. Albus z kolei skoncentrował się na Scorpiusie, który grzebał w swoim podręcznym bagażu.

– Czemu w ogóle chcesz iść na obchód tak późno? – zapytał z ciekawością, ponieważ Malfoy bardzo rzadko robił coś, co w jakikolwiek sposób mogło nadszarpnąć jego opinię jako ślizgońskiego prefekta.

– Przez pierwsze piętnaście minut jest nudno, a chciałem nadrobić zaległości w czytaniu – oświadczył i wyciągnął z torby „Proroka Codziennego".

Potter się przeciągnął i usadowił zdecydowanie wygodniej; zwyczajne oczekiwanie na przyjazd do Hogwartu, czyli na zamierzony cel było relaksujące samo w sobie. Niepokoiło go tylko kilka rzeczy.

– Ten rok będzie wręcz cudowny na nawiązywanie nowych przyjaźni – rzucił pogardliwie.

– Tak szybko się znudziłeś naszym towarzystwem, stary? – spytał Morrison.

– Ludzie specjalnie na mnie wpadali, kiedy was szukałem. I pomyśleć, że miałem nadzieję, że chociaż część z nich zajmie się swoimi sprawami...

– Na dworcu widziałem kilka osób, które patrzyło na ciebie, jakby miało się zaraz zsikać ze strachu! – Vincent wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

– Też takich cudaków widziałem, ale w pociągu. – Potter usiadł normalnie. – Dlaczego w ogóle mieliby się mnie bać?

– Są przekonani, że twój tata jest mordercą. W konsekwencji drżą także przed tobą – odpowiedział niespodziewanie Scorpius, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety. – W każdym razie ci mniej doinformowani.

Albus sapnął. Co za _niedorzeczny_ pomysł. Wtem przemknęło mu przez myśl, czy reszta rodziny też jest tak traktowana. Lilka najprawdopodobniej tak, ale co z kuzynostwem? Czy ta wszechstronna nienawiść obejmie również Roxanne, która dopiero co rozpoczyna swoją karierę w szkole, tylko dlatego, że jest spokrewniona z Potterami?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Morrison.

– Wiecie coś o nowym nauczycielu eliksirów?

– Nic a nic – przyznał. – Pewnie będzie to jakiś kolejny kret z ministerstwa...

– Źle – wtrącił się Malfoy, nadal studiując gazetę.

– Scorpius ma rację – oświadczył wszechwiedząco Morrison. – Jeśli już, to będzie jeden z piesków salonowych Waddleswortha...

– Nieprawda – znów zaprzeczył blondyn.

Albus poczuł, że na jego twarzy pojawiają się wypieki.

– Chcesz nam o czymś powiedzieć, stary?

Scorpius w staromodny sposób polizał palec i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, spokojnie przewrócił stronę.

– Nie.

Morrison zaśmiał się cicho.

– To już dwie tajemnice, czyż nie?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się zza swojego czytadła.

– Niezupełnie – odpowiedział, nie kłopotają się rozwinięciem tematu.

– A co ty w ogóle kombinujesz, czytając te bzdury? – Oburzony Albus szarpnął głową w kierunku gazety. – To tylko kolejne brednie dotyczące Waddleswortha! O, a tak przy okazji, mam wam coś do powiedzenia na jego temat. Kiedy byłem w odwiedzinach u mugo...

– Nie czytam o Warrenie Waddlesworthcie – oświadczył krótko Scorpius. – Interesuje mnie Darvy.

Potter miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje mu głowa.

– Co takiego? Darvy? Ostatnimi czasy „Prorok" nawet o nim nie wspomina...

– Kto w ogóle mówił cokolwiek o „Proroku"? – Blondyn pokazał wszem wobec okładkę czytanego wydania. Albus z góry założył, że był to „Prorok Codzienny", ale okazało się, że był w błędzie. Bardziej jednak ciekawy aniżeli nazwa gazety, był nagłówek zamieszczonego w niej artykułu.

_**PRAWA RĘKA ŚMIERCI ZACISKA SIĘ WOKÓŁ MINISTERSTWA STANÓW ZJEDNOCZONYCH!** _

Ślizgonowi opadła szczęka.

– Co do diabła...?

– „Tygodnik ZR", stary – odpowiedział Scorpius, najwyraźniej bardzo zdziwiony niewiedzą przyjaciela. – Nie słyszałeś o nim...?

Wytrzeszczając oczy, Albus wyrwał mu gazetę.

– Co to niby jest?

– Też chciałbym się dowiedzieć – dodał Morrison.

– Zanim brutalnie mi przerwano, byłem w trakcie wyjaśniania – oświadczył blondyn. – „Tygodnik ZR" to gazeta wydawana przez Zbawienie Różdżek. Zaczęła wychodzić chyba w... hm, może w czerwcu?

– Wierzysz tym informacjom? Wiedząc, że ich źródłem jest Waddlesworth? – Chłopiec nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

– Owszem – odpowiedział twardo Scorpius.

– Niezbyt fajnie, stary. – Morrison potrząsnął głową.

Malfoy odebrał przyjacielowi gazetę.

– Używajcie czasami mózgów. – Był bardzo zirytowany. – Ten tygodnik nie zaczął wychodzić, dopóki Warren Waddlesworth nie zaczął kandydować na ministra magii. Wniosek? Są w nim zawarte informacje, które ministerstwo _powinno_ było przekazywać swoim obywatelom, a tego nie robiło. Co więcej, mogę się założyć, że wszystko, co opublikowali, jest szczerą prawdą, bo inaczej Waddlesworth w ogóle nie wyszedłby z taką inicjatywą.

– W jaki sposób do tego doszedłeś? – zapytał natychmiast Albus.

– Waddlesworth chce pokazać społeczeństwu, dlaczego tak ważne jest, żeby wybrali go jak najszybciej. W innych kwestiach może kłamać, ale w tej potrzebuje musi pokazać światu _dowód_ , że wojna z Darvym wymyka się spod kontroli – to logiczne: chce, żebyśmy wszyscy wiedzieli, że Mroczny Sojusz przyparł nas do muru. Jeżeli chodzi o Darvy'ego i jego ruchy, na spokojnie można oczekiwać, że informacje podane do wiadomości publicznej są w pełni uzasadnione.

Potter prychnął, chociaż sposób dedukcji przyjaciela był fantastyczny i imponujący. Niemniej jednak marszczył brwi, kiedy przypomniał sobie ostatnią rozmowę z ojcem.

– Mój tata twierdzi, że okres aktywności był niewielki – powiedział znacząco. – Jak Waddlesworth na tym wychodzi?

– Z całym szacunkiem, stary. – W głosie Scorpiusa słyszalna była ostrożność i wahanie. – Harry Potter jest odcięty od świata od około trzech miesięcy, a ten numer wyszedł wczoraj. Kiedy rozmawiałeś z tatą?

Albus westchnął.

– Mniej więcej dwa tygodnie temu. – Skrzyżował ramiona, sromotnie pokonany. Zdenerwował się i to nie na żarty. Jeżeli to wszystko prawda, to jak wielu rzeczy ojciec nie był jeszcze świadomy? – A o co w ogóle chodzi z tą „Prawą Ręką Śmierci"? – zapytał po chwili, zerkając w gazetę.

– To nowy pseudonim Darvy'ego – odpowiedział prosto Scorpius.

Potter zrobił groteskową minę, a Morrison wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Poważnie? – Vincent przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej. – Niesamowicie tandetne! Komu... komu wpadł do głowy tak durny pomysł? Chciałbym walnąć go prosto w twarz!

– Myślę, że właśnie Sebastianowi Darvy'emu. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo Malfoy.

– Cóż, więc...

– Wydaje mi się, że to trochę dziwne – kontynuował Scorpius. – Swój pseudonim w zeszłym tygodniu ogłosił irlandzkiemu ministerstwu, a dziś Amerykanom. – Stuknął palcem w wytłuszczony nagłówek.

– To nic nadzwyczajnego – powiedział zjadliwie Albus. – Tak właściwie, to wygląda mi na jego typowe zagranie...

To stwierdzenie nie mogło być prawdziwsze. Jakkolwiek słabo był poinformowany o działaniach Sebastiana Darvy'ego Harry Potter, nadal trafnie ocenił osobowość złoczyńcy; Darvy pragnął uwagi i rozgłosu. Albus także był tego pewien, gdyż jego doświadczenia z tym psychopatą były wystarczającym dowodem. Stworzenie kiepskiego pseudonimu i narzuceniem go swoim potencjalnym ofiarom miało za zadanie tylko i wyłącznie nadmuchać ego.

– Czas na mnie. – Scorpius nagle wstał i ziewnął. Z kieszeni wyciągnął srebrną odznakę i przypiął ją sobie do piersi. – Niedługo wrócę.

– Masz coś przeciwko, żebym sobie trochę poprzeglądał? – zapytał natychmiast Albus, zobaczywszy, że blondyn akurat sięgał do gazety z zamiarem schowania jej z powrotem do torby.

– Łap. – Scorpius rzucił mu „Tygodnik".

– Ugh! Będziesz nad tym ślęczał. Co ja powinienem zatem robić? – zapytał Morrison.

– Szybko to ogarnę – odpowiedział, kiedy Scorpius opuścił przedział. – Skończę w dosłownie dwie minuty...

Vincent wstał i rozprostował zesztywniałe mięśnie.

– W porządku – stwierdził marudnym tonem. – Rozejrzę się za panią z wózkiem, zawsze przychodzi do nas zbyt późno.

– Jasne. – Albus pomachał do wychodzącego Morrisona.

Został sam w przedziale, a dobry nastrój towarzyszący oczekiwaniu nieco osłabł. Przysunął gazetę bliżej twarzy, zwracając przy tym uwagę, jak szorstka się wydawała w dłoniach. Ogólny projekt był przyzwoity i wyglądał lepiej aniżeli „Prorok Codzienny", który zawsze przypominał nieuporządkowaną układankę. Na samej górze napisane było „ _ **TYGODNIK ZR: WYDANIE Z 31 SIERPNIA**_ ", zaś poniżej losowo umiejscowiono podtytuły artykułów z całego wydania. Znalazły się wśród nich między innymi: „ _ **CO MUSISZ WIEDZIEĆ?**_ " oraz „ _ **POUFNE: PRAWDZIWY OBRAZ CZARODZIEJSKIEGO ŚWIATA**_ ".

Albus westchnął, chociaż jego ciekawość – i ogólne pragnienie zdobycia informacji na temat posunięć Darvy'ego – zastąpiły niechęć do czegokolwiek związanego ze Zbawieniem Różdżek. Zapoznawszy się z głównym nagłówkiem, wbił wzrok w artykuł poniżej i zaczął czytać.

_Nawet poza Wielką Brytanią sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze. W zeszłym tygodniu Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów ujawnił, że skontaktował się z nim Joseph Devlin, prominentny członek irlandzkiego ministerstwa magii, który wyznał, że Irlandczycy rzeczywiście nawiązali kontakt z Prawą Ręką Śmierci. Groźby terrorystyczne stanowiły poważne zagrożenie, ponieważ zawarte w nich żądania dotyczyły prawa własności terenów niezamieszkałych i niepoddawanych magicznemu nadzorowi. W razie odmowy przekazania takowych lokacji przeprowadzono by atak na ludność. Devlin wydał następujące oświadczenie:_

„ _My, irlandzkie ministerstwo magii, z przykrością informujemy przedstawicieli brytyjskiego rządu, że Prawa Ręka Śmierci – którego możecie znać pod nazwiskiem „Sebastian Darvy" – uzyskał status rezydenta na terytorium naszego kraju"._

_Podszyte groźbami oświadczenie wzbudziło niemałe zainteresowanie wśród czarodziejskiej społeczności – w końcu nikt nie był świadomy, iż Prawa Ręka Śmierci wykonał swój ruch. Niestety, znów dotarły do nas złe wieści. Zaledwie dwa dni temu otrzymaliśmy oszałamiającą informację: amerykańskie ministerstwo magii także padło ofiarą podobnych gróźb. Po odrzuceniu żądań Mroczny Sojusz udowodnił, że nie słynie z cierpliwości. W ciągu kilku godzin zniszczonych zostało kilka miast na zachodzie kraju._

_Relacje naocznych świadków, którym udało się przeżyć spustoszenie, wskazywały, iż nie była to sprawka zwyczajnych czarodziejów. Głównymi napastnikami okazały się szkieletowe stwory (przez niektórych ministerialnych urzędników nazywanych „siluetami") po raz pierwszy widziane podczas Masakry w Hogsmeade prawie dwa lata temu. Co więcej, wszystkie złożone raporty potwierdzały jedno: stwory sprawiały wrażenie inteligentniejszych i ujarzmionych; poruszały się w formacji bojowej i komunikowały między sobą. Dodatkowo potwierdzono także plotki sprzed kilku miesięcy, jakoby kreatury podporządkowały sobie istoty potocznie zwane nekromakami – czyli antracytowe* konie; zwierzęta aktywnie uczestniczyły w destrukcji._

„ _Powody, dla których Mroczny Sojusz atakuje inne narody", mówi ekspert od czarodziejskiej wojny Thaddeus Cannon, „są w pewnym sensie oczywiste dla każdego, kto wie, co dzieje się zarówno w Irlandii, jak i w Stanach Zjednoczonych"._

„ _Kiedy grupa terrorystyczna się przemieszcza, oznacza to, że chce zebrać zasoby z daleka od kraju pochodzenia", mówi Cannon w wywiadzie dla „Tygodnika WAR". „Większość ludzi nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że leprokonusy są najczęściej widywanymi kreaturami w Irlandii, a trolle w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Są to dwa różne gatunki magicznych stworzeń – jedne inteligentne, a drugie silne – które praktycznie nie ingerowały w czarodziejskie wojny na przestrzeni ostatnich dwustu lat. Jeżeli Prawa Ręka Śmierci naprawdę posuwa się naprzód, a jego nadzwyczajna armia znacznie przewyższa dotychczasowy Mroczny Sojusz, będzie dążył do rekrutacji innych stworzeń, które z kolei najprawdopodobniej wybiorą stronę, którą uważają za zwycięską"._

_Warren Waddlesworth, obecny kandydat na brytyjskiego Ministra Magii, wyszczególnił jeszcze jedną ważną kwestię w tej sprawie. Choć zajęty zbliżającymi się wyborami (nie ustalono jeszcze konkretnej daty), znalazł czas, aby wygłosić wczoraj w Bristolu porywające przemówienie. Cytując:_

„ _Rzeczywiście, mogą istnieć trywialne powody tych inwazji na inne narody i mogą one dotyczyć tylko rekrutacji innych magicznych stworzeń, ale nie dajcie się zwieść i nie popełnijcie błędu – w istocie jest to atak na naszą jedność. Sebastian Darvy... Tak, nie obawiam się wypowiadać jego prawdziwego imienia!" – Waddlesworth podkreślił dobitnie to zdanie, czym został nagrodzony gromkimi brawami. – „Sebastian Darvy uważa, że jeżeli przekona inne kraje, aby udzieliły mu schronienia, to spali łączące nas mosty. On boi się naszego ministerstwa, bo dobrze wie, że możemy go powstrzymać! Kierowani własnym strachem, Darvy razem z Mrocznym Sojuszem, próbowali nas odseparować od siebie, zwrócić przeciwko sobie, zawstydzić przed innymi oraz sprawić, by w naszych sercach wybuchła wściekłość. Widzicie, Sebastian Dary nie rozumie, że czarodzieje, którzy służą wspólnemu dobru, trzymają się razem, nie pomimo ataków na powszechną uczciwość społeczną, a właśnie z ich powodu. Stoimy murem dla naszych braci i sióstr, zwłaszcza gdy są zastraszani lub ranni. Sebastian Darvy nie pojmuje, że jego siła w rozporządzaniu się naszymi ziemiami jest niczym w porównaniu z naszą zjednoczoną w sercu i duszy potęgą!_

Albus przerwał czytanie, oddychając płytko. Zarówno Waddlesworth, jak i ten Cannon byli w dużym błędzie. Tata miał rację co do dalszych ruchów Darvy'ego – poszukiwał on legowiska dla swojej koszmarnej armii; miejsca w miarę odosobnionego od świata, z daleka od możliwości potencjalnego ataku; miejsca, gdzie tworzyć będzie swe kreatury.

Zarówno Zbawienie Różdżek, jak i ministerstwo magii, nie zdawały sobie z tego sprawy, bo Darvy miał dokładnie to, czego w tym celu chciał: Zasłonę Skazańca. ZR wiedziało, że może być w posiadaniu artefaktu, ale nie wiedzieli, w jaki sposób jest on związany z procesem tworzenia siluet. Wydawało im się, że Darvy się ukrywa, a on tak naprawdę... zbierał siły i się przygotowywał.

Albus otarł pot z czoła i wrócił do artykułu.

_Waddlesworth zdecydował się ujawnić opinii publicznej swoje zamiary co do zapobiegania takim sytuacjom w przyszłości._

„ _Komunikacja międzymagiczna od zawsze była kluczową częścią tego, w jaki sposób wszyscy żyjemy. W ostatnich czasach uległa jednak lekkiemu wypatrzeniu. Jeżeli zostanę wybrany Ministrem Magii, moja pierwsza reforma będzie dotyczyła Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Zamierzam całkowicie go przebudować, aby zapewnić szybszy i częstszy przepływ informacji pomiędzy naszymi siostrzanymi rządami. Oprócz pomocy w przygotowaniu się na takie wypadki, w których zwracamy się tylko do jednego narodu, podejdziemy do sedna problemu jako zjednoczona całość! Koniec z czekaniem, aż będzie za późno! Magiczny świat – a właściwie cały świat – może być podzielony przez barierę językową czy oceany, ale nie można go rozdzielić pomysłami i działaniami. Brytyjski Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów musi zrezygnować z roli biernego odbiory treści i przyjąć na siebie bardziej aktywną funkcję: przekazywania istotnych informacji. Tylko wtedy możemy utrzymać nasz związek na torze, który w obliczu zagrożenia pozwoli nam stanąć razem – tak jak potrzebujemy tego teraz!"._

_Przemówienie Waddleswortha okazało się jednym z najskuteczniejszych w podniesieniu morali tego lata i było czymś, czego rozpaczliwie potrzebowała opinia publiczna, zarówno w związku z przestępczą działalnością Mrocznego Sojuszu, jak i śmiercią Janine Fischer. Egbert Sentry, lat 91, cierpiący na przewlekłą bahankowicę** (rzadko spotykaną chorobę skóry wywołaną długotrwałym utrzymywaniem się w organizmie jadu bahandek, wskutek ugryzienia w młodszym wieku), był świadkiem przemowy i udzielił następującego komentarza:_

„ _Od lat nie czułem, że żyję. Pamiętam czasy, gdy byłem małym chłopcem i podpytywałem ojca, dlaczego tak naprawdę nigdy nie pomagaliśmy w wojnie z Grindelwaldem, a on zawsze odpowiadał mi, że to nie była nasza sprawa. Nie pochwalałem biernej postawy, więc cieszę się, że ktoś podziela moją opinię i z tego powodu jest gotowy do restrukturyzacji rządu. Właśnie dlatego głosuję na Waddleswortha..."._

Albus zwinął „Tygodnik ZR" w rulon i odrzucił go na bok. Od samego początku wiedział – i się w tym przekonaniu nie rozczarował – że gazeta będzie stanowić sprytnie zakamuflowane narzędzie do ukazywania światu, jak wspaniały i nieoceniony jest Warren Waddlesworth. Mimo to cały artykuł był niezwykle interesujący, przez co zastanowił się ile koniec końców przegapił.

Oparł się plecami o pociągową kanapę i rozluźniony, pozwolił swemu umysłowi przefiltrować zdobytą wiedzę, oddzielając bzdury od rzeczywiście istotnych informacji. Darvy wysuwał się naprzód i to dużymi krokami, obierając różne kierunki. We wszystkich zakątkach skutecznie szerzył strach przed sobą oraz używał chwytnych pseudonimów, aby podnieść swój status – jednocześnie konsekwentnie udowadniał, że nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Poza bezpośrednio wyrządzonymi zniszczeniami teoria taty o tym, że Darvy poszukuje dobrego miejsca na wylęgarnię, okazała się niestety słuszna. Ile czasu potrzeba, aby nieudolni członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu, z którymi dotąd miał do czynienia Albus, zostaną wyparci przez morze potężnych, czarnomagicznych stworów?

Osunął się na plecy, gnieżdżąc się na kanapie dokładnie w ten sam sposób co zawsze Morrison. Kiedy adrenalina po spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi opadła, zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Obudził się dziś wcześnie, a irytacja podczas drogi na dworzec rosła z minuty na minutę, apogeum osiągając po zapoznaniu się z najnowszymi wieściami. Może przymknie na chwilę oczy; w końcu był w przedziale sam...

Dopiero gdy leżał, całkowicie rozkojarzony, jego zmysły były w stanie rozróżnić niuanse pociągu. Do nozdrzy docierał mu charakterystyczny zapach nowiuśkiej skóry pokrywającej siedzenia, a nawet i więcej. Czuł delikatne stukotanie ekspresu, gdy ten przejeżdżał przez złączkę na torach, która możliwa była do zobaczenia tylko po bliższym przyjrzeniu się trakcji w przestrzeniach międzywagonowych. Nawet kiedy mrugał sennie powiekami, widział odpryski szkarłatnej farby tuż pod oknem...

Tup, tup.

Kroki głośno odbijały się echem w ciemności, a jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem był jego własny oddech. Ogarnięty paniką, biegł przez mrok. Przez chwilę nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, ale potem za nim rozbłysło światło. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że dwa złote blaski szybko go doganiały; z tej odległości widział zarysy dziwnie rozżarzonych oczu i nikczemnego uśmiechu. Przyspieszył, gdy spłynęło na niego zrozumienie: był ścigany przez złotookiego Albusa.

Dobrze się składało, że po drodze nie czyhały na niego żadne przeszkody, bo pędził w wyjątkowo niezgrabny sposób. Dopadła go kolka, a kłucie w boku mniej dokuczało, kiedy się za niego trzymał. Niezdarnie kuśtykał w ciemnościach, podczas gdy tupot stóp słychać było coraz to bliżej i bliżej. Blask otoczył jego postać...

Coś uderzyło go od tyłu i powaliło na ziemię. Gdy przewrócił się na plecy, zarejestrował ostry ból głowy i mocny uścisk na ramieniu. Prześladowca spojrzał wprost na niego, a Albus zauważył, że pełen jest wyższości i sadyzmu. Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, z kruczoczarnymi, potarganymi włosami, z błyszczącymi groźnie oczami, napastnik kucnął i schylił się, zbliżając do ofiary twarzą.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał chłodno ślizgon, a każde wypowiedziane słowo było podszyte strachem.

Złotooki po prostu na niego patrzył i nie udzielił żądanej odpowiedzi. W następnej chwili powietrze uleciało z płuc Albusa. Dłoń owinęła się wokół jego gardła, a lodowate palce zacisnęły się na nim dokładnie tak samo, jak niegdyś.

Chłopiec automatycznie złapał bliźniaka za rękę, gorączkowo próbując ją od siebie odciągnąć. Walczył tylko przez dziesięć sekund, podczas których złotooki wyciągnął ze swoich szat różdżkę – oręż z kłem, zamiast zwyczajnej rączki. Bez chwili zwłoki przycisnął czubek Smoczej Różdżki do twarzy ślizgona, który zrozumiał, że to starcie zaraz się zakończy...

Złapał oddech, podczas gdy napastnik został odrzucony. Podniósł się na łokciach i zobaczył, że otacza ich więcej złotego światła. Wtem szczęka mu opadła, gdyż niespodziewanie z odsieczą przybył kolejny Albus – ten też miał błyszczące oczy oraz podniesioną w postawie bojowej różdżkę wycelowaną w tego, który go przed momentem dusił. Zamiast jednak uśmiechu, twarz trzeciego chłopca przybrała wyraz buntu – a może nawet czegoś, co można było przyrównać do heroizmu.

Ślizgon gapił się w dwie identyczne istoty, zupełnie nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Ta, która go zaatakowała, wciąż miał podniesioną różdżkę, tym razem w nowego przeciwnika. Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie z determinacją na twarzach i gdyby Albus nie wiedział, że jego tajemniczy wybawca stoi po prawej stronie, nie byłby w stanie ich rozróżnić. Chłopiec był zlany potem, ale nie podniósł się z ziemi, niezdolny – lub po prostu niechętny – do przeszkadzania w pojedynku.

Scena rozpłynęła się, a następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował, była ciepła dłoń na czole.

– Coś nie w porządku? – zapytał go wprost do ucha zaniepokojony głos.

Albus wyskoczył w górę, nagle przemarznięty do szpiku kości. Przetarł oczy i zauważył, że ma lepkie palce. Zamrugał głupio i zobaczył, że obok niego siedzi wyraźnie zmieszana Mirra.

– Co? – spytał. – Spałem, znaczy: dawałem oczom odpocząć. Odpłynąłem na całe dwie minuty.

– Cóż, bujałeś w obłokach, odkąd wróciłem – powiedział inny głos i ślizgon uświadomił sobie, że w przedziale był ktoś jeszcze. W rzeczywistości stłoczeni wokół byli także Morrison, Scorpius i Melonie.

– Kiedy wróciłeś? – zapytał i poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w czaszce – dokuczał mu lekki ból głowy.

– Jakieś dziesięć minut temu. – Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

Albus usiadł normalnie, żeby wszyscy mogli pomieścić się w przedziale. Razem z Mirrą zajął jedną kanapę, podczas gdy reszta ulokowała się na drugiej.

– Zwyczajnie spałem – powiedział obronnie. – Czekałem... czekałem, aż skończycie... tę rzecz, którą robiliście...

– Spotkanie prefektów? – zapytał kulawo Scorpius.

– Tak, właśnie to. – Pokiwał głową.

– Jesteś chory? – Mirra przyłożyła dłoń do policzka Albus, lecz ślizgon się odsunął.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparł, choć nie czuł się dobrze; targały nim mdłości, a w głowie wciąż miał obrazy z koszmaru. – To tylko zmęczenie.

– Jesteś ciepły, może _rozpalony_.

– W porządku – stwierdził stanowczo. – Jak... jak było na spotkaniu prefektów?

Scorpius zaczął zagłębiać się w zagadnieniach, w jaki sposób przekazano prefektom nowe, surowe zasady dotyczące bezpieczeństwa w zamku, których trzeba będzie przestrzegać – w tym ścisłe monitorowanie wszelkich podejrzanych zachowań na terenie szkoły. Te rygorystyczne środki zostały podjęte ze strachu, że uczniowie mogą znajdować się pod klątwą _Imperius_ , która, choć nie zostało to jeszcze oficjalnie potwierdzone, jest regularnie używana przez członków Mrocznego Sojuszu oraz była bardzo popularna podczas poprzedniej wojny czarodziejów.

Mirra prawie się nie odzywała, kiedy Scorpius wyjaśniał, że po spotkaniu długo rozmawiał z prefekt Hufflepuffu, Anastasią Anifur. Cały czas wpatrywała się w Albusa, najwyraźniej próbując się dopatrzyć na jego twarzy oznak osłabienia organizmu – był to gest pełen miłości, przez co chłopiec czuł się trochę nieswojo. Nie chciał wydawać się taki słaby, bo naprawdę nic mu nie dokuczało poza zmęczeniem.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – zapytała go cicho, podczas gdy Morrison razem z Melonie wypytywali Scorpiusa o szczegóły.

– Owszem – odpowiedział stanowczym tonem. – Po prostu nie mam teraz ochoty na pogaduszki. Naprawdę.

Stwierdzenie to ugruntowało się jako prawdziwe przez resztę podróży. Vincent zdążył nakupować przekąsek od pani z wózkiem, kiedy Albus spał, lecz gdy wróciła, wydał jeszcze więcej pieniędzy; co chwilę coś wcinał. Mirze, Melonie i Scorpiusowi w spokojnej podróży przeszkadzały przymusowe patrole, choć tylko dwie ostatnie osoby wychodziły na nie regularnie. Uparta gryfonka opuszczała przedział zaledwie na kilka minut, aby w pośpiechu wrócić do dotrzymywania towarzystwa swojego chłopaka.

– Nic mi nie jest – powtarzał niczym mantrę.

– Albus czuje się dobrze. Mam go na oku – oświadczył Morrison, odchylając się do tyłu i jedząc czekoladową żabę.

– Cóż, to nie tak pocieszające, jak mogłoby się wydawać – odpowiedziała Mirra, chociaż zaakceptowała rzuconą w jej stronę żabcię.

Przez większość czasu Potter przyciskał głowę do chłodnego okna, obserwując, jak ciemnieje niebo, czasami rozpraszany przez ściskającą jego dłoń gryfonkę.

Finalnie podróż okazała się najdziwniejsza w dziejach dotychczasowych jazd do Hogwartu – paradoksalnie, mijała zarówno wolno, jak i szybko. Zanim się zorientował, pociąg zwolnił, ale do tego czasu jego żołądek zawiązany był na supeł; zatrzymywanie trwało wieczność. Kiedy Mirra przylgnęła do niego, aby mu pomóc wysiąść na zewnątrz, nawet nie protestował.

Idąc za innymi, szli ramię w ramię z Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem.

– Wszystko z nim dobrze? – Eckley szarpnął głową w kierunku Albusa. – Wygląda na chorego.

– Jest dobrze – burknął, może trochę opryskliwiej, niż zamierzał, bo dziewczyna zganiła go wzrokiem.

– Pirszoroczni tędy! – Ciemność przeszył potężny głos gajowego Hogwartu.

– Hej, Hagridzie – przywitał się słabo ślizgon, choć prawdę powiedziawszy, rozpoznał przyjaciela tylko po tym, że światło pochodni oświetlało jego masywną sylwetkę.

– Cześć, Al! Jak...? Wyglądasz okropnie, dzieciaku! – Nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami zmienił zamysł w połowie zdania, spoglądając na niego swoimi czarnymi niczym węgle oczami.

– Dzięki, Hagridzie...

Do powozu ciągniętego przez testrale Albus został odprowadzony przez Mirrę. Morrison, Melonie i Scorpius siedzieli już w środku. Chłopiec wymienił szybkie spojrzenie ze skrzydlatym koniem, doskonale wiedząc, że z obecnego grona tylko on mógł je zobaczyć. Miał właśnie razem z Gryfonka wejść na pierwszy schodek, kiedy dobiegł ich głos półolbrzyma.

– Maksymalnie czwórka w powozie! Wybaczcie – powiedział, nieśmiało patrząc na zgromadzonych wokół niego pierwszorocznych.

– Daj spokój, Hagridzie... – jęknął Potter.

– Tylko czwórka – powtórzył ponuro gajowy. – Testrale to silne bestie, ale nie lubimy ich, cholibka, przepracowywać...

Albus westchnął, zaś Mirra stęknęła.

– Teraz będę musiała usiąść z Rose, prawda?

– Wypad, Mel! – wtrącił się do rozmowy Morrison.

– Słucham? – Ślizgonka posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie.

– Albus jest chory. Potrzebuje pomocy najlepszych przyjaciół i swojej dziewczyny. Ty się nie nadasz – powiedział szczerze i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Potter uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi, kiedy Melonie rzeczywiście się go posłuchała i wyskoczyła z powozu.

– Dobrze. Usiądę z Denise, ale z nami _koniec_ , Morrisonie! – warknęła, choć jej słowom przeczyła radosna postawa.

– Tak, tak, idź. – Vincent pomachał ślizgonce ręką na pożegnanie. – Och, i czy wyświadczysz mi przysługę? Przekaż Denise, że jestem singlem i szukam dziewczyny!

– Pewnego dnia tak zajdziesz jej tak za skórę, że taka urocza sprzeczka rzeczywiście zakończy wasz związek – powiedział Scorpius i pomógł przyjaciołom wejść po schodkach.

– Nieee, trzymam ją na smyczy. – Morrison pstryknął palcami.

– Goliłeś się przez lato? – zapytał nagle Malfoy, przez co Potter przypomniał sobie, że też się nad tym głowił na dworcu.

– Hm? O, tak – odparł Vincent, gładząc swą brodę. – Mel woli, jak jestem gładki...

Jazda powozem była wyboista, ale Albus nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko jakoś ją znieść. W drodze zastanawiał się, dlaczego czuł się tak okropnie. Koszmar, który przyśnił mu się w domu, nie powodował mdłości – był po nim wyczerpany, owszem, ale nie chory...

– Może kiedy dojedziemy, powinniśmy udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego? – zaproponowała gryfonka.

– Mirra. – Nastolatek miał szczerą nadzieję, że dziewczyna w końcu przestanie o tym myśleć. Był przekonany, że wyzdrowieje, kiedy tylko zasiądzie do stołu podczas uczty...

Powozy podjechały do zamku o wiele wcześniej, niż się spodziewał. Albus stanął na ziemi i wziął głęboki oddech. W podziękowaniu pogłaskał testrala po czarnym, nieco podłużnym pysku, zapominając, że dla postronnych gapiów najprawdopodobniej wyglądał głupio, czule głaskając powietrze. Podążył za przyjaciółmi w kierunku wejścia do Hogwartu, ale dopiero kiedy dotarli na szczyt schodów, zauważył _prawdziwą_ podstawę dla swoich mdłości.

Wielkich wrót prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali pilnowało dwóch czarodziejów. Oboje odziani byli w czarne szaty z emblematem skrzyżowanego miecza z różdżką.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał z napięciem, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nikogo to nie obchodziło; dwójka siódmorocznych prefektów przeszła obok nich obojętnie i odtworzyła drzwi reszcie uczniów.

– Ach, racja – westchnął smętnie Scorpius. – Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że coś jeszcze nam przekazali na spotkaniu w pociągu – dodał, lecz Albus był pewien, że przyjaciel z pewnością nie zapomniałby o czymś tak istotnym.

– Tak? – spytał, rozgoryczony.

– W tym roku ochroną Hogwartu zajmuje się Zbawienie Różdżek – odezwała się Mirra, a następnie uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Rozkazy Waddleswortha.

Albusowi odpłynęła krew z twarzy oraz ogarnął go obezwładniający, powodowany wściekłością, chłód. Walcząc z chęcią wymiotów, zrobił krok naprzód.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Antracyd** – skała stanowiąca odmianę węgla kopalnego; jest to najsilniej przeobrażona odmiana węgla kamiennego, charakteryzująca się największą zawartością węgla i − co za tym idzie − najwyższą wartością energetyczną ze spalania
> 
> ** **Bahankowica** (z ang.: Doxicutis) – czarodziejska choroba skórna, wymyślona przez autora oryginału na potrzeby opowiadania


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

**Pan Malfoy**

* * *

Albus z żarliwie wbitym przed siebie wzrokiem, z rozmysłem ignorując stojących na warcie renegatów, praktycznie przebiegł przed wrota wejściowe, podczas gdy przyjaciele dreptali tuż za nim. Kiedy przeciskał się przez tłum, ludzie spoglądali na niego z oburzeniem, a następnie szybko się odsuwali. Był bardziej niż pewien, że takie zachowanie powodowane jest obecnym statusem Harry'ego Pottera, lecz podświadomie nie mógł odpędzić się od myśli, iż odpowiedzialny był za to jego obecny wygląd.

Chociaż nie widział sam siebie, wiedział, że jest mocno spocony, a twarz miał prawdopodobnie równie zieloną, co swoje oczy. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, a potem musiał na nią chuchnąć – czoło miał piekielnie gorące.

– Zaczekaj, Albusie!

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że doganiała go Mirra. Tylko w przelocie na niego spojrzała, na chwilę zakryła usta dłońmi, a potem złapała go za ramię.

– Chodź – powiedziała.

– Gdzie...?

– No chodź! – warknęła.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Morrison, który zrównał się z nimi krokiem razem ze Scorpiusem u boku.

– Zabieram Albusa do skrzydła szpitalnego – odpowiedziała gryfonka.

Chłopiec stęknął.

– Nic mi...

– Cisza! – zganiła go, a ślizgon, zaskoczony tą nagłą agresywną postawą, potulnie się zgodził i pozwolił sobą sterować.

– To naprawdę dobry pomysł. – Scorpius zmarszczył brwi. – Wyglądasz na chorego, stary.

Albus jęknął – za dobrze o tym wiedział.

– Ominiemy cały przydział – wychrypiał.

– I tak Slytherin wyjdzie w nim kiepsko, stary. – Morrison poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Zajmiemy ci miejsce – obiecał Malfoy, by dziewczyna bez zbędnych ceregieli mogła odciągnąć Ala na bok.

Chłopiec pomachał do przyjaciół, pozwalając się ciągnąć. Kiedy wyszli z tłumu ludzi, Mirra poprowadziła go ku schodom tuż obok wejścia do Wielkiej Sali. Szli ostrożnie, podczas gdy głosy uczniów stawały się coraz to bardziej przytłumione.

– Co zjadłeś na śniadanie? – zapytała ostro. – Może jakieś zepsute mięso?

– Nie chodzi o jedzenie – odpowiedział. – Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

– Boli cię brzuch? Może głowa? Widzisz jakieś plamki?

– To zmęczenie – powtórzył. – I małe mdłości – dodał.

Dotarli na drugie piętro i gwałtownie skręcili. Minąwszy salę obrony przed czarną magią, udali się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Kiedy dziewczyna przeprowadziła go przed drzwi, ślizgon poczuł dziwną mieszankę radości i irytacji; był wdzięczny za troskę, ale nie przepadał za byciem widzianym w tak żałosnym stanie.

Zupełnie jakby ich obecność została natychmiast wykryta, Madam Clearwater wyłoniła się z kantorka z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Tak szybko kontuzja? – zapytała. – Zderzyliście się w drodze na ucztę, prawda?

– Albus jest chory – stwierdziła fachowym tonem Mirra.

Podczas badania nastolatek nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem.

– Chodź, chodź. Dam ci Wywar Antyinfekcyjny, a potem coś, co postawi cię na nogi i pomoże pozbyć się zmęczenia.

Albus podążył za mediwiedźmą.

– Możesz już iść – powiedziała grzecznie uzdrowicielka, odwracając się w stronę Mirry. – Nie ma sensu tu zostawać i przegapić ucztę powitalną. Zaraz będzie jak nowo narodzony.

– Z chęcią poczekam...

– Nie... – zaczął protestować ślizgon, lecz nie dane mu było dokończyć.

– Jeszcze nie wyczerpałam wszystkich możliwości, a choroba może być zaraźliwa! Naprawdę możesz już iść, kochanie. Obiecuję, że będzie pod dobrą opieką.

Mirra lekko się skrzywiła, a potem pomachała mu na do widzenia, odwróciła na pięcie i opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Albus podążył za opiekunką w głąb pomieszczenia, wprost do najbliższego pościelonego na biało łóżka.

– Pierwszy przypadek w tym roku – westchnęła wyjaśniająco Madam Clearwater, po czym odwróciła się do niego plecami i zaczęła nalewać do szklanej fiolki coś, co skwierczało i dymiło. – Kiedy cię to dopadło?

– W pociągu – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Albus i odchylił się w tył, chcąc uporać się z bólem głowy.

– Jakiś czynnik wywoławczy? Może zjadłeś wcześniej coś nieświeżego...?

– Nie – stwierdził. – Nie było żadnego czynnika wywoławczego. – Nie zamierzał rozmawiać o swoim koszmarze, a zwłaszcza nie chciał wspominać o jego niekorzystnych skutkach na działanie organizmu.

– Cóż, w takim razie po prostu to wypij.

Mediwiedźma podała Albusowi miksturę, którą ten prawidłowo rozpoznał jako perfekcyjnie uważony Wywar Antyinfekcyjny – charakteryzował się szarawym kolorem, unoszącym się nań dymem i niedobrym smakiem. Odebrał go z myślą, że będzie musiał zatkać nos.

– Lester zaraz przyniesie ci eliksir na ospałość – dodała.

Ślizgon uniósł brwi.

– Kto?

Odpowiedzi na to pytanie udzielił mu odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Z drugiej strony skrzydła szpitalnego wyszedł młody mężczyzna o krótkich kręconych brązowych włosach i dość płaskim nosie. Odziany był w czarne szaty, identyczne co ochroniarzy, pełniących wartę przed wrotami Hogwartu.

– Proszę bardzo. – Czarodziej uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął w kierunku mały kubeczek zielonkawego płynu, którego ten nie rozpoznał.

Albus spojrzał na renegata i nie wziął oferowanej mu czarki.

– Wszystko w porządku, kochanie. – W głowie Madam Clearwater pobrzmiewała uspokajająca nuta. – Lester będzie mi w tym roku asystował. Stanowi część personelu ochronnego, udostępnionego nam przez ZR.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając proste zęby. Praktycznie wcisnął kubek w dłonie ślizgona, który posłał mu pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenie. Kwaskowy, zielono-podobny płyn trochę bulgotał – wyglądał jak trucizna. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, Zbwienie Różdżek próbowało go wcześniej zabić...

Żołądek mu się nieprzyjemnie skręcił i powróciła ta przemożna chęć zwymiotowania. Dochodząc do wniosku, że gorzej być już nie może, jednym haustem wypił miksturę i z niemałym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nie była najgorsza; smakowała owocowo.

– A teraz sprawdzę, co się dzieje z pana organizmem i zobaczę, co niepokoi układ odpornościowy, panie Potter. Lesterze, czy mógłbyś mi podać...? O, dziękuję...

Madal Clearwater odebrała od swojego asystenta bliżej niezidentyfikowany srebrny przyrząd, prawie że całkowicie prosty, z wyjątkiem malutkiego, przypominającego wiatraczek, urządzenia na końcu. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wepchnęła czubek w ucho Albusa, który podskoczył na to nieoczekiwanie doznanie; kółko zaczęło się wewnątrz obracać.

– Co do...?

– Zrelaksuj się – powiedziała i wyszła, zostawiając magiczne urządzenie, które sprzeciwiało się wszelkim prawom grawitacji i wisiało mu w uchu; lekkie wibracje uspokajały nudności.

Chłopiec unikał wzroku Lestera, który nie ruszył się z miejsca i w milczeniu, choć wciąż grzecznie, mu się przyglądał; nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Madam Clearwater wróciła w chwili, gdy przyrząd wydał z siebie głośny, brzęczący dźwięk – bezpośrednio do jego ucha.

– W porządku, wyjmę – zakomunikowała i łaskawie usunęła urządzenie, które świeciło na modro. Kobieta przyjrzała się temu z zainteresowaniem. – Hmm – mruknęła.

– Co...? – Albus, biorąc pod uwagę swój kiepski stan, spodziewał się najgorszego.

– To dziwne. Wygląda na to, że nic ci nie dolega.

– Że co? – Wytrzeszczył oczy, zdumiony.

– Nic wewnętrznego, w każdym razie. Brak śladów wirusowej infekcji – nic.

Ślizgon popatrzył przez chwilę przez uzdrowicielkę, a następnie opadł na łóżko i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Najprawdopodobniej to tylko zmęczenie – postawiła diagnozę mediwiedźma.

– Myślę, że stan pacjenta pogorszyła choroba lokomocyjna, Madam Clearwater – powiedział Lester. – W pociągu do Hogwartu mogło być duszno...

Albus jęknął. Wiedział, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie przyczyniła się do pogorszenia się jego stanu zdrowia. Teraz kiedy skupił się na tym, jak źle się czuł, dotarło do niego, że objawy złagodniały od czasu zażycia dwóch eliksirów, a bóle głowy całkowicie ustąpiły.

– Przypuszczam, że to może być reakcja organizmu na kombinację kilku czynników. – Uzdrowicielka westchnęła. – Tak czy inaczej, chcę, żebyś pan tu wrócił, jeżeli jeszcze kiedykolwiek się to zdarzy, panie Potter. Tylko na kontrolę.

Ślizgon skinął głową.

– Czy mogę zejść na ucztę? Czuję się już lepiej.

Mediwiedźma znów westchnęła.

– Spróbuj odpocząć jeszcze kilka minut i oczyścić umysł. Potem możesz iść.

Lester miał Albusa na oku, kiedy Madam Clearwater zajęła się innymi obowiązkami. Chłopiec przewrócił się na bok, aby uniknąć nawet rejestracji obecności renegata. Pozostał w tej pozycji, dopóki przestało mu się kręcić w głowie, a jego skóra stała się zauważalnie mniej lepka, po czym podniósł się z łóżka bez słowa i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

Szedł korytarzem w stronę schodów ze świadomością, że wchodząc w środku uczty do Wielkiej Sali, zrobi scenę. Miał nadzieję, że nie przegapił całej ceremonii przydzielania nowych uczniów, bo chciał wiedzieć (albo potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia) dokąd Tiara wysłała Roxanne.

Z tyłu głowy jednak był skupiony na tym, co się wydarzyło. Choroba – choć stosunkowo krótka – była co najmniej niezwykła. Jeżeli naprawdę fizycznie zupełnie nic mu nie dolegało, to co oznaczała dla jego umysłu? Czy nagłe pogorszenie stanu zdrowia i koszmar z pociągu rzeczywiście są ze sobą połączone, czy zbliżony czas ich występowania był tylko zbiegiem okoliczności? Po pierwszym wakacyjnym koszmarze nie wystąpiły żadne – oprócz zmęczenia – podobne objawy...

Gdy dotarł do wrót, powoli otworzył drzwi, lecz ku ogromnej uldze, nie został zauważony. Wielką Salę wypełniała paplanina, a Neville niósł trójnogi stołek w jednej ręce, a Tiarę – sprawiającą wrażenie nieożywionego przedmiotu – w drugiej. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przegapił tylko przydział do domów.

Przez chwilę lawirował pomiędzy stolikami, żeby w końcu usiąść naprzeciwko Morrisona i Melonie, obok Scorpiusa.

– Wyglądasz lepiej – oświadczył blondyn.

– Madam Clearwater nafaszerowała mnie eliksirami – burknął.

– Dowiedziała się, co było z tobą nie tak? – zapytał Morrison.

– Najwyraźniej nic. – Westchnął. – Czy wiecie może, gdzie wylądowała...

– W Gryffindorze – odpowiedział Scorpius, zanim jeszcze skończył zdanie, ale Albus nie zwracał na to uwagi – sam nie był pewien, dlaczego w ogóle to pytał. – Razem z trzema innymi osobami.

Nastolatek uniósł brwi, zaskoczony tą informacją.

– Prawie wszyscy zostali przydzieleni do Ravenclawu lub Hufflepuffu – powiedziała Melonie.

– To dziwne. – Był zaintrygowany. Rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali i zobaczył, że stół obok nich – Krukonów – rzeczywiście wyglądał na niecodziennie przeludniony. – Zastanawiam się czemu tak...

– Nie umiesz dodać dwa do dwóch, Potter?

Odwrócił się. Zaledwie kilka miejsc od Morrisona miejsce zajął sobie krzepki piątoroczny uczeń z dużymi przednimi zębami i rozwichrzonymi blond włosami, którego ledwo kojarzył. Może rok czy dwa lata temu zjawił się na kwalifikacjach do ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Siedział obok Barnabusa Curdera, który był przyjacielem z roku Albusa.

– Co takiego? – zapytał, zaniepokojony tym, że osoba, która nie kwalifikowała się nawet jako jego znajomy, odważyła się mówić w tak zaczepny i protekcjonalny sposób.

Nastolatek prychnął.

– Ludzie nie chcą wylądować w Gryffindorze, bo był w nim twój ojciec.

Albus zarumienił się gwałtownie. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Morrison się odwrócił.

– Hej, dzieciaku! – wrzasnął przez cały stół, wyglądając przy tym – paradoksalnie – i poważnie, i zjadliwie. – Kim jesteś i dlaczego otwierasz buzię? Nie pozwoliłem ci zabrać głosu...

Kilku starszych ślizgonów zachichotało bez skrępowania, ale zanim wynikło z tej wymiany zdań coś większego, po Wielkiej Sali rozniosło się zwracające uwagę chrząknięcie. Potter spojrzał w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego na podniesieniu, koncentrując się wyłącznie na Minewrze McGonagall.

Wyglądała tak samo, jak w poprzednich latach, odkąd objęła stanowisko dyrektora szkoły. Było w jej zachowaniu jednak coś, co wydawało się nietypowe; coś, co chłopiec mógł zauważyć, nawet kiedy kobieta milczała. Sprawiała także wrażenie nienaturalnie podenerwowanej.

– Witajcie, uczniowie! Tych, którzy wrócili po wakacyjnej przerwie do zamku, witam na kolejnym roku nauki! Tych, którzy dopiero rozpoczynają swą edukacyjną przygodę, witam z otwartymi ramionami!

Ponownie odchrząknęła. Wyglądała nieswojo. Albus nie odrywał od niej wzroku; nie pozwalał oczom wędrować po Wielkiej Sali i obserwować innych profesorów – był zbyt zajęty odczytywaniem sygnałów wysyłanych przez panią dyrektor.

– Hogwart od zawsze był czymś więcej aniżeli zwykłą szkołą; czymś więcej niż miejscem zdobywania wiedzy poprzez książki bądź nauczycieli. Tutaj, w Hogwarcie, jesteśmy wspólnotą i wielką rodziną: uczymy się razem oraz dzielimy wzajemnymi doświadczeniami. W tym roku z całą pewnością nie będzie inaczej! – Wykład wygłosiła z entuzjazmem, a następnie na jej twarzy zagościł zacięty i jednocześnie smutny wyraz. – Jest jednak kilka godnych uwagi kwestii, które należy omówić przed rozpoczęciem wspaniałej uczty i początkiem nauki – przede wszystkim sprawę ogólnego bezpieczeństwa.

Kilka osób się wzdrygnęło, a część sapnęła. Albus milczał niczym zaklęty; bez słowa wciąż wpatrywał się w panią dyrektor, która w momencie zaczęła się czerwienić.

– Jak przed chwilą wspomniałam, Hogwart stanowi wspólnotę. Sprawą najwyższej wagi dla ściśle powiązanych ze sobą jednostek jest ochrona społeczności. Wszyscy bez wątpienia słyszeliście o tym, co się dzieje w świecie zewnętrznym oraz zarejestrowaliście szepty i pomruki niepewności dorosłych dotyczące zbliżającego się ataku. Dziś upewniam was w przekonaniu, że miejsce, w którym przebywacie, jest silnie ufortyfikowane – Hogwart jest bezpieczną fortecą. Otaczające was mury i tereny nieraz już obroniły uczniów i nadal będą to robić!

Wielką Salę wypełniły oklaski, lecz Albus był pewien, że za tą myślą kryje się coś więcej. Miał rację – czarownica uniosła dłoń, aby uciszyć podopiecznych.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, magia nieożywionych murów jest bardzo potężna, ale chroni tylko przed penetracją z zewnątrz. W tych trudnych czasach udowodniono nam, że czasami wymagane jest bardziej osobiste podejście do sprawy własnego bezpieczeństwa. Właśnie dlatego jesteśmy szczęśliwi, mogąc gościć naszą straż przyboczną.

McGonagall rękoma wskazała prawą i lewą stronę Wielkiej Sali, a uczniowie natychmiast rozejrzeli się wokół. Wzdłuż ścian ustawili się ubrani na czarno mężczyźni, których wcześniej zdecydowanie tu nie było. Wszyscy dumnie wypinali klatki piersiowe, oznakowane wiadomymi insygniami, podkreślającymi ich lojalność.

– Zbawienie Różdżek, o którym najprawdopodobniej wszyscy słyszeliście, wzięło na swe barki całoroczną ochronę Hogwartu, zapewniając nam psychiczne i fizyczne wsparcie. Warren Waddlesworth – przywódca organizacji – zapewnił mnie, że obecność straży w żaden sposób nie zakłóci szkolnego trybu nauki czy życia. Także ci ludzie, których spotkaliście przy wrotach wejściowych, są częścią naszego nowego personelu obronnego. Są tutaj, aby zagwarantować nam dodatkowe, wewnętrzne bezpieczeństwo, jak również, aby zapewnić szczególny poziom komfortu; są nie tylko strażnikami, ale też ludźmi, zupełnie takimi samymi, jak i wy. Jeżeli macie jakiekolwiek pytania, wątpliwości lub potrzeby związane z obawami o losy zewnętrznego świata, zachęcam was do uzyskania odpowiedzi od jednego z nich. Zbawienie Różdżek jest tu obecne, żeby pomagać wam w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. – Zrobiła pauzę. – Ponadto proszę gronu pedagogicznemu lub wartownikom zgłaszać wszelkie podejrzane aktywności na terenie szkoły. Zawsze znajdziemy mieć czas, aby wysłuchać waszych obaw, bez względu na to, jak trywialne się wydają.

Wyglądało na to, że ta szczególna część przemowy dobiegła końca, ale Albus wiedział, że słowa dyrektorki będą go dręczyć przez całą noc. W końcu oderwał wzrok od McGonagall i zdecydował się dokładniej przyjrzeć wyprostowanym niczym struna renegatom. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę swoje wcześniejsze zatargi z Aliansem, nie rozpoznał żadnego z nich, co nie sprawiło, że był zadowolony z towarzystwa któregokolwiek.

Po zakończeniu wstępnych oględzin skoncentrował się na przemówieniu, a raczej wyłapaniu z niego zakodowanych i ukrytych przesłań. Bez względu na to, jak wiele z tych słów zostało z góry narzuconych do wyrecytowania, McGonagall z pewnością znalazła sposób, żeby – pod przykrywką pochwał renegatów – przemycić nieco od siebie. Albus niemalże natychmiast zinterpretował podstawową tezę: Zbawienie Różdżek najechało Hogwart.

Warren Waddlesworth – pod wygodnym pretekstem ochrony nieletnich, wciąż uczących się czarodziejów – jeszcze bardziej umocnił swój publiczny wizerunek. Najprawdopodobniej w ciągu kilku następnych dni uczniowie wyślą do rodzin masę listów, w których to będą się rozpisywać nad tym, jak o niebo lepiej się czują, kiedy ktoś nad nimi czuwa. Co więcej, Waddlesworth znalazł także sposób, aby mieć oko na zamkniętą w szkolnych murach młodzież, z powodów, których Albus nie potrafił nawet pojąć. To nie była nowa taktyka: w zeszłym roku ministerstwo przetarło ten szlak, obsadzając stanowisko mistrza eliksirów Wendellem Puckerdem. Być może Zbawienie Różdżek nie musiało nawet scalać się ze strukturą rządową – jakby na to nie patrzeć, renegaci sięgają ku tym samym argumentom...

– Czas na inne wieści organizacyjne – powiedziała McGonagall, a chłopiec natychmiast poderwał do góry głowę. – W tym roku nastąpiła także inna zmiana w gronie pedagogicznym. Profesor Puckerd, nasz zeszłoroczny mistrz eliksirów, zrezygnował z pracy z powodów osobistych. Stanowisko przejął po nim profesor Malfoy.

Albus wytrzeszczył w szoku oczy. Siedzący trochę dalej od pani dyrektor Draco Malfoy wstał ze swojego miejsca i pomachał do uczniów, siląc się na uśmiech – z marnym skutkiem.

Cztery wielkie stoły wybuchnęły nieskrywanymi szeptami, niewątpliwie dlatego, że nazwisko wydawało się wszystkim dość znajome. Zamiast przyłączyć się do rozmów, Albus odwrócił się do Scorpiusa, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

– Dlaczego...?

– Bo wyraz twojej twarzy, kiedy mój tata wstał, był bezcenny – przerwał mu przyjaciel.

– Wiedziałeś? – Chłopiec spojrzał na szczerzącego się Morrisona.

– Zobaczyłem go od razu, kiedy tylko wszedłem. Jestem zaskoczony, że tak długo żyłeś w niewiedzy...

Scorpius machnął uciszająco dłonią, bo McGonagall znów odchrząknęła.

– Profesor Malfoy nie jest obcym w Hogwarcie i naprawdę cieszymy się, że zgodził się przyjąć posadę nauczyciela. Jak niektórzy się zapewne już domyślili, obejmie on też stanowisko opiekuna Slytherinu.

– Bum! – Vincent odtańczył w miejscu mały taniec zwycięstwa. – Czy wy też widzicie te super przywileje?

Scorpius i Melonie uciszyli go znaczącym spojrzeniem, a pani dyrektor wznowiła przemowę.

– Czas na tradycyjne informacje – oświadczyła. – Wiem, że wszyscy jesteście głodni i nie możecie doczekać się uczty, więc przepraszam za długie ogłoszenia, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich istotny charakter, uznałam, że najlepiej będzie przebrnąć przez nie jak najwcześniej. Z corocznych komunikatów: Zakazany Las jest, oczywiście, zakazany. Lekcje latania na miotle dla pierwszorocznych nie są obowiązkowe, ale zdecydowanie zalecane. Kapitanowie drużyn – tu Albus wytężył słuch, bo prawie zapomniał, że spotkał go ten zaszczyt – powinni spotkać się z opiekunami swoich domów, aby omówić datę kwalifikacji.

Potter skinął w milczeniu głową. Zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie prowadził tę dziwaczną rozmowę z osobą, z którą kiedyś ćwiczył powietrzne triki.

– Niech rozpocznie się uczta! – zawołała McGonagall, definitywnie zakańczając swe przemówienie.

Półmiski i misy przed uczniami natychmiast wypełniły się wspaniale wyglądającym jedzeniem, a w pucharach od razu pojawił się sok dyniowy. Morrison rzucił się do przodu i chwycił talerz z tłuczonymi ziemniakami, zaś Albus nałożył ich sobie tylko troszkę. Być może była to pozostałość po wcześniejszej chorobie, ale nie był szczególnie głodny. Zamiast nakładać sobie tony pyszności, zdecydował się na minimalizm i odwrócił do Scorpiusa.

– W jaki sposób właściwie twój tata zdobył tę pracę? – Był naprawdę ciekawy.

– Uważasz, że brak mu odpowiednich kwalifikacji? – Malfoy przeszedł do ataku.

– Chwila. Myślałem, że...

– Spokojnie. Żartowałem. – Blondyn machnął dłonią w żartobliwym geście. – Wierz mi lub nie, ale sami do niego zgłosili. W szkole był całkiem niezły z eliksirów i wyróżniał się z tłumu, bo wiedział, co i z czym działa. Nic nie stało teraz na przeszkodzie. Był jednym z pierwszych, którym zaproponowano posadę i od razu się zgodził.

– Hm, więc... wasza sytuacja finansowa...

– Nie narzekamy na brak pieniędzy. – Uśmiechnął się Scorpius. – Nie jesteśmy bardzo bogaci, ale... to dla nas wielka okazja, naprawdę. Szkoda mi tylko mamy – jest sama w domu.

Albus skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Kiedy odwrócił się, żeby ukroić sobie kawałek indyka, zauważył, że w jego stronę rzucane jest groźne spojrzenie. Gdy nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z nieznajomym z kręconymi włosami, z którym miał wcześniej małe spięcie, ten szybko zerknął w inną stronę.

– Znasz tego dzieciaka? – zapytał cicho Scorpiusa.

– Chyba ma na imię Lucas albo jakoś podobnie – odpowiedział przyjaciel. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, trochę z niego kretyn. Raz pożyczył ode mnie książkę i zrobił wokół tego zamieszanie.

– Ach...

Albus z rozmysłem ignorował ten potępiający wzrok do samego końca uczty, jednocześnie zauważając, że było to jedno z nielicznych nieprzychylnych rzucanych mu spojrzeń. To miła niespodzianka, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie hogwarckiej młodzieży, z którą mijał się na peronie. Stół Slytherinu ogółem był wesoły, a większość żartów – co nie było zaskakujące – kierowana była w stronę Scorpiusa.

– Myślę, że właśnie znalazłem nowego najlepszego przyjaciela – stwierdził z przekonaniem czwartoroczny ślizgon siedzący po lewej stronie blondyna, szturchając go lekko łokciem; Potter kojarzył go tylko z mijanki w pokoju wspólnym.

Wszyscy byli rozbawieni.

– Mnie i Scorpiusa łączy wspólna przeszłość – powiedział Barry Bryant, którego chociaż znali. – W zeszłym roku prawie wygraliśmy mistrzostwa, nie?

– To nie będzie miało znaczenia, ludzie. – Malfoy uniósł dłonie do góry, chociaż Albus wiedział, że choć raz cieszył się, że był w centrum uwagi. Mimo swojej inteligencji nie należał do najpopularniejszych uczniów w szkole. – Tata w roli nauczyciela nie jest gwarantem specjalnego traktowania i dodatkowych przywilejów. Możecie mieć pewność, że dotyczy to też moich przyjaciół.

Parę osób przewróciło lekceważąco oczami.

– Mówię poważnie. – Scorpius pochylił się do Albusa i ściszył głos. – Ojciec rozmawiał ze mną na ten temat kilka tygodni temu – że pokrewieństwo nigdzie mnie nie zaprowadzi. Jeżeli już, to po prostu będzie się uważniej przyglądał moim postępom w nauce.

– Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze – odpowiedział. – Jesteś dobry z eliksirów, więc twój tata nie będzie miał powodów, żeby ci dogryzać.

– Nie wiedziałam, że w Hogwarcie nie ma zakazu nauki pobierania nauk od własnego rodzica – stwierdziła niespodziewanie Melonie.

Vincent parsknął.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałoby być to zakazane. To znaczy, jeśli ktoś ma talent do eliksirów, powinien po prostu ich nauczać! Nie ma znaczenia, czy jego dziecko chodzi do tej szkoły, czy innej...

– Morrison ma rację – poparł przyjaciela Scorpius. – O dziwo. – dodał. – Mój ojciec był odpowiednim kandydatem na to stanowisko. Nie ma znaczenia, że nie skończyłem jeszcze studiów...

Rozmowa na temat Dracona Malfoya ucichła dopiero pod koniec uczty, kiedy wszystkie talerze i misy zostały opróżnione. Uczniowie wstawali, ziewali i ściskali się za brzuch, bełkocząc o przepełnionych żołądkach. Finalnie prefekci odprowadzili pierwszorocznych do dormitoriów.

Albus chwiał się na nogach obok Morrisona, podczas gdy Scorpius i Melonie zabrali się za swoje obowiązki. W międzyczasie zerkał także na Mirrę. Z racji tego, iż szli zupełnie innymi korytarzami w zupełnie innych kierunkach, najwyraźniej musiał zaczekać do jutra, aby z nią porozmawiać. Kiedy maszerowali razem z tłumem starszych współdomowników, do głowy chłopca niespodziewanie wpadła pewna myśl.

– Hej, byłeś obecny podczas przydziału, prawda? O czym śpiewała Tiara?

– Właściwie, to była dziwna piosenka. – Morrison podrapał się po nosie. – Pamiętasz, że ostatnio bredziła o jedności i tego, gdzie należymy? W sumie to się powtórzyła, prawie wszystkie wersy. Na końcu może dodała po zdaniu na temat każdego domu. Brzmiała, jakby jej słowa powinny mieć większą moc...

– Yhym – mruknął Albus. – Tak właśnie myślałem, że będzie.

Do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego dotarli wcześniej, a więc musieli trochę poczekać, aż nadejdzie Scorpius i wyjaśni pierwszorocznym mechanizm zamaskowanej kamiennej ściany i protokoły nowych haseł. Po wypowiedzeniu dewizy – „Derwent" – weszli do ślizgońskiego sanktuarium.

Widząc słabo oświetloną zielenią komnatę, Potter uśmiechnął się słabo. Zmarkotniał, kiedy jego spojrzenie spoczęło na jakże znajomym gobelinie Severusa Snape'a.

Razem z Morrisonem byli jednymi z pierwszych, którzy udali się do dormitoriów, gdzie po prostu padli twarzami na łóżka.

– Został nam tylko rok. – Vincent zasłonił kotary wokół łóżka.

– Scorpius? Zastanawiam się, kiedy będziemy mieli pierwszą lekcję z twoim tatą – zagaił Bartleby Bing ze swojego rogu.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odmruknął sennie blondyn.

Po koledze Dante Haug zadał Malfoyowi kolejne pytanie dotyczące nowego mistrza eliksirów. Albus nie dołączył do przepytywani i wyłożył się wygodnie na łóżku, ukryty odcinającymi od świata zasłonami, zadowolony, że ktoś przyciąga więcej uwagi od niego. Naprawdę nie chciał, aby któryś ze współdomowników wywlókł na wierzch temat Harry'ego Pottera.

Zamiast dalej przysłuchiwać się mamrotom przyjaciół, pozwolił ciężkim powiekom opaść, a otaczające go lekko przytłumione głosy utuliły go do snu; pragnął nie śnić.

* * *

Następnego ranka Albus obudził się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, co było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak mało ostatnimi czasy spał. Kiedy przetarł oczy, zauważył, że kotary łóżek współdomowników wciąż były pozasłaniane. Wstał i udał się do pokoju wspólnego z przekonaniem, że nikogo tam nie zastanie. Zdziwił się niemiłosiernie, gdy na dole przywitał go Scorpius.

– Dzień dobry. – Przyjaciel siedział na podłodze, zaledwie kilka cali od rozpalonego kominka. Na kolanach trzymał podniszczony podręcznik.

– Dobry. – Albus ziewnął. – Co...? Już się uczysz?

Blondyn delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

– Tylko troszeczkę.

– Od kiedy jesteś na nogach?

– Będzie jakaś godzina...

Potter stłumił kolejne ziewnięcie, a następnie podszedł bliżej. Spojrzał na aktualnie otwartą stronę książki i natychmiast rozpoznał dziedzinę nauki.

– „Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych"? – przeczytał na głos.

– No co? – Scorpius przewrócił kartkę, oburzony. – Chcę zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie...

Albus potrząsnął głową i opadł na wygodny, wyrzeźbiony w kamieniu fotel. Obserwowanie wkuwającego zapewne i tak nieprzydatne informacje przyjaciela było niesamowicie nudnym zajęciem, ale na szczęście około pół godziny później do pokoju wspólnego zaczęli schodzić ludzie i wreszcie, ze wciąż na wpół zaspanym Morrisonem, zeszli na śniadanie.

– Nie do wiary. Pilnują nas, nawet kiedy jemy? – prychnął, siadając; pod dwiema przeciwległymi ścianami Wielkiej Sali ustawiło się kilku renegatów z nazbyt poważnymi wyrazami twarzy.

– Niech robią, co chcą. Nikogo nie skrzywdzą. – Vincent przyciągnął do siebie tacę z kiełbaskami.

Albus znów prychnął i nałożył sobie pełen talerz bekonu. Niemal nieświadomie zerknął na stół nauczycielski i zobaczył tatę Scorpiusa – albo raczej profesora Malfoya – który prowadził kulturalnie wyglądającą rozmowę z Hagridem. Odwrócił wzrok, dopiero gdy do komnaty wszedł Neville, niosąc harmonogramy zajęć. Co dziwne, nauczyciel z każdym ucinał sobie krótką pogawędkę.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał wszem wobec.

Morrison i Scorpius wbili w niego zdziwione spojrzenia.

– Sprawdza, czy wszyscy zapisali się na prawidłowe przedmioty na poziomie owutemów – odpowiedziała siedząca naprzeciwko niego Melonie, której obecności wcześniej nie zarejestrował. – Pamiętasz, że ludzie mają w tym roku różne plany lekcji, prawda?

Albus się zakrztusił, bo bekon stanął mu w gardle. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Niewątpliwie przyjaciele spędzili całe lato na porządkowaniu swoich harmonogramów zajęć i upewnili się tym samym, że po powrocie do Hogwartu będą mogli dążyć do wykonywania zawodu, o którym marzyli; on nie poświęcił tej myśli nawet sekundy.

To zaniedbanie, _oczywiście_ , nie wynikało tylko z jego winy. Profesor Puckerd kiepsko sobie poradził, udzielając mu porad zawodowych. W rzeczywistości nauczyciel dołożył wszelkich starań, aby upewnić go w przekonaniu, że nie czeka go żadna przyszłość; był to najistotniejszy dlań priorytet w tamtym czasie.

Czekał, dusząc się w sosie własnym, a Neville nieubłagalnie się zbliżał. Mężczyzna najpierw podszedł do Scorpiusa, potem przeprowadził stosunkowo krótką rozmowę z Morrisonem, a na końcu odwrócił się do ostatniego z trójki ślizgonów.

– Albus Potter. Albus... – powtarzał, przeglądając plik harmonogramów. – Ach! Właściwie to chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Twój arkusz jest całkowicie pusty! Wygląda na to, że zeszłoroczny opiekun Slytherinu w ogóle go nie wypełnił...

– Cóż, sęk w tym, że... – urwał i posłał profesorowi skrzywiony uśmiech, w międzyczasie drapiąc się po głowie. Przez chwilę spróbował zebrać myśli i wyjaśnić nauczycielowi zaistniałą sytuację, lecz skapitulował, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. – Puckerd był okropnym doradcą zawodowym. Tak naprawdę to... nie doszliśmy do żadnych wniosków.

– Rozumiem. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo Neville. – W takim razie: skoro zeszłoroczne rozmowy okazały się bezproduktywne, czy byłaby jakaś konkretna ścieżka kariery, która by cię interesowała?

Albus przygryzł wargę.

– Mniej więcej. Zawsze byłem dobry w... Myślałem o stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów – wydukał nieskładnie.

Co dziwne, profesor Longbottom spojrzał na niego, jakby był pod wrażeniem udzielonej odpowiedzi.

– Z całą pewnością zdobyłeś odpowiednią ocenę z SUMów, ale w tym zawodzie chodzi o coś więcej, niż tylko eliksiry. Będziesz potrzebował przynajmniej zielarstwa i opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami; oba dostarczają informacji na temat niezbędnych składników mikstur.

– Nie będę miał problemu z obu tych przedmiotów, prawda? – zapytał. – To znaczy, czy mógłby pan teraz uaktualnić mi rozkład zajęć?

Neville postukał palcem w arkusz pergaminu, a następnie wręczył ją Albusowi, który w duchu odczuł niewiarygodną ulgę.

– Szczegóły będziesz musiał uzgodnić z opiekunem swojego domu, ale wstępna rozpiska powinna się na razie sprawdzić, bo obejmuje podstawy. Najprawdopodobniej będziesz chciał trochę w nim pozmieniać...

– Wielkie dzięki, profesorze – sapnął i naprawdę miał to na myśli.

Longbottom posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, po czym pochylił się do przodu.

– Trzymaj się, Albusie – powiedział tajemniczym, wibrującym tonem, a potem przeszedł do omawiania kariery następnej osoby.

Chłopiec wrócił do śniadania, ale wciąż co rusz zerkał na swój harmonogram.

– Nieźle – podsumował. – Najpierw mam opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, a po niej godzinę wolną!

– Też mam dużo wolnego – odpowiedział Morrison, przeglądając własny plan.

Albus dostrzegł, że ulubiony przedmiot ma dwa razy w tygodniu – podwójne zajęcia dzisiaj po południu oraz w piątek. Wyciągnął szyję, żeby zobaczyć arkusz Scorpiusa i z zadowoleniem zarejestrował, że przyjaciel ma tyle samo godzin eliksirów, co on.

– Morrison? Masz może eliksiry dziś i w piątek?

– O dziwo – odpowiedział przyjaciel. – Dostałem tylko Zadowalający z SUMów.

– To pewnie dzięki mojemu tacie – stwierdził Scorpius. – Zawsze daje ludziom drugą szansę.

Dzwonek rozbrzmiał w chwili, kiedy kończyli śniadanie; po nim musieli się rozstać. Albus i Morrison rozpoczęli masz w kierunku okolic chatki Hagrida, zaś Malfoy wybierał się na mugoloznawstwo.

– Czemu wciąż łazisz na te głupie zajęcia? – zapytał Vincent, gdy mieli się rozdzielić na korytarzu.

– Urzędnicy ministerstwa magii muszą umieć radzić sobie z mugolami – wyjaśnił w pośpiechu blondyn. – Do zobaczenia później.

Scorpius natychmiast ruszył w górę schodów, a Albus z Morrisonem wyszli ze szkoły głównymi drzwiami. Obaj uczęszczali na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, chociaż wybór przyjaciela miał naprawdę niewiele wspólnego z wymarzoną karierą zawodową, a wynikał z prostego zamiłowania do przedmiotu.

– Jak myślisz, co Hagrid dla nas szykuje – znaczy: jako grupy owutemowej? – zagaił Potter.

– Stawiam na mantykory i chimery. – Uśmiechnął się Vincent.

Wyszli na świeże powietrze, lecz wtem ktoś zwrócił ich uwagę.

– Idziecie na błonia? – Za nimi truchtała Mirra. Co dziwne, nikt jej nie towarzyszył. – Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej, Al – oświadczyła, gdy się z nimi zrównała i pocałowała ślizgona w policzek.

– Ano, Madam Clearwater od razu poskładała mnie do kupy. Polepszyło mi się już na uczcie.

– A co tak właściwie ci dolegało?

– Hm – mruknął niezobowiązująco, rozważając możliwe opcje. – Zjadłem coś nieświeżego. Miałaś całkowitą rację.

– Wiedziałam! – Potrząsnęła głową. – Naprawdę powinieneś przykładać większą wagę do swoich nawyków żywieniowych.

Morrison rzucił Albusowi zaciekawione spojrzenie i nie było co się temu dziwić: przyjaciołom powiedział więcej. W rzeczywistości chłopiec nie chciał, aby dziewczyna dowiedziała się, że choroba miała podłoże psychosomatyczne. Wiedział, że gdyby poznała prawdę, wykład, który by mu wygłosiła, byłby znacznie dłuższy i miałby poważniejszy charakter, aniżeli pouczenie na temat unikania niestrawności żołądkowych.

– Idziecie na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami? – zapytała Mirra, dostosowując się do tempa ślizgonów.

– Ano – odpowiedział jowialnie Morrison. – A Scorpius utknął na zajęciach z nudnego mugoloznawstwa. Ha!

– Czy mogliście uwierzyć w ten numer z jego tatą? – kontynuowała. – Byłam w szoku. W sensie jestem pewna, że będzie dobrym nauczycielem, ale _naprawdę_ mnie to zaskoczyło.

– Po południu przekonamy się, co z tego wyniknie – powiedział Albus. – Mam z nim później podwójne eliksiry...

– Ja też! – Podekscytowana Mirra bez skrępowania sięgnęła do kieszeni szat swojego chłopaka i wyciągnęła z niej rozkład zajęć, który dziś wręczył mu Neville. Oddała go po chwili analizy. – Będziemy mieć razem lekcje tylko w poniedziałki i piątki. – Wyglądała na zbitą z tropu. – Dlaczego zapisałeś się na zielarstwo?

– Chcę być nauczycielem eliksirów. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Więc muszę co nieco wiedzieć o... no sama przecież wiesz, ziołach.

– A co ty robisz na opiece nad magicznymi potworkami? – zapytał Morrison dziewczynę.

Gryfonka się zarumieniła.

– Szczerze mówiąc, w zeszłym roku, kiedy przyszedł czas wyboru ścieżki zawodowej i profesor omawiał ze mną wszystkie możliwości, nie skłaniałam się ku niczemu konkretnemu. Później, gdy rozmawiałam z Rose – a przynajmniej więcej niż teraz – wspomniała, że jej wujek przez wiele lat zajmował się smokami. Zdecydowałam, że chciałabym sprawdzić się w tej dziedzinie.

Albus rzucił Mirze zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale ta machnęła na to ręką.

– Nie w hodowli smoków! – wyjaśniła. – Generalnie to w opiece nad różnymi stworzeniami. Myślę, że wszystkie są interesujące. Chciałabym zostać magizoologiem.

Potter, który wiedział już coś niecoś na ten temat z ich wakacyjnych rozmów, zwrócił uwagę na inny istotny szczegół.

– A skoro mowa o Rose... Czy się...?

– Wczoraj wieczorem trochę rozmawiałyśmy – odparła chłodno. – Wciąż jesteśmy daleko od relacji, w której byłyśmy. Nadal oczekuję przeprosin – dodała ponuro, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że na skruchę dawnej przyjaciółki nie ma co liczyć.

Gdy dotarli na polanę w pobliżu chaty Hagrida, stało tam już kilkoro uczniów; nauczyciela nigdzie nie było widać. Albus szybko zorientował się, że razem z Morrisonem będą jedynymi ślizgonami na tych zajęciach, choć gryfonów też nie było dużo: prócz Mirry przyszła jeszcze jedna uczennica, której nawet nie kojarzył.

– Gdzie zapodziała się reszta twojej grupki? – zapytał, myśląc o Eckleyu i Hornsbrooku.

– Charlie i Donny nie wzięli ani jednego nadprogramowego przedmiotu. Obaj chcą pracować w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, więc siedzą teraz na transmutacji.

Parsknięcie zamaskował nagłym atakiem kaszlu, ale wyglądało na to, że Mirra nic nie podejrzewała. Hornsbrook może i rzeczywiście chciał zasilić szeregi tej sekcji, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, kim jest jego ojciec i czym się zajmuje, z pewnością w przyszłość ministerstwo magii zostanie przeorganizowane. Najprawdopodobniej obaj sądzili, że do czasu ukończenia Hogwartu Waddlesworth postawi na swoim, a w konsekwencji Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów będzie się składał tylko i wyłącznie z podległych Ministrowi renegatów.

Ta myśl zaalarmowała ślizgona.

– Hm, a tak z czystej ciekawości... – zaczął. – Jak Eck... Charlie i Donny zapatrują się na to całe zamieszanie ze Zbawieniem Różdżek; z monitorowaniem Hogwartu i całą resztą?

Mirra westchnęła z irytacją.

– Jesteśmy w szkole od około dwunastu godzin, Albusie. Tak szybko chcesz, żebym wcieliła się w rolę szpiega?

– Byłem tylko ciekawy! – Chłopiec uniósł w obronnym geście ręce, a Morrison zachichotał.

Rozmowa na tym się zakończyła, bo w oddali zobaczyli Hagrida. Maszerował w kierunku międzydomowej grupy z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ze sposobu, w jaki kroczył i miał wyciągnięte przed siebie ręce, można było wywnioskować, iż coś niesie – chociaż wbrew wszystkiemu, nic nie było widać.

– Czołem, uczniowie! – przywitał się rozpromieniony nauczyciel. Albus pomyślał, że na jego miejscu może pokusiłby się o wyrażenie niezadowolenia z powodu tak małej frekwencji na zajęciach, lecz półolbrzym zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

– Dzień dobry! – wymamrotała niemrawo grupka; tylko Morrison to wykrzyczał.

Hagrid puścił Vincentowi oko, a potem przeszedł do części wykładowej.

– Wszyscy jesteście se tu z jednego powodu. Chcecie dowiedzieć się wincyj o magicznych stworzeniach i chcecie zobaczyć nowe. Nie zależy wam na zaprzyjaźnianiu się ze zwyczajnymi gatunkami, bo ich to naoglądaliście się w zeszłym roku. Wszyscy, cholibka, chcecie liznąć se _niebezpieczeństwa_ – oświadczył mrocznym tonem, po czym zaśmiał się serdecznie.

Żaden z uczniów nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu i, co więcej, na każdej z twarzy był wypisany ten sam wyraz – obwinianie się za wybranie tego przedmiotu na poziomie owutemów.

– Ale nie dzisiej! – Hagrid kontynuował lekko, a to, co właśnie powiedział, wydawało się uspokajać co poniektórych. – Dziś, jak no tu widzicie, bestia, którą mam ze sobą, nie jest groźna – jest bardziej defensywnym typem stworzenia, jeśli ino mówić prawdę. Co o tym myślicie?

Cała klasa po prostu gapiła się na nauczyciela, drapiąc się bezmyślnie po głowach. Albus robił to samo, co reszta, zastanawiając się, czy Hagrid sobie z nich żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. Nigdzie nie było widać żadnego stworzenia.

Zrozumienie przyszło w mig.

– Trzymasz demimoza? – zapytał głośno.

– Tak! – Uśmiechnął się Hagrid. – Dobra twoja, Al! Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu!

Niektórzy sapnęli ze zrozumieniem, lecz część grupy wciąż nie miała pojęcia, o jaką bestię chodzi. W ramach demonstracji profesor opadł na kolana i poprawił ułożenie rąk, by wszem wobec pokazać, że rzeczywiście coś trzyma. Następnie zaczął głaskać powietrze.

Cała ta scena byłaby komiczna, gdyby naprawdę coś się nie wydarzyło. Powoli w ramionach Hagrida zmaterializowała się wysoka na trzy stopy*, podobna do małpy kreatura, i okazało się, że mężczyzna pieści ją po głowie. Naczelna twarz demimoza wyrażała spokój, lecz duże czarne oczy uważnie studiowały zgromadzoną wokół niego grupę. Sierść stworzenia miała jasne, prawie że białe umaszczenie, co sprawiło wrażenie, jakby była poprószona śniegiem. W pewnym sensie zwierzątko było urocze.

– Teraz jest przerażonym maleństwem – powiedział współczująco profesor. – Będzie chciał zachować trochę dystansu. Jest spokojny, skubany, więc też się tak zachowujcie! – Omiótł klasę wzrokiem. – No dobra. Demimozy nie pomieszkują, ot tak se w naszym Lesie. Zazwyczaj można się na nie natknąć na Dalekim Wschodzie i tylko żem przypadkiem se tu tego jednego złapał. Pierwsze, co chcielibyście się dowiedzieć o tych małych skubanych, jest to, że dużo ludu ich szuka, a to czasem prowadzi do maciupkich komplikacji. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, czemu to tak?

Ślizgon podniósł rękę, kiedy nikt inny się nie kwapił.

– Czarodzieje używają futra demimozów do produkcji peleryn niewidek – odparł, przypominając sobie, że kiedyś taką informację sprzedał mu wujek Ron.

– Racja, Al! – krzyknął Hagrid. – I znów pięć punktów.

Mirra spojrzała na Albusa, a on nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech. Dziwnie było być na zajęciach bez Scorpiusa. Okazało się, że dzięki nieobecności przyjaciela rzeczywiście miał czas, aby przemyśleć zadane pytania i zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią – w końcu nikt nie wyrzucał do góry ręki.

– Sierść demimoza jest bardzo cenna, właśnie przez te magiczne właściwości. – Głos półolbrzyma brzmiał odrobinę melancholijnie. – Skubane mogą się stać niewidzialne, kiedy poczują się zagrożone tak jak ten tutaj przed chwilunią. Jak wcześniej se powiedział Al, włosie jest wykorzystywane do szycia peleryn niewidek. Jest sposób, żeby wyrwać włos, a nie krzywdzić tych maluczkich. Niestety, wielu ważniaków się tym nie przejmuje. I to właśnie sprawia, że te biedaczyska są zagrożone.

Kilka dziewcząt, w tym także i Mirra, jęknęło ze smutkiem. W międzyczasie demimoz nadal tkwił w ramionach Hagrida i patrzył po wszystkich, sprawiając wrażenie naprawdę bezradnego pieszczocha.

– Wiem, wiem. – Nauczyciel potrząsnął głową tak gwałtownie, że poruszyła się nawet jego krzaczasta broda. – Raz se spotkałem gościa w barze, który przyznał mi się, że próbował nielegalnie utkać pelerynę i zabił jedną bestyjkę! Sprałem... Cóż, to nieważne, cóżem zrobił, ale tak czy inaczej... – urwał, skrępowany.

Albus się skulił. Był świadomy zamiłowania Hagrida do wszelakich magicznych stworzeń i z doświadczenia wiedział, jak może być niebezpieczny – zwłaszcza jeżeli był pod wpływem alkoholu. Miał niezachwianą pewność, że nieznajomy w barze naprawdę _bardzo_ żałował swoich czynów.

Profesor odchrząknął, aby przeczyścić gardło, a potem wrócił do omawianego przedtem tematu.

– Choć jeszcze nie jest silny, demimoz może być piekielnie podstępny i korzysta se z niewidzialności, żeby oszukać drapieżniki. Nie zobaczycie ani tego, ani tego. Mój malutki jest nieśmiały, więc dzisiej będziecie se robić tylko notatki. Jeśli ociupkę się oswoi, może se go pogłaskacie, ale nie obiecuję!

Podsumowując, okazało się, że pierwsza lekcja opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami była najbardziej teoretyczna ze wszystkich hagridowych, w których Albus miał okazję uczestniczyć. Tak fajnie nie było nawet na zajęciach z gumochłonami, przy których trzeba było się ruszać – ot, karmić je sałatą, ale liczył się fakt, iż wymagało to ruchu. Demimoz po prostu stał, stosunkowo nieruchomo. Poruszał się sporadycznie, na przykład, kiedy ocierał się z czułością o Hagrida, który napychał mu brzuch fioletowymi jagodami, które ten zdawał się bardzo lubić.

W momencie ruchu powodował problem, ponieważ oprócz robienia notatek, uczniowie dostali za zadanie także naszkicować stworzenie – najbardziej kłopotliwa okazała się jego niewidzialność. Głośniejszy skrob na pergaminie czasem powodował, że demimoz podskakiwał ze strachu, a potem znikał na sekundę lub dwie. Gdy się znów pojawiał, bywał w innej pozycji, czym zmuszał klasę do zmiany rysunku.

Zajęcia minęły dosyć szybko i zanim się wszyscy zorientowali, maszerowali z powrotem po trawiastych zboczach w kierunku zamku.

– Nie było tak źle – podsumował lekcję Albus. – Przynajmniej to nie były mantykory – dodał i rzucił przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie.

– To temat na przyszłą opiekę, jeszcze zobaczysz – odgryzł się Morrison.

– Co teraz macie? – zapytała Mirra.

– Wolne. – Uśmiechnął się Vincent.

– Czy jesteś gotów na partyjkę szachów...? – Brunet odwrócił się do przyjaciela, ale zamilkł, widząc srogą minę swojej dziewczyny.

– Przerwy mają pomóc ogarnąć dodatkowe obciążenie nauką w ciągu roku, Albusie. Naprawdę powinieneś wykorzystać ten czas do poczynienia postępów.

– Przecież to były dopiero nasze pierwsze zajęcia! – argumentował zaciekle. – I z ledwością mogłem przez pół lekcji zobaczyć stworzenie, o którym się uczyłem!

– Chłopak ma rację! – powiedział Morrison. – A szachy pobudzą jego myślenie, które przełoży się potem na eliksiry...

Mirra potrząsnęła głową, ale dalej się nie wykłócała.

– Cóż, mam teraz zaklęcia, więc może do zobaczenia na eliksirach?

Obaj ślizgoni potaknęli i weszli do zamku. Albus i Mirra pocałowali się w przelocie, a potem dziewczyna ruszyła w górę po schodach. Nastolatkowie zeszli do lochów, ostatecznie wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego; tam rozłożyli szachownicę.

– Mirra nie żartowała, prawda? – Morrison rozejrzał się po komnacie.

Nie byli jednymi, którzy korzystali z czasu wolnego, ale z całą pewnością stanowili wspaniały przykład rzadkiego okazu lenia uczniowskiego – wszyscy inni siedzieli na kanapach i podłodze z nosami wściubionymi w podręczniki, nawet jeżeli każdy miał za sobą tylko jedną lekcję. Sytuacja nie uległa zmianie nawet po trzech wygranych Albusa. Młodzieniec był w trakcie wygrywania kolejnej partyjki, kiedy do pokoju wspólnego wszedł Scorpius, sygnalizując tym samym, że czas wolny dobiegł końca.

– Czemu rozłożyliście się z szachami? – zapytał na wstępie blondyn. – Nie powinniście się uczyć?

– Możesz sobie podać rękę z Mirrą. – Potter lekko się skulił. – Nie ma nic złego w zrobieniu sobie małej przerwy...

– No właśnie. I Hagrid nie zadał nam żadnej pracy domowej ani niczego takiego... – dodał Morrison.

– Któż się tego spodziewał po Hagridzie? – Scorpius nie szczędził swojej wypowiedzi sarkazmu. Rzucił na podłogę dwa zeszyty, po które Albus natychmiast sięgnął. Okazało się, że obydwa są już w połowie zapisane. – Mugoloznawstwo i historia magii – wyjaśnił Malfoy, ocierając pot z czoła. – Nawet nie próbujcie mnie zmusić do zaczęcia esejów, które mam na środę...

Niedługo potem do pokoju wspólnego weszła Melonie, ale nie zrobiła zamieszania wokół Albusa i Morrisona – najprawdopodobniej po prostu takiego zachowania się po nich spodziewała. Cała czwórka udała się do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek, gdzie Scorpius – wbrew temu, co wcześniej powiedział, co można było z łatwością przewidzieć – ledwo skubnął swoją porcję i zabrał się za esej z historii magii.

Siedząc przy stole, Albusa zawołała Tiffany Garrett, ścigająca z zeszłorocznej drużyny quidditcha.

– Co tam? – zapytał.

– Jest już konkretna data kwalifikacji?

Garth Moone, inny ścigający, z nadzieją wypisaną na twarzy oderwał się od swojego talerza.

– Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział kapitan. – W tym tygodniu chciałem omówić ten temat z naszym opiekunem domu. Liczę, że uda się w weekend.

Oboje bez słowa pokiwali głowami i wrócili do swoich posiłków. Niespodziewanie tą krótką wymianą zdań zainteresował się Scorpius.

– Właśnie sobie coś uświadomiłem – zakomunikował wszem wobec.

– Co takiego?

– Tata będzie mnie obserwował podczas gry – stwierdził, pogrążony w myślach; potem się zarumienił. – Muszę poćwiczyć. Może dziś wieczorem...

– Spokojnie, stary. – Albus poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. – Jesteś jednym z najbardziej agresywnych i dominujących obrońców, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałem – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – I myślę, że naprawdę powinieneś coś więcej zjeść przed następnymi zajęciami...

Niedługo potem zadzwonił dzwonek, dając znak, że zaraz rozpocznie się podwójna lekcja eliksirów. Ślizgoni udali się razem do lochów – były to jedyne przedmioty, w których uczestniczyła cała czwórka; Melonie zapisała na niego przez wzgląd na swe zainteresowanie karierą uzdrowicielki. Korytarze były bardziej zatłoczone aniżeli zawsze – wypełnione były uczniami z różnych domów, jak i odzianymi w czarne szaty renegatami, którzy chodzili wtę i wewtę.

– Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał Albus najbliżej stojącego chłopaka. Gryfon, nieraz kręcący się wokół Charlesa Eckleya, odwrócił się, aby mu odpowiedzieć, lecz kiedy zobaczył, z kim ma do czynienia, parsknął szyderczo i zignorował pytanie. – To niegrzeczne! – zganił go z zapałem ślizgon.

Milton Parish, uczeń z Ravenclawu, którego trochę kojarzył, udzielił mu stosownej odpowiedzi.

– To strażnicy Zbawienia Różdżek – wyjaśnił. – Monitorują lochy, a to nieco utrudnia przejście.

Potter jęknął, podczas gdy ludzie rozsuwali się na boki, aby zrobić renegatom przejście.

– Czysto! – zawołał jeden z nich do drugiego, a potem wszyscy wspięli się po schodach na górne piętro.

– Ech, _bardzo_ szybko stali się irytujący – podsumował ich zachowanie Albus, kiedy lochy trochę opustoszały.

– Po prostu pozwól im udawać, że rzeczywiście coś robią. – Morrison wzruszył ramionami, a następnie cała czwórka wznowiła marsz, aż w końcu dotarli do pracowni eliksirów.

Drzwi były otwarte, lecz nigdzie nie było widać nauczyciela. Gryfoni siedzieli już w środku – Mirra z przodu, a za nią Eckley, Hornsbrook i Rose. Albus usiadł obok swojej dziewczyny razem ze Scorpiusem, zaś Morrison i Melonie podeszli do sąsiedniego stołu, żeby być blisko nich.

Chłopiec z Gryffindoru, który na korytarzu bezczelnie zignorował pytanie ślizgona, dołączył do Eckleya przy jego stanowisku, aczkolwiek wszyscy inni uczniowie byli albo z Ravenclawu, albo z Hufflepuffu. Wiele osób szeptało, głośno się zastanawiając nad oczekiwaniami wobec zajęć i prowadzącego; gdzieś w rozmowach padło nawet nazwisko Scorpiusa.

Uprzednio zamknięte drzwi do pracowni otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wszedł profesor Malfoy; czarne szaty w niesamowity sposób za nim powiewały. Było coś innego w jego postawie, w porównaniu z tym, jak zachowywał się wcześniej. Na jego zazwyczaj pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy odbijała się niezachwiana pewność siebie oraz był wyprostowany; roztaczał wokół siebie pełną godności aurę. Otrzymanie posady w Hogwarcie zdawało się podbudować jego ego.

– Eliksiry na poziomie owutemów. – Słowa Dracona Malfoya miały w sobie moc, gdyż wszelkie ciche rozmowy natychmiast umilkły. W międzyczasie nauczyciel podszedł do swojego biurka. – Wszyscy siedzicie w tej klasie, bo opanowaliście prostotę warzenia mikstur – potraficie dodawać do siebie składniki i je mieszać. Gratulacje – powiedział z sarkazmem.

Albusa przeszyły dreszcze. Głos profesora Malfoya przez chwilę był idealną kopią głosu Scorpiusa.

– Jesteście teraz na takim etapie edukacji, gdzie zwykła wiedza _nie_ _wystarczy_ – kontynuował nauczyciel. – Warzenie eliksirów to sztuka. Wiążą się z nią niuanse i zawiłości, a każdy jej aspekt jest kontrolowany przez szereg z góry określonych kroków. Aby być ekspertem w dziedzinie eliksirów, trzeba zarówno inteligentnie planować, jak i szybko myśleć. Niezdolność do którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy może doprowadzić w najgorszym wypadku do przedłużającej się i makabrycznej śmierci.

Albus uniósł brwi, zachęcony do warzenia. Nie był pewien, ile z obecnych tu osób naprawdę chce opanować mikstury – wielu z nich zwyczajnie chciało zaliczyć ten przedmiot, bo był wymagany na drodze do przyszłej kariery – ale on pragnął, aby jego _życie_ ściśle wiązało się z eliksirami.

– Z drugiej strony ci, którzy opanują tę sztukę, będą mieli niezrównaną moc na wyciągnięcie ręki. To właśnie cel moich nauk – kontynuował profesor cichym szeptem. – Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę**...

Drzwi do pracowni otworzyły się gwałtownie, przerywając porywającą przemowę. W progu stanął jeden z odzianych na czarno renegatów – miał duże przednie zęby i jasną czuprynę. Potter rozpoznał w nim wartownika sprzed wejścia do zamku.

– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał ostrym tonem profesor Malfoy; był tak rozdrażniony, że drżały mu nozdrza.

– Rutynowa kontrola – oświadczył zwięźle mężczyzna. – Upewniam się, że nikomu tu nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo.

– O ile wykazuje pan takowe chęci... – zaczął mistrz eliksirów, a Albus utwierdził się w przekonaniu, iż z ust nauczyciela wyjdzie zaraz jakaś kąśliwa, wbijająca w ziemię uwaga – może pan osobiście przeszukać wszystkich moich uczniów pod kątem tego rzekomego „zagrożenia", które pragnie pan wykazać. Podpowiem, że kilku z nich weszło do tej klasy z podejrzanie ostrymi piórami.

Kilka osób zachichotało, a Scorpius się rozpromienił. Renegat nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, po prostu stał w drzwiach i się gapił. Albusowi włoski na karku stanęły dęba. Inni mogli nie widzieć, co się tu wydarzyło, lecz on dostrzegł w tej krótkiej wymianie zdań coś bardzo osobistego. Nazwisko Malfoy było splugawione i zazwyczaj kojarzyło się wyłącznie z czarodziejską wojną i Lordem Voldemortem. Renegaci, pokroju tego, który stał w drzwiach pracowni, jako organizacja powstali na zasadzie straży obywatelskiej chroniącej słabszych i występowali przeciwko ludziom z przestępczą skazą na życiorysie. Gdyby ta dwójka mierzyła się wzrokiem w innym miejscu i w innych okolicznościach, z pewnością obydwoje sięgnęliby po różdżki.

Po kilku chwilach wymownego milczenia intruz wyszedł na korytarz i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Profesor Malfoy zaś wrócił do prowadzenia zajęć jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Jak wcześniej mówiłem, wspaniała sztuka warzenia eliksirów, może być równie użyteczna dla czarodziejów oraz czarownic, co opanowanie umiejętności posługiwania się różdżką, o ile nawet nie bardziej. Oczywiście, nie staniecie się dobrzy z dnia na dzień. Bez wątpienia mieliście zamiar potraktować te zajęcia równie niedbale, co wszystkie inne, ale zapewniam was, że poświęcanie dużej ilości czasu na inne, dodatkowe przedsięwzięcia, utrudni wam osiąganie dobrych wyników w tej pracowni. Nie zamierzam nikogo rozpieszczać. Nie spowolnię tempa, żeby opieszali mogli nadrobić materiał, ani nie zmniejszę obciążenia pracą tym, dla których okaże się ona przytłaczająca. Zupełnie jak wszystkie owutemowe przedmioty, eliksiry nie są z góry narzucone. Jeżeli ogrom nauki będzie dla was zbyt duży, możecie zrezygnować. Uczniom, którzy poniosą sromotną porażkę w utrzymaniu odpowiedniego tempa, zdecydowaniem zalecam to samo.

Kilkoro młodzików rozejrzało się po sobie i nawet Mirra wyglądała na spiętą. Albusowi jednak nie przeszkadzało to, co usłyszał. W rzeczywistości nie mógł się powstrzymać od podziwu dla nowego mistrza eliksirów – który, jak musiał sobie przypomnieć, był ojcem jednego z jego najlepszych przyjaciół – za tę onieśmielającą postawę i niezwykłą, bijącą od mężczyzny szczerość. Mgliście zastanowił się, kto go zainspirował...

– Dziś nie będziemy zajmować się warzeniem – zakomunikował profesor, a kilku uczniów odetchnęło z nieskrywaną ulgą. – Eliksiry są przedmiotem wysoce teoretycznym, a to z kolei oznacza robienie notatek. Spodziewam się, że to, co zapiszę na tablicy, znajdzie się w waszych zeszytach. Słowo w słowo.

Klasa od razu sięgnęła ku torbom, a wśród nich także i Albus. Chociaż był trochę rozczarowany brakiem możliwości uwarzenia nowej mikstury, nie miał nic przeciwko energicznemu zapisywaniu informacji – i tak często to robił. Większość z tego, co nauczyciel zapisał na tablicy, ślizgon już wiedział – głównie dlatego, że w poprzednich latach samodzielnie to rozgryzł. Część uwag była jednak dla niego nowa, jak na przykład fakt, że prawie wszystkie trucizny i ich antidotum miały praktycznie taki sam charakter, z wyjątkiem jednego lub dwóch składników.

Półtorej godziny ostatecznie nieco się dłużyło, a lekcja zakończyła się akurat, kiedy Albusa złapał skurcz w dłoni. Profesor zadał długie zadanie domowe z terminem oddania w piątek, a gdy uczniowie wychodzi na korytarz, nie kłopotał się żadnymi słowami pocieszenia.

– Myślę, że ręka mi odpadnie – skomentowała zajęcia Mirra.

– Przepraszam – powiedział szybko Scorpius, za co otrzymał zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– A dlaczego?

– Bo to przez jego tatę. – Morrison ziewnął. – Och, tak. Eliksiry w tym roku zdecydowanie nie są dla mnie. Wybaczcie, chłopaki...

– Tak szybko się poddajesz? – Melonie potrząsnęła głową. – Całkiem niezły z ciebie wojownik.

Albus nie uczestniczył w rozmowie, zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem Scorpiusa. Przyjaciel nie wydawał się w tak dobrym nastroju, co na początku lekcji – w zasadzie to był po prostu ponury. Czego się spodziewał?

– Ugh, tylko nie znowu! – jęknęła Mirra.

W korytarzu znów doszło do zatoru. Tym razem sytuacja malowała się w znacznie gorszych barwach, ponieważ do poprzedniego tłumu, doszli jeszcze młodsi ślizgoni, świeżo po skończonych zajęciach. Największy problem stanowili jednak członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek, którzy ponownie wkręcili się wtę i wewtę; tym razem było ich aż trzech.

– Zupełnie jakby myśleli, że jak Darvy wpadnie do Hogwartu, zbiegnie od razu do lochów – oświadczył z irytacją.

Przechodzący obok pierwszoroczni ślizgoni zatrzymali się jak wryci, stopując także ludzi idących za nimi.

– Słyszeliście? – sapnął jeden do reszty kolegów. – Są przekonani, że Prawa Ręka Śmierci się tu włamie!

Albus przewrócił oczami, a potem niespodziewanie poczuł, że krew zaczyna mu wrzeć.

– Darvy! – krzyknął do współdomowników. – To _Sebastian Darvy_! Wiecie skąd to wiem? Bo _tutaj_ uczył!

Trójka pierwszaków pisnęła, a następnie uciekła w popłochu.

– Nie musisz być dla nich taki surowy, stary – powiedział swobodnie Morrison.

– No wiesz co! – Potter wyrzucił do góry ręce. – Wkurza mnie, kiedy chodzą i podniecają się takimi sprawami! „Prawą Ręką Śmierci", doprawdy. To nawet nie ma sensu...

– Właściwie to ma – stwierdziła stojąca obok Mirra. – Bycie czyjąś prawą ręką oznacza bycie wartościowym pomocnikiem lub jak w tym przypadku, egzekutorem. Darvy uosabia się ze Śmiercią i wydaje mu się, że wykonuje jej zadania.

– Naprawdę? – Albus spojrzał na dziewczynę obojętnym wzrokiem. – Ty też?

– Nie mówię, że to wybitnie mądre! – zaprzeczyła. – Tylko że jest w tym tłumaczeniu trochę sensu!

Wtem korytarz opustoszał, dając szansę tym, którzy nie byli w Slytherinie, możliwość ucieczki na górne piętra w kierunku mniej zatłoczonych korytarzy prowadzących do ich pokojów wspólnych. Mirra pocałowała szybko Pottera w policzek i czmychnęła pomiędzy innych gryfonów, choć nie dało się nie zauważyć, że trzymała się poniekąd na uboczu, najprawdopodobniej przez wzgląd na Rose. Grupka ślizgonów z kolei skręciła za róg i udała się do zielonkawego sanktuarium, aby odpocząć przed obiadem.

Tylko Morrison postanowił się zrelaksować. Scorpius natychmiast wziął się za esej na eliksiry, który zdawał się mieć pierwszeństwo ponad wszystkimi innymi pracami, a Melonie zaczęła przygotowywać się do egzaminu, którego datę wyznaczono na za dwa tygodnie.

Albus po prostu rozmawiał z Vincentem, poruszając temat quidditcha i mniej znaczących rzeczy, które nijak dotyczyły zajęć szkolnych. Pogawędka wydawała się trochę irytować Scorpiusa. Malfoy uparcie milczał aż do wieczora, a gdy w końcu poruszył nurtującą go myśl, okazało się, że wcale nie chodzi o beztroską paplaninę przyjaciół.

– O co chodziło temu facetowi, który wtargnął do pracowni mojego taty? – zapytał. – W sensie, takie wtargnięcie nie miało miejsca na żadnych moich pozostałych lekcjach.

Albus nieco się spiął. Nie chciał mówić Scorpiusowi o swoich przypuszczeniach, ale z drugiej strony zbyt dobrze wiedział, że blondyn nie był idiotą. Gdyby to rozgryzł, z całą pewnością by...

– Myślę, że to z powodu reputacji mojej rodziny. – Malfoy potrząsnął głową. – Głupie ZR. Usłyszeli nazwisko taty i pierwsze, o czym myślą, to kręcenie się wokół niego. Co oni sobie w ogóle wyobrażali? Że zamknął nas wszystkich w lochach i po kolei mordował? Ludzie się zmieniają. Przecież nie zawsze się jest takim, jakim się przed laty było, prawda?

W głowie Albusa, który cieszył się, że nie musiał tego mówić na głos, zaświtała pewna myśl, ale niestety, dzięki uprzejmości niczego nieświadomego Morrisona, szybko mu umknęła.

– Racja. – Vincent skinął głową. – Co więcej, koleś wcale nie był też za bystry... Bałwan jeden...

– Nie rozumiem, w czym tkwi problem – powiedziała Melonie, nawet nie odrywając się od studiowanej książki.

Chłopcy wbili w nią wzrok.

– Co takiego? – zapytali jednocześnie.

Ślizgonka przestała się koncentrować na podręczniku.

– Nie twierdzę, że to wtargnięcie było uzasadnione, ale ludzie rzeczywiście _czują_ się bezpieczniej, kiedy w okolicy kręci się Zbawienie Różdżek. Wiem, że wasza trójka ich nie lubi – i ja również – ale w momencie, gdy zaczynają się czymś bardziej interesować, udowadniają uczniom, że nie są w szkole tylko dla celów reklamowych; wykonują swoją pracę i nie robią nic niezgodnego z prawem.

– _Wykonują swoją pracę?_ – syknął Scorpius, ale może przez wzgląd na przyjaciela nie podkreślał wagi tego przeinaczenia.

– Mel, Mel, Mel. – Morrison pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Taka jesteś ładna, ale w główce to nie masz za dużo, prawda?

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu na wpół żartobliwe spojrzenie, a następnie wróciła do nauki. Niedługo potem ludzie zaczęli się zbierać do Wielkiej Sali.

– Cóż, chyba powinniśmy się pospieszyć – stwierdził Vincent i niczym na komendę wszyscy, oprócz Albusa, wstali.

– Myślę, że dziś pominę obiad – wyjaśnił. – Trochę się położę.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego uważniej, zaciekawieni.

– Naprawdę jest w porządku – dodał. – Zwyczajnie nie jestem głodny... Dużo zjadłem na śniadanie, a niewiele ogółem robiłem – tak naprawdę tylko spisywałem notatki i rysowałem. Zobaczymy się później.

– Pewnie. – Morrison wzruszył ramionami i cała trójka wyszła z pokoju wspólnego.

Albus poniekąd nie kłamał. Rzeczywiście ewakuował się do swojego dormitorium, ale nie było to spowodowane pełnym brzuchem. Coś, co powiedział Scorpius, sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać...

Zasunąwszy kotary, opadł na łóżko i myślami wrócił do rozmowy na temat nowego mistrza eliksirów.

_Ludzie się zmieniają. Przecież nie zawsze się jest takim, jakim się przed laty było, prawda?_

Dlaczego tak było w przypadku Dracona Malfoya, ale nie Harry'ego Pottera? Ojciec Scorpiusa był teraz profesorem i chociaż Albus był przekonany, że koniec końców sprawdzi się w tej roli, wcześniej... był śmierciożercą. Harry Potter zaś, nigdy nie popełniwszy zbrodni, za którą siedział teraz w więzieniu, był powszechnie znienawidzony, a podniosłe czyny dokonane w przeszłości nagle zostały zapomniane. Dlaczego tak działał świat? Czy społeczeństwo zwyczajnie chciało móc pałać do kogoś nienawiścią? Czy właśnie dlatego, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkiego, co dobre, było tak chętne do wytykania palcami i podkreślania cudzych błędów?

Były śmierciożerca uczył w Hogwarcie, a osoba, która niegdyś uratowała świat – osoba, która przez dekady stanowiła przykład i była bohaterem w oczach czarodziejskiej społeczności – gniła w brudnej celi.

Albus przewrócił się na bok, próbując nadać sens swojemu życiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Trzy stopy – w przeliczeniu: około metra
> 
> ** Cytat z „Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego" J. K. Rowling


	8. Bohaterskie wyczyny

Następny tydzień minął w miarę normalnie, co było dziwne, bo Albus przyzwyczaił się, że w Hogwarcie dochodzi do bardziej ekscytujących rzeczy. Zajęcia przebiegały według prostego schematu, z kilkoma przerwami, aby można było nadążyć z nauką. Plan, który stworzył dla niego na szybko Neville, okazał się wręcz idealny, bo zawierał w sobie pięć niezbędnych do kontynuowania kariery warzyciela przedmiotów: zaklęcia, obronę przed czarną magią, zielarstwo, opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami oraz, oczywiście, eliksiry.

Wyjątkowe w tym roku było jednak to, jak rzadko widywał się z przyjaciółmi na lekcjach. Scorpius nie towarzyszył mu podczas opieki, a Morrison na zaklęciach. Co więcej, na zielarstwie był zupełnie sam – mijał się z Mirrą – a to z kolei sprawiało, że godziny spędzone w szklarniach dłużyły się niemiłosiernie i były uciążliwe. Mimo to nadal nie miał zastrzeżeń do swojego harmonogramu zajęć, a nawet skłaniał się ku myśli, że z czasem będzie w stanie się do niego przyzwyczaić. Jedyną rzeczą, do której absolutnie nie mógł przywyknąć, były rzucane mu na korytarzach spojrzenia.

– Kogo w ogóle obchodzi, co ona sobie myśli. I tak była brzydka – powiedział z naciskiem Morrison, kiedy przechodzi obok dziewczyny z Ravenclawu, która uprzednio wbiła w nich zniesmaczony wzrok.

– To nie ma nic wspólnego z atrakcyjnością – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Chodzi o fakt, że to po prostu denerwujące...

Pierwszy dzień zajęć okazał się zaledwie przedsmakiem objawów cichej nienawiści, której doświadczał Albus. Gdy już wszyscy dopracowali swoje harmonogramy lekcji, zaczęli zwracać na niego większą uwagę, przez co widział średnio od dziesięciu do piętnastu nieprzyzwoitych i okropnych min dziennie.

Była też druga strona medalu. Po dwóch lekach eliksirów Draco Malfoy okazał się jednym z bardziej lubianych profesorów. Był twardy – z całą pewnością nie obawiał się narzucać ogromu pracy – ale cechowała go także kompetentność oraz nie marnował czasu lekcyjnego na głupoty, takie jak wypełnianie ankiet. Z racji tego, iż grupa owutemowa była bardziej zainteresowana nauką przez wzgląd na składową swojego przyszłego zawodu, aniżeli bezproduktywnymi zajęciami, większość uczniów wydawała się lubić nowego mistrza eliksirów. Albus był przekonany, że od czasów Fairharta hogwartczycy nie byli tak entuzjastycznie nastawieni do żadnego innego nowego przybysza – choć należy tutaj wspomnieć, iż Draco Malfoy wcale nie był obcym w szkole; kiedyś sam się w niej uczył.

Niezamierzoną konsekwencją takiego stanu rzeczy było zwiększenie się popularności Scorpiusa. Niegdyś bardzo ceniony za fenomenalną obronę na boisku, teraz był każdego dnia podziwiany i pozdrawiany nawet przez nieznajomych, którym podobały się lekcje eliksirów, niezależnie od przynależności domowej. Czasem wywoływało to niemały paradoks: ludzie radośnie machali do Scorpiusa, a następnie rzucali stojącemu obok Albusowi deprecjonujące spojrzenia.

– Wiesz, z początku trochę się martwiłem tym, że mój tata będzie tu pracował – powiedział pewnego dnia blondyn w drugim tygodniu szkoły, kiedy we trójkę wracali razem do pokoju wspólnego; akurat mieli dłuższą przerwę pomiędzy zajęciami. – Teraz muszę przyznać, że nawet jestem pod wrażeniem. Wiedziałem, że ma talent do eliksirów, ale nie przypuszczałem, że będzie tak dobrym nauczycielem...

– Albo że będzie takim ciachem – zażartował Morrison.

Albus rzucił przyjacielowi zakłopotane spojrzenie, zaś Scorpius zwyczajnie przerażone.

– Co takiego?

– Cóż, takie są fakty! – Vincent podniósł głos. – W sensie, to nie moje wymysły, ale starszych dziewcząt. Hm, tych młodszych w sumie też. Szedłem sobie wczoraj do toalety i przypadkiem podsłuchałem, jak dwie trzecioroczne się czerwieniły, jaki to z niego książę z bajki...

– Cóż, książę jest zajęty. – Scorpius zmrużył oczy. – Przez moją mamę.

Właśnie weszli do pokoju wspólnego i nagle Albus poczuł silną potrzebę natychmiastowej ewakuacji. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu był przepełniony i chłopiec po prostu _wiedział_ , że jeżeli zostaną tu na dłużej, zostanie wciągnięty w jakieś głupie pogaduszki.

– Skąd tyle ludzi? – mruknął cicho, wciąż stojąc w wejściu. Wokół kręciło się podejrzanie dużo czwartorocznych.

– Myślę, że z powodu deszczu odwołano dzisiejszą opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami – odpowiedział Scorpius. – Chcesz iść gdzieś indziej? – dodał, zauważając niekomfortowy wyraz twarzy przyjaciela.

Potter był zirytowany odebraną możliwością cieszenia się luksusem ślizgońskiego pokoju wspólnego oraz, co gorsze, czuł się źle, ponieważ przez to będzie musiała cierpieć także jego paczka.

– Nie, jest dobrze... – stwierdził. – Możemy trochę tu pobyć.

– Dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziemy od razu do dormitorium? – zasugerował Scorpius.

– Albo odwiedźmy Hagrida! – zaproponował podekscytowany Morrison. – Jeżeli jego zajęcia zostały odwołane, to on też ma chwilę wolnego!

Albus musiał przyznać, że pomysł był dobry; zapomniał, że Hagrid był nie tylko nauczycielem, ale również bliskim przyjacielem. Koniec końców za cel podróży ślizgoni obrali chatkę półolbrzyma i już po kilku minutach wędrowali po błotnistych zboczach, podczas gdy lekka mżawka moczyła im głowy.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, chłopiec dwukrotnie zapukał do drzwi. Hagrid zjawił się po chwili.

– Cosik czułem, że to wasza trójka – powiedział, rozpromieniony. – No, wchodźcie, wchodźcie. Nastawię na herbatę...

W chatce było sucho, więc Scorpius natychmiast przy pomocy zaklęcia wysuszył siebie i przyjaciół. Wszyscy, tradycyjnie, usiedli przy kuchennym stole, a przed Morrisonem została postawiona puszka z krówkami.

– Prawdziwy z ciebie zbawca, Hagridzie! – Vincent zatarł ręce i oblizał wargi. – Nie jadłem od około dwóch godzin...

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem, coś ty taki chudy, chłopcze. – Półolbrzym potrząsnął głową i dołączył do gości, podczas gdy w czajniku gotowała się woda. – No! Już żeście na szóstym roku. Szybko rośniecie! Wciąż pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz wpadliście se do mnie w odwiedziny. Nie było cię z nimi, Scorpiusie! – powiedział i zachichotał.

– Racja, Hagridzie. – Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie Malfoy.

– Zaplanowaliście se przyszłość? – zapytał nauczyciel, a jego ton zmienił się na poważniejszy. – Myślę, że tak, bo trza było wybrać przedmioty...

– Na nic konkretnego się jeszcze nie zdecydowałem – zaprzeczył z pełną buzią krówek Morrison. – Nadal nad tym myślę. Mel, moja dziewczyna, chce zostać uzdrowicielką. – Pękał z dumy. – Więc jeżeli dojdzie do najgorszego, po prostu będę żył z jej pensji – dodał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Scorpius ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Hagrid ograniczył się do wzruszenia ramionami.

– Dobrze se mieć plan awaryjny – stwierdził. – Ale wiesz, Morrison, jeśli _naprawdę_ chcesz robić se cosik satysfakcjonującego, zawsze mogę cię wziąć pod swoje skrzydła. Możesz zostać gajowym w Hogwarcie!

Vincent przełknął krówkę i popatrzył na nauczyciela, jakby właśnie doznał objawienia.

– Jesteś genialny, Hagridzie! To dopiero byłoby szalone!

Półolbrzym uśmiechnął się i skoncentrował się na Scorpiusie.

– Co z tobą?

– W najlepszym wypadku zostanę Ministrem Magii – odpowiedział bez przekonania blondyn. – W najgorszym... skończę gdzieś na wyższym szczeblu, aby przejąć kontrolę, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

– Wielkie, wielkie marzenia – stwierdził z aprobatą Hagrid, po czym wstał, żeby przygotować herbatę. – A ty, Al? – zapytał odwrócony do chłopca plecami.

– Celuję w nauczyciela eliksirów. – Ślizgon był przygotowany.

– No proszę. Poważnie? – Pólolbrzym był wyraźnie zmieszany. – Słyszałem, żeś mistrz w eliksirach, ale nie myślałem se, że taką chcesz dla siebie przyszłość. Masz teraz, cholibka, chyba dobry wzór do naśladowania. Prawda, Scorpiusie? Twój staruszek se fajnie uczy?

Malfoy przewrócił oczami, a profesor wyszczerzył się bezczelnie. Morrison wypił swoją herbatę na raz, podczas gdy Albus kontynuował swą rozmowę.

– Może pewnego dnia będę pracował tu razem z tobą, Hagridzie – powiedział z prawdziwie szczerym uśmiechem, co nie było ostatnimi czasy częstym zjawiskiem, ponieważ nie był w stanie myśleć o przyszłości w pozytywnym świetle.

– Byłbym zachwycony. – Wyszczerzył się nauczyciel. – Ino myślę, że skończę z tym wcześniej. Nawet pólolbrzymi nie zawsze żyją se w pełnym zdrowiu. W końcu se spocznę.

– I wtedy właśnie wchodzę na scenę! – oświadczył entuzjastycznie Morrison.

Albus znów się uśmiechnął. Nie mógł sobie w ogóle wyobrazić Hogwartu bez Hagrida i doszedł do wniosku, że niewielu uczniów by się na to zdobyło.

– W każdym razie, tak jak już se mówiłem, to naprawdę ociupinę zaskakujące, żeś planujesz to zrobić – kontynuował gospodarz. – Oj, nie zrozum mnie źle. Jestem pewien, że se poradzisz. O ile dobrze pamiętam, twojemu tacie nie szło w eliksirach, ale dobrze wiedział, czego chce i... – Nagle przerwał, odchrząknął i wyraźnie się spiął. W chatce zapanowała dziwaczna cisza, podczas której mężczyzna starannie unikał nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego z rozmówcą. – To znaczy... Przepraszam, Al.

– Za co? – zapytał ślizgon, choć miał wrażenie, że wie, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

– Za nic – odpowiedział szybko Hagrid. – No więc, jak wam se minął pirszy tydzień w szkole?

Scorpius wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął szczegółowo streszczać pierwsze dni zajęć, w tym niespodziewane wtargnięcie renegata ze Zbawienia Różdżek podczas lekcji prowadzonej przez swego ojca, a Hagrid usłyszawszy to, potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Morrison opowiedział wszystko jako drugi, a po nim przyszła kolej na Albusa, który także przedstawił własne spostrzeżenia – przerwał je dopiero Malfoy, przypominając przyjaciołom, że ich czas wolny dobiega końca i powinni się zbierać. Po podziękowaniu za gościnę i mile spędzoną przerwę grzecznie więc przeprosili, a następnie udali się błotnistą drogą z powrotem do zamku.

– Nawet Hagrid traktuje mnie inaczej – mruknął ponuro Albus, podczas podróży.

– Niee, po prostu nie chciał poruszać tematu, który by cię zdenerwował – powiedział wszechwiedząco Morrison.

– Wiem, ale wciąż... – odpowiedział smętnie. – Nie chcę, aby ludzie postrzegali mnie przez pryzmat tego, co wszyscy wokół szeptają.

– Skończ z tym narzekaniem – nakazał wytwornie Scorpius. – Biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki ludzie na ciebie patrzyli, ktoś, kto unika drażliwych kwestii, powinien przynieść ulgę.

* * *

Chociaż poza zajęciami w Hogwarcie miał mało na głowie, okazało się, że to wystarczyło, aby odciągnąć go od innych szkolnych doświadczeń. W trakcie drugiego tygodnia nauki Albus nawet nie zdążył się spotkać z Draconem Malfoyem, żeby uzgodnić datę kwalifikacji do ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha, co z kolei spowodowało problemy z kilkoma członkami zeszłorocznej grupy, którzy zdawali się myśleć, że powinien oddać grze całe serce.

– Zajmę się tym w weekend – powiedział Barnabusowi w pokoju wspólnym, gdy ten właśnie do niego podchodził, żeby po raz enty zapytać, co z próbami.

– No tak, teraz jesteś _bardzo_ zajęty – odparł Curder, wymownie patrząc na partię gargulek, którą rozgrywali Albus z Morrisonem.

– Czeka nas egzamin z obrony przed czarną magią! Pozwól nam łaskawie się chociaż trochę zrelaksować! – wtrącił się Vincent. – Nie zrozumiesz, bo nie jesteś zapisany na żadne owutemowe przedmioty!

– Może i nie, ale w tym roku podchodzę do SUMów! – argumentował Barnabus.

– W takim razie przestań się martwić o quidditch i idź się uczyć, mały palancie! – Morrison się zdenerwował i podniósł głos.

Zirytowany Curder ruszył do swojego przyjaciela, tego niesympatycznego Lucasa, z którym Albus miał nieprzyjemność spotkać się podczas uczty i który był jednym z najwytrwalszych w rzucaniu mu pogardliwych, nienawistnych spojrzeń.

– Też nie mogę znieść tego dzieciaka – mruknął Potter, potrząsając głową.

– Och, tego Luke'a, czy jak mu tam? – Morrison wolał się upewnić. – No, to frajer. Trochę to dziwne, ale pachnie jak pokarm dla sów...

– Nie wiedziałem, ale w porządku. – Albus podrapał się po głowie. – Myślę, że naprawdę powinniśmy zabrać się za naukę...

Obaj wyciągnęli zeszyty do obrony przed czarną magią, choć Vincent z widoczną niechęcią – nie był przyzwyczajony do uczenia się, ale został zmuszony, bo Al nie chciał siąść do tego w pojedynkę. Scorpius rzadko spędzał z nimi czas pomiędzy swoimi lekcjami, a także miał na głowie obowiązki prefekta, zaś _obie_ dziewczęta uczęszczały na więcej zajęć aniżeli oni oraz również pilnowały powszechnego porządku, musieli więc cierpieć tylko we dwójkę.

Profesor Handit całkowicie zmienił kierunek na swoich lekcjach, na taki, który zupełnie nie jest korzystny dla Albusa, bo przerabiana treść nijak się miała do obranej przez niego ścieżki kariery – nagły tematyczny zwrot został wprowadzony w życie specjalnie przez wzgląd na wydarzenia ze świata zewnętrznego. Na normalne zajęcia składały się elementy magii obronnej oraz bliższe zapoznanie się z kilkoma magicznymi stworzeniami; teraz zaś głównym zagadnieniem stały się wszelkiej maści przekleństwa, przeciwzaklęcia oraz ogólne przygotowanie na najgorsze. Nauczyciel zadbał nawet o to, aby wszyscy uczniowie zapoznali się także z obszernym opisem Klątw Niewybaczalnych, co samo w sobie naprawdę było bardzo przygnębiającą lekcją. Aktualny esej dotyczył znaczenia siły woli i samoświadomości podczas opierania się zaklęciu Imperius.

– Cholera, stary. Nie chcę się za to zabierać – jęknął Albus, kiedy był w połowie zapisywania na pergaminie pierwszego słowa.

– Ano – powiedział Morrison i natychmiast zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. – Przepiszemy to sobie później od Scorpiusa – stwierdził, a przyjaciel zgodził się z nim, żarliwie kiwając głową. Potem uniósł brwi. – Swoją drogą, czy nie zauważyłeś ostatnio czegoś dziwnego w Scorpiusie?

– Niezupełnie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Powinienem był?

– Kto wie. – Vincent brzmiał dość swobodnie. – Po prostu ostatnio w ogóle coś mało się tu szwęda.

– Przecież ciągle się z nim widujemy...

– No niby tak, ale... Ech, nieważne.

– Najzwyczajniej w świecie wybrał sobie dużo przedmiotów, a my z kolei siedzimy tu podczas przerw – powiedział Albus.

– Możliwe, ale zauważyłem, że nawet z patrolowania wraca spóźniony...

– W nocy przytłacza cię samotność? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

– Nie! – Morrison podniósł głos. – Gdyby tak było, pocieszenia szukałbym u Melonie. Hm, ale ona też czasem wraca później z patrolu...

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, podczas której Albus skorzystał z okazji i też zaczął się pakować.

– Nie wiem, co mam ci na to powiedzieć, stary. – Westchnął. – W każdym razie myślę, że pójdę w końcu porozmawiać z tatą Scorpiusa – oświadczył dobitnie, decydując, że z odrabiania pracy domowej i tak nici, a odwlekanie nieuniknionego dołoży mu tylko więcej problematycznych niby-sprzeczek, takich jak ta z Barnabusem Curderem.

– Okej, do zobaczenia. – Morrison pomachał mu ręką.

Albus wstał i wyszedł, starannie unikając przy tym spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez współdomowników w pokoju wspólnym. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy przeszedł przez kamienną ścianę i znalazł się na pustym korytarzu. Wędrując po lochach, odczuwał mieszaninę napięcia i ciekawości. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał w cztery oczy z opiekunem domu i nie mógł się przestać zastanawiać, czy na prywatnym gruncie zostanie potraktowany oficjalnie, jako uczeń, czy też może nauczyciel podejdzie do niego w luźniejszy sposób i będzie zachowywał się jak wtedy, kiedy gościł go w murach swej rezydencji.

Gdy skręcił za róg, uświadomił sobie, że korytarz prowadzący do klasy eliksirów wcale nie był tak pusty, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Oparty o ścianę obok drzwi do pracowni był renegat, będący członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek – można by zaryzykować nawet stwierdzenie „strażnikiem". Sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego, lecz było coś podejrzanego w jego bezruchu – niedopowiedzenie! – i w tym, że tu stróżował.

– Co pan tu robi? – zapytał Albus, natychmiast zwracając uwagę na wygląd mężczyzny. Miał włosy w kolorze mieszanki soli i pieprzu, a brodę śnieżnobiałą. Był jednym z nielicznych renegatów patrolujących zamek, który był w starszym wieku.

– Patroluję. Wykonuję zawierzone mi obowiązki – odpowiedział zajadle, wyglądając na zaskoczonego sposobem, w jaki zwrócił się do niego uczeń. – Jestem tu dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

– Pan nazywa to patrolem? Nieruchome stanie przy jednych drzwiach?

Czarodziej zmrużył oczy.

– Co _ty_ tu robisz? – zapytał.

– To gabinet opiekuna mojego domu – odpowiedział bez ogródek. – A pan stoi mi na drodze. Czy można by tak się...? Dziękuję – dodał, kiedy renegat przesunął się o kilka cali.

Ślizgon zapukał do drzwi sali eliksirów i nie musiał długo czekać na odzew. Profesor Malfoy natychmiast stanął w progu, wyglądając na człowieka, który bardzo wyraźnie usłyszał każde słowo z poprzedzającej pukanie rozmowy.

– Albusie! – wykrzyknął. – Wejdź, proszę, do środka – dodał, odsuwając się na bok, aby podopieczny rzeczywiście mógł to zrobić. – Przepraszam? – kontynuował, zwracając się do strażnika. – Eskortował pan pana Pottera?

– Ja... – zaczął mężczyzna, lecz nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdyż Draco Malfoy zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się z wnętrza klasy, w milczeniu obserwując, jak mistrz eliksirów uderza raz różdżką w zamek, magicznie zabezpieczając salę. Potem czarodziej odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę, sygnalizując, że uczniowi wolno usiąść.

– W czym mogę ci dziś pomóc, Albusie?

– Witam, profesorze. – Gdy zajął miejsce przy pierwszym stole, jego uśmiech stał się szczery. – Przyszedłem tu, żeby porozmawiać o quidditchu.

– Czekałem, aż z tym do mnie przyjdziesz. – Nauczyciel usiadł za swoim biurkiem. – Czy myślałeś nad datą kwalifikacji?

– Zastanawiałem się nad tym weekendem – powiedział wprost. – W tym roku chciałbym zacząć treningi dość wcześnie...

– Obawiam się, że możliwa będzie dopiero niedziela – przerwał mu opiekun. – Wygląda na to, że inni kapitanowie także o tym pomyśleli. Profesor Handit poinformował mnie, że kwalifikacje Hufflepuffu odbędą się w sobotę z rana, zaś profesor Longbottom zapowiedział, że Gryfoni zarezerwowali boisko popołudniem.

– Więc może niedzielny poranek? – zasugerował.

– Przekażę tę informację innym opiekunom. – Malfoy skinął głową.

W biurze zapadła cisza, a chłopiec, nie chcąc, aby stała się niezręczna, natychmiast wstał z zamiarem wyjścia.

– Albusie – odezwał się ostro profesor, przez co uczeń automatycznie opadł z powrotem na krzesło. Wtem mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu. – Jak mi idzie do tej pory? – wyszeptał konspiracyjnie.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się, nie spodziewając się tak szczerego pytania.

– Genialnie, profesorze – odpowiedział.

Malfoy także się uśmiechnął i odchylił na krześle.

– Wiesz, Albusie – zaczął, a jego głos wrócił do normalnego brzmienia. – Scorpius zawsze twierdził, że jesteś najlepszym warzycielem w całej szkole, a ja – niestety, przyznaję – zawsze mu powtarzałem, że najprawdopodobniej przesadza z oceną twojego talentu. Eliksir, który przyrządziłeś w poniedziałek... był nieskazitelny. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem, Albusie. Naprawdę – pod wielkim.

Chłopiec znów błysnął uśmiechem, tym razem też się rumieniąc.

– Dzięki, profesorze.

– Ciesz się resztą dnia – powiedział nauczyciel, łagodniejąc.

Ślizgon wstał, aby wyjść, ale znów zastygł w miejscu. Tym razem to on wznowił rozmowę.

– Jeszcze jedna sprawa, tak na szybko. Hm, co do tego... renegata sprzed pańskich drzwi... Hm, nie chciałbym...

– Wszystko w porządku, Albusie. – Opiekun spojrzał na niego wszechwiedząco. – Jestem świadom.

– Okej – odpowiedział pospiesznie i skinął głową, czując się trochę głupio. – Cóż, to idę...

Na odchodne Albus zauważył, że uśmiech Dracona Malfoya poniekąd zmienił się w grymas. Maszerując przez labirynt korytarzy, uświadomił sobie, że w okolicy nie kręcił się żaden strażnik.

* * *

Kiedy Albus zobaczył Scorpiusa, ten wyglądał bardzo zmęczonego, więc nie zawracał sobie głowy wpędzaniem go w nerwicę, że jeden z renegatów za punkt honoru obrał sobie szpiegowanie Dracona Malfoya. Poinformował go jednak – a także resztę domu – o uzgodnionym terminie kwalifikacji do ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha; wywiesił ogłoszenie na tablicy w pokoju wspólnym. Sęk w tym, czy będzie to miało w ogóle jakieś znaczenie.

– Myślicie, że tym razem ludzie przyjdą? – zapytał przyjaciół, gdy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali w czwartek, przygotowując się do rozstania zaraz po obiedzie.

– Ostatnio przyszedł niezły tłum – stwierdził Scorpius.

– No tak, ale większa połowa zrezygnowała po tym, jak przyznałem się, że spotykam się z Mirrą – przypomniał gorzko. – Jak myślicie, ile wsparcia otrzymam w czasach, kiedy mój tata jest domniemanym mordercą?

– Ludzi to nic nie obchodzi – odpowiedział leniwie Morrison. – Dla wielu tutejszych idiotów otwarte umawianie się z gryfonką jest o wiele gorsze.

Albus bardzo w to wątpił, ale postanowił nie komentować wypowiedzi przyjaciela. Zamiast tego, kiedy wchodzili po schodach, machnął bez entuzjazmu ręką i skierował się w stronę drzwi prowadzących do szklarni. Następne miał zielarstwo, które – biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż był na nim osamotniony oraz to, że nigdy nie był wspaniałym botanikiem – było jego najmniej lubianym przedmiotem na roku, pomimo dobrych stosunków z prowadzącym. Do przodu pchała go jednak dodatkowa motywacja, ponieważ po zajęciach umówił się w bibliotece z Mirrą i przez wzgląd na to, że tak rzadko widuje się z dziewczyną, uznał randkę za swego rodzaju nagrodę. Wszedł do cieplarni numer cztery razem z grupą, odczuwając lekkie zainteresowanie – akurat ta szklarnia była najbardziej niebezpieczna ze wszystkich.

– Wchodźcie, wchodźcie! Uważajcie, aby niczego nie dotykać! – przywitał się Neville, podczas gdy klasa ustawiła się w dwie linie.

Roślina, którą mieli się dziś zajmować, wydawała się Albusowi trochę znajoma – tak właściwie, to świtało mu w głowie, że była dosyć łagodna. Był to kwilący żonkil*, którego przerabiali lata temu.

Reszta grupy również przyglądała temu się z zaciekawieniem, najwyraźniej niepewna, dlaczego nie wolno dotykać tak pokojowo nastawionego kwiatu.

– Kto wie, o czym będziemy się dziś uczyć? – zapytał podekscytowany Neville, a Albus zauważył, że mężczyzna ma na oczach grube gogle.

– Kwilący żonkil? – odezwał się uczeń z tyłu.

– Nie do końca! – odpowiedział profesor, dłonią wskazując na chłopca. – Ktoś inny? Nikt...?

Milton Parish podniósł rękę.

– Zawodzący żonkil?

– Zgadza się! – Neville był rozpromieniony. – Dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu! Spójrzcie...

Klasa w milczeniu patrzyła, jak nauczyciel ostrożnie potarł odpowiedni punkt na łodydze postawionej przed sobą ładnie wyglądającej rośliny. Kwiat wydał z siebie przerażający krzyk, przez który wielu nieprzygotowanych na coś takiego uczniów – w tym Albus – aż podskoczyło. Następnie narcyz jakby skurczył się w sobie, imitując drzemkę.

– Zawodzący żonkil jest z pozoru niemożliwy do odróżnienia od swojej siostrzanej sadzonki, kwilącego żonkila, ale musicie wiedzieć, że istnieją dwa sposoby, aby je zróżnicować. Po pierwsze, co już wszyscy zapewne wydedukowaliście po nazwie, jeden kwili, a drugi zawodzi. Czy ktoś jest w stanie podać drugą cechę rozpoznawczą zawodzącego żonkila?

Ręka Miltona Parisha znów wystrzeliła do góry.

– Jest nadzwyczaj niebezpieczny – powiedział po prostu krukon.

– Znów poprawnie! Dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu!

Uczniowie rozejrzeli się wokół nerwowo, podczas gdy Neville wznowił wykład.

– Zawodzący żonkil rzeczywiście jest silnie trujący, ale jego toksyny bardzo często są używane do wzmacniania podczas warzenia i tak już silnych trucizn. Ponadto bywa szkodliwy dla skóry, ponieważ bezpośredni kontakt może prowadzić do średniego albo nawet ciężkiego oparzenia, któremu towarzyszy swędzenie. Właśnie z tego powodu będziemy dzisiaj nosić nasze...? Powiedzcie to ze mną, klaso!

– Rękawice ze smoczej skóry! – powiedzieli chórem uczniowie.

– Oraz?

– Gogle ochronne – dodali bez przekonania.

– Wspaniale! Podzielcie się teraz, proszę, na grupy trzyosobowe bądź czteroosobowe, a potem wyjaśnię, w jaki sposób uspokoić zawodzącego żonkila, abyśmy mogli wycisnąć z niego soki, które – w przeciwieństwie do jego mechanizmu obronnego w postaci toksyn – w istocie są bardzo przydatne przy warzeniu eliksirów wspomagających przepływ krwi, zwłaszcza do mózgu...

Uczniowie zgrupowali się i, oczywiście, Albus pozostał sam. Wtem ostrożnie podeszli do niego krukoni, Winona Soreeno i Milton Parish, gdyż najwyraźniej, pomimo pełnienia obowiązków prefektów, nie mogli znaleźć sobie trzeciej osoby.

– Cześć – powiedział ślizgon, na co oboje posłali mu słabe uśmiechy. Brunet jęknął w duchu. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy, którzy nie wiedzieli, jakiego ojcowskiego czynu dopuścił się Harry Potter, albo go nienawidzili, albo się go obawiali. Biorąc pod uwagę, iż musiał współpracować z tą dwójką, a to z kolei oznacza wymianę zdań, czyli komunikację, nie był pewien, czy nie preferowałby ich oczywistego strachu.

Finalnie wyszło na to, że Albus miał niewiarygodne szczęście, bo krukoni okazali się spektakularnie biegli w zielarstwie. Neville przez około dwadzieścia minut instruował ich, w jaki sposób delikatnie masować łodygi niebezpiecznych kwiatów, żeby mogły wystarczająco się rozluźnić, bez zaliczenia wpadki z rozpyleniem zabójczego złocistego pyłu. Kiedy żonkile były odprężone, można było je dokładniej zbadać i lekko uszczypnąć, aby puściły soki, czyli przeźroczystą ciecz, którą uczniowie mieli zebrać.

Pomimo faktu, iż partnerzy Albusa wypowiedzieli do niego łącznie może z pięć słów, chłopiec czuł się całkiem swobodnie z tym, co mu przypadło w udziale. Otrzymał bardzo prostą pracę polegającą na trzymaniu żonkila nieruchomo, kiedy ten już się rozluźnił, aby krukoni mogli na spokojnie pobrać od niego soki. Tak długo, jak nie wyrządzał kwiatu krzywdy, narcyz nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia.

Niespodziewanie poczuł potężne uderzenie, przez które poleciał do przodu, wciąż jedną dłonią trzymając żonkila. W rezultacie roślina natychmiast wyślizgnęła mu się spomiędzy palców i wydała z siebie głośny jęk. Następną rzeczą, jaką Albus poczuł, był potworny ból w ramieniu. Kiedy był pochylony, został oblepiony żółtym pyłkiem, zaledwie o cal powyżej miejsca, w którym kończyły się rękawice. Mimowolnie siarczyście zaklął, co na szczęście nie dotarło do zbyt wielu uszu, ponieważ w cieplarni zewsząd słychać było zawodzenie. Niemniej jednak okazało się, że krukoni mieli całkiem dobry słuch.

– Wszy... wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Milton Parish.

– Tak – skłamał gładko Albus, jednocześnie chwytając się za ramię, żeby sprawdzić, w jakim jest stanie. Niestety, skóra była już jaskrawoczerwona. Bolało niemiłosiernie. Ważniejsza była jednak kwestia: co na niego wpadło?

– Wybacz, Potter – powiedział jakiś wysoki chłopak o krótko przystrzyżonych blond włosach, którego gdzieś w przelocie ślizgon sklasyfikował jako ucznia Hufflepuffu. – Byłeś na drodze do konewki – dodał, głową wskazując na trzymany w dłoni brązowy garnuszek.

Albus spojrzał na niego groźnie, podczas gdy wewnątrz rozsadzała go wściekłość. Niby dlaczego ktoś miałby potrzebować do tego zadania konewki, skoro kwiat na tym etapie nie wymagał podlewania? Nastolatek zacisnął wargi, aż za dobrze świadom zamiarów szkolnego kolegi, podczas gdy Puchon odszedł z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem.

– To Elton Connor – powiedziała niepewnie Winono Soreeno.

– A kim konkretniej jest Elton Connor? – wywarczał, wciąż ściskając się za ramię.

Krukoni natychmiast się wycofali, najwyraźniej nie chcąc się dalej angażować w tę rozmowę.

Albus wiedział, że może podejść do Neville'a i wyjaśnić całą sytuację, ale nie zamierzał. Zamiast tego wybrał stanie nieruchomo przez pozostałą część lekcji i tym samym zmuszanie swych małodusznych partnerów do wykonywania całej pracy tylko we dwójkę. Nie przestawał jednak rzucać zjadliwych spojrzeń grupce Eltona Connora, w której – jak zauważył – był także gryfon, którego często widział paradującego w towarzystwie Eckleya i Hornsbrooka.

Zajęcia wkrótce się zakończyły, a kiedy wszyscy wychodzili, Neville przypomniał im o zadanej pracy domowej. Rozzłoszczony Albus natychmiast odłączył się od reszty. Wiedział, że w tym roku zderzy się z wieloma przeciwnościami losu przez wzgląd na słynne okoliczności aresztowania swojego ojca, ale nie spodziewał się, że zostanie fizycznie zaatakowany, zwłaszcza przez przypadkowych uczniów, z którymi wcześniej nie zamienił nawet słowa. W trakcie wściekłego pędu przez zamek pozwolił swoim myślom popłynąć.

_Wróć i oddaj mu przysługę_ , powiedział twardy głos w jego głowie.

– Nie! – odparł głośno, a potem stanął jak wryty – czy naprawdę rozmawiał sam ze sobą?

Decydując się nie skupiać się za bardzo na tym niepokojącym problemie, Albus wszedł do szkoły – minąwszy grupę czwartorocznych krukonów, którzy spojrzeli na niego pogardliwie – i ruszył po schodach do biblioteki. Z ogromnym westchnieniem ulgi wkroczył do środka i od razu wypatrzył Mirrę, częściowo zasłoniętą przez regał z książkami i siedzącą na tyłach komnaty. Podszedł do niej i zasygnalizował swoją obecność poprzez upuszczenie torby na podłogę.

– Hej – przywitał się, kiedy podniosła głowę znad swojego notatnika.

– Cześć! Jak ci poszło na... Co z twoim ramieniem?!

– Przewróciłem się – odpowiedział głupio, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niej; musiał też przyznać, że był troszkę rozbawiony wyrazem twarzy dziewczyny.

– Przewróciłeś się? – zapytała sarkastycznie.

– Nie – przyznał. – Miałem mały wypadek na zielarstwie. Hm, to w sumie nie był wypadek. Jakiś żartowniś wepchnął mnie na roślinę, która nie lubiła być atakowana.

– Czemu? – Mirra była zaskoczona.

– Kto wie – mruknął.

– Och. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – A powiedziałeś o tym profesorowi Longbottomowi? Powinien dostać szlaban!

– Czy możemy po prostu przysiąść do nauki? – zapytał w zamian, nie chcąc się dłużej nad tym rozwodzić i oficjalnie przyznawać, że puścił ten incydent płazem.

Gryfonka wydała z siebie przeciągłe, zirytowane westchnienie, ale rzeczywiście odpuściła drążenie tematu. Albus wyjął z torby podręczniki, bo miał się zająć esejem na obronę przed czarną magią. Nim minęło pięć minut sesji, pożałował szorstkiej postawy. Nienawidził wymownego milczenia, które czasem zapadało pomiędzy nim, a jego dziewczyną. Zanim zdążył temu przeciwdziałać, Mirra pierwsza wyszła z inicjatywą.

– Jakie masz plany na przerwę zimową?

Uniósł z zaskoczenia brwi, bo nie spodziewał się w ogóle poruszenia takiego tematu.

– Przerwę zimową? W sensie masz na myśli tą, która jest... zimą? Nie wiem, a co?

Mirra uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i założyła pasmo włosów za ucho. Nagle wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.

– Cóż, latem rozmawiałam z dziadkami, że wciąż... tylko wysyłamy do siebie sowy. Zapytałam ich, czy nie mógłbyś spędzić u nas kilka dni podczas tej przerwy właśnie. Jedyny raz, kiedy widziałam cię poza szkołą, to było na ślubie siostry Morrisona i... sam wiesz, jak to się skończyło.

Albus skinął głową i się uśmiechnął. Kiedy jednak nie odpowiedział od razu, Mirra szybko znów podjęła temat.

– No, chyba że nie chcesz! – wypaliła. – Po prostu pomyślałam sobie, że twoje wakacje będą naprawdę ponure w tym roku i...

– A ty nie pobyłabyś ze mną? – zapytał, zaciekawiony, chociaż miało to wymiar jedynie informacyjny. Tak właściwie to wolałby spędzić przerwę u niej. Nie znał się za dobrze z dziadkami dziewczyny i zdecydował, że może najwyższy czas, aby to zmienić.

– Nie wiem, czy moja rodzina byłaby na to gotowa – przyznała z wahaniem. – I teraz gdy o tym pomyślałam... Hm, nie wiem. Czy ty aby nie spędzasz zawsze wakacji z Rose?

Albus posłał Mirze zaintrygowane spojrzenie.

– Myślałem, że nieco popracowałyście nad waszą relacją – zagaił i to z pewnością była prawda. Każda wzmianka dziewczyny o byłej przyjaciółce dotyczyła ich krótkich rozmów.

– Tak było! – oświadczyła. – Po prostu... ostatnio trochę jest podłamana. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale...

– Ale co? – spytał, niepewny, z jakiego powodu Mirra miałaby zawracać sobie głowę zwierzeniami dotyczącymi Rose.

– Ostatnio _naprawdę_ chodzi cała podirytowana. Wszyscy to zauważyli. Nikt nie mówi dlaczego, ale każdy zna powód.

– Hm?

– Najwyraźniej jest w związku na odległość z Lance'em – powiedziała bez ogródek.

– No tak, i? – Ślizgon był trochę zawiedziony rewelacjami. – Wiem o tym.

– On przestał jej odpisywać.

Albus skamieniał.

– Nie myślisz, chyba że...?

– Nie, nie! W ogóle nie o to chodzi! – Potrząsnęła głową. – Sęk w tym, że wszyscy jesteśmy pewni, że jest cały, zdrowy i bezpieczny. Rose na pewno by się dowiedziała, gdyby stało się coś złego. Lance pisał jednak coraz to rzadziej... i nikt nie ma serca jej powiedzieć, że związek na odległość jednak mu nie odpowiada...

– Domyślam się, że też nie potrafisz jej uświadomić, prawda?

– I co? Mam rozpętać kolejną wojenkę? – zapytała retorycznie.

Albus rozważył opcje. Do Lance'a wciąż żywił co najmniej mieszane uczucia. Chłopak Rose nie był do końca złym facetem – i rzeczywiście miał w sobie kilka godnych podziwu cech charakteru – aczkolwiek był również bardzo egocentryczny, a z kolei ta cecha popychała go nieraz do naprawdę ohydnych czynów. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, jego pragnienie, aby Rose i Mirra znów się zaprzyjaźniły w zeszłym roku doprowadziły do zrujnowania kilku miesięcy życia Scorpiusa. Dodając do całokształtu raczej pozbawioną skrupułów osobowość... wydawał się być typem, który zakańcza sprawy, z których nie może już za wiele wyciągnąć.

A co do Malfoya...

– Hej! – zaczął. – To raczej nie ma nic wspólnego ze Scorpiusem, prawda? Morrison powiedział mi niedawno, że on też ostatnio był jakiś nieswój, a zaczynam też widzieć, że bywa bardzo zmęczony.

– Nie – odpowiedziała prosto. – Jeżeli coś niedobrego dzieje się ze Scorpiusem, nijak ma się to do Rose.

Mirra wyraziła się dość dobitnie, co było całkiem niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę, że w jego pytaniu chodziło o coś zgoła innego. Miał wrażenie, że coś jest na rzeczy; że dziewczyna coś wie i stara się utrzymać stoicki wyraz twarzy – zdecydował się więc nie naciskać.

– Cóż, tak czy inaczej... Tak – powiedział, nawiązując do poprzedniego. – Chciałbym zobaczyć się z tobą podczas przerwy. Musiałbym o tym porozmawiać z mamą, ale myślę, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

Mirra natychmiast się rozpromieniła, a Albus się uśmiechnął. W radosnym nastroju wrócił do pracy nad esejem na obronę przed czarną magię, nagle bardziej zmotywowany do pisania. Cisza, która znów między parą zapadła, była o wiele przyjemniejsza. Kiedy poczynił duże postępy, niespodziewanie został rozproszony.

– Czy możecie, proszę, odejść? – wyjąkał ktoś w pobliżu. Głos brzmiał wyjątkowo niewinnie i zdecydowanie należał do młodszej uczennicy. Prawdę mówiąc, Albus od razu go rozpoznał...

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała Mirra, zauważając jego minę.

– Czy to nie moja kuzynka? – spytał na głos, a następnie wstał i wyciągnął szyję, aby dostrzec więcej pomiędzy regałami.

Kilka stolików dalej siedziała Roxanne, ale nie była sama. Nie towarzyszyły jej żadni pierwszoroczni, a dwóch starszych uczniów. Ślizgon rozpoznał w nich gryfonów, a jednego kojarzył z zielarstwa. Wtem ten zasiadający naprzeciw dziewczynki chłopiec spojrzał na nią złośliwie, a potem zerknął na tego, co stał obok. Obaj zaśmiali się z czegoś, a Roxy pochyliła głowę, wyraźnie zakłopotana.

W Albusie wezbrał się gniew. Powody, dla których był nękany, były co najmniej rozsądne – w ocenie świata zewnętrznego – ale to? Czy kiedykolwiek kuzynka zrobiła coś złego, poza byciem spokrewnioną z Potterami?

– Co się tam dzieje? – zapytała ponownie Mirra, nie widząc sceny spomiędzy regałów.

Ślizgon stał nieruchomo, przyglądając się nękaniu z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy. Ból ramienia, który w magiczny sposób ustąpił podczas rozmowy z ukochaną, powrócił teraz z dwukrotną siłą. Nastolatek wzdrygnął się zarówno z powodu fizycznego cierpienia, jak i tego, co widział. Targnęła nim nagła potrzeba wtrącenia się, tak jak postąpił z Dougiem i Milesem Dursleyami, ale coś go powstrzymywało – być może daremność.

Mirra w końcu wstała z miejsca i podeszła bliżej, żeby mieć lepszy wgląd w sytuację.

– Co... co oni robią, Albusie? – zapytała, prawdziwie przerażona. Chłopiec, który siedział naprzeciw Roxanne, sięgnął przez stół i wyrwał dziewczynce zeszyt, a potem zaczął się nim bawić z przyjacielem, przerzucając go ponad głową właścicielki, która starała się w odpowiednim momencie go złapać.

Ślizgon zobaczył, że Mirra się wyprostowała i wyeksponowała odznakę prefekta, najwyraźniej z zamiarem podejścia do dręczycieli i zrugania ich, lecz sam wystąpił naprzód. Oboje jednak stanęli w miejscu, kiedy z bocznej międzyregałowej ścieżki wyszedł gryfon z wysoko uniesioną głową i odznaką przypiętą do szaty na piersi. Albus uniósł brwi, a zaskoczenie chwilowo zastąpiło złość. Był to Charles Eckley.

– Co tu się wyprawia? – zapytał swoich współdomowników, mimo że z jednym z nich był w przyjaznych stosunkach.

– Zwyczajnie trochę się bawimy, stary – odpowiedział ten bliższy znajomy, rzucając drugiemu żartownisiowi zeszyt. W powietrzu złapał go jednak Eckley.

– Cóż, igrajcie się tak dalej, a będzie się świetnie razem bawić na szlabanie. Zostawcie dziewczynę w spokoju i spływajcie stąd. Natychmiast!

Chłopcy wymienili zmieszane spojrzenia, ale spełnili polecenie. Odchodząc, mruczeli pod nosem buntowniczo. Eckley w milczeniu oddał Roxanne zeszyt, a następnie sam odszedł, wracając do spraw, które zaczepka mu przerwała.

Mirra usiadła z powrotem, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało, ale Albus wciąż stał w miejscu. To było niezwykle dziwne, widzieć Charlesa Eckleya w tak bohaterskim świetle... Czuł się też trochę zawstydzony, że nie zainterweniował wcześniej.

– Siadasz?

– Hm? – mruknął, rozproszony, gdyż ramię wciąż mu pulsowało. – Tak...

Pomiędzy parą znów zapadła chwilowa cisza, podczas której ślizgon zastanawiał się nad wydarzeniem, którego był świadkiem.

– Czy Roxanne często jest prześladowana? – zapytał znikąd. – To znaczy, z tego, co widziałaś?

Mirra podniosła wzrok znad swojej pracy.

– Nieszczególnie. W pewnym sensie napastowania rozchodzą się po wszystkich. To podobnie jak – och, w sumie chyba o tym nie słyszałeś – pewnego dnia Lily była nękana przez jakiegoś krukona ze swojego rocznika.

– Co takiego? – zapytał, zaskoczony swą niewiedzą; z drugiej strony od siostry dzieliło go aż siedem pięter. – Co się wtedy stało?

– Tak naprawdę to sprawa zrobiła się wtedy przykra, ale Charlie przyszedł i rozpędził towarzystwo. Facet przestał do Lily podskakiwać.

Potter spojrzał w dół.

– Charles Eckley. Nagle wielki bohater, co? – stwierdził na wpół sarkastycznie.

Dziewczyna wbiła w niego gniewny wzrok, przez co odniósł wrażenie, że to, co powie, będzie go później gryzło. W istocie, miał rację.

– Charlie dorósł, Albusie. Może ty też powinieneś.

– Przepraszam. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Po prostu... po prostu nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. To wszystko.

– W porządku. – Mirra wróciła do nauki. – Wiesz mi lub nie, ale to naprawdę dobrze, że akurat Charlie został mianowany prefektem. Roztacza wokół siebie dobrą aurę, zna go wiele osób w zamku, a odkąd James skończył szkołę...

– Uważasz, że zniknięcie Jaimiego jest powodem, dla którego w Hogwarcie nagle zaroiło się od dręczycieli? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, nigdy wcześniej się nad tą kwestią nie zastanawiając.

Gryfonka znów przerwała na moment pracę.

– A ty nie?

Albus nie odpowiedział. Myślami wrócił do tego, co mu się dzisiaj przydarzyło, a także pomyślał o tym, przez co przechodzili jego bliscy. Do tego typu incydentów dochodziło niezwykle rzadko, kiedy James wciąż się tu uczył, bo z automatu przeklinał każdego, kto przekroczył granicę. Po tym, jak zakończył naukę... może to i dobrze, że Eckley kręci się w pobliżu. Wtem poczuł irytację, która nie miała nic wspólnego z bolącym ramieniem.

Koniec końców udało mu się zakończyć esej, a niedługo potem odprowadził Mirrę do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów; potem pomaszerował do ślizgońskiego. Kiedy wszedł do środka, przyuważył, że Morrison i Melonie rozłożyli się przed kominkiem i rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonym głosem. Scorpiusa nigdzie nie było widać.

– Cześć – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej.

– Hej – odparła słodko dziewczyna.

– Jak leci, stary? – zapytał Morrison. – O rany, co się stało z twoim ramieniem?

– Aa, nic takiego. Mały wypadek na zielarstwie – skłamał, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty publicznie przyznawać się do tchórzostwa, tak jak to wyszło z Mirrą. – Gdzie się podział Scorpius?

Vincent wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, nie widziałem go. Może zszedł już na kolację. Też idziesz?

Albus się zastanowił. W rzeczywistości nie był szczególnie głodny, a promieniujący od ramienia ból nieustannie zmieniał się z nieprzyjemnego na niewiarygodnie drażniący. Może wsunięcie ręki pod chłodną poduszkę choć trochę pomoże...?

– Hm, chyba się jednak położę – stwierdził. – Zielarstwo mnie wykończyło... I właśnie skończyłem pisać esej dla Handita...

– W porządku. Miłej drzemki! – Uśmiechnął się Morrison.

– Yhym – odmruknął i ruszył po schodach do dormitorium. W środku opadł na łóżko, zadowolony, że nie było tu nikogo innego. Przewrócił się na bok i spróbował uporządkować myśli, chociaż było to trudne. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zapomnieć obrazu Eckleya ruszającego na ratunek Roxanne...

Zamrugał głupio, kiedy odtwarzana w głowie scena mu zawirowała. Biblioteka w mgnieniu oka zrobiła się czarna, a przebywający w niej ludzie zaczęli znikać, jeden po drugim. Wkrótce został sam.

Sam ze sobą.

Naprzeciwko niego, w absolutnym bezruchu, stał złotooki Albus. Ślizgon odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ale bał się wykonać pierwszy ruch. Był zbyt przerażony, aby przejąć inicjatywę.

Wtem pojawiły się dwa świetliste promienie i z ciemności wyłonił się trzeci chłopiec – ten, który niegdyś go ochronił. Rzucił się na tego z natury niegodziwego, próbując go powalić...

Złotooki złoczyńca z łatwością zwyciężył. Następnie podszedł do przewróconego przeciwnika, wyciągnął z szat różdżkę i wycelował w podłogę. Błysnęło zielone światło i bliźniaczy obrońca zginął.

Prawdziwy Albus nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Zamarł ze strachu, a poprzednia wytrwałość z miejsca wyparowała po tym, czego był świadkiem. Powoli przysunął się do przodu, żeby rzucić okiem na zwłoki i ciężko westchnął. Okazało się, że nie był to – jak przypuszczał – dawny stronnik. Ten chłopiec odziany był w szaty w kolorze szkarłatu i złota, barwy Gryffindoru.

Potter gwałtownie się obudził, prawie spadając z łóżka. Ciemność się rozproszyła, zastąpiona przez kształty i odcienie ślizgońskiego dormitorium. Zaskoczony i oblany potem wyskoczył z pościeli, a następnie zszedł na kolację.

* * *

Dla Albusa piątek okazał się punktem kulminacyjnym tygodnia, ponieważ zarówno przekazał profesorowi Handitowi dobrze napisany – w swoim mniemaniu – esej, a także razem z Mirrą jako partnerką oddał do oceny perfekcyjnie uwarzony roztwór powodujący czkawkę. Sobota okazała się głównie dniem rekonwalescencji. Po wielu narzekaniach ze strony ukochanej chłopiec udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie Lester – renegacki asystent Madam Clearwater – nałożył na oparzelinę maść, która prawie natychmiast załatwiła sprawę; po wszystkim wyszedł bez słowa podziękowania. W ciągu reszty dnia upewnił się, że ma odrobione zadania domowe na wyrost oraz że wszyscy ślizgoni wiedzą, że następnego dnia odbędą się kwalifikacje.

W niedzielę obudził się wcześnie, gdy słońce jeszcze wschodziło, z olbrzymim pragnieniem natychmiastowego wskoczenia na miotłę i jednocześnie zdenerwowany potencjalnym brakiem zainteresowania ze strony kandydatów do drużyny. Scorpius wstał mniej więcej w tym samym czasie i po zjedzeniu małego śniadania w prawie pustej Wielkiej Sali, obaj wyszli na zewnątrz, aby przygotować się do lotu.

– Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd byłem w powietrzu, stary – powiedział Malfoy, unosząc się coraz to wyżej na swojej miotle i wyglądając na bardzo szczęśliwego. – Hm, w sumie to przez całe lato nic nie ćwiczyłem...

– Też – przyznał Albus, a następnie wsiadł na Ostrze Błyskawicy i podleciał do przyjaciela. Przez kilka minut latali w kółko, przypominając sobie boisko; cały czas byli uśmiechnięci. Choć z początku szło im gorzej, po chwili lecieli z maksymalną prędkością, robiąc w powietrzu kręciołki.

W ciągu godziny na boisko weszło kilka osób – dwójka była z zeszłorocznej drużyny. Potter uświadomił sobie z głośnym jękiem, że Tiffani Garret i Barnabusowi Curderowi towarzyszył – ostatnimi czasy – jego ulubiony rozkapryszony ślizgon. Niechętnie zleciał na dół, w trakcie lotu machając do Morrisona i Melonie, którzy przysiedli na trybunach.

– W porządku. Zobaczymy, jak tam u was z talentem – zarządził. – Gdy reszta przyjdzie, podzielę was na grupy i...

– To wszyscy chętni – oświadczył Barnabus.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Albus był zaskoczony i uniósł brwi.

– Nikt więcej nie przyjdzie – doprecyzował Lucas, przyjaciel Curdera.

– To pytanie nie było do ciebie! – warknął Scorpius. – Co z Yin i Barrym?

– I Garthe'em? – dodał kapitan, starając się przypomnieć, kto dokładnie w zeszłym roku należał do drużyny.

– Cóż, raczej będą grać. – Barnabus wzruszył ramionami, a kilku współdomowników zaczęło pomiędzy sobą szeptać. – Ale miałem na myśli nowych chętnych...

– W takim razie po prostu poczekamy i zobaczymy – powiedział mrocznie Albus, wygrzebując z pamięci fakt, iż Curder nie wypadł wspaniale podczas poprzednich kwalifikacji, a do składu został wybrany tylko przez wzgląd na nastawienie.

Razem ze Scorpiusem przygotowali cały sprzęt, a następnie chwilę się kręcili, czekając na nowo przybyłych. Wbrew temu, co sugerowali ślizgoni, pojawiły się nowe twarze, choć nie była to niezliczona rzesza. W ciągu pół godziny, co jakiś czas, wchodzili na boisko w dwu- lub trzyosobowych grupkach. Gdy przed kolejne trzydzieści minut nikt się nie zjawił, Albus w końcu wstał i policzył zgromadzonych. Niestety, było jeszcze mniej ludzi niż w zeszłym roku. Co gorsza, brakowało jednego członka zeszłorocznej drużyny.

– Gdzie jest Yin? – zapytał, wyciągając szyję. – Hm? Czy ktoś może widział...?

– Nie będzie grał w tym roku. – Barry Bryan zrobił krok do przodu. Sprawiał wrażenie nieco zdenerwowanego faktem, że przynosi złe wieści. – Yin chce... chce skupić się bardziej na nauce...

– Okej. Nieważne. Rozumiemy. – Scorpius był wyraźnie zniesmaczony. Potem pochylił się ku swojemu kapitanowi. – Przynajmniej tylko jeden z nich stchórzył.

– To bez znaczenia – odparł Albus. – I tak chciałem zrewolucjonizować zespół. – Zrobił krok do przodu i podniósł głos. – W porządku. Podzielimy się teraz na dwie różne grupy – ścigających i pałkarzy...

– A co z obrońcami? – krzyknął ślizgon z tyłu.

– Scorpius jest obrońcą Slytherinu – odpowiedział po prostu, zdziwiony, że ktoś w ogóle śmiał zasugerować coś zgoła innego, zwłaszcza że blondyn był równie zaskoczony.

– Mogę wziąć udział w kwalifikacjach, stary...

– Nie bądź śmieszny – mruknął.

Ślizgon, którzy protestował, wystąpił naprzód. Był zdeterminowany.

– Malfoy nie musi być poddany próbie?

– Nie musi.

– Czemu? – zapytał chłopiec, a Potter dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ma do czynienia z trzeciorocznym. – Bo jest twoim kumplem, czy też dlatego, że jego tatuś tu uczy?

Blondyn otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, lecz Albus mu na to nie pozwolił.

– Nie. Scorpius potrafi zdominować całą grę – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, w głowie mając wszystkie cudowne występy przyjaciela. – Szczerze mówiąc, rozważanie innych ludzi na pozycji obrońcy jest po prostu stratą czasu. Mimo to i tak się nie martw. Nie miałeś najmniejszych szans.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Bo podskakujesz ludziom, którzy o wiele lepiej od ciebie latają! A teraz wynoś się z boiska! – Wskazał dłonią trybuny.

Kilka osób sapnęło współczująco w kierunku trzeciorocznego, który – delikatnie mówiąc – odszedł absolutnie pokonany. Albusa to jednak zupełnie nie obchodziło. Być może przez te wszystkie bzdury, których ostatnio doświadczył – popchnięcie na zielarstwie i bycie świadkiem znęcania się nad kuzynką – nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozpieszczanie jakiegoś trzynastoletniego chłystka, któremu nie podobała się jego polityka.

Z boiska zeszły jeszcze dwie osoby, które najwyraźniej także zamierzały startować na pozycję obrońcy. Pomimo tego, iż tylko trzy osoby się oddaliły, grupka, która została, wydała się o wiele mniej liczna.

Albus odwrócił się do Scorpiusa.

– Cholera. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie lubią, ale to się w głowie nie mieści. Przeze mnie nawet _quidditch_ stał się niepopularny. Jaki niby inny sport pozostał tym gadom?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, po czym wskazał tłum, przypominając o nadchodzących, kiepsko się zapowiadających eliminacjach.

– Racja. – Kapitan odzyskał równowagę i skoncentrował się na tłumie kandydatów. – Zakładam, że jeżeli nie podchodzilibyście do tematu poważnie, dołączylibyście do tamtej trójki. Przejdźmy więc do meritum! Dwie grupy...

Ślizgoni zrobili tak, jak im kazano, a Albus w końcu wypuścił piłki i tym samym rozpoczął kwalifikacje. Na pierwszy ogień poszli ścigający, którzy zostali sromotnie pokonani przez Scorpiusa, który przez cały czas dziko się uśmiechał. Nie będąc w stanie ocenić ich wszystkich poprzez pryzmat zdobytych punktów, zamiast tego skupił się na stabilności ich lotu, prędkości i umiejętnościach manewrowania. Finalnie najlepsi okazali się trzej zeszłoroczni ścigający, co utwierdziło kapitana w przekonaniu, że próba w tamtym roku i w tym bardzo się przydała, ponieważ pokazała, że gracze się poprawili – nawet Barnabus Curder udowodnił, że zasłużył na miejsce w drużynie.

Nie chcąc zbyt wcześnie ogłaszać wyników, nakazał kandydatom spoczęcie i pooglądanie następnych testów. W międzyczasie miał się zdecydować, choć nie powiedział głośno, że już dokonał wyboru. O pozycję pałkarzy starało się mniej osób aniżeli o ścigających, co zakrawało pod hańbę, bo w rzeczywistości było to jedyne miejsce, które było wolne.

Na ten czas Scorpius usiadł, zaś Albus wzbił się w powietrze, gdzie uchylał się i unikał lecących nań tłuczków. Zauważył, że ta część w głównej mierze opierała się instynkcie samozachowawczym, chociaż piłki, którymi został trafiony, uderzane były z prawdziwą agresją i dobrze odwzorowywały realia gry. Z jednej strony pomogło mu to lepiej zrozumieć, kogo chce mieć w swoim zespole, lecz z drugiej... trochę go to przerażało.

Barry Bryant ponownie znalazł się w składzie wyjściowym, gdyż okazał się jednym z najlepszych latających, nawet jeżeli nie uderzał tłuczków równie mocno, co inni. Obsadzenie pozostałych miejsc stanowiło twardszy orzech do zgryzienia. Mimo że Albus _naprawdę_ nie chciał tego przyznawać, autorem jedynego występu, na który warto było zwrócić uwagę, był irytujący przyjaciel Barnabusa Curdera, Lucas Strossen.

– Co tu zrobić? – zapytał Scorpiusa, kiedy wylądowali; przedtem machnął na grupę, powiedziawszy, że nadszedł czas na decyzję.

– Cóż, Bryant. To bardziej niż jasne.

– A co myślisz o drugim pałkarzu? – spytał z wahaniem.

– Szczerze? Mamy tylko jedną opcję. – Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, a kapitan utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że przyjaciel także zauważył talent Strossena.

Westchnął.

– Naprawdę potrzebujmy pałkarza.

– Morrison? – zasugerował blondyn.

Albus zerknął na trybuny. Nie miał ochoty prosić Vincenta, by zagrał w meczu w razie konieczności – był przekonany, że zraniłoby to jego uczucia, a poza tym ślizgon ostatnio nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany quidditchem. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, w zeszłym roku nie przeszkadzało mu wyłącznie przyglądanie się grze.

– Zostawmy tego Strossena, a jeżeli nawali, poproszę Morrisona o przysługę – zdecydował.

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi, aczkolwiek skinął głową.

Albus odwrócił się do tłumu.

– W porządku. Proszę o uwagę...

Nie poszło za dobrze. To, że skompletowano zespół w oparciu o – w gruncie rzeczy – zeszłoroczną drużynę, spowodowało, że kandydaci zaczęli szydzić i parskać, jakim to wielkim śmieciem jest szukający Slytherinu, a wielu w trybie natychmiastowym opuściła boisko. Najgorszy z tego wszystkiego jednak był wyraz zadowolenia na twarzy Lucasa Strossena, kiedy przybijał piątkę Barnabusowi Curderowi – to sprawiło, że kapitan od razu pożałował swojej decyzji. Gdy pole prawie opustoszało, podszedł do piątorocznego i poprosił go o rozmowę na osobności.

– Jedno niewłaściwe słowo i wylatujesz z drużyny – powiedział, a Lucas natychmiast poświęcił mu całą swoją uwagę. – Zrozumiałeś?

Chłopiec rzucił mu bezmyślne spojrzenie, ale ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową na znak, że informacja została zakodowana. Nie starł jednak z twarzy zarozumiałego wyrazu, przez co Potter zaczął żywić nadzieję, że czas chwały Morrisona przyjdzie stosunkowo szybko.

Pięć minut później, kiedy na boisku nikogo już nie było, Albus ze Scorpiusem weszli na trybuny, na których siedzieli zaprzyjaźnieni współdomownicy.

– Obyś tylko nie pozwolił temu baranowi, Lucasowi, być w drużynie! – Morrison był oburzony, podczas gdy Melonie opierała głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Yhym – mruknął markotnie Malfoy, po czym potrząsnął głową.

– Musiałem. – Albus oparł podbródek na splecionych w koszyczek dłoniach. – Z tych wszystkich ludzi... był najlepszą opcją.

Zanim Vincent się odezwał, pomiędzy ślizgonami zapadła krótka chwila ciszy.

– Jeżeli ten palant rzeczywiście jest twoją najlepszą opcją, to czeka nas ciężki rok, stary.

Brunet skinął głową, choć w myślach spróbował odszyfrować wiadomość Morrisona. Czy przyjaciel odnosił się tylko do quidditcha, czy może do całego roku szkolnego? _Tak czy inaczej_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem, wpatrując się w puste boisko, _najprawdopodobniej ma rację_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Kwilący żonkil** (z ang.: Honking Daffodil) – magiczna roślina, mająca swój debiut w trzecim tomie sagi Vekina. Poprzednia tłumaczka, Italiana, w rozdziale jedenastym zatytułowanym „Czerwona Wojna", podczas opisu lekcji zielarstwa pominęła tę nazwę, określając roślinę tylko jako „żonkil"


	9. Klub Strażników

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Pisałam to już pod "47 Dni na Zmianę", ale postanowiłam zamieścić info także tutaj. **W GRUDNIU NIC NIE PUBLIKUJĘ.** Będzie to dla mnie bardzo zabiegany miesiąc, pełen wrażeń i to niekoniecznie dobrych, tak więc proszę o wyrozumienie i cierpliwość. Żadnego projektu nie porzucam, po przerwie zobaczymy się w styczniu : )
> 
> Co więcej, wzięło mnie na poprawki poprzednich projektów, zwłaszcza moich pierwszych tłumaczeń - naprawdę wiele tam było niedociągnięć, aż oczy bolą, a chcę, żeby było perfekcyjnie. Na pierwszy ogień poszła SAGA O ALBUSIE POTTERZE. Zastąpię stare rozdziały nowymi, ale dopiero w momencie, kiedy zakończę nad opowiadaniami pracę : )
> 
> **Z INNEJ BECZKI:** Czy wie ktoś jak zmienić tutaj czcionkę i wstawić akapity? Bardzo by mi na tym zależało!
> 
> Nie przedłużając, miłego czytania!

Wrzesień minął i wraz z gwałtownymi wiatrami oraz nieoczekiwanym wzrostem obciążeniem pracą nastał październik. Uczniowie ponownie zostali wdrożeni w zaklęcia niewerbalne podczas obrony przed czarną magią, przez co wszyscy nauczyciele oczekiwali, że będą jej także używać na pozostałych przedmiotach. Oprócz kilku zniesmaczonych spojrzeń Albusowi nie przydarzył się podobny wypadek, co na zielarstwie. Nadal rozwijał się w dziedzinie eliksirów, a z nim Scorpius – chociaż przyjaciel nie przez wzgląd na naturalny, wrodzony talent, a dzięki wytrwałej, wielogodzinnej nauce i ćwiczeniom. Obaj szybko udowodnili, że są najlepsi na roku.

Albus lubił być zajęty, ponieważ przez natłok zajęć mniej koncentrował się na kwestiach związanych z powszechną niechęcią całej szkoły. Nie myśląc o braku popularności i skupiając się na innych rzeczach, zaczął zauważać coś dziwnego.

– Gdzie byłeś ostatniej nocy? – zapytał przyjaciela, kiedy usiedli razem przy śniadaniu.

Scorpius podniósł głowę. Za żadne skarby świata, choćby bardzo pragnął, nie był w stanie ukryć ciemnych worów pod oczami.

– Patrolowałem korytarze. Tak właśnie wygląda dyżur – odpowiedział, polewając sobie naleśniki z syropem klonowym.

– Jak długo? Razem z Morrisonem byliśmy na nogach do około drugiej nad ranem i cię w ogóle nie widzieliśmy…

– Do pokoju wspólnego wszedłem jakoś piętnaście po. – Scorpius zmarszczył brwi. – Musiałem obejść większy teren. Myślę, że nowi prefekci z piątego roku chyba trochę się obijają. Możesz śmiało zapytać o to Mel – dodał, wskazując dłonią partnerkę.

Melonie skinęła delikatnie głową – nie mogła sobie pozwolić na gwałtowniejszy ruch, ponieważ na jej ramieniu drzemał Vincent, którego talerz już dawno został wylizany do czysta.

– W okolicach pierwszej byłam już w łóżku, ale racja, Scorpius musiał zostać na dyżurze trochę dłużej. Nikt nie sprawdza miejscówki na Wieży Astronomicznej! – powiedziała zirytowana.

Albus pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, co nie zmienia faktu, iż nadal rzucał przyjacielowi nieprzekonane spojrzenie. Patrole blondyna od pewnego czasu znacznie się wydłużyły – bardzo często trwały aż do wschodu słońca. Wszystko to było nad wyraz podejrzane – gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, z całą pewnością pomyślałby, że Scorpius przeznaczał noce na naukę, aby wciąż dostawać najwyższe oceny i tym samym przypodobać się ojcu.

Automatycznie spojrzał na profesora Malfoya, który pogrążony był w uprzejmej rozmowie z Hagridem. Kiedy Albus otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, nad czterema stołami rozległ się szelest ptasich skrzydeł i niedługo potem przed uczniami pojawiła się poczta.

Prawie nikt nie zamawiał „Proroka Codziennego". Zamiast tego uczniów zasypywał „Tygodnik ZR", a ten wtorek niczym nie różnił się od innych. Co było do przewidzenia, jeden egzemplarz wylądował tuż przed Scorpiusem, który od razu, pomimo widocznego zmęczenia, po niego sięgnął.

– O rany! – wykrzyknął, rzuciwszy okiem na gazetę.

Okrzyk natychmiast wyrwał ze snu Morrisona, który przypadkowo uderzył Melonie w głowę.

– Ała! – pisnęła dziewczyna.

– Wybacz, księżniczko. – Vincent przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się wokół. – Sosiedzije?

Scorpius nie był jedynym, który zareagował w podobny sposób. Ze wszystkich stron słychać było zaskoczone sapnięcia, stłumione jęki oraz mimowolne okrzyki, potem cztery uczniowskie stoły naraz wybuchnęły szeptem. Albus z był pewien, że powód takiego stanu rzeczy tkwił w dłoniach przyjaciela.

– Co się stało?

– Próba zabójstwa Waddleswortha! – odpowiedział Malfoy i na dowód pokazał wszem wobec pierwszą stronę gazety, gdzie nagłówek rzeczywiście mocno to sugerował.

_**NIEUDANY ZAMACH NA ŻYCIE WARRENA WADDLESWORTHA; NIEDOSZŁY MORDERCA ZBIEGŁ Z MIEJSCA ZDARZENIA!** _

Ruchoma fotografia poniżej przedstawiała dumnie wyprostowanego Waddleswortha, otoczonego przez grupę czterech bądź pięciu umięśnionych, groźnie wyglądających renegatów. W jednym z nich Albus rozpoznał prawą rękę szefa, Młota.

– Kim są ci faceci? – zapytał, zaciekawiony, dlaczego stoją w tak oficjalny sposób; wydawali się zastygnąć w pozie, która wyglądała, jakby zaplanowano ją z wyprzedzeniem.

– Osobista straż Warrena Waddleswortha – odparł prosto Scorpius. – Zasadniczo wszędzie mu towarzyszą. Nie jestem pewien, czy ogóle jakoś się nazywają…

– Co za ofermy. – Morrison w końcu zarejestrował, co się dzieje i potrząsnął głową.

Ta informacja nie zaskoczyła Albusa nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Przywódca Zbawienia Różdżek nigdy nie był wybitnie uzdolnionym czarodziejem, stąd też zawsze widywano go w towarzystwie Młota. Bardziej niż ochrona mężczyzny, zaintrygowała go jednak treść opublikowanego artykułu.

– Chwila. Co tam się wydarzyło? Przeczytaj.

– Nie napisali za dużo. – Scorpius przeskanował wzrokiem stronę. – To dziwne. Zawsze jest więcej szczegółów. Hm. Wydawca napisał, że zamaskowany człowiek w niewyjaśniony sposób znalazł się w okolicach domu Waddleswortha i go zaatakował. Ochroniarze zareagowali natychmiast, ale nieznany zamachowiec zdążył zbiec. Waddlesworth został przeniesiony w bezpieczne miejsce i teraz wszyscy szukają tego faceta.

– Albo babki – dodał Morrison, na co przyjaciele rzucili mu mocno sugestywne spojrzenia. – No co? Tak tylko sobie mówię…

– Czy w ogóle widzieli zabójcę? – zapytał Albus.

– Nic na to nie wskazuje. Zamachowiec miał na sobie maskę…

– To najprawdopodobniej członek Mrocznego Sojuszu – stwierdziła w zamyśleniu Melonie.

– Taką właśnie postawioną tezę – powiedział Scorpius i uniósł gazetę do góry, aby wszyscy mogli przeczytać oficjalną wypowiedź Waddleswortha.

Coś tu jednak nie grało Albusowi. Zabrał przyjacielowi tygodnik i szybko przeczytał zacytowane oświadczenie.

„ _Ta próba zabójstwa nie powstrzyma mnie przed dotrzymaniem złożonych czarodziejskiemu światu obietnic!", powiedział Warren Waddlesworth, krótko po opisywanym incydencie. „Jeżeli już, to próba zamachu przypomniała społeczeństwu, czemu się sprzeciwiamy. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że ten atak został zarządzony przez Sebastiana Darvy'ego, który w końcu zrozumiał, jak nieuchronna jest jego porażka oraz który zdał sobie sprawę, że nie da rady zrzucić mnie ze sceny osobiście i w akcie zwykłego tchórzostwa, zlecił to zadanie komuś innemu. Nie odwzajemnię tego czynu. Jeżeli zostanę Ministrem Magii, spodziewam się pokonać Sebastiana Darvy'ego w pojedynku i przypomnieć mu o sile sprawiedliwości jedności!"._

Albus przez kilka dłuższych chwil wpatrywał się w cytat, głęboko zamyślony.

– Nad czym tak rozmyślasz, stary? – zapytał go Morrison.

– To zdecydowanie nie robota Darvy'ego – oświadczył zdecydowanie, przez co kilku siedzących nieopodal pierwszorocznych, słysząc znajome nazwisko, podskoczyło w miejscu lub się wzdrygnęło, co zignorował.

– Skąd ten wniosek? – Melonie uniosła brew.

– Bo to zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Darvy pragnie wojny – właśnie dlatego tworzy armię, prawda? Och nie, na pewno nie chciałby, żeby Waddlesworth zniknął, a już zwłaszcza nie w ten sposób. Myślę, że poczeka, aż wybiorą go na Ministra.

– Cóż, skoro nie był to Mroczny Sojusz, to kto? – zapytał Scorpius. – Może zamachowca nasłał inny kandydat na to stanowisko?

– A czy w ogóle ktoś jeszcze kandyduje? – Morrison odbił piłeczkę. – Nie znam żadnych innych nazwisk.

– To dlatego, że twarz Waddleswortha jest dosłownie wszędzie – odpowiedział ostrym tonem blondyn. – Oczywiście, że są inni kandydaci…

– Nie wydaje mi się, aby zleceniodawca był bliżej związany z ministerstwem. – Albus przerwał ten nieistotny spór. Społeczeństwo aż za dobrze wiedziało, że w tych wyborach szansę na zwycięstwo ma tylko jeden czarodziej. Musiał to być ktoś spoza ministerialnego kręgu, a także nikt z poglądami zbliżonymi do Mrocznego Sojuszu. Bunt wewnątrz Zbawienia Różdżek również był mało prawdopodobny. W głowie wnet zamigotała mu twarz człowieka, obrzydliwa, na wpół pokryta szkaradnymi bliznami…

– Myślisz o tym samym co ja? – zapytał go Scorpius i chłopiec wiedział, że rzeczywiście pomyśleli o tym samym mężczyźnie.

– Nie – odpowiedział cicho, natychmiast odrzucając ten pomysł. – To z pewnością nie był on. Gdyby tak było, w gazetach wypisywano by o „zamachu", a nie „próbie", prawda?

Interesującą rozmowę przerwał dzwonek sygnalizujący uczniowski początek dnia. Albus i Scorpius pospieszyli na zaklęcia, podczas gdy Morrison udał się na jedną ze swoich wielu przerw międzylekcyjnych, najprawdopodobniej z zamiarem ucięcia sobie drzemki. W drodze na drugie piętro Potter zauważył, że byli jednymi z nielicznych, którzy porzucili jakże gorący śniadaniowy temat.

– Ciekawe, jak było blisko...

– Cholera, stary. Zastanawiam się, co się stanie, jak w końcu gościa złapią. Może zamachowiec zaprowadzi ich wprost do Prawej Ręki Śmierci…

Kiedy ustawiali się w pod klasą, Albus przewrócił oczami. Wtem coś w głębi korytarza go rozproszyło. Naprzeciwko siebie stało dwóch, pogrążonych w cichej rozmowie renegatów wyznaczonych do ochrony zamku. Podczas gdy uczniowie tłoczyli się pod drzwiami, chłopiec mógł przysiąc, że mężczyźni beztrosko chichotali, zapewne z prywatnego żartu. Cóż za dziwaczne zachowanie… Czy po tym, co przydarzyło się ich przywódcy, nie powinni być chociaż trochę przygnębieni?

Zaklęcia stanowiły miłą odskocznię od tematu Warrena Waddleswortha, ponieważ Flitwick przykładał większą wagę do swojego przedmiotu i omawianych zagadnień, aniżeli wydarzeń ze świata zewnętrznego – dziś doświadczali nowego czaru. Malutki nauczyciel przekazywał im wiedzę na temat uroku ociężałości*, przeciwieństwa zaklęcia lekkości**, którego uczyli się w zeszłych latach. Zamiast zmniejszać wagę przedmiotu, ten czar został stworzony, aby zwiększał wagę – z różnymi efektami. Profesor Flitwick ostrzegał jednak, żeby być ostrożnym. Nawet minimalne osłabienie koncentracji czarodzieja mogło w konsekwencji sprawić, iż rzecz zyskiwała o wiele większą wagę, niż było to zamierzone.

– Zapamiętajcie. – Profesor stał na przedzie sali. – Przed zmianą wagi przedmiotu, ze względów bezpieczeństwa i praktycznych, musicie sobie to _zwizualizować_ w głowie. Skoncentrujcie się teraz na piórach!

Cała klasa sięgnęła po pióra, próbując się zorientować, ile siły trzeba, aby je unieść. Zadanie okazało się trudniejsze, aniżeli Albus podejrzewał. Gdy przedmiot ważył tyle, co nic, bardzo trudno było określić jego dokładną wagę.

– Teraz odłóżcie pióra i skupcie się na tym, ile chcecie, żeby ważyły. Hm, powiedzmy: tyle, co podręcznik. Potem wypowiedzcie zaklęcie _Peis Progressius_! Uważajcie, aby podczas celowania, trzymać różdżkę absolutnie nieruchomo.

Chłopiec wykonał polecenie, zaciekle koncentrując się na ciężkości trzymanej w dłoniach książki. Żeby być dokładnym, wyobraził sobie kopię „Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych", ponieważ do tej lektury był najbardziej przyzwyczajony.

– _Peis Progressius!_

Uczniowie w tym samym momencie wypowiedzieli słowa zaklęcia, a zaraz potem po sali rozniósł się dźwięk przypominający grzmot. Dziewczyna z Ravenclawu najwyraźniej przesadziła – jej pióro zrobiło się tak ciężkie, że z hukiem upadło na ławkę, tworząc w niej pęknięcie.

– Przepraszam! – pisnęła.

– W porządku, dziecino. – Flitwick leniwie machnął różdżką. W imponujący sposób biurko natychmiast się naprawiło, a pióro znikło, po czym pojawiło się ponownie – tym razem o swojej normalnej wadze. Podniszczona na skutek uderzenia podłoga także cudownie się zreperowała. – Przypominam, aby najpierw pomyśleć o _lekkości_ – dodał. – Och, widzę, że panu Parishowi się udało!

Milton Parish przerzucał sobie pióro z jednej ręki do drugiej, tak jakby rzucał kaflem. Albus próbował podnieść swoje piórko, ale zauważył, że posunął się o krok za daleko – było ciężkie, niczym masywna cegła. Siedzący po lewej Scorpius swobodnie bawił się ćwiczonkiem tak jak Milton.

Cała godzina została przeznaczona na zaklęcie, które koniec końców okazało się bardziej frustrujące, niż ślizgon z początku zakładał. Inni mieli podobne odczucia – z łatwością mogli sprawić, aby waga pióra się zmniejszyła, lecz problem pojawiał się, kiedy trzeba było odwrócić czar, stąd też największą trudnością okazała się precyzja i dokładność. Albus nie był entuzjastycznie nastawiony do nauki tego uroku od samego początku, gdyż nie mógł sobie wyobrazić momentu, kiedy mógł być on przydatny – oczywiście, poza spłataniem głupiego figla mugolowi.

Lekcja skończyła się szybko, a krótko po niej rozszedł się ze Scorpiusem, ponieważ czekała go opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami razem z Morrisonem. W zeszłym tygodniu zakończyli temat demimozów, żeby od ostatnich zajęć zacząć pracować z kugucharami. Tym razem także – pomimo faktu, iż kotopodobne stworzenia były całkiem sprytne i trudno było się do nich zbliżyć, jeżeli były kapryśne – wśród owutemowej grupy znaleźli się prawdziwi poskramiacze magicznych stworzeń.

Przez wzgląd na leniwe nastawienie Morrisona, chłopcy okazali się być nieco w tyle, gdyż klasa została już poinformowana, że zwierzątko należy nakarmić. W trakcie Albus zauważył, że zewsząd słychać było ciche rozmowy, no było naprawdę niezwykłe na hagridowej opiece. Podczas gdy nauczyciel przechadzał się pomiędzy uczniami, korygując ich błędy bądź wydając dokładniejsze instrukcje, ci siedzący dalej, zaczynali między sobą szeptać. Nastolatkowi udało się wyłapać słowa typu „zamachowiec", tak więc nie było żadną tajemnicą, o czym wszyscy dyskutowali.

– Obijacię się – oświadczyła Mirra, gdy do niej podeszli. Kuguchar, którego otrzymała nic nie jadł – zamiast tego rudzielec leżał na grzbiecie i podczas pieszczot po brzuszku wyginał się pod różnymi kątami.

– Yhym, właśnie się obudziłem – stwierdził półprzytomnie Morrison.

– O czym rozmawiali dziś przy twoim stole? – Albus kucnął obok i wyciągnął dłoń ku kugucharowi. Ten zasyczał groźnie, ale uspokoił się, kiedy dziewczyna podrapała go za uszami.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała, zaciekawiona.

– Mówię o śniadaniu. Domyślam się, że co poniektórzy gryfoni także prenumerują „Tygodnik ZR"...

– Aa, tak – powiedziała niedbale. – Ech, wielkie jest z tym teraz zamieszanie, ale najprawdopodobniej do jutra się skończy. W sumie i tak nic strasznego się nie wydarzyło. Prawda, panie Mruczusiu? – dodała, ponownie skupiając się na kugucharze. Podrapała go po brzuchu.

Finalnie okazało się, że Mirra – co dziwne – spektakularnie się pomyliła. Przez resztę dnia, a nawet przez cały weekend, próba zamachu na Warrena Waddleswortha była głównym tematem rozmów w całym zamku. Ślizgon i jego przyjaciele wydawali się być jedynym, których nieszczególnie niedoszły skrytobójca interesował – głównie dlatego, że nie pałali miłością do przywódcy Zbawienia Różdżek. Tak naprawdę, jedynie Scorpius na bieżąco śledził losy popularnej ostatnimi czasy organizacji i to tylko w celach informacyjnych.

Co więcej, Albusowi wydawało się, że jest osamotniony w swoich podejrzeniach. Rozmyślając nad tym przez ostatnie dni, doszedł do wniosku, że ma ambiwalentne odczucia. Życie Waddleswortha nie było dla niego wybitnie istotne, a jeszcze dodając do tego informacje o intencjach mężczyzny… poniekąd czuł się zawiedziony, że udało mu się przeżyć zamach. Wzdrygnął się na samą tę myśl – że preferował śmierć jednego człowieka w zamian za życie milionów. Czy ZR nie rozumowało podobnie, kiedy Ares z jakiegoś powodu chciał się go pozbyć? Co to oznaczało dla jego moralności oraz procesów myślowych?

Na szczęście temat ataku w końcu ucichł w poniedziałek, kiedy pani dyrektor wygłosiła ważne oświadczenie, które całkowicie zaskoczyło uczniów.

– Ci, którzy zostali zmuszeni do podjęcia trudnej decyzji, oficjalnie się zgodzili – powiedziała podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali. – Wycieczki do Hogsmeade rzeczywiście się odbędą. Oprócz zeszłorocznej ochrony, dzięki uprzejmości obecnych w zamku czarodziejów, w tym roku dodatkowo będzie towarzyszyła nam eskorta – wyjaśniła, dłonią wskazując część komnaty, gdzie stali stłoczeni wszyscy renegaci.

McGonagall kontynuowała wdrażanie uczniów w szczegóły, ale oszołomiony Albus natychmiast odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół.

– Ona nie może mówić poważnie. Co tu się dzieje? Jak myślicie, ilu uczniów tak naprawdę będzie chętnych?

– Najprawdopodobniej o wiele więcej, niż ci się wydaje – stwierdził Morrison, a następnie włożył do ust łyżeczkę pełną jajecznicę. – Ludzie rzeczywiście czują się chronieni, gdy ci faceci są w pobliżu. No i jeszcze jedno: jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że Hogsmeade zostanie dwukrotnie zaatakowane?

Albus usiadł wygodniej i się nad tym zastanowił. Ojciec powiedział mu latem, że Darvy raczej nie przypuści ataku, zarówno z powodu niechęci do naruszenia ziem Hogwartu, jak i dlatego, że i tak jest zbyt zajęty tworzeniem swojej armii. Osoby odpowiedzialne za bezpieczeństwo w szkole najprawdopodobniej nie były świadome tych szczegółów, przez to chłopiec pomyślał, że zarząd jest po prostu kiepski.

– Chodzi też o pobudzenie gospodarki, tak jak w zeszłym roku – dodała siedząca obok Morrison Melonie. – Waddlesworth wydał dużo złota, aby naprawić ulice i sklepy, prawda? Interes musi się kręcić, a przecież wciąż nie wrócił do normy…

– Racja. Nieważne, czy świat jest w trakcie destrukcji, ludzie nadal potrzebuję pieniędzy – powiedział Scorpius. – Mamy jednak o wiele większy problem niż wycieczki do Hogsmeade, stary – dodał, odwracając się do Albusa.

– Co takiego?

– Drużynę do wytrenowania.

* * *

Albus odłożył na bok pierwsze treningi quidditcha, głównie przez wzgląd na to, że nie miał na nie za bardzo czasu, ale także z obawy przed rezultatem końcowym. W międzyczasie ciągle zbywał kolegów z drużyny, którzy wydawali się nadzwyczaj chętni do powrotu na boisko i rozpoczęcia oficjalnych, regularnych ćwiczeń. Wraz z zapowiedzią nadchodzących wycieczek szkolnych – z których pierwsza prawie zawsze miała miejsce mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co coroczne otwarcie sezonu meczem pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Slytherinem – był zmuszony upublicznić informacje o treningu w niedzielę.

– Może nie będzie tak źle – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy rankiem przemierzali teren w drodze na boisko. Obydwaj mrużyli oczy, gdyż raziło ich intensywne światło słoneczne. – Mam na myśli to, że w zeszłym roku wszyscy się poprawili, a kiedy przyzwyczajają się do rutyny i nabiorą wprawy...

Albus spojrzał na niego z pustym wyrazem twarzy, sympatyzując z niepoprawnym optymizmem przyjaciela, ale nie będąc co do takiego obrotu spraw przekonanym. Musiał też przyznać, że pragnienia Scorpiusa, by mieć dobrą passę w tym roku, były silniejsze niż jego własne, mimo że to on był kapitanem, a zatem technicznie rzecz biorąc, ślizgoni byli _jego_ drużyną. Miał pewność, że powodem takiego stanu rzeczy była odczuwana przez blondyna presja. Mecz Slytherinu z Gryffindorem będzie pierwszym razem, kiedy Draco Malfoy będzie obserwował oficjalną grę syna. Albus był przekonany, że przyjaciel byłby skłonny się nawet powiesić, gdyby jego ojciec zobaczył gorszy popis umiejętności obrońcy.

Barnabus Curder i Lucas Strossen przybyli na boisko pierwsi. Obydwoje sprawiali wrażenie butnych, ale przynajmniej chętnych i gotowych do ćwiczeń. Kapitan w milczeniu wskazał im skrzynię, która skrywała cały sprzęt. Barnabus w mig zrozumiał przekaz, natychmiast wziął kafla i wskoczył na miotłę. Scorpius także wzbił się w powietrze, od razu kierując się w stronę obręczy. Kilka minut później na murawie zjawiła się reszta zespołu. Wszyscy wystartowali w wyjątkowo niezorganizowany sposób, aby samodzielnie się rozgrzać. Po kilku dłuższych chwilach Albus dołączył do nich, aby wydać drużynie odpowiednie polecenia.

– Z początku nie będziemy się forsować – zakomunikował, będąc w powietrzu i skupiając na sobie całą uwagę. – Prosta praca zespołowa jest podstawą gry w quidditcha. Chcę zobaczyć ładne wymiany pomiędzy ścigającymi – pamiętajcie, że waszym zadaniem nie jest zdobywanie punktów na Scorpiusie, a sprawne próby zmylenia go. Pałkarze, Chciałbym, żebyście przyjęli defensywną postawę. Chrońcie ścigających przed szkodą, a potem na mój znak, zacznijcie do nich celować. – Omiótł drużynę wzrokiem. – Do dzieła!

Gracze natychmiast udali się na swoje pozycje, chociaż Lucas Strossen z mniejszym zaangażowaniem – wyglądało na to, że chciał dłużej poćwiczyć we własnym zakresie. Albus wcielił się w rolę obserwatora aż do zakończenia manewrów, mentalnie przygotowując się do krytyki zawodników. Z racji tego, że Scorpiusowi zlecił niedużo pracy, krążył blisko niego.

– Co o nich sądzisz? – zapytał.

– Trochę wypadli z formy, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że Tiffani trenowała w wakacje – nieco się polepszyła – odpowiedział przyjaciel. – Ten dzieciak, Strossen, to prawdziwy pogromca – dodał, głową szarpiąc w kierunku Lucasa, który akurat w tym momencie zamachnął się na najbliższego tłuczka i posłał go na drugą stronę boiska. – Szkoda, że jest kretynem...

Albus uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym spojrzał tam, gdzie poleciała piłka. Wtem coś go zainteresowało. Przywykł do tego, że kilku oddanych, zapalonych ślizgońskich kibiców przychodziło oglądać treningi drużyny, ale wśród nich była osoba, która wyróżniała się na zielono-srebnym tle swoimi niecodziennymi kolorami. Z daleka można było dostrzec dziewczynę w żółto-czarnych barwach.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał poważnie blondyna, wskazując na nieznajomą.

Scorpius przez jakiś czas przyglądał się puchonce i odpowiedzi udzielił dopiero po chwili.

– Znam ją. To Anastasia Anifur, prefekt Hufflepuffu – oświadczył prosto. – Chodzimy razem na kilka przedmiotów.

Potter się zmieszał.

– Co... co ona tutaj robi? Jeżeli podgląda nasze strategie, to...

– Nie jest żadnym szpiegiem, stary! – warknął Scorpius i Albus był zaskoczony szorstkością głosu przyjaciela. – Zaprosiłem ją na nasz trening... Nie jest szczególnie dobra w quidditchu i w tak naprawdę wcale go nie lubi, więc powiedziałem jej, że może wpaść i pooglądać mnie w akcji, żeby poczuć, o co w tym chodzi. Uspokój się...

Kapitan nie potrafił na to szybko odpowiedzieć, a dodatkowo chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi podziałało na niekorzyść obrońcy. Odciągnięty od ćwiczeń, pozwolił, aby kafel wpadł prosto w obręcz.

– A masz! – Barnabus Curder zatoczył zwycięską pętlę, w połowie drogi spotykając się z Lucasem Strossenem. Zawodnicy stuknęli się w powietrzu pałkami.

– Niezły strzał, stary! – wykrzyknął do swojego przyjaciela, a następnie niezdarnie uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Albus musiał zdusić w sobie śmiech na ten widok.

– Gratulacje! – Sarkazm Scorpiusa skierowany był do Barnabusa. – Udało się zdobyć punkt na kimś, kto nie śledził kafla. Jesteś żywym cudem, szanowny panie.

– Cóż, może to nauczy cię koncentracji na grze! – Strossen stanął w obronie Curdera, a potem obydwaj odlecieli.

– Nie mogę znieść tego dzieciaka... – warknął pod nosem blondyn, potrząsając głową.

Albus mu przytaknął, lecz nie przerwał treningu, tylko dlatego, że Malfoy był zirytowany. Zamiast tego zdecydował się na zmianę taktyki, porzucając rolę obserwatora i przyłączając się do rozgrywki. W międzyczasie nakazał pałkarzom jednoczesną ochronę szukającego i ścigających. Aby uczynić trening skuteczniejszym, musiał spróbować sił w bardzo niebezpiecznej grze, a mianowicie musiał udawać nieudolnego. Celowo kręcił się w pobliżu tłuczków, co rusz wlatując w linię ognia, po to, aby sytuacja strzeżenia wydawała się pałkarzom bardziej realistyczna.

W trakcie lotu robił także mentalne notatki odnośnie umiejętności ślizgońskich zawodników. Tiffani Garrett znacząco się poprawiła podczas wakacji, ale zeszłoroczny ścigający, Garth Moone, grał niewiele lepiej. Albus zauważył, że gdy szybciej chciał rzucić kafla, miał tendencję do trzymania go po zewnętrznej stronie, przez co automatycznie stawał się łatwiejszym celem – w tej pozycji piłka mogła zostać prościej przejęta przez przeciwników. Zarządził więc chwilę przerwy, poprowadził Gartha na bok i spróbował pokazać, jak będzie lepiej.

– Powinieneś trochę kołysać kaflem, chronić własnym ciałem – powiedział. – Spraw, aby inni musieli po niego sięgnąć, a wtedy zwycięstwo jest twoje.

To było trochę dziwne – instruować kogoś na pozycji, w której nie jest się mistrzem. Z drugiej strony Ginny Potter swego czasu była zawodową ścigającą, tak więc wiedział co nieco o podstawach gry. Natychmiast po tym wznowił ćwiczenia, na koniec przerwy pouczając wszystkich, żeby bardziej się przyłożyli do umiejętnego szybkiego skręcania.

– Nie idzie aż tak źle – stwierdził, kiedy podleciał do Scorpiusa, który nie brał udziału w tym konkretnym manewrze i przez cały ten czas zwrócony był twarzą w jednym kierunku.

– Hm? A, tak – powiedział blondyn, odrywając wzrok od trybun.

Albus spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu, ale szybko musiał przenieść swoją uwagę z powrotem na boisko, ponieważ Garth Moone znów, najprawdopodobniej nawet nieświadomie, ćwicząc gwałtowne zatrzymywanie się i odwracanie w drugą stronę, trzymał kafel po zewnętrznej.

– Zaczekaj – jęknął kapitan i powoli ruszył w kierunku współdomownika. Jednak będąc jeszcze daleko, zauważył, że do Gartha podleciał inny członek drużyny – i to nawet nie ścigający.

– Patrz, w ten sposób – powiedział Strossen, odbierając koledze kafla.

– Spadaj! – Moone zabrał mu piłkę z odważnym wyrazem twarzy. Było to imponujące, bo Lucas był od niego wyższy i lepiej zbudowany.

– Pozwól sobie pokazać. Potterowi pozwoliłeś... – Mocno szarpnął kafla, wokół którego Garth owinął ramiona, przez co opierający się ścigający także został pociągnięty do przodu...

– Stop! Wystarczy! – ryknął kapitan, ale było już za późno. Strossen rzeczywiście zdobył piłkę, ale tylko dlatego, że Moone spadł ze swojej miotły. Lucas zastygł w bezruchu, z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wytrzeszczonymi oczami, całkowicie zaskoczony obrotem spraw. Inni, zarówno gracze, jak i kibice na trybunach, krzyczeli.

Albus wystrzelił do przodu, pędząc ile sił, obserwując, jak Garth bezradnie macha rękoma w powietrzu. Instynktownie skręcił, by nabrać większej prędkości, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, jak niewielkie są szanse, aby dotrzeć do kolegi na czas...

Dotarł. Mniej więcej. W nieziemskim popisie umiejętności, o które nigdy wcześniej nawet się nie podejrzewał, nawet o to nie dbając, zaledwie kilka stóp nad ziemią, udało mu się owinąć ramiona wokół Moone'a. Złapanie żywej, wierzgającej osoby nie mogło się równać złapaniu złotego znicza, nie było w ogóle do tego podobne. Garth natychmiast go obciążył, ponieważ nie dość, że na wpół zwisał, to jeszcze był obrócony do góry nogami. Albus poczuł, że obaj spadają z miotły; zarejestrował też trzask i wrzask drugiego ślizgona, przynajmniej sygnalizujący, że ten wciąż żyje.

Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, z wyjątkiem leżenia na trawie obok niego, ciężko dysząc i ściskając się za obolałe żebro. Scorpius w mig zleciał na dół i stanął nad nimi ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

– W porządku! – ryknął niespodziewanie na pozostałych. – Koniec treningu!

* * *

– Więc co robimy? – Albus zarządził wieczorną naradę z przyjaciółmi w pokoju wspólnym.

– Uważam, że powinieneś wpakować Matoła Strossena do Azkabanu za usiłowanie morderstwa! – powiedział kwaśno Morrison.

Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli w stronę kominka, gdzie Lucas i Barnabus Curder szeptem prowadzili poważną rozmowę. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy na twarzy Strossena nie było widać żadnych oznak arogancji – wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiał wrażenie wstrząśniętego i zmartwionego.

– Musimy wyrzucić go z drużyny – oświadczył Scorpius. – Gość stwarza realne zagrożenie!

– To był wypadek – powiedział Albus. – Nadal go nie lubię, jasne? – dodał, widząc niedowierzające miny przyjaciół.

Blondyn prychnął i skrzyżował ramiona.

– Spójrz na to od praktycznej strony – kontynuował kapitan drużyny. – Pozbędziemy się Strossena i nagle zyskamy _dwie_ pozycje do obsadzenia.

Chłopcy się skrzywili. Po zabraniu Gartha do skrzydła szpitalnego Albus pojął rozmiar szkód. Ścigający złamał rękę, a ponieważ przed upadkiem zacisnął dłoń w pięść, również trzy palce. Madam Clearwater i Lester zapewnili, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale zgodnie zasugerowali również, że Moone powinien odpuścić sobie uczestnictwo przynajmniej w pierwszym meczu. Mediwiedźma powiedziała, że magiczne nastawienie kości usunie ból i dyskomfort pacjenta, ale ręka nadal przez jakiś czas będzie wrażliwsza.

Był to temat wieczoru, który przyjaciele tak naprawdę wyczerpali. Melonie uczyła się z Denise, tak więc chłopcy mogli na spokojnie przedyskutować sportowe kwestie. Ostatecznie cała trójka (Morrison w zasadzie też miał prawo głosu, mimo iż nie był częścią ślizgońskiej drużyny) zdecydowała, że Lucas Strossen nie straci swojego miejsca, choćby dlatego, że wyrzucenie go znacząco osłabiłoby zespół. Uzgodnili także, że wystarczy choć jeden podobny incydent, a Vincent będzie dzierżył kij pałkarza.

Nie zmieniło to faktu, iż nadal potrzebowali nowego zawodnika i dlatego Albus z ciężkim sercem w czwartek wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, poinstruowany przez Scorpiusa, aby przypiąć notatkę na tablicy ogłoszeń, oferując kwalifikację każdemu, kto będzie zainteresowany pozycją rezerwowego ścigającego. Kiedy szybko wrócił ze skończonych lekcji, zauważył, że pomieszczenie było prawie puste, co było przyjemnym widokiem, biorąc pod uwagę to, że wciąż nie mógł sobie poradzić z nieprzyjemnymi minami i wszystkim innym, co go trapiło. To, co zobaczył na tablicy ogłoszeń, całkowicie go rozproszyło.

Przypinając w rogu ogłoszenie, zobaczył przyczepioną do tablicy znacznie większą, bardziej wyszukaną kartkę papieru. Od razu odkrył jej prawdziwą naturę. Na górze pergaminu widniał słynny emblemat miecza skrzyżowanego z różdżką.

_**KLUB STRAŻNIKÓW***** _

_Czy masz bliskich, o których bezpieczeństwo musisz się martwić w tych niespokojnych czasach? Czy jesteś zaniepokojony zauważalnym brakiem konkretnych instrukcji dotyczących obrony własnej oraz innych przed czarną magią? Czy jesteś przygotowany na atak w każdej chwili?_

_Klub Strażników to koło, które ma pomóc uczniom w podjęciu dodatkowych działań w kwestii obrony przed realnymi zagrożeniami poza murami zamku. Członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek są obecni, aby udzielać wam instrukcji, jak być strażnikiem – kimś, kto dla dobra społeczeństwa staje na drodze tyranii i robi to ze spektakularnymi efektami!_

_Zainteresowani od czwartego roku wzwyż mogą dołączyć do nas w Wielkiej Sali w środę wieczorem, około godziny ósmej. Klub jest otwarty dla wszystkich, którzy pragną nabyć magiczne umiejętności niezbędne do mistrzowskiej ochrony siebie oraz innych!_

Albus gapił się na kartkę papieru, zmrożony w miejscu. _Klub dla uczniów...? Klub prowadzony przez renegatów?_ Kiedy tylko ślizgoni zaczęli wchodzić do pokoju wspólnego, natychmiast złapał Morrisona i Scorpiusa.

– Spójrzcie na to! – syknął.

Obaj w milczeniu przeczytali ogłoszenie, aczkolwiek z różnymi wyrazami twarzy. Vincent sprawiał wrażenie obojętnego i wyluzowanego, zaś Malfoy wydawał się rozumieć z tego więcej.

– Dosyć podejrzane – podsumował blondyn. – Czy przypadkiem nie powinni dalej grać dobrotliwych ochroniarzy? Czemu więc mamy sami się bronić?

– To tylko klub, a w klubach zazwyczaj nic się nie dzieje. Obstawiam, że jakoś po dwóch spotkaniach będą dyskutować o swoich ulubionych romansidłach. – Morrison natychmiast wtopił się w tłum, aby odnaleźć Melonie.

Albus i Scorpius byli zmuszeni przesunąć się w róg pokoju, ponieważ tłum przed tablicą ogłoszeń z sekundy na sekundę się powiększał i wzbudzał coraz to większe zainteresowanie. Wielu, na dodatek z entuzjazmem w głosie, zaczęło dyskutować na temat Klubu Strażników.

– Myślisz, że wywiesili to w każdym domu? – zapytał.

– Najprawdopodobniej – odpowiedział blondyn. – Apel tylko do ślizgonów nie miałby większego sensu, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagą naszą jakże wspaniałą reputację, prawda?

– Jeżeli tu zgromadził się taki tłum, to zastanawiam się, co się dzieje w innych pokojach wspólnych – mruknął bardziej do siebie.

Ze swoją dziewczyną zobaczy się dopiero pod koniec tygodnia, chyba że, oczywiście, wcześniej znajdzie sposób, aby umówić się z nią w bibliotece, przed obiadem i jednocześnie przed pierwszym spotkaniem Klubu.

– Czy dasz radę przekazać Mirze wiadomość podczas patrolu? – zapytał przyjaciela z napięciem.

Scorpius się zgodził i chociaż wrócił dość późno, powiedział Albusowi, że wszystko gra i randka została ustawiona.

Następnego ranka w Wielkiej Sali panował gwar, co dostarczyło ślizgonowi dowodów na to, że cała szkoła rzeczywiście widziała ogłoszenie Zbawienia Różdżek. Przebrnął przez poranną obronę przed czarną magią, a potem przez popołudniowe zielarstwo, na którym brak koncentracji spowodował, że został lekko dziabnięty przez chrupiącą sałatę.

Aby tym razem nie przekierować uwagi Mirry na skaleczenie, ukrył rankę. Zgodnie z planem spotkał się z dziewczyną w bibliotece, gdzie dotarł zdyszany.

– Ciekawy dzień? – zapytała, nie odrywając spojrzenia od studiowanego podręcznika; czarne włosy zasłaniały jej twarz.

– Coś w tym guście – odpowiedział i odrzucił na bok torbę, pospiesznie zajmując miejsce.

Gryfonka podniosła wzrok, sprawiając wrażenie bardzo podejrzliwej.

– Co w ciebie wstąpiło? – spytała z sardonicznym uśmiechem.

Albus wiedział, że należy zdusić to zainteresowanie w zarodku.

– Słyszałaś o „Klubie Strażników"? – zagaił.

Mirra westchnęła i odchyliła się na krześle, nagle przybierając zniechęconą postawę.

– Myślałam, że dziś rzeczywiście nad czymś popracujemy. Nadal nie mam pojęcia, co zrobię z tym esejem na eliksiry...

Ślizgon podniósł z podłogi swoją torbę i od razu ją otworzył.

– Masz na myśli ten o Trzecim Prawie Galpalotta****? – Podsunął dziewczynie zapisany pergamin. – Proszę, ale tak szybciutko...

– Albusie! – syknęła, odchylając się jeszcze bardziej, jakby papier w dotyku był toksyczny. – Nie zamierzam _ściągać_.

– No to chociaż sobie przejrzyj to wypracowanie – powiedział, trochę zdenerwowany. Nigdy nie rozumiał, jaki problem mają niektórzy uczniowie z przepisywaniem od innych prac domowych. Przecież, ściągając, także się uczą, prawda?

Mirra spojrzała na niego groźnie i nie tknęła eseju. Po chwili wymownego milczenia poruszyła temat, który rozpoczął na wstępie.

– Tak, słyszałam o Klubie Strażników. Ciężko byłoby go przeoczyć, bo biuletyny wiszą dosłownie wszędzie, no i wszyscy o tym gadali przy śniadaniu...

– Trochę podejrzana ta działalność, prawda? – zapytał.

– _Nieszczególnie_. – Gryfonka była zdziwiona. – Hm, może odrobinę, ale bez przesady...

– To klub stworzony przez renegatów! – prawie wykrzyczał. – Wiesz, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego! Mam ochotę iść do McGonagall!

Mirra rzuciła mu pobłażające spojrzenie, jakby robił wielkie zamieszanie o nic.

– Organizują spotkanie w _Wielkiej Sali_ , Albusie. I zaraz po kolacji, prawda? Nie sądzisz, chyba że pani dyrektor jest tego nieświadoma. Co więcej, jestem pewna, że też tam będzie... Wiem, że nie jesteś sympatykiem Zbawienia Różdżek i przyznaję, że też ich nie lubię. Spokojnie, renegaci nie mogą przejąć szkoły w ciągu tygodnia, Albusie.

Chłopiec szczerze w to wątpił, ale musiał przyznać, że świadomość tego, iż dyrektorka jest o wszystkim poinformowana, odrobinę go podniosła na duchu. Tak czy inaczej, nadal nie zakończył przesłuchania.

– Idziesz? – zapytał nerwowo.

– Nie – odpowiedziała, na co serce ślizgona natychmiast przyspieszyło swój rytm. – Mam za dużo pracy, a poza tym, myślę, że to trochę niepotrzebne. Wydaje mi się, że zajęcia klubowe są przeznaczone głównie dla młodszych uczniów, którzy naprawdę się martwią i chcą poprawić w obronie przed czarną magią. Osobiście uważam, że organizacja takich wydarzeń jest obraźliwa dla profesora Handita, ale to zupełnie inna sprawa.

– Wiesz może, kto się wybiera? – drążył.

– Rose zdecydowanie nie – stwierdziła rzeczowym tonem. – Charlie też. Donnie? Hm, możliwe. Nie dał nam żadnej odpowiedzi. To jedyni ludzie, z którymi na ten temat dyskutowałam...

– Rozumiem – oświadczył, mając w głowie pewien scenariusz. Mirra mogła załagodzić jego odczucia, ale nie miała mocy ich całkowicie wykorzenić. Chciał, żeby ktoś przyszedł na spotkanie, a potem mu je zrelacjonował – ze wszystkimi najdrobniejszymi szczegółami opowiedział, co tam tak naprawdę się działo...

– Dlaczego sam się nie przejdziesz? – Gryfonka zdawała się czytać mu w myślach.

– Że niby ja? – Albus nie mógł sobie tego nawet wyobrazić, był zszokowany. – Nie chcę się zjawiać na czymś takim. Nie mam zamiaru...

– Mimo to chciałbyś wszystko wiedzieć, prawda? Właśnie dlatego chcesz, żebym podsunęła ci źródło informacji. Weź sprawy w swoje ręce i idź.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się lekko, gdyż do tej pory nie wiedział, że może zostać tak łatwo przejrzany. Był przekonany, że to właśnie jedna z konsekwencji długotrwałego związku – osoby czytały z siebie niczym z otwartej księgi.

– Wolałbym, żeby mnie tam nie widziano – przyznał lekceważąco. – Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę reputację, jaką cieszy się moja rodzina. Lepiej, jeżeli będę się od tego trzymał z daleka. Najprawdopodobniej pierwszą bzdurą, którą klubowicze zaczną rozpowiadać, będzie: „co zrobić, gdy Potter zaatakuje"...

– Nie widzę problemu. Po prostu nie daj się zobaczyć – podpowiedziała nieśmiało Mirra, a Albus, który aż uniósł brwi na ułamek sekundy, w momencie rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle.

_Peleryna niewidka._ Mógłby zrobić z niej użytek i wyszedłby na tym bardzo dobrze...

– Zaczekaj. – Złożył ręce w koszyczek, jakby zamierzał udzielić wywiadu. – Czy ty, uczciwa mała prefekt, _zezwalasz_ mi na łamanie szkolnych zasad?

– Nie – odpowiedziała bez ogródek dziewczyna. – Daję ci do zrozumienia, że gdybyś to zrobił, nie mogłabym cię powstrzymać. Nie mogłabym cię nawet zobaczyć.

– Wiesz, że jesteś cudowna? – Uśmiechnął się Albus. Wstał i podszedł do Mirry, żeby przed wyjściem z biblioteki ucałować ją w policzek. Kiedy jednak wyciągnął rękę po swój esej, został pacnięty w dłoń.

– Zostaw – mruknęła ponuro.

* * *

Swój plan wyjawił przyjaciołom podczas kolacji, ale zanim obaj udali się do pokoju wspólnego, wyrazili sprzeciw. Scorpius, podobnie jak Mirra, był o wiele bardziej zainteresowany pracą domową, a Morrison otwarcie oświadczył, że we dwójkę się pod peleryną nie zmieszczą.

– W ogóle nie musisz się ukrywać! – argumentował ślizgon. – To ja przyciągam negatywną uwagę!

– Jestem winny poprzez skojarzenie, stary – powiedział znacząco Vincent. – Wszyscy powszechnie mnie znają jako tego atrakcyjnego, czarującego i zabawnego przyjaciela znanego Albusa Pottera. – Potrząsnął głową, jakby był przeklęty. Zreflektował się, dopiero kiedy przyuważył protekcjonalne spojrzenie rzucane mu przez Scorpiusa. – Nie denerwuj się. Ty jesteś tym mądrym!

Finalnie Albus zdecydował się ruszyć na zwiad w pojedynkę. Na krótko przed godziną dwudziestą wycofał się do dormitorium, aby przeszukać swój kufer. Natychmiast znalazł pelerynę niewidkę i przez chwilę pozwalał gładkiemu, srebrnemu materiałowi w majestatyczny sposób przepływać sobie przez ręce. Płaszcz niegdyś należał do Harry'ego Pottera. Ta myśl sprawiła, że aż go coś w środku skręciło. Mimowolnie zastanowił się, czy to nadal zadziała, biorąc pod uwagę lokalizację taty, a następnie uświadomił sobie, że z magicznego punktu widzenia, nie miało większego znaczenia, gdzie przebywa ojciec.

Czuł się jeszcze dziwniej, zaglądając do swojego kufra. Zanim go zamknął, dostrzegł słaby niebieski blask. Nawet nie sięgając do środka, rozpoznał srebrny sygnet Fairharta – oczywiście, nie był mu przeznaczony. Nie, historia pierścienia sięgała o wiele dalej, pomimo iż _wciąż_ nie poskładał wszystkich elementów układanki. Przynajmniej poznał jedną prawdę: wyryte nań imię – Sam – należało do kobiety, a nie, jak początkowo zakładał, do mężczyzny.

Myśl pojawiła się w głowie nagle. Niegdyś złożył sobie obietnicę, że jeżeli okaże się, że były nauczyciel wciąż jest wśród żywych, zwróci mu sygnet. Teraz, po potwierdzeniu swojej teorii, nie wiedział, co powinien uczynić. _Nie_ – jeśli kiedykolwiek natknie się jeszcze na Sancticusa Fairharta, oddanie pierścienia będzie ostatnią rzeczą, o której będzie pamiętał.

Zszedł na dół ukryty pod peleryną, mile zaskoczony tym, że niewielu współodmowników zdecydowało się opuścić pokój wspólny. Przypuszczał jednak, iż to głęboko zakorzeniona cecha wspólna uczniów Slytherinu. Spośród wszystkich ślizgoni byliby najmniej skłonni do wzięcia udziału w klubowych zajęciach organizowanych przez członków Zbawienia Różdżek. Ta komnata była wręcz przepełniona ironią. Wielu nastolatków pochodziło z rodzin, które podczas ostatniej wojny znalazły się po przegranej stronie – to wystarczyło, aby trzymać się z dala od WAR oraz ostatecznie, przynajmniej w opinii Albusa, zapewniało im większe bezpieczeństwo.

Czekał, aż ktoś będzie wchodził do środka i bezszelestnie prześlizgnął się przez kamienną ścianę. Nim minęła chwila, znalazł się tuż za drzwiami Wielkiej Sali, które były lekko uchylone, umożliwiając tym samym ciche wejście. Niechętnie przekroczył próg i z frustracją wydał z siebie odgłos zainteresowania.

Cztery olbrzymie stoły zostały ustawione wzdłuż ścian, zapewniając tym samym bardzo dużą ilość wolnej przestrzeni, której nie dało się normalnie wcześniej dostrzec. W komnacie było mniej więcej tylu uczniów, ilu się spodziewał – wszyscy stali w grupkach i bezczynnie rozmawiali. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, najliczniej zgromadzili się gryfoni, chociaż krukoni i puchoni nie byli daleko w tyle. Wśród zaintrygowanych znajdowali się także rozproszeni ślizgoni, w większości młodsi. Ludzie raczej trzymali się blisko środka sali, wszem wobec jawiąc się jako jedna całość. Może Mirra i Scorpius nie byli w błędzie i inni także uważali Klub za stratę cennego czasu wolnego, przeznaczonego na nadrobienie zaległości w nauce. Ta myśl trochę rozweseliła obserwatora.

Wbrew pragnieniom chłopiec zobaczył kilka twarzy ze swojego rocznika. Wyglądało na to, że Charles Eckley był nieobecny, tak jak mu wcześniej powiedziano, ale na zgrupowanie przyszedł Donovan Hornsbrook – minę miał hardą, co było zdecydowanie zaskakujące. Gryfon nie był sam, towarzyszyli mu dwaj współdomownicy; ci sami, którzy nękali Roxanne w bibliotece tamtego pamiętnego dnia.

Albus rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu dorosłych: pani dyrektor albo przynajmniej odpowiedzialnego profesora bądź nawet dwóch, ale otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy zrozumiał, że kadra pedagogiczna była nieobecna. Jedynymi dorosłymi czarodziejami w Wielkiej Sali byli odziani w czarne szaty członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek.

Ślizgon ani drgnął, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma ku temu żadnego powodu, bo i tak bardzo mało prawdopodobne było, aby ktoś na niego wpadł. Po prostu czekał, aż wszystko się zorganizuje, by w końcu lekko podskoczyć na dźwięk zatrzaskiwania się wrót. Komnatę wypełniła cisza.

Renegatów było sześciu – co prawda, o wiele mniej, niż Albus się spodziewał, co nie zmieniało faktu, iż nadal wyglądali na złowieszczą bandę. W jednym z nich rozpoznał starszego mężczyznę, który niegdyś pełnił wartę pod gabinetem Dracona Malfoya. Lider nowo przybyłych stał wyprostowany niczym struna, miał tłuste czarne włosy, związane z tyłu w małe kucyki oraz wąsy o identycznym kolorze, przez które wyglądał, jakby był czymś umorusany. Paciorkowate oczy czarodzieja przeskanowały okolice wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, przez co obserwatora przeszył dreszcz. Coś tu było definitywnie nie tak.

– W szereg, wszyscy! – powiedział żwawo renegat z przetłuszczającymi się włosami, a jego głos był pewny siebie i szorstki.

Uczniowie wykonali polecenie, a na niektórych twarzach malowało się zaintrygowanie lub podekscytowanie, na innych zmieszanie i onieśmielenie. Ślizgon znów się nie ruszył, jakby zapuścił korzenie, całkowicie niewidoczny dla ludzkiego oka. Mężczyzna zaczął się przechadzać tam i z powrotem niczym dowódca zwracający się do swoich żołnierzy. Albus uśmiechnął się szyderczo, gdyż rozpoznał w tym kroku naśladowanie przywódczego zachowania Warrena Waddleswortha.

– To Klub Strażników, ale jesteście tego faktu świadomi i właśnie dlatego tu przybyliście – oświadczył z mocą renegat. – Nazywam się Larson i będę waszym instruktorem.

Wiele osób stało na baczność przez wzgląd na sposób, w jaki czarodziej akcentował każde poszczególne słowo. Przez chwilę wymieniali między sobą spojrzenia, ale wkrótce znów skupili się na nowym nauczycielu, gdy ten wznowił wykład.

– Przydzielono nas do waszej ochrony. I właśnie tym się zajmujemy – Zbawienie Różdżek od zawsze stało na straży bezpieczeństwa obywateli. Co ważniejsze jednak, pomagamy się wam też samodzielnie chronić. Wszyscy jesteście w wieku, w którym bardzo dobrze rozumiecie, co tak naprawdę dzieje się poza murami szkoły. I to czy w tym roku, czy w następnym, staniecie się częścią świata, który nie będzie otoczony bezpiecznymi magicznymi murami oraz w którym nie będziecie otoczeni wyłącznie przez młodzików. – Larson uniósł w górę ręce, aby wskazać Hogwart. – Kiedy ukończycie tę szkołę, będziecie zdani na siebie.

W Wielkiej Sali zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Albus zobaczył, że Hornsbrook szeroko się uśmiechnął. Bez wątpienia słyszał podobną przemowę już niezliczoną ilość razy – w końcu jego ojciec jest członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek; czuł się więc jak w domu.

– Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną rzecz – kontynuował renegat. – Wasza dyrektorka, owszem, na poczet zajęć klubowych udostępniła nam tę komnatę, ale jest nieobecna. Jesteście tu sami i jeżeli będziecie się stosować do naszych instrukcji, ostatecznie możecie stać się lepszymi czarodziejami i czarownicami, a tym samym możecie stać się bardziej wartościowi dla otaczających was osób.

Na twarzach ustawionych w szeregu uczniów jawiła się teraz zaciekła determinacja, a szybkie tempo, w jakim ekspresje się zmieniły, było irytujące. Nagle wszyscy zapragnęli polepszyć swe zdolności oraz zyskać supermoce, dzięki którym ochrona ukochanych rodzin nie będzie tylko i wyłącznie mrzonkami. Larson wyraźnie osiągnął swój cel.

– Hornsbrook! – Instruktor ostrym tonem wywołał jednego z podopiecznych i Donovan wystąpił naprzód, sprawiając wrażenie zarazem pewnego siebie, jak i ciut zdenerwowanego. Mężczyzna przez chwilę studiował szereg wzrokiem, spacerując w tę i we wtę. – Ty tam – powiedział po chwili namysłu.

Krok do przodu zrobiła czwartoroczna puchonka, która pod okularami skrywała duże, zakłopotane oczy. Larson ustawił ją tak, że finalnie znajdowała się dokładnie naprzeciwko Hornsbrooka, który był o stopę, a nawet więcej od niej wyższy. Albus lekko się spiął. Na pewno nie zamierzali...?

– Twoje imię? – zapytał agresywnie renegat, na co dziewczynka mocno się skrzywiła, zupełnie jakby pytanie przeszyło ją na wskroś.

– Tilda – odpowiedziała.

Instruktor wrócił na dawne miejsce.

– Najlepszą obroną jest dobra ofensywa – oświadczył głośno. – Kiedy zostajecie zaatakowani w zmyślny sposób, przegrywacie. Musicie być zawsze przygotowani na atak oraz być w stanie go przypuścić – nieustannie _trzeba_ wywierać presję. Niezależnie od tego, czy przeciwnik namierzy was pierwszy, czy też nie, musicie reagować ofensywnie. Na moją komendę chciałbym, abyście oboje wystrzelili najbardziej śmiercionośne zaklęcia, które możecie sobie wyobrazić. Nie ważcie się nawet pomyśleć o ścieżce obrony, dopóki nie skończycie z atakiem. Waszym głównym priorytetem jest szybkie i skuteczne wyeliminowanie z pojedynku przeciwnika.

Albus się gapił, przerażony. _Najbardziej śmiercionośne znane zaklęcie?_ Hornsbrook był przecież na szóstym roku, co znaczy, że znał przynajmniej kilka niebezpiecznych czarów – oczywiście, w większości są one defensywne, aczkolwiek w tym przypadku... Gdyby Donovan zastosował się do polecenia, z pewnością nie zakończyłoby się to dobrze.

– Raz!

Larson zaczął głośno odliczać, a Tilda poskoczyła, przestraszona, i natychmiast sięgnęła ku kieszeni szaty po różdżkę – Hornsbrook już dawno był przygotowany do starcia.

– Dwa...!

Albus zebrał się w sobie, niedowierzając temu, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Niektórzy uczniowie stojący w szeregu odwrócili głowy.

– Atak!

Z różdżki Hornsbrooka, co było do przewidzenia, wystrzeliło zaklęcie, przyjmujące formę błękitnego promienia. Przeciwniczka, która nie była przygotowana na nieskończone odliczanie i której zakazano obrony, krzyknęła i w momencie została powalona na podłogę.

Zadowolony Larson poklepał zwycięzcę po plecach, a Tilda w międzyczasie się pozbierała. Okulary miała stłuczone, a z dolnej wargi lała jej się krew. Gdy do siebie doszła, od razu kucnęła, kuląc się ze strachu. Część obserwatorów sprawiała wrażenie zakłopotanych, zaś reszta przyjęła zwyczajnie stoicką postawę. Kiedy instruktor nie zwrócił na puchonkę uwagi, ta cofnęła się do szeregu.

– Pierwsze zaklęcie, natychmiastowe zwycięstwo – podkreślił myśl przewodnią renegat i lekko popchnął Hornsbrooka, aby i ten dołączył do innych. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się z dumą i przybił piątkę dwóm przyjaciołom. – W prawdziwym życiu nie ma ochotników. – Larson podrapał się po szyi. – Albo zostaniecie wzięci na cel, albo nie. Ochrona siebie i bliskich musi być połączeniem czujności, przygotowania oraz improwizacji. Jeżeli jednak teraz ktoś chciałby się zgłosić, niech wystąpi.

Albus w milczeniu patrzył, jak krok do przodu robi siódmoroczny krukon.

– Imię? – zapytał instruktor.

– Leonard – odpowiedział ochotnik, hardo unosząc głowę i odsłaniając wydatny podbródek.

– Uważaj, Leonardzie. – Larson ustawił się naprzeciwko młodzieńca, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę. – Odliczanie, Rick.

Krukon spojrzał z niepokojem na wywołanego czarodzieja, który wystąpił naprzód.

– Chwila, mierzę się z panem...?

– Raz!

Leonard zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać swoją szatę w poszukiwaniu oręża, podczas gdy Albus nie mógł się zdecydować, komu powinien kibicować: uczniowi, który liczył na zastraszenie młodszego kolegi bądź młodszej koleżanki, czy renegatowi dającemu mu nauczkę za dobrowolne zgłoszenie się do bitki. Ostatecznie zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli nawzajem się znokautują.

– D...

Larson ruszył do przodu, zanim jego podwładny dokończył liczyć. Wykrzyczał coś niezrozumiale i ogniste pomarańczowe zaklęcie uderzyło wprost w siódmorocznego, posyłając go od razu na podłogę, gdzie kilkukrotnie się przeturlał i na koniec głośno jęknął. Z ust obserwatorów wyrwało się parę bezwiednych westchnień.

– Jak zapewne zauważyliście, zaatakowałem przedwcześnie. W ten sposób zabezpieczyłem moje zwycięstwo – zakomunikował instruktor. – W prawdziwej walce nie ma żadnego odliczania. Tradycyjne czarodziejskie pojedynki należą do zamierzchłej przeszłości, więc musicie być zawsze, w każdym momencie, przygotowani do ataku.

Albus się skrzywił, słysząc te słowa. W ogóle nie rozumiał stojącej za tą logiką psychologii. To _nie były_ prawdziwe starcia, bo zostały przecież zaprojektowane do _ćwiczeń_. Jaki jest więc sens atakowania, zanim jeszcze zaczął się właściwy trening? Całe te zajęcia były jedną szaloną parodią i doprowadzały go do białej gorączki.

– Zabrać go. – Na polecenie Larsona dwóch renegatów, z których jeden był tym starszym nadgorliwcem, z którym ślizgon miał nieprzyjemność, podeszli do Leonarda z zamiarem wyniesienia go z Wielkiej Sali. – Niech Lester się nim zaopiekuje – dodał po namyśle czarodziej, razem ze wszystkimi patrząc na zamykające się wrota. – Jacyś jeszcze ochotnicy? – zaszydził, lecz odpowiedziała mu cisza.

_Ściągnij z nas pelerynę. Zobaczmy, dokąd doprowadzi go ta głupia taktyka, kiedy stanie przed prawdziwą potęgą..._

Albus podrapał się po karku, jakby próbując wyciszyć ten mroczny, rozbrzmiewający w głowie głos. Wtem ogarnęła go silna fala nostalgii, ale zanim zdążył przeanalizować, co się właśnie wydarzyło, instruktor wznowił wykład.

– Informacja dla zainteresowanych: użyłem uroku niszczącego. – Wznowił przechadzkę. – Nie jest tak niszczycielski, jak jego siostrzana klątwa niszcząca, bo to zaklęcie jest bardziej skoncentrowane, przeznaczone głównie dla pojedynczych celów. W większości przypadków... spowoduje pokaźne obrażenia fizyczne. Zacznijmy więc naukę...

Reszta „spotkania" klubowego została poświęcona Larsonowi, który za punkt honoru uznał udowodnienie uczniom, że potężne zaklęcie obronne może być także użyte w wyjątkowo ofensywny sposób. Wszelkie demonstracje miały być uważnie śledzone, dzięki czemu prowadzący zagwarantował, że to skuteczne zaklęcia, a potem nakazał ich używania na kolejnych zajęciach. Albus nie ruszył się nawet o cal przez kilka dłuższych chwil, w pełni zadowalając się obserwacją z daleka. Grupa słuchała uważnie, a niektórzy – z jakiegoś powodu – bawili się palcami, jakby zwalczając chęć zaatakowania współtowarzyszy.

– Zostało nam czasu na jeszcze jeden pokaz – zakomunikował nagle renegat. – Potrzeba dwóch ochotników...

Jako pierwszy wystąpił z szeregu ślizgon z czwartego roku, którego Potter kojarzył głównie z widzenia. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, ale wiedział, że chłopiec jest jednym z bardziej porywczych uczniów. Miał krzaczaste brwi i bladą, dziwacznie plamistą skórę. Osobę, która jako druga się zgłosiła, Albus rozpoznał w mig – znał ją bardzo dobrze. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, cicho sapnął.

Hugo zrobił krok do przodu z różdżką w dłoni. Przybrawszy – paradoksalnie niemożliwy wyraz twarzy – niepewną i jednocześnie zdeterminowaną minę, z rudą czupryną znacząco się wyróżniał spośród innych.

Obserwator szeptał bezgłośnie, niebezpiecznie bliski natychmiastowego zrzucenia z siebie peleryny niewidki, podbiegnięcia do młodszego kuzyna i nakrzyczenia na niego przy całej grupie. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak niemądre by to było, zrozumiał, że ten przyszedł na to spotkanie z własnej woli – co więcej: zgłosił się nawet do parodii pojedynku.

Hugo był ochotnikiem, ale wciąż sobą – nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy! Albus uspokoił się, zrozumiawszy, że kuzyn się wycofa. Wtem spanikował: co jeżeli ten czwartoroczny nie zamierza zrezygnować?

– Raz!

Ledwo słowo zostało wypowiedziane, gryfon wyskoczył do przodu z nietypowym dla siebie, pełnym pasji warknięciem.

– _Reducto!_

Ślizgon poleciał do tyłu, zupełnie nieprzygotowany, podczas gdy cała grupa stojąca blisko końca szeregu wybuchnęła gromkimi brawami. Larson zaś rzucił zwycięzcy aprobujący uśmiech.

– Nazwisko?

– Hugo Weasley – odpowiedział z dumą chłopiec, prezentując światu szczęśliwe oblicze. Pokonany przeciwnik wciąż leżał na podłodze, jęcząc, pozostawiony bez żadnej opieki.

– Weasley, co? – Uśmiech renegata stał się nijaki. – Dobra robota – powiedział, a w międzyczasie ochotnik wrócił do szeregu.

Albusa oblał pot. W pewnym sensie obserwowanie, jak kuzyn zachowuje się tak chłodno, było o wiele gorsze, aniżeli dzień, w którym zobaczył go rannego. Kiedy zaczęła się ta drastyczna transformacja? Od kiedy Hugo miał tak wielką obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa, że potrzebował uczestniczyć w piekielnym waddleswordzkim szkoleniu?

– Odmaszerować, wszyscy – powiedział Larson. – Informacja dla wytrwałych i zdeterminowanych, aby rozwijać swe umiejętności... Poniedziałek. O tej samej porze.

Uczniowie zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, a Albus odsunął się na bok, żeby uniknąć przypadkowej kolizji. Po tym, czego był świadkiem, miał wrażenie, że trafiło go zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg. Hugo przeszedł tuż obok niego, z dumnym wyrazem twarzy, tak podobnym do tego w wykonaniu Donovana Hornsbrooka, nieświadomy obecności starszego kuzyna, a koledzy z czwartego roku przybijali mu z uśmiechem piątki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Zaklęcie ociężałości** (z ang.: Heavyweight Charm) – urok nie wspominany w cyklu J.K. Rowling, wymyślony na potrzeby opowiadania przez autora, jako przeciwieństwo czaru lekkości
> 
> ** **Zaklęcie lekkości** (z ang.: Feather–Light Charm) – inkantacja nieznana. Urok, który sprawiał, że ciężkie przedmioty stawały się lekkie niczym piórko. Miało swój debiut w „Harrym Potterze i Więźniu Azkabanu", kiedy to główny bohater sagi rozważał rzucenie go na swój kufer
> 
> *** Jeżeli ma ktoś lepszy pomysł, proszę śmiało pisać sugestie!
> 
> **** **Trzecie Prawo Galpalotta** (z eng.: Golpalott's Third Law) – prawo stosowane przy warzeniu eliksirów – antidotów, omawiane przy temacie trucizn


	10. Sekrety drugiego piętra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam po miesięcznej przerwie! Jak minęły święta? Jak samopoczucie?
> 
> U mnie sprawy się trochę unormowały, tak więc wracamy do w miarę regularnych publikacji – najczęściej w weekendy co tydzień lub dwa.
> 
> Przepraszam za dzień zwłoki, ale przeciągnął mi się Sylwester ;)
> 
> Nie przedłużając, miłego czytania!

– Okej. Zmieniłem zdanie – ogłosił wszem wobec Morrison, kiedy wracali do pokoju wspólnego po czwartkowych zajęciach. – Klub to zła wiadomość.

Albus opowiedział, co widział na pierwszym strażniczym spotkaniu dopiero następnego dnia, bo wcześniej zwyczajnie nie miał ku temu sposobności; wtedy też przed kominkiem razem z przyjaciółmi omówił wszystkie zawiłości tejże sprawy. Melonie przysłuchiwała się dyskusji z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy, zaś Scorpius przybrał zamyśloną minę, kiedy wdał się w istotniejsze szczegóły, takie jak brak zapewnionego bezpieczeństwa oraz otwarte okazywanie zjadliwości.

– Nawet nie wiem, o czym myślałem, gdy wychodziłem! – Albusa przeszedł dreszcz. – Nie mogę wyrzucić Hugona z głowy... Powinniście byli go zobaczyć. To nie było normalne!

– Moim zdaniem ten Klub zostanie bardzo szybko rozwiązany – powiedziała z optymizmem dziewczyna. – Nie trzeba będzie długo czekać na poważniejsze kontuzje, co z kolei poinformuje panią dyrektor o tym, co tak naprawdę się tam wyprawia.

– Szczerze w to wątpię – stwierdził Scorpius, po raz pierwszy zabierając w głos w sprawie; wszyscy natychmiast się na nim skupili. – Z historii Albusa wynika, że ten facet, Larson, i jego koledzy ze Zbawienia Różdżek, używają szczególnie mocnego wyobrażenia. Wmawiają ludziom, że ich instrukcje są konieczne, i że każdy, kto nie jest nimi zainteresowany, jest słaby oraz nie chce być strażnikiem. Starsi uczniowie będą się od tego trzymać z daleka z powodu dumy, a młodsi ze strachu.

– Kiedy sytuacja się pogorszy i ktoś naprawdę zostanie poważnie ranny...

– Przy sprytnej współpracy kontuzję można łatwo wytłumaczyć nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności – stwierdził ponuro Scorpius.

Albus skinął z aprobatą.

Nie podobało mu się to, co powiedział przyjaciel, ale wiedział, że się nie mylił. W mig zrozumiał zagrywki psychologiczne, które stosował Klub Strażników, co nie zmieniało faktu, że ciężko było znaleźć odpowiednie rozwiązanie tego problemu – należałoby po prostu wstać i powiedzieć wszem wobec, co się naprawdę wokół dzieje, ale ludzie byli albo zbyt przestraszeni, albo nie widzieli zagrożenia, bo patrzyli na nie z innej perspektywy.

Albus doświadczył wystarczająco.

– Idę do McGonagall – oświadczył nagle, a trzask drewna w palenisku podkreślił wagę tych słów. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego na tym spotkaniu nie było nauczycieli. Ktoś musi jej powiedzieć, do czego doszło w Wielkiej Sali. Dzięki zeznaniom będzie mogła położyć temu kres – dodał z pewnością siebie, a Morrison i Melonie automatycznie go poparli. Scorpius się nie odezwał, wyglądając na nieprzekonanego.

Mimo że spotkanie z McGonagall na dłuższą metę było sprawą priorytetową, musiało poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Albus wiedział, że następne spotkanie Klubu odbędzie się w kolejny wtorek, co oznaczało, że do tego czasu musiał zwrócić na siebie uwagę pani dyrektor.

Weekend okazał się przytłaczający, bo zajmował się niezwykle ciężkim zadaniem, a mianowicie szukał nowego ścigającego, który zastąpiłby Gartha. Na swoje ogłoszenie otrzymał kilka zgłoszeń, ale niestety, pochodziły one od osób, którym przy poprzednich eliminacjach nie udało się dostać do drużyny, co w gruncie rzeczy oznaczało, że będzie musiał zdecydować się na najlepszą opcję z najgorszych możliwych.

Dodatkowo dowiedział się, że tę decyzję podejmie w pojedynkę, bez swojego nieodłącznego współkapitana, ponieważ Scorpius cały czas się uczył.

– Daj spokój, stary. Nasza drużyna ma pierwszeństwo – powiedział ponuro do przyjaciela, kiedy usiedli w pokoju wspólnym.

– Wybacz, stary. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco Malfoy. – Zwyczajnie nie ma w tym logiki – i tak nie jestem ci fizycznie potrzebny na boisku. Wszyscy chętni przeszli testy, które oblali. Moja obecność nijak ci pomoże w ocenie. Musisz tylko patrzeć, jak latają, a potem wybrać opcję, która choć trochę cię przekona. Ja... muszę nadrobić materiał – dodał i na dowód przysunął do siebie podręcznik z historii magii.

I właśnie w ten sposób Albus samotnie zszedł na boisko do quidditcha w dzień, który równie dobrze mógłby być bardzo przyjemnie spędzoną sobotą w towarzystwie Mirry, na spotkanie z czwórką chętnych. Barnabus Curder i Tiffani Garrett, których poprosił o pomoc w podjęciu decyzji, także już na niego czekali. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że wszyscy kandydaci są na drugim roku nauki.

Lekko zwiesił głowę, a następnie, gdy był gotów się przywitać, podniósł ją z powrotem. Starając się nie zrażać ich młodym wiekiem, postanowił przemówić fałszywie radosnym głosem.

Klasnął w dłonie.

– Chcę wszystkim podziękować za przybycie. Ostatnim razem konkurencja była spora, a więc cieszę się, że wróciliście; podczas kwalifikacji prawie wam się udało – skłamał, co nie miało większego znaczenia, bo współdomownicy i tak wydawali się znać prawdę.

Drugoroczni ślizgoni wymienili pomiędzy sobą niedowierzające spojrzenia, czemu nie pomógł Barnabus Curder, który cicho się zaśmiał.

– Potrzebujemy nowego ścigającego – kontynuował Albus. – Najważniejszą rzeczą w ataku jest współpraca. Zauważcie, że nie ma z nami obrońcy, na którym moglibyście spróbować zdobyć punkty. To dlatego, że będę się przyglądał waszym podaniom oraz temu, czy jesteście szybcy i skuteczni. Na miotły!

Próbie przyglądał się z poziomu gruntu, podczas gdy w powietrzu szóstka graczy podawała sobie kafla. Tiffani i Barnabus działali bardziej na zasadzie katalizatorów – ich zadaniem było wprowadzenie piłki do gry i sprawdzanie, czy płynnie do nich wróci. Żaden z potencjalnych ślizgonów nie odniósł w pełni sukcesu, ale – jak Albus zauważył – jeden z nich, rudowłosy chłopiec, którego imienia nie zapamiętał, sprawiał wrażenie potencjalnie szybszego latającego, a to z kolei _musiało_ coś znaczyć.

Nie do końca skupiony na tym, co się wokół dzieje, pozwolił swoim oczom błądzić po trybunach. Spodziewał się, że będą puste, aczkolwiek się pomylił. Co niezwykłe, na jednym z siedzeń wypatrzył wyciągniętego Morrisona, który wyglądał, jakby zasypiał – co dziwne, przyjaciel był sam.

– Dobrze! Grajcie tak dalej! – zawołał do wszystkich. – Zamienię słowo z... osobą, która pomoże mi podjąć decyzję – dokończył słabo.

Nie czekając na reakcję współdomowników, pobiegł na trybuny.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytał.

– Umieram z nudów. – Morrison się wyprostował. – Pomyślałem, że przyjdę sobie popatrzeć, jak też się nudzisz.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– Scorpius nie jest taki zabawny z nosem w książce, prawda?

Vincent spojrzał na niego, zmieszany.

– O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Scorpiusa to ja nawet znaleźć nie mogę...

Potter podrapał się po głowie z przekonaniem, że coś ważnego mu ucieka.

– Nie uczy się w pokoju wspólnym?

Morrison pokręcił przecząco głową.

– No chyba, że mocno za nim zatęsknię, co jest, szczerze mówiąc, mało prawdopodobne...

– Hm. – Albus chrząknął z zaciekawieniem. – Pozwól, że skończę te marne kwalifikacje i razem go znajdziemy.

Zbiegł z powrotem na boisko i natychmiast zarządził zbiórkę. Wszyscy zlecieli na ziemię, wyglądając na kompletnie wyczerpanych, a Tiffani Garrett dodatkowo miała przecięty łuk brwiowy – najprawdopodobniej dostała w twarz, kiedy któryś z kandydatów do drużyny źle wymierzył.

– Cóż, dobrze wam poszło – powiedział. – Oczywiście, szukamy tylko jednego zastępczego ścigającego, tak więc uważam, że najlepiej – chociaż wszyscy świetnie graliście – wypadł... ten tutaj. – Swoją decyzję zaakcentował wskazaniem wybranego. – Eeee...

– Roger – stwierdził rudzielec.

– Wiem, jak masz na imię! – skłamał brunet. – Miałem tylko mały problem z przypomnieniem sobie twojego nazwiska...

– Winkly.

– Witam w drużynie! – Głos Albusa przepełniony był fałszywym entuzjazmem, lecz okazało się, że nie wszyscy postanowili zagrać w tę grę.

– Popraw celność. – Tiffani skrzywiła się do Rogera.

* * *

Kiedy Scorpius wrócił później do pokoju wspólnego, po wielu narzekaniach Morrisona na temat jego dłuższej nieobecności, w końcu przyznał, że ostatecznie skrył się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie mógł w spokoju, z dala od hałasu, się uczyć. Vincent wydawał się zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, ale Albus uznał ją za trochę podejrzaną. Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedział przyjaciołom, gdzie się wybiera?

Tak czy inaczej, nie było sensu doszukiwać się w tym zniknięciu drugiego dna, a z nowo wybranym ścigającym, Albus znalazł w końcu czas, aby zabrać się za to, co rzeczywiście chciał: na rozmowę z panią dyrektor. I właśnie w ten sposób w niedzielę, mniej więcej godzinę przed porą obiadową, wyszedł ze ślizgońskiego sanktuarium i rozpoczął wspinaczkę na siódme piętro.

Korytarze, do których był od dawna przyzwyczajony, były wypełnione członkami Zbawienia Różdżek. Kiedy go mijali, czuł się co najmniej nieswojo. Żaden z nich nie był świadomy tego, że właśnie szedł zgłosić na nich doniesienie. Larsona, _koordynującego_ Klub Strażników rzadko widywano w przelocie, przez co Albus domyślił się, że czarodziej na co dzień przebywał poza murami zamku. Po drodze rozpoznał jednak kilka twarzy ze spotkania i to właśnie przy tych ludziach starał się zachowywać najbardziej naturalnie i niepozornie. Niestety, spacer powolnym tempem w końcu zwrócił uwagę jednego ze strojących na straży renegatów, tuż przed rzędem kamiennych gargulców.

– Czy coś ci się stało w nogę? – zapytał strażnik, w którym ślizgon rozpoznał jednego z mężczyzn, którzy kilka dni temu wynosili z Wielkiej Sali rannego krukona.

– Słucham? – Zamarł.

– Idziesz wolno – wytknął dorosły, odrywając się od ściany i świdrując Albusa ciemnobrązowymi oczami; przysłaniająca nieco twarz fryzura tylko potęgowała chęć zastraszenia ucznia.

– Och – mruknął, główkując. – Ee, moja noga jeszcze się nie do końca obudziła. Przed chwilą trochę sobie drzemałem.

Spojrzenie renegata było nieczytelne.

– Dokąd się wybierasz?

– Do gabinetu pani dyrektor – wypalił natychmiast Albus. Przez jedną głupią setną sekundy myślał, że ta odpowiedź będzie dobra; łudził się, że uchylenie rąbka tajemnicy sprawi, że czarodziej się wycofa i zaprzestanie przesłuchania. W następnej sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę, że zamiast tego w rzeczywistości wyjawił mu pierwszą część swoich planów.

– Do biura dyrektorki? – powtórzył strażnik i pochylił się bardziej do przodu, przez co sprawiał dwojakie wrażenie: jakby był zainteresowany oraz chciał wyglądać groźniej. – Co cię tam sprowadza?

– Ja...

– Moja inicjatywa.

Usłyszawszy znajomy głos, Albus podniósł głowę.

Zza rogu wyłonił się Draco Malfoy, a jego blada twarz była praktycznie niemożliwa do rozszyfrowania. Ze spokojem omiótł zarówno swojego podopiecznego, jak i członka Wybawczego Aliansu Różdżek.

– Twoja? Wysłałeś chłopca?

– Owszem – skłamał nauczyciel. – Pan Potter ma tendencję do zasypiania na moich zajęciach, więc powiedziałem mu, że sprawa rozwiąże się u pani dyrektor; dziś akurat miała czas. Z perspektywy czasu widzę, że głupio było prosić o chociaż taką samodzielność, skoro łatwo się rozprasza – dodał i spojrzał na Albusa z czymś, co przypominało pogardę.

Ślizgon odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nagle zdenerwowany. Oczywiście, wiedział, że to tylko gra. Ani razu nie zasnął na eliksirach i, co więcej, nauczyciel nigdy nie kazał mu zgłosić się do McGonagall. Tak naprawdę to spotkanie było dziełem czystego przypadku. Mimo tylu sensownych argumentów tak szczera odraza pozostawiała tylko dwie opcje: albo Draco Malfoy rzeczywiście go nie lubił, albo podobnie jak Scorpius, do perfekcji opanował _sztukę_ kłamania z kamienną twarzą.

– Rozumiem. – Renegat z powrotem oparł się o ścianę. Wyglądał zaledwie na częściowo przekonanego, ale miał związane ręce – nie był w stanie ani nic zrobić, ani powiedzieć.

– Za mną, panie Potter. – Malfoy szarpnął głową, przywołując do siebie podopiecznego.

Ślizgon w mig zrozumiał przekaz i podążył za nauczycielem. Zatrzymali się, dopiero kiedy dotarli do kamiennych gargulców.

– Profesorze... – zaczął, nie wiedząc, od czego powinien zacząć, ale został uciszony poprzez podniesienie ręki.

– Jakikolwiek masz interes do pani dyrektor, Albusie, to twoja prywatna sprawa – powiedział ściszonym głosem mężczyzna. – Dobrze ci radzę, zachowaj ten interes dla siebie. Nasza _ochrona_ lubi się wtrącać.

Brunet skinął głową ze świadomością, że to definitywny koniec dyskusji. Wtem zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal potrzebuje odrobiny pomocy. Nie znał hasła do gabinetu Minerwy McGonagall.

– Hm, czy...?

– Pomona – powiedział szybko profesor, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa przeszedł obok niego, kierując się w zupełnie drugą stronę, aby nie natknąć się na renegata, z którym mieli starcie.

Albus uśmiechnął się, zwrócił twarzą do gargulców i przez chwilę przysłuchiwał się cichnącym krokom Dracona Malfoya.

– Pomona.

Na wypowiedziane hasło gargulce natychmiast się rozsunęły, odsłaniając bardzo znajome spiralne schody. W ciągu niecałej minuty był już na górze, przed drzwiami prowadzącymi bezpośrednio do biura pani dyrektor. Głośno zapukał, a na odpowiedź nie czekał długo.

– Wejść.

Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Od czasu jego ostatniej wizyty – pod koniec poprzedniego roku – gabinet nieszczególnie się zmienił. Portrety, które zazwyczaj udawały, że są pogrążone we śnie, tym razem tego nie robiły, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że nie przypuszczały, że ktoś niezapowiedzianie przyniesienie ważne informacje.

Na dwa portrety ślizgon od razu zwrócił uwagę. Albus Dumbledore był przytomny i uśmiechał się ciepło – w jego jednym niebieskim oku można było dostrzec charakterystyczny błysk, który kojarzył się z mądrością starszego człowieka, ale także z intryganctwem. Obraz Severusa Snape'a zaś był pusty. Chłopiec był przyzwyczajony do takiego stanu płótna, ale do dziś nie wiedział, do jakiego innego portretu Snape mógłby zawitać – nie wypatrzył go nigdzie indziej w zamku.

– Pan Potter. – Siedząca za biurkiem kobieta w rozbawieniu przechyliła głowę. – Cóż za niespodzianka. W czym mogę panu pomóc?

– Dzień dobry – powiedział niepewnie. Kiedy ostatnio przyszło im ze sobą rozmawiać, w gabinecie panowała bardzo ponura atmosfera. W rzeczy samej, kilka chwil wcześniej napadła na niego Mirra z Morrisonem.

McGonagall sprawiała wrażenie nadzwyczaj spokojnej, choć równie dobrze mogła być zestresowana. Siwe włosy miała spięte w luźny kok, a usta zaciśnięte w równą linię; dłonie ułożyła w wieżę.

– Hm, czy... czy mogę usiąść? – zapytał nerwowo, niepewny, dlaczego od razu nie przechodzi do rzeczy; może po prostu nie wiedział, od czego powinien zacząć.

Czarownica lekko skinęła głową, a Albus zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Potem zebrał się w sobie i wyprostował.

– Hm, chcia... chciałem z panią... o czymś... porozmawiać – wydukał z nagłym zrozumieniem, jak to dziwnie brzmi; nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić, taka była prawda. Pani dyrektor się nie odezwała i po prostu spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, jakby niemo naciskając, aby kontynuował myśl. – Hm, tak. O czymś, co... dotyczy szkoły...

– Proszę się wstrzymać, panie Potter. – McGonagall zabrała głos, przerywając mu w pół zdania. Albus zwiesił głowę i zaczął mruczeć pod nosem, że jest żałosny. – Dawno temu nauczyłam się kojarzyć pańskie nazwisko ze szkolnymi wykroczeniami i złamanymi zasadami. Zapewniam pana, że nie mógł zrobić pan _nic_ , co mogłoby mnie w jakikolwiek sposób zaskoczyć; nie po tym, co nawyprawiali przez lata pańscy przodkowie...

– Zupełnie nie o to chodzi! – Ślizgon wyrzucił przed siebie ręce i bez skrępowania zaczął nimi potrząsać. – Tym razem nie zrobiłem _nic_ złego, naprawdę! Chodzi o... Czy słyszała pani o Klubie Strażników? – zapytał z desperacją.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i nagle gabinet wypełniło fałszywe pochrapywanie.

– Owszem, jestem świadoma istnienia Klubu Strażników – powiedziała nieznacznie drżącym głosem. – Jako że jest to oficjalnie szkolne stowarzyszenie, wystarczy samo zainteresowanie dołączeniem. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie wymaga niczego innego niż frekwencji...

– Nie, źle mnie pani zrozumiała – odpowiedział ponuro. – Uważam, że ten Klub trzeba jak najszybciej rozwiązać, pani profesor...

Atmosfera w gabinecie wyraźnie zgęstniała, a milczenie, które zapadło pomiędzy żywymi, było przerywane tylko przez nieszczere pochrapywania obrazów. McGonagall unikała nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego i ostatecznie zdecydowała się przemówić do swojego biurka.

– Sytuacja jest niezwykle delikatna, panie Potter.

– Ludzie zostają ranni! – pospiesznie zakomunikował i to jedno zdanie wystarczyło, żeby dotarło do niego, że dyrektorka najprawdopodobniej bardzo dobrze wiedziała o tym, co działo się w Wielkiej Sali. – Poszedłem na jedno spotkanie, widziałem wszystko na własne oczy – wynoszonych do skrzydła szpitalnego uczniów, całą masę...

– Rozumiem – wyszeptała ochryple, czym wywołała dreszcz u chłopca. – Musi _pan_ zrozumieć, panie Potter, że moim priorytetem jest bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Zawsze.

Albusowi opadła szczęka.

– Ale kiedy... oni są krzywdzeni! Nie rozumie pani. Widziałem...

– Musi pan myśleć naprzód, perspektywicznie – stwierdziła. – Miałam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała tego wyjaśniać – to naprawdę przygnębiająca sytuacja – ale widzę, że jest pan zdeterminowany i nieugięty. Jeżeli spróbuję strzec uczniów przed ich „ochroną", panie Potter, finalnie osiągnę odwrotny skutek – narażę ich bardziej niż jakikolwiek renegacki klub.

Ta kombinacja słów nie miała żadnego sensu. Powstrzymał się jednak od wygłoszenia komentarza, chcąc się przekonać, w jaki sposób rozwiązanie Klubu i stłumienie problemu w zarodku może wszystko pogorszyć.

– Musi pan pamiętać, że Warren Waddlesworth kandyduje na Ministra Magii i nie ma wątpliwości, że zwycięży. Oznacza to, że jest nie tylko liderem Zbawienia Różdżek, ale także twarzą całego ministerstwa. Po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat dzięki temu powiązaniu opinia publiczna ufa rządowi, a to z kolei oznacza, że ludzie mocno sprzeciwiają się wszystkiemu, czemu sprzeciwia się ZR – kontynuowała McGonagall. – Jest wiele powodów, dla których Waddlesworth chciałby, aby jego podwładni byli obecni na terenie szkoły – i _najmniej istotnym_ jest ten, że może przekazywać młodszym uczniom informacje, które z pewnością trafią do ich rodziców, którzy go poprą. Niech pan pomyśli o sposobach wypaczenia rzeczywistości w momencie zlikwidowania Klubu. Czy może sobie pan wyobrazić, co będą wypisywały gazety, zwłaszcza „Tygodnik ZR", po rozwiązaniu Klubu Strażników? Ludzie odniosą wrażenie, że dzieciom zabrania się pozalekcyjnej nauki samoobrony, a Hogwart dosłownie z dnia na dzień zmieniłby status „bezpiecznej przystani" na „godną pożałowania instytucję". Co gorsza, biedni, wprowadzeni w błąd rodzice, _natychmiast_ usunęliby swoje pociechy ze szkoły, zdeterminowani, żeby znaleźć miejsce, w którym nie będzie problemu z odebraniem _odpowiedniej_ edukacji. Jeżeli Klub będzie działał, owszem, uczniowie _mogą_ zostać ranni, panie Potter. Jeżeli im to odbiorę, wielu z pewnością wróci do domu, gdzie znajdą się _poza_ zasięgiem ochrony Hogwartu. Nie mogę podjąć takiego ryzyka.

– A co by się wydarzyło, gdyby pani powiedziała, co tak naprawdę się dzieje? – Ślizgon podniósł głos. – Przecież mogłaby pani powiedzieć im prawdę – że ten Klub wyrządza więcej szkód niż pożytku!

– Chciałabym, żeby to było takie proste, Albusie, ale moje słowo jest niczym w porównaniu ze słowem Zbawienia Różdżek. Wszystkie zgłoszone kontuzje, z wyjątkiem tych o _bardzo poważnym_ charakterze, mogą zostać uznane za wypadki, a dodatkowo z drugiej strony, uczestnictwo w spotkaniach klubowych nie jest obowiązkowe. Niestety, ale uczniowie mogą zostać wyjątkowo łatwo pociągnięci do odpowiedzialności za to, co dzieje się w Wielkiej Sali i to jeszcze bez nadzoru kadry pedagogicznej, ale WAR nie. W dalszych rozważaniach możemy opierać się tylko na anegdotycznych dowodach. Zbawienie Różdżek bardzo dobrze kontroluje zaistniałą sytuację. Obawiam się, że jeżeli spróbuję zabrać głos... tylko wszystko pogorszę.

Głos McGonagall załamał się pod koniec wypowiedzi i dopiero to uzmysłowiło Albusowi, jak to musi być dla niej straszliwe. Jako dyrektor odpowiadała za uczniów Hogwartu, ale bez względu na to, co robiła – nawet jeśli nie podjęła żadnych działań – ci byli w jakimś stopniu narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo.

– No to ja powiem – oświadczył wyzywająco. – Co takiego okropnego może się stać, kiedy wreszcie powiem ludziom prawdę? Rodzice, którym nie spodoba się moja wersja, nie będą krzywo patrzyli na szkołę, a ci, którzy rzeczywiście mnie wysłuchają...

– Rozumiem, do czego pan zmierza. – Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się krzywy uśmiech, zapewne przez wzgląd na ślizgońską determinację. – Pomimo szlachetności pańskich działań, wciąż istnieje zagrożenie, że tego typu akcje utrudnią realizację _większego_ planu.

Albus nieznacznie przekrzywił głowę, niepewny, o czym McGonagall wspomina. Kiedy w gabinecie zapadła dłuższa cisza, czarownica pochyliła się do przodu i ponownie zabrała głos.

– Nie może sobie pan teraz jeszcze bardziej odejmować punktów popularności, panie Potter. I nie mam na myśli także pańskich przyjaciół. Jeżeli jest jakakolwiek szansa, że Harry Potter zostanie zwolniony z Azkabanu, jego syn nie może otwarcie się obnosić z antyrenegackimi oraz, w szerszej perspektywie, z antyministerialnymi poglądami.

Westchnął. Mimo wielkich pokładów inteligencji wydawało się, że McGonagall jeszcze nie zaakceptowała tego, do czego Albus był zmuszony. Bez względu na podjęte działania, zwrócenie wolności Harry'emu Potterowi było bardzo odległe.

Nie zamierzał werbalizować swych myśli, więc po prostu podirytowany siedział na krześle.

– Chyba zakończyliśmy ten temat, prawda? – zapytał, gapiąc się w podłogę, całkowicie ostudzony brakiem rezultatów. Kiedy podniósł głowę, pani dyrektor mu przytaknęła i odetchnęła.

Albus wstał ze świadomością, że zachowuje się nieco dziecinnie, ale nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Bez zerknięcia na wiszące na ścianie portrety, skierował się w stronę drzwi, mentalnie przygotowując się do wyjścia.

– Panie Potter.

W połowie drogi się odwrócił i spojrzał na McGonagall – wyraz jej twarzy idealnie odzwierciedlał to, jak on się czuł.

– W każdej sytuacji jest wybór, który jest słuszny oraz taki, który jest łatwy*. Proszę, niech pan mi uwierzy, że w zaistniałej sytuacji nie ma tej prostszej opcji.

* * *

– Więc po prostu... to zignoruje? – zapytała zdezorientowana Mirra, chcąc się upewnić, następnego dnia podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

– Ano, to sedno sprawy. – Westchnął.

Hagrid zakończył temat kugucharów i dziś – _ale tylko dziś_ – skupili się na jednorożcach. Albus pamiętał, że zajmowali się nimi także na czwartym lub piątym roku, ale ta szczególna okazja była zarezerwowana wyłącznie dla starszych uczniów. Trotter, jedno z najulubieńszych stworzeń zamieszkujących Zakazany Las, było chore.

– Czy w pewnym sensie... nie wykorzystujemy tego, że się źle czuje? – zapytał z wahaniem Morrison, podczas gdy wszyscy zebrali się wokół białawego koniowatego, którego sierść jakby poszarzała z powodu choroby.

– Będzie dobrze, przecież dostaje leki. Nie myślcie se nie wiadomo czego, dzisiej możecie ino popatrzeć. Zadbałem o niego. W porząsiu – kto wie, czym karmić jednorożce?

– Liśćmi i innymi takimi? – zapytał Vincent zupełnie, jakby pytanie było skierowane wprost do niego.

– Gratulacje, Morrison. Właśnie wszystkie ześ zabił. – Hagrid pokręcił głową. – Potrzebują _jagód_ i mnóstwo soków, byleby się nawodnić. Zerknijcie...

Lekcja z pewnością była interesująca i wymagała koncentracji, ale Albus niestety był zbyt skupiony na prowadzonej szeptem rozmowie z Mirrą.

– Sposób, w jaki mówiła – powiedział ponuro. – Wydawała się taka pokonana...

– To musi być stresujące – przyznała. – Mimo to... Zbawienie Różdżek już przejęło ministerstwo magii. Czy tak po prostu pozwolimy im zdobyć także szkołę?

Chłopiec westchnął, a potem ponownie spojrzał na Hagrida, który akurat pieścił Trottera po nosie, który z kolei zlizywał sok jagodowy z wielkich dłoni swego przyjaciela.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, co robić – przyznał po chwili milczącej obserwacji poczynań profesora i odwrócił się do swojej dziewczyny.

– Chcesz, żebym porozmawiała z Charliem? – zaproponowała.

Albus jęknął.

– I co niby by to dało...?

– Tak się składa, że dobrze się dogaduje z młodszymi rocznikami – syknęła, po czym zerknęła na Hagrida, aby upewnić się, czy nie było jej słychać. – Może nie uda nam się doprowadzić do natychmiastowego rozwiązania Klubu, ale możemy zniechęcić do niego trochę ludzi!

Chociaż bardzo doceniał entuzjazm Mirry, wiedział, że zwyczajnie chwytają się brzytwy, prosząc kogoś o pomoc w radzeniu sobie z zapałem i zainteresowaniem młodszych uczniów. Poza tym Eckley najprawdopodobniej i tak by nie wszedł z nimi w układy – w końcu był najlepszym przyjacielem Donovana Hornsbrooka; a przynajmniej takie dotąd miał wrażenie, chociaż w tym roku szkolnym nie widywał ich razem za często...

Był jednak członek Klubu Strażników, który szczególnie Albusa interesował. Nie chciał, aby Hugo został zraniony bądź kogoś krzywdził. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że zbliżało się kolejne spotkanie w Wielkiej Sali, a czasu było niewiele. Myślał nawet o bezpośredniej rozmowie z kuzynem, ale ten przez ostatni rok niezbyt darzył go sympatią – a przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby potraktować go poważnie. Zastanawiał się także, czy by nie pójść z tym do Lily... ale nie chciał, żeby zainteresowała się szemranym stowarzyszeniem i nie wybaczyłby sobie, jeżeli przez przypadek by ją zachęcił do członkostwa. Otwarty na opcje, szukając rozwiązań z udziałem bliskich kuzynowi osób, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami odwrócił się z powrotem do Mirry.

– Czy powinienem wspomnieć Rose o tej całej sprawie z Hugonem?

Dziewczyna odchyliła głowę do tyłu, a następnie w bok, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– Cóż, ostatnio jest dość rozchwiana – przyznała – Zazwyczaj trzymam się od niej z daleka, chyba że podejdzie do mnie pierwsza... ale to poważna sprawa, więc myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak trochę poczekasz.

– Poczekam? – powtórzył.

– Na co poczekasz? – Morrison się rozejrzał. Tak się złożyło, że akurat dołączył do ich grupki, ponieważ Hagrid właśnie wszedł do swojej chaty po więcej lekarstw na jednorożca.

– Żeby porozmawiać z Rose o Hugonie – odpowiedział wymownym tonem Mirra.

– Ach, a po co czekać?

– Bo to było tylko jedno spotkanie – stwierdziła. – Wybierasz się na następne, Albusie?

Ślizgon się zamyślił. Z pewnością go nie wyczekiwał, ale... jednocześnie chciał wiedzieć, co tam się wyprawia.

– Tak – zdecydował. – Oczywiście, znów pod peleryną.

– W takim razie jeszcze jedna sesja – podsumowała Mirra. – A jeżeli zobaczysz, że sprawy nadal wymykają się spoza kontroli... porozmawiasz z Rose.

Aby zorientować się, jak ciężko mu będzie podjąć tak delikatny temat z kuzynką, Albus obserwował ją podczas popołudniowych zajęć z eliksirów. Profesor Malfoy niczym się nie zdradził, że widział swojego podopiecznego poprzedniego dnia na siódmym piętrze i natychmiast dobrał uczniów w grupy, żeby rozpoczęli pracę nad wywarem swędzącym**. Współpracując z Mirrą, chłopiec starał się co jakiś czas zerkać na tyły klasy.

– Wiesz, że sama tego nie uwarzę, Albusie! – syknęła, na co ślizgon, który przez swoje plany miał dziś problemy z orientacją, odwrócił się akurat w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Scorpius odrywa się od swojej mikstury, nad którą pracował razem z Morrisonem, i zmniejsza ogień pod kociołkiem Mirry – był niebezpiecznie bliski przepełnienia.

– Wybacz – powiedział i natychmiast skoncentrował się na wspólnym eliksirze.

Rose siedziała na tyłach pracowni, partnerując – ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi! – akurat Donovanowi Hornsbrookowi. Wyglądało na to, że w warzyli razem we względnym milczeniu, a to z kolei świadczyło o tym, że nadal była w całkiem dobrych stosunkach z kimś, kto – jak przypuszczał – jest nadzwyczaj prominentnym członkiem Klubu Strażników. Wtem zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, że być może będzie musiał podejść do kuzynki, kiedy Hornsbrook wciąż będzie się kręcił w pobliżu, i sporządził mentalną notatkę, że gdyby było to konieczne, Rose należy złapać samą.

We wtorkowy poranek królował gwar. Albus początkowo obawiał się, że wszelkie rozmowy w pokoju wspólnym będą dotyczyły nadchodzącego wieczornego spotkania, ale był mile zaskoczony, gdy Morrison uświadomił go, o co się rozchodzi.

– Lekcje aportacji – powiedział, szczerząc się dziko i wskazując na tablicę ogłoszeń. Rzeczywiście, przypięte do niej było bardzo oficjalnie wyglądające – chociaż wciąż mniej wyróżniające się od notki Klubu Strażników – ogłoszenie.

– Naprawdę? – Albus był zupełnie nieprzygotowany na tę wiadomość.

Scorpius, który stał zaledwie kilka stóp dalej i przyglądał się jeszcze kilku innym powiadomieniom, podszedł do przyjaciół, kiedy usłyszał ich rozmowę.

– To bardzo dziwne – stwierdził, zaintrygowany. – Ojciec mówił mi, że to będzie w tym roku, ale kiedy on był w naszym wieku, aportację mieli trochę później. Pierwsza lekcja ma się odbyć tuż przed Halloween...

– To będzie gwarancja naszego bezpieczeństwa. – Kolejny dołączający do rozmowy głos sprawił, że Albus podskoczył w miejscu. Rzadko się zdarzało, aby ktoś wcinał mu się tak do konwersacji, wyłączając z tego drużynę quidditcha, a Dante Haug na co dzień nie miał takiego zwyczaju.

– Bezpieczeństwa? – Morrison zmarszczył brwi. – W jaki sposób sobie to wyobrażasz?

– Dorośli uważają, że im wcześniej zaczniemy naukę, tym lepiej. Chcą, żebyśmy w razie wypadku mogli się aportować – odpowiedział Dante, a chwilę później dołączył do schodzącego akurat na śniadanie Bartleby'ego Binga.

– Myślicie, że naprawdę o to chodzi? – zapytał Morrison przyjaciół.

Albus wzruszył ramionami, a Scorpius udzielił odpowiedzi.

– To chyba jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie, prawda?

Potter zdecydował się pominąć śniadanie, aby nadrobić zaległości, których się nabawił, nie odrabiając regularnie zadań domowych – był zbyt zainteresowany działalnością renegatów w szkole, aby się nimi przejmować. Melonie, która całkiem nieźle sobie poradziła na SUMach z zielarstwa – chociaż nie zdecydowała się uczestniczyć w tegorocznych zajęciach – zajęła miejsce obok niego, zamiast swojego chłopaka, żeby pomóc mu przy wyczerpującym eseju traktującym, dlaczego indukowana magią fotosynteza nie jest tak efektywna, jak ta naturalna. W międzyczasie Scorpius pracował nad własnym wypracowaniem z innego przedmiotu, co z kolei sprawiło, że pozostawiony sobie Morrison znalazł sobie zajęcie w postaci lewitowania jedzenia ze stołu wprost do ust – finalnie przewrócił szklankę i rozlał mleko wprost na swoją koszulę.

Dostarczające pocztę sowy przyleciały tradycyjnie w połowie śniadania, ale tym razem nie było nic ciekawego do przeczytania. Albus i Scorpius odeszli od stołu trochę wcześniej, aby zdążyć na zaklęcia; Melonie także miała lekcję, tak więc Morrison znów został sam.

– Co będziesz teraz robił, stary? – zapytali przyjaciela.

– Najpierw pójdzie wyczyścić koszulę. – Ślizgonka wzięła sprawy we własne ręce, ponieważ Vincent nawet nie otworzył ust. – Następnie do biblioteki, gdzie choć raz się pouczy, tak jak obiecał, że to zrobi – dodała poważnie.

– Tajest, psze pani! – odpowiedział z sarkazmem chłopiec i zasalutował.

Albus i Scorpius się zaśmiali, po czym odeszli od stołu i wymieszali się z grupą wychodzących z Wielkiej Sali puchonów.

– Mam nadzieję, że skończyliśmy z urokiem ociężałości. – Brunet potrząsnął głową. Nadal do końca nie opanował to zaklęcie, chociaż, co prawda, jego wyniki nie były dalekie od doskonałości. – Mam serdecznie dość podnoszenia ciężarów i słuchania, jak kości mi pękają... Scorpius?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale przyjaciela nie było obok. Kręcąc się w kółko, jedyne, co mu się rzucało w oczy, to stado przede wszystkim puchonek. Zdezorientowany, doszedł do wniosku, że Malfoy może go wyprzedził i wszedł do sali Flitwicka. Gdy przekroczył próg klasy, zorientował się, że był w błędzie. Nigdzie nie było widać Scorpiusa.

Przez sekundę się wahał, a następnie usiadł. Na blacie przed nim leżał mały srebrny naparstek, tak więc najprawdopodobniej po raz kolejny będą ćwiczyć urok ociężałości. Profesor siedział przy swoim biurku, przed rozpoczęciem zajęć porządkując pliki dokumentów, co dało ślizgonowi czas na spokojniejsze rozejrzenie się po pracowni.

Malfoy zjawił się dwie minuty później.

– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał Albus, kiedy ten zajął miejsce obok niego.

– Hm? Co masz na myśli?

– Szedłem... Szliśmy sobie razem i nagle zniknąłeś. Dokąd pobiegłeś?

– Donikąd. Schyliłem się, aby zawiązać buta, a ty po prostu poszedłeś. – Scorpius był wyraźnie skonsternowany. – Nie przejmuj się – dodał, prostując się na krześle.

– Czy ty...? Buta...? Okłamujesz mnie! – wydukał, zdumiony rewelacjami, które przyjaciel próbował mu sprzedać.

– Co takiego? – Malfoy parsknął z powodu rzuconego oskarżenia. – Okłamuję? Niby z jakiego powodu miałbym...?

– Nie wiem, ale taka jest prawda!

– Uspokójcie się, chłopcy! – upomniał ślizgonów nauczyciel, podczas gdy Albus rozejrzał się po klasie i zauważył, że przybyło więcej uczniów, a więc klasa była gotowa do rozpoczęcia zajęć. – Musicie rzucić kilka zaklęć, a do tego potrzebna jest _ogromna_ koncentracja!

Nie miał innego wyboru, jak przerwać temat, ale rażąca nieuczciwość Scorpiusa nękała go przez całą lekcję. Główkował nad tym także przez cały obiad, wiedząc, że przyjaciel na pewno zachowa tajemnicę, niezależnie od argumentów, które zostaną mu przedstawione. Kiedy udali się jednak do pokoju wspólnego, coś innego zaprzątało mu umysł.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się wybrać na kolejne? – zapytał go poważnie Morrison, gdy we dwójkę usiedli w dormitorium. – Ostatnim razem się trochę zdenerwowałeś, prawda?

– To nie tak, że chcę tam iść, ale po prostu czuję, że muszę – wyznał. – Rozumiem, że wciąż nie masz ochoty się do mnie przyłączyć?

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym zmalał od ostatniego tygodnia, stary – stwierdził ponuro Vincent, nawiązując do wymówki, że nie jest w stanie zmieścić się razem z nim pod peleryną. – Chociaż może Scorpius...?

– Nie, zapomnij – odpowiedział. – Ostatnio coś jest z nim nie tak. Unika mnie i w ogóle...

– Tak, też zauważyłem...

Ostatecznie zeszli na kolację, gdzie Scorpius normalnie z nimi rozmawiał, najwyraźniej zapominając już o trudnej sytuacji w drodze na zaklęcia. Kiedy posiłek dobiegł końca, wszyscy trzej wrócili do pokoju wspólnego – dwóch z planami na sen, a Albus tylko do godziny ósmej. Na dziesięć minut przed wyznaczonym sobie czasem, ponownie przyodział się w pelerynę niewidkę, kazał Morrisonowi otworzyć kamienne wejście i udał się do Wielkiej Sali.

Przybył w samą porę, bo wrota wciąż były szeroko otwarte, chociaż można było odnieść wrażenie, iż jest spóźniony – w środku było naprawdę sporo ludzi. Cztery długie stoły zostały ustawione pod ścianami, a uczniowie samodzielnie ustawili się w szereg – na każdej z twarzy odbijała się zaciekła determinacja. Co do prowadzących: wyglądali na dokładnie tę samą grupę, co ostatnio, z rozochoconym, oślizgłym Larsonem na czele.

Renegat zaczął przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem przed swoimi klubowiczami, podczas gdy wrota do Wielkiej Sali zamknęły się automatycznie, oficjalnie sygnalizując rozpoczęcie się drugiej sesji treningowej. Albus od razu zauważył, że w komnacie znowu nie było żadnego nauczyciela, włączając w to panią dyrektor. Zmarszczył na to brwi, choć nie do końca był zdziwiony. Ostatecznie, w ukryciu na tyłach Sali, poświęcił całą swoją uwagę Larsonowi, a nie uczniom.

Renegat nie odezwał się ani słowem, nadal powoli się przechadzając i wpatrując w każdego, jakby dokonując milczącej oceny. Potem, bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia, odwrócił się na pięcie z wycelowaną przed siebie różdżką. Z jej końca wystrzelił błękitny promień i przez chwilę Albus, mimo że nie znajdował się na linii ognia, martwił się, że został wykryty i zaklęcie było przeznaczone dla niego. Zamiast tego czar uderzył, co dziwne, prosto w twarz innego członka Zbawienia Różdżek.

Ofiara – młodo wyglądający mężczyzna z kręconymi blond włosami – z wrzaskiem upadł na ziemię; jego męka była prawie że niesłyszalna, gdyż zagłuszało ją sapanie uczniów. Larson podszedł do niego nonszalanckim krokiem, a Albus zwrócił uwagę na miny jego towarzyszy – wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie ludzi, którzy przedtem zostali wtajemniczeni w przebieg demonstracji siły. Zatrzymał się zaledwie o stopę od współpracownika, który wciąż wył z bólu i przyciskał dłonie do twarzy, a następnie znów wycelował w niego różdżką.

– _Drętwota!_ – warknął, a strumień czerwonego światła natychmiast sprawił, że młodzieniec znieruchomiał, a w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza.

Larson z wyniosłą miną się odwrócił i wrócił do szeregu nastolatków, którzy teraz wyglądali znacznie bardziej spiętych aniżeli wcześniej. Za nim inny renegat zbliżył się do zastygłego ciała kompana i machnął różdżką – mężczyzna znów mógł się ruszać.

– Obezwładnienie – wyjaśnił nieśpiesznie przewodniczący, ponownie rozpoczynając przechadzkę w tę i z powrotem, jakby zupełnie nieświadomy faktu, że jego zraniony towarzysz z trudem pozbierał się z ziemi. – Wasz przeciwnik nie zostanie pokonany, dopóki nie będzie całkowicie niezdolny do odwetu. W większości przypadków, zamiast czaru ogłuszającego używa się znacznie bardziej śmiercionośnych zaklęć – powiedział chłodno.

Albusowi zmiękły kolana. Bez najmniejszych wątpliwości mógł stwierdzić, że Larson mówił o klątwie zabijającej, która nie była chłopcu zupełnie obca – widział ją wcześniej w wykonaniu Fairharta, kiedy to wszyscy jego wrogowie leżeli na ziemi, niezdolni do jakiejkolwiek obrony.

Z nagłym wstrząsem uświadomił sobie, że Fairhart najprawdopodobniej nauczył się tej techniki właśnie dzięki Zbawieniu Różdżek. Biorąc pod uwagę wiek aurora i fakt, że odszedł z organizacji Warrena Waddleswortha lata temu, Larson nie mógł być jego nauczycielem. Z drugiej strony, odwracając perspektywę, nie było niemożliwe, aby Fairhart nie był mentorem, który przekazuje wiedzę dalej – być może nawet kiedyś nauczył tej metody człowieka, który teraz przewodzi ZR w szkole...

– Dziś głównie teoria – powiedział przewodniczący i nikt nie wyraził słowa sprzeciwu wobec tego oświadczenia. – Nauczyliście się już, w jaki sposób wykorzystać element sytuacyjny podczas pojedynku. Teraz musicie przyswoić temat następstw; umiejętności i tendencji, które będą oznaczać waszą ewolucję od zdolnego pojedynkowicza do prawdziwego strażnika.

O to chodziło. Albus odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się świadomością, że dzisiaj nikt nie ucierpi, ponieważ tym razem w grę wchodziła nauka poprzez demonstracje, a nie ćwiczenia praktyczne. Po obszernym wyjaśnieniu, w jaki sposób pokonać przeciwnika, kiedy ten był już powalony na ziemię (ślizgon z góry założył, że było to oczywiste) Larson przeszedł do rzeczywistej mechaniki pojedynków, która koniec końców nie brzmiała równie źle, co cała reszta. Mężczyzna omówił także wszelkie możliwe słabe punkty oponenta, np. wykazał, że celowanie w nogi jest zarówno posunięciem nieprzewidywalnym, ale też trudniejszym do obrony; żelaznym potwierdzającym tę teorię argumentem był atak z zaskoczenia na blondwłosego renegata. Larson skoncentrował się również na szybkim wydobywaniu różdżki w przypadku zasadzki – gdzie najlepiej ją trzymać w szatach oraz jak instynktownie się cofnąć, aby przygotować się do ofensywnego ruchu po jej wyciągnięciu. Przekazał uczniom też lekcję, aby być świadomym swojego otoczenia i wykorzystywać atuty świata zewnętrznego do zaskoczenia przeciwnika.

Albus obserwował to wszystko z daleka, w duchu się kuląc, bo do pewnego stopnia zgadzał się z Larsonem. Wcześniej przyszło mu znaleźć się w trudnej lub zagrażającej życiu sytuacji i z pewnością stosował wiele z wymienionych na sesji zasad, aby przeżyć. Na spotkaniu zastosowano instynktowny sposób nauczania, co stanowiło ciemną stronę wszelkich niepokojów. Na pozór była to samoobrona, ale technika przekazywania wiedzy... Ślizgon miał wrażenie, że znacznie częściej Zbawienie Różdżek pierwsze rzucało zaklęcie.

Po prawie dziesięciu minutach uspokoił swój żołądek, ponieważ spodziewał się jeszcze jednego ruchu tuż przed końcem spotkania. Niestety, spotkała go niemiła niespodzianka.

– Czasu wystarczy nam na jeden pokaz – stwierdził nonszalancko Larson i uczniowie wymieli między sobą spojrzenia, wyglądając na chętnych. – Ty i ty. – Szarpnął głową, wskazując dwie różne strony szeregu; jednocześnie spełnił też obietnicę, że koniec z instytucją ochotnika.

Serce Albusa zamarło, kiedy naprzód wystąpiły dwie osoby – natychmiast wypatrzył rude włosy.

Hugo sprawiał wrażenie rozluźnionego, zupełnie jakby nie przejmował się przeciwnikiem, na którego został wytypowany puchon, kojarzony przede wszystkim z quidditchem. Potter nie był pewien, co do wieku chłopca, ale wnioskując po przewadze wzrostu i szerszych ramionach, zdecydowanie był starszy.

_Znowu?_ Ślizgon mógł myśleć tylko o jednym. _Ostatnim razem też był na środku, prawda? Dlaczego by nie dać innemu uczniowi szansy na zranienie się?_

Wytypowani stali od siebie w odległości około dwunastu stóp, z zaciekłą determinacją patrząc sobie w oczy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że obaj czekają na odliczanie Larsona, który z kolei nie sprawiał wrażenia chętnego do tego działania. Wręcz przeciwnie – przesuwał pomiędzy nimi wzrokiem, jakby zdezorientowany.

– No? – zapytał znacząco.

Otrzymawszy sygnał, oponenci natychmiast sięgnęli ku szatom, z których dobyli różdżki. Serce Albusa zabiło szybciej, kiedy to się stało.

– _Reducto!_

Hugo pierwszy wystrzelił zaklęcie, ale przeciwnik instynktownie się schylił i przeciął powietrze własnym orężem; niebieska smuga światła poleciała w stronę gryfona, raniąc go w nogi. Chłopiec krzyknął z bólu i upadł na ziemię, zgięty w pół. Albus automatycznie zrobił krok do przodu i omal się głupio nie odkrył, ale wtem zdał sobie sprawę, jak bezsensowne by to było. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, bitwa się zakończyła.

A przynajmniej tak myślał.

– No? – Larson zmierzył zwycięzcę wzrokiem.

Puchon potrząsnął głową, aby grzywka nie zakrywała mu oczu, po czym ponownie uniósł różdżkę.

– _Drę... drętwota!_

Albus o chwilę za późno odwrócił głowę, przez co widział, jak czerwony błysk sprawia, że Hugo nieruchomieje.

Klubowicze byli wyraźnie oszołomieni. Zaniepokojony wydawał się nawet Hornsbrook, choć szybko przybrał inny wyraz twarzy, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że te cztery lata, kiedy mijał się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru z młodszym bratem Rose, dziś nie miały żadnego znaczenia.

Pozostali członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek w milczeniu obserwowali demonstrację siły – niektórzy z nich dodali coś od siebie: idąc za uprzednim przykładem swojego lidera, poklepali zwycięzcę po plecach. W przeciwieństwie do nich Larson przykucnął obok Hugona i przywrócił mu przytomność umysłu.

– Co...? – wymamrotał jeszcze nietrzeźwo chłopiec, a potem natychmiast złapał się za bolącą nogę.

– Następnym razem celuj nisko – powiedział mu renegat. – Udało ci się wyprowadzić pierwszy atak, ale nic nie zyskałeś, bo przeciwnik się uchylił. Póki możesz, ucz się poprzez doświadczenie – dodał i zrobił coś, co wydało się Albusowi wysoce niestosowne i nieprzekonujące: we wspierającym i pocieszającym geście poklepał gryfona po plecach. – Zabrać ucznia do skrzydła szpitalnego. Niech Lester się nim zajmie – powiedział do klubowiczów.

Z szeregu od razu wystąpił jeden z przyjaciół Hugona – chłopiec kulał, kiedy kierował się do wyjścia.

– Koniec spotkania – oświadczył Larson i niczym na zawołanie, drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się na oścież. – O terminie następnej sesji poinformuje was wywieszona informacja.

Wszyscy wyszli w bardzo uporządkowany sposób, tak różny od tego, w jaki zawsze wychodzili z klasy. Albus wyprzedził grupę o całe dziesięć kroków, pozostawiając tłum z tyłu.

Targały nim przeróżne uczucia. Był zirytowany i jednocześnie zrozpaczony. Odczuwał ulgę, że kuzynowi nic nie będzie, ale zdenerwował się jego głupotą. Sztormując szkolne korytarze i zbiegając do lochów, nie przejmował się ilością hałasu, którą robił, chwilowo nawet zapominając, że jest niewidoczny dla ludzkiego oka.

Wypowiedział hasło i wparował do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie wszyscy ze zdziwieniem i zaciekawieniem patrzyli, dlaczego wejście się odsłoniło i nikt nie wszedł do środka. Wbiegł do dormitorium, zrzucił z siebie pelerynę i odkrył, że Morrison już leżał w łóżku.

– Ejże! – sapnął zaskoczony przyjaciel, kiedy Albus pojawił się przed nim znikąd. – Nie strasz mnie tak, stary. Myślałem, że jesteś na... – urwał wpół zdania, widząc jego wyraz twarzy. – Nie poszło najlepiej, prawda?

– Muszę jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Rose – oświadczył, wściekle wrzucając pelerynę do swojego kufra.

– Co się stało? – Vincent usiadł, zmartwiony.

– Hugo stracił przytomność – odpowiedział zwięźle. – A potem został poklepany po plecach ze słowami, że _następnym razem_ pójdzie mu lepiej. Taa, pewnie, w dupie, a nie następnym razem...

Morrison siedział w milczeniu, podczas gdy Albus nadal się wściekał, nawet posuwając się do rozrzucania swojej pościeli, aby się wyładować. Potem rozpoczął tyradę, którą w skrócie można było sprowadzić do tego, że nie podoba mu się idea nawiązywania bliższych kontaktów z Rose i czy nie byłoby lepiej poprosić Scorpiusa o przekazanie wiadomości Mirze, najlepiej podczas spotkania prefektów. Wtem pewien istotny szczegół zwrócił jego uwagę.

– A gdzie w ogóle _jest_ Scorpius? – zapytał, choć byli sami w dormitorium.

– Na patrolu – odpowiedział Morrison.

– Tak wcześnie?

Vincent wzruszył ramionami.

– Mel także. Wydłużony czas i te sprawy, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że Zbawienie Różdżek zajęło się uczeniem dzieci, jak wysadzać coś w powietrze. O, a to mi przypomina... – Ziewnął. – Od tych wszystkich książek, sam miałem dziś wielką ochotę się wysadzić. Zaraz idę spać... A ty? Będziesz jeszcze wstawał?

Albus się zagapił.

– Tak, stary. Myślę, że jeszcze na trochę wstanę – stwierdził sarkastycznym tonem.

– W porządku. Jeżeli zobaczysz gdzieś Mel, powiesz jej, że dużo się dzisiaj uczyłem? – zapytał Morrison, zupełnie nie wyczuwając drwiny.

– Jasne.

– Okej. Dobranoc, stary...

– Branoc – odpowiedział, podczas gdy Vincent naciągnął na siebie kołdrę.

Albus zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie rozsiadł się samotnie przed kominkiem, zdecydowawszy się czekać na powrót przyjaciela z patrolu. Wiedział, że wygląda dziwnie, siedząc tak bezczynnie, ale w tym momencie to akurat obchodziło go najmniej. Był na tyle w podłym nastroju, że pierwszy raz odwzajemnił ohydne spojrzenie, które mu rzucono.

Wiedział też, że mógł przeznaczyć ten czas na naukę bądź odrabianie zadanych prac domowych, ale z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu po prostu siedział, z niepokojem wystukując na kolanie nieznany rytm. Ślizgoni, jeden po drugim, szli spać – Bartleby Bing i Dante Haug wychodząc, pomachali mu – aż w końcu został sam w słabo oświetlonym pokoju wspólnym. Kiedy już go prawie skręcało z niepokoju, w okolicach północy kamienne przejście nareszcie się otworzyło.

Do środka weszła Melonie, nie Malfoy.

– Hej – powiedziała, wyraźnie zmęczona. – Co ty tu jeszcze robisz...?

– Gdzie jest Scorpius? – zażądał niegrzecznie, czym zasłużył sobie na pełne urazy spojrzenie.

– Słucham?

– Prze... przepraszam – powiedział szczerze. – Naprawdę muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Melonie przyglądała mu się przez dłuższy moment, a potem zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

– Myślę, że właśnie kończy swój obchód – stwierdziła. – Powiedział, żebym poszła przodem. Rozumiem, że byłeś na spotkaniu Klubu Strażników? – zapytała, a Albus ograniczył się tylko do skinięcia głową. – Ach... Cóż, spróbuj się trochę przespać – dodała ciepło i przeszła obok.

Znów jej potaknął.

– A nie widziałeś nigdzie może Morri...?

– Wcześnie się położył. Cały dzień się uczył – powiedział.

– Dzięki. Dobranoc! – Uśmiechnęła się Melonie.

– Branoc – odparł, zamyślony, kiedy wchodziła po schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt.

Z założonymi rękami, zgarbiony, usiadł z powrotem przy kominku. W każdej chwili mógłby porozmawiać ze Malfoyem i zakończyć ten parszywy dzień...

Zegar zabił, kiedy wybiła pierwsza, a Albus wciąż – absurdalnie – gapił się w wejście do pokoju wspólnego. _Scorpius wciąż był na obchodzie?_ _Och, z całą pewnością trzykrotnie obszedł zamek wzdłuż i wszerz, prawda? Może nawet zdecydował się popływać i przy okazji sprawdzić czarne jezioro pod względem podejrzanej aktywności?_

W nagłym przypływie inspiracji podniósł się z miejsca i wszedł do dormitorium, gdzie w ciągu trzydziestu sekund zaczął grzebać w swoim kufrze.

Dante Haug wydał z siebie półsenny dźwięk, jakby zaraz miał się obudzić, ale ostatecznie nawet nie otworzył oka. Finalnie Albus opuścił sypialnię, z triumfem ściskając w dłoniach Mapę Huncwotów.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby, ostro stukając różdżką w pergamin.

Z powodu niewielkiej liczby szwędających się po szkolnych korytarzach osób, linie zaczęły formować się od razu. Pani dyrektor siedziała nieruchomo w swoim biurze, a profesor Malfoy spacerował po pracowni. Kropka Mirry się nie ruszała, więc dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej spała – a już z pewnością w rozsądnym czasie zakończyła patrol prefektów. Hugo też był w swoim dormitorium... czyli wszystko było z nim w porządku.

Scorpius Malfoy się nie ukrywał – był na drugim piętrze i, co niezwykłe, stał zupełnie nieruchomo. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami Albus zdał sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie jest dziwne, a przynajmniej nie w porównaniu z tym, co jeszcze zobaczył.

Scorpius nie był sam. Obok kropki podpisanej jego nazwiskiem była jeszcze jedna – _Anastasia Anifur_.

– Żartujesz sobie – powiedział głośno.

Dwie kropki zetknęły się na chwilę, co jawnie wskazywało na kontakt cielesny.

– Istne żarty!

Wtem prefekci się rozeszli, a ślizgon skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących prosto do lochów. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że schadzka nareszcie dobiegła końca. Albus zrozumiał, że gdyby poszedł po Mapę minutę później, nic by nie zobaczył.

Nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy odkładaniem pergaminu – pozostał w dokładnie tej samej pozycji, z tym wyjątkiem, że wyczyścił Mapę. Z napięciem wyczekiwał powrotu przyjaciela, który przeszedł przez kamienną ścianę parę chwil później.

– Nadal jesteś na nogach, stary? – Scorpius niczym się nie zdradził. – Jak poszło spotkanie Klubu?

Albus nie odpowiedział na żadne pytanie.

– Patrol bardzo się przedłużył, prawda?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

– Niektóre noce są cięższe od innych. Zakładam, że spotkałeś się z Mel. Też wyglądała na zmęczoną, prawda?

Albus nic się nie odezwał. Przyjaciel ziewnął i chciał przejść obok niego, kiedy został zatrzymany krótkim oświadczeniem.

– Mówisz poważnie, stary?

Scorpius zrobił krok w tył, wyglądając na zaciekawionego.

– Hm?

– Mówisz poważnie? – powtórzył, a gdy blondyn nie wykazywał żadnych oznak porzucenia nieustępliwej fasady, dodał: – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Co takiego? – spytał ostrożniejszym tonem Malfoy, a potem spuścił wzrok i dostrzegł Mapę Huncwotów w rękach bruneta. – Cholera... – dodał, jednocześnie przyznając się do sromotnej porażki.

– Złapany na gorącym uczynku...

– Że co? Szpiegowałeś mnie? – zapytał podniesionym, ale niezbyt argumentującym głosem Scorpius.

– Czy ukrywałeś to, że masz dziewczynę? – drążył.

Przyjaciel odetchnął głęboko, wyglądając, jakby oddał wszystko, byleby znaleźć się już w bezpiecznym łóżku. Mniej więcej godzinę temu Albus czuł się podobnie, ale teraz, po zdumiewającym odkryciu, zbyt buzowała w nim adrenalina.

– To znaczy... – kontynuował, kiedy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. – Dlaczego...? Dlaczego po prostu nam nie powiedziałeś...?

– Sam nie wiem. – Scorpius uniósł obronnie ręce.

– Jak...? Jak długo to trwa? Nawet nie wiem... Kim ona jest? – dukanie zakończył z mocą. – W sensie, nawet jej nie znam. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ty...

– Zaczęliśmy coś rozmawiać w zeszłym roku. Tylko trochę, naprawdę – wyznał w końcu Malfoy. – Oboje zostaliśmy prefektami, więc wymieniliśmy kilka zdań. W rzeczywistości wtedy to nie nazwałbym nas nawet przyjaciółmi, nie w ten sposób, ale w wakacje pisaliśmy do siebie listy... głównie o wynikach egzaminów i innych podobnych. W tym roku zaś... nie wiem, _stało się_ – całkiem naturalnie. Chodzi mi o to, że jestem z nią na zajęciach, na których was nie ma! – dodał defensywnie. – Siłą rzeczy częściej z nią rozmawiam...

Albus skinął głową. Miało to sens, ale wciąż...

– Ile to już trwa...?

– Parę tygodni. – Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Tygodni? – Potter był zszokowany. – Kiedy w zeszłym miesiącu zaczęła się szkoła, stary! To znaczy: ile trzymałeś to w sekrecie...?

Przerwał. Inni prefekci z pewnością wiedzieli o tym związku albo przynajmniej snuli swoje przypuszczenia, a to z kolei obejmowało...

– Mirra wie? – zapytał, a przyjaciel gwałtownie się zarumienił. – I Melo...? Kazałeś naszym dziewczynom _kłamać_ w żywe oczy?

– Hej, co to, to nie! – Scorpius w mig wychwycił rzucone oskarżenie. – Owszem, zapytali, czy mogą potworzyć to, co widzieli... Odpowiedziałem im, że... Cóż, z szacunkiem odmówiłem – dodał beznamiętnie.

– Niewiarygodne – sapnął.

– Czy jesteś teraz zły na Mirrę?

– Nie – powiedział szczerze Albus. – Tak naprawdę to jestem trochę _oszołomiony_ , ale daleko mi do szaleństwa. Po prostu... nadal nie łapię, nadal nie rozumiem. – Uniósł ręce. – Więc nagle masz dziewczynę, a wczoraj nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że jakaś ci się podoba... A co z Rose? – wypalił.

– Rose nijak ma znaczenie. – Scorpius przewrócił oczami. – Co? Myślałeś, że wciąż będę koło niej skakał?

– Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem! – Brunet podskoczył w miejscu. Teraz to on poczuł się oskarżony. – Nie wpieraj mi, że...

– Nic ci nie wpieram, po prostu zadałem w pełni uzasadnione pytanie...

– Wpierałeś! – sapnął bez tchu, a przyjaciel w końcu lekko skinął głową. – Okej. W porządku. Obściskiwałeś się przez kilka tygodni, rozumiem – kontynuował. – Nie mogę tylko pojąć, dlaczego trzymałeś swój związek w sekrecie...

– Nie wiem.

– Mówię całkowicie poważnie. Co się stało z naszymi wyznaniami – z mówieniem sobie wszystkiego? Zamiast tego biegasz po nocy, zachowujesz się podejrzanie, nawet posuwasz się do kłamstwa...

– Co za różnica? – argumentował Scorpius.

– Ponieważ zaoszczędziłoby to mi i Morrisonowi kłopotów! – wypalił. – Tyle się zastanawialiśmy, co ci dolega... Co więcej, potrzebowałem też twojej pomocy dziś wieczorem, ale nigdzie cię nie było...

– A więc o _to_ chodzi – stwierdził z oburzeniem blondyn. – Nie było mnie w pobliżu, żeby na pstryknięcie pomóc panu Potterowi, więc rzuciłeś się po Mapę i...

– Hugo wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, draniu! – oświadczył szorstko Albus, a Scorpius zamarł w miejscu. – Chciałem wiedzieć, czy mógłbyś przekazać Mirze wiadomość dla Rose, tak na wypadek, gdyby mi się nie udało. No tak, trochę dziś na ciebie liczyłem.

Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział, ale to było za mało.

– Wciąż jestem zagubiony, stary – kontynuował Albus. – Po co trzymać to w sekrecie? Co jest złego w tym, że razem z Morrisonem byśmy wiedzieli? Myślałeś, że jej nie polubimy? Obaj nawet jej nie znamy! Ona też nas nie zna... – przerwał, porażony nagłą myślą.

Niczym tona spadających z góry cegieł, odpowiedzi, jedna po drugiej, praktycznie wpadały mu do głowy. Scorpius w międzyczasie zacisnął usta.

– Jest jedną z nich – oświadczył Albus, celowo nie zdradzając szczegółów.

– Tak, jest puchonką...

– Nie, nie. Jest _jedną z nich_ – podkreślił. – Uważa, że mój tata to największy na świecie bydlak, po trzykroć gorszy od smoczej ospy, prawda? Nieźle to sobie wykombinowałeś, czyż nie...?

– Zważaj na słowa! – Scorpius podniósł głos. Brzmiał i obronnie, i argumentująco.

– Nie ma żadnego znaczenia, czy Morrison w ogóle wiedział, czy też bałeś się, że mi powie – wyznał. – Co planowałeś robić przez cały rok? Spotykać się z kimś, kto myśli, że mój tata jest zwyczajnym mordercą?

– Prawie każdy tak sądzi, stary! – Malfoy wyrzucił przed siebie ręce. – Słuchaj. Od kiedy Mirra jest częścią twojego życia? Od początku nauki? Oczywiście, wie o wszystkim, co się wokół dzieje. Melonie zaprzyjaźniła się z nami w zeszłym roku, ale z racji tego, że nie mieliście nic przeciwko, ładnie wpasowała się w potterowską konspirację. Anastasia... nie to, że cię nie cierpi, po prostu cię nie zna. Czy to jej wina?

– Czyli co? Dobrze się bawisz, obgadując mnie i mojego tatę za plecami? – Albus aż trząsł się ze złości.

– To nie moja bajka. Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. – Scorpius był stanowczy. Sposób, w jaki akcentował każdą pojedynczą sylabę, był bardzo przekonujący. – _NIGDY._ Ona nie ma nic przeciwko tobie, ale sam doskonale wiesz, równie dobrze, jak ja, że w szkole nie roi się od grup, które otwarcie nazywają cię przyjacielem. Zwyczajnie byłem przekonany, że nie będziesz chciał jej do tego wszystkiego mieszać.

– Och, ale ty tak?

– Anastasia jest naprawdę mądra, wiesz? – argumentował blondyn. – Mogę więc spędzić trochę czasu i uczyć się z jej przyjaciółmi, ale tak naprawdę to tylko z nią jestem blisko. A z racji tego, że jesteś moim dobrym kumplem, wiedzą, że nierozważnie byłoby mówić o tobie źle w moim towarzystwie, prawda?

Albus się zagapił, nawet nie wiedząc, jak powinien odpowiedzieć.

– Zrozum, potrzebuję tego, stary. Zwłaszcza w rym roku! – Scorpius niespodziewanie podniósł głos. – Siedzę po uszy w zadaniach domowych, a to, że mój ojciec jest nauczycielem, wcale nie ułatwia sprawy – _on też o niczym nie wie_. Anastasia pomaga mi się zrelaksować, rozumiesz? Uwierz mi – gdyby była jedną z tych osób, które co chwilę rzucają ci nienawistne spojrzenia, zerwałbym z nią kontakt. Nie mogę mówić w imieniu całego Hufflepuffu, ale Anastasia naprawdę nic do ciebie nie ma. Jesteś jej obcy tak jak ona tobie. Inni puchoni nie są chętni do nawiązania bliższej znajomości, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że nie ma sensu na siłę ich do tego zmuszać.

Albus nadal milczał. Wciąż czuł się zraniony z powodu kłamstw przyjaciela – dziwnie było paść ofiarą oszustwa genialnego umysłu Scorpiusa Malfoya. Niemniej jednak, co miał zrobić? Poprosić przyjaciela, żeby natychmiast zakończył swój pierwszy prawdziwy romans? To nie Anastasia Anifur spowodowała _wypadek_ na zielarstwie ani nie ona doprowadziła Hugona do utraty przytomności. Wtem pomyślał, co by to było, gdyby Mirra nie żyła dobrze ze Scorpiusem... Cóż, to trochę inna sytuacja, przez wzgląd na czas stażu związku, a gdy dodatkowo dodał do tego schematu samego siebie... Twardy orzech do zgryzienia.

– Idę do łóżka – zakomunikował ponurym tonem blondyn. – Jeżeli jutro wciąż będziesz chciał porozmawiać... daj znać, ale za parę godzin mamy zajęcia...

Chłopiec przeszedł obok Albusa, który był niebezpiecznie bliski, by pozwolić mu zniknąć w dormitorium bez słowa, ale czy byłoby warto? Morrison i Scorpius byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. To było najważniejsze.

– Hej. – Odwrócił się, podczas gdy blondyn przystanął na schodach. – Jak wam poszła pierwsza schadzka?

– Cholernie genialnie. – Uśmiechnął się Malfoy. – Jutro podzielę się szczegółami, a teraz jeszcze muszę obudzić Morrisona, żeby wszystko mu opowiedzieć, zanim ty to zrobisz. Branoc.

– Branoc – odpowiedział Albus, a następnie słuchał, jak ślizgon kontynuuje wspinaczkę, by w końcu zniknąć w dormitorium.

Gdy stał w pokoju wspólnym, uderzyło w niego pewne wspomnienie. Trzy lata temu rozmawiał ze Scorpiusem na temat swoich szans u Mirry, gryfonki. Przyjaciel wprost odrzucił możliwość jakichkolwiek międzydomowych związków, uparcie twierdząc, że to po prostu niemożliwe. Tyle się zmieniło do tamtego czasu...

– Co za noc – mruknął pod nosem, starannie złożył Mapę i udał się na górę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Parafraza słów Albusa Dumbledore'a z czwartej części oryginalnego cyklu – „Nadejdzie czas, w którym będziecie musieli wybierać między tym, co słuszne, a tym, co łatwe"
> 
> ** **Wywar swędzący (z ang.: Itching Solution)** – eliksir wymyślony przez autora na potrzeby opowiadania


	11. Bakcyl Zazdrości

Śniadanie następnego ranka z pewnością należało do bardziej interesujących, ponieważ skupiało się głównie – po raz pierwszy w historii – na związku Scorpiusa. Albus był świadkiem nieco chaotycznych, zeszłonocnych wyjaśnień przyjaciela oraz opadającej tej samej nocy szczęki Morrisona, który po obudzeniu i wysłuchaniu nowinki, zapytał, czy to sen, a potem znów zasnął. Teraz kiedy wszyscy byli wypoczęci, zadawanie pytań przyszło łatwiej.

– Jak mogłaś ukryć przede mną coś takiego? – Vincent nie patrzył na Malfoya, a na Melonie.

– To nie była moja sprawa. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie dziewczyna. Albus także, bo doszedł do wniosku, że wymówka Mirry byłaby podobna.

– To przecież nic wielkiego – powiedział z uśmiechem Scorpius, chociaż się zarumienił. Brunet znał przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że skoro sekret się wydał i prawda ujrzała światło dzienne, będzie się cieszył zainteresowaniem.

– Wiecie, co to znaczy? – zapytał grupę Morrison; brzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie.

– Co takiego?

– Wszyscy mamy teraz dziewczyny – oświadczył uroczyście, kiwając z uznaniem głową zarówno w kierunku Albusa, jak i Scorpiusa. – Nasza przyjaźń oficjalnie padła trupem. Za sześć dobrych lat! – Uniósł w górę szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Proponuję pogrzebać ją w polu złotych tulipanów. – Malfoy puścił oko, a chłopcy wyszczerzyli się, bez trudu rozumiejąc odniesienie.

– Nie nadążam – powiedziała Melonie, patrząc pomiędzy nimi.

– Aa, taki nasz mały żarcik – odparł Morrison.

– Więc kiedy ją poznamy? – zapytał Albus, nagle czując się nieco dziewczęco, chociaż, co prawda, spotkanie z wybranką Scorpiusa było czymś więcej, aniżeli zwyczajną chęcią nawiązania znajomości.

Przyjaciel odpowiedział, dopiero gdy nalał sobie soku do szklanki.

– Kiedy tylko chcecie – stwierdził bez ogródek. – Zróbcie mi jednak przysługę, dobrze? – dodał, na co Morrison z Albusem nadstawili uszu.

– O co chodzi, stary?

– Chcę _szczerej_ opinii na jej temat.

* * *

Gdy nastał piątek, Albus nie był do końca pewien, czy wyrobił już sobie właściwe zdanie. Według niego Anastasia Anifur sprawiała dość niejednoznaczne wrażenie. Po spotkaniu w środę i pokręceniu się wokół niej w czwartek ciężko mu było wyrazić myśli słowami.

Nie była tak przystępna jak Melonie, ani nie emitowała naturalnego ciepła, które zawsze otaczało Mirrę. Czasem była bardzo cicha, a czasem tak rozgadana, że aż irytująca. Była szczupła, a raczej chuda, co tylko dodawało jej wzrostu, a Albus był przyzwyczajony do tego, że dziewczęta nie są za wysokie – nawet tego nie zauważył, dopóki Anastasia nie stanęła obok Scorpiusa, który górował nad nią zaledwie calem bądź dwoma. Miała długie, proste blond włosy, choć odrobinę ciemniejsze od swojego chłopaka, a jej twarz zawsze zdobił niezwykły wyraz pewności siebie. Przez tę aurę wyższości Potter zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jest to efekt spędzania czasu z przykładnym ślizgonem, albo czy może właśnie to sprawiało, że podobała się przyjacielowi.

Cóż, w sumie nie mógł powiedzieć o niej złego słowa – nie była nieatrakcyjna, ani nie sprawiała negatywnego wrażenia, poza odczuwalną odrobiną wyniosłości. Albus był jej też prawie że wdzięczny za to, że nie traktowała go szorstko. Co istotniejsze, czuć było, że jest to szczere, stąd też miał pewność, że Scorpius nic jej nie szepnął na ucho. Oczywiście, mogło być to również spowodowane tym, że nie chciała mówić mu przykrych rzeczy prosto w twarz, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że inni nie mieli nie mieli problemu z uszczypliwymi dogryzkami, docenił starania.

Chociaż ciężko mu było przyznać punktów (o ile można to tak nazwać), reszta szkoły nie krępowała się z wyrażeniem opinii. Dzień po tym, jak Albus dowiedział się o związku przyjaciela, cała szkoła również została uświadomiona, co tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że blondyn niesłychanie się postarał, aby zataić tę informację – przekonał nawet Anastasię, żeby się nikomu nie zdradziła. Co naprawdę zaskakujące, większość uważała ten związek za dobry. Chłopiec był pewien, że przyjaźń z dzieckiem wroga publicznego oraz fakt, że Malfoy jest ślizgonem, sprawią, że ta relacja zostanie źle odebrana, ale zupełnie zapomniał o jednym, istotnym szczególe, który stanowił potężną zmienną – dla wspólnoty szkolnej Draco Malfoy był obecnie najpopularniejszym mistrzem eliksirów wszechczasów, a to z kolei oznaczało, że jego syn automatycznie postrzegany był w lepszym świetle.

Wszystko byłoby nawet w porządku, gdyby nie to, że Albus nie rozumiał, w jaki sposób funkcjonowali Scorpius i Anastasia. Z krótkich chwil obserwacji zauważył, że oboje mają tendencję do długich rozmów na temat szkolnych zajęć – wszystkie słowa były wypowiadane z niesamowitą szybkością oraz z identycznym entuzjazmem. Najprawdopodobniej parę zbliżyła do siebie miłość do wiedzy i obsesja na punkcie jak najlepszych ocen.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą przyuważył – ogólny brak publicznego okazywania uczuć.

Przypuszczał, że Scorpius będzie się rozkoszował możliwością paradowania z dziewczyną, nie martwiąc się o to, czy przyjaciele się dowiedzą, ale jego zachowanie było potężnym przypomnieniem, dlaczego tak łatwo było ukryć ten sekret. Całujących się ich widział tylko raz i było to zaledwie lekkie muśnięcie ust, a takie małe przyjemności, jak trzymanie się za ręce czy przytulanie, zwyczajnie dla nich nie istniały – albo ograniczały się tylko do przestrzeni prywatnej. Kiedy rozstawali się, spiesząc na inne zajęcia, po prostu mówili sobie „do zobaczenia", tworząc pozory wyłącznie przyjaźni.

To trochę wytrąciło Albusa z równowagi. Gdyby Mirra kiedykolwiek go zostawiła bez uprzedniego buziaka lub _znaku_ , że wszystko jest w porządku, natychmiast założyłby, że czymś zawinił i jest na niego zła. Może zbyt się nad tym rozwodzi i nie wszystkie związki są takie same?

– Cóż, nie czujemy się komfortowo z obnoszeniem się takimi rzeczami – powiedział zapytany o to Scorpius, kiedy zajęli miejsca w klasie eliksirów w piątkowe popołudnie. – Myślę, że potrzebujemy jeszcze trochę czasu. Tak czy inaczej, jestem gotów na waszą analizę – dodał chłodniejszym tonem.

Albus znów nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, ale na szczęście Mirra, która siedziała obok, pochyliła się, żeby wyrazić swoją opinię.

– Myślę, że jest fajna, Scorpiusie – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – I wydaje się też _naprawdę_ mądra.

– Wszyscy prefekci są! – Ślizgon także pochylił się do przodu, a następnie przybił sobie z Mirrą piątkę, tuż przed pustą twarzą Albusa; zniewaga była dość oczywista.

Zanim jednak zdążyli zacząć dyskusję na ten temat, do pracowni wszedł mistrz eliksirów. Profesora Malfoya otaczała oziębła aura i tradycyjnie nie nawiązał z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki uczniowie się nie uciszyli.

– Mam do rozdania zaległe prace domowe – oświadczył. – Proszę, panie Vincent...

Morrisonowi wręczono plik pergaminów z instrukcją, aby je rozdać. Albus jako pierwszy otrzymał swój esej – ten dotyczący praw Galpalotta – z oceną W na samej górze.

Vincent przez chwilę manewrował po sali, podczas gdy nauczyciel zaczął z chrobotem pisać na tablicy, a dźwięk ten, połączony z podaniem Mirze pergaminu, spowodował, że brunet podskoczył w miejscu.

– Co tam? – zapytał, mrugając.

Na górze eseju dziewczyny napisane było duże Z, oznaczające ocenę średnią. Co więcej, profesor pozostawił też komentarz.

_Plagiat nie jest tolerowany w Hogwarcie. Została pani ostrzeżona._

Mirra spojrzała na niego wymownie, a Albus się zarumienił. Może rzeczywiście pożyczenie jej wypracowania nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Do rzeczywistości sprowadził go głos Dracona Malfoya.

– Catataserum może być trudnym do uwarzenia eliksirem, nawet przy postępowaniu zgodnie z instrukcją podręcznika. Na tablicy zamieściłem dodatkowe wskazówki. Składniki są w składziku. Jeżeli macie jakieś _inteligentne_ pytania możecie je zadać – powiedział z naciskiem.

Uczniowie natychmiast zabrali się do pracy, a zdenerwowana Mirra podeszła do szafek, żeby pozbierać potrzebne ingrediencje, podczas gdy Albus zajął się kociołkiem. Wtem stojący obok niego Scorpius ściszonym głosem zadał mu pytanie, którego się w ogóle nie spodziewał.

– Jak tam sprawy z Rose?

Uniósł wysoko brwi. Przez ostatnie dwa lata to on zadawał przyjacielowi podobne pytanie. Niemniej jednak znał prawdziwy powód tego zainteresowania.

Nie miał czasu porozmawiać z kuzynką o Hugonie i Klubie Strażników, głównie przez wzgląd na różne harmonogramy lekcji. Chociaż wiedział, jak jest to ważne, nie czuł presji czasu – termin następnego spotkania nie został jeszcze oficjalnie wyznaczony.

Mimo to chciał do niej zagadać.

– Spróbuję w ten weekend, ale zazwyczaj nie wiem, gdzie jest – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Nie widzicie się za często, prawda? Może czasem w drodze na zajęcia?

– Nieszczególnie. Rzadko, ale widzę ją w drodze na historię magii. Ostatnim razem, kiedy mi mignęła, wyglądał na bardziej ponurą niż zwykle – odparł Scorpius.

– Może już wie o Hugo – powiedział z nadzieją Albus – ile to mogłoby ułatwić. Instynktownie się odwrócił, żeby spojrzeć na stolik zajmowany przez Rose.

Po raz kolejny siedziała obok Donovana Hornsbrooka, co znacząco zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo bycia przeciwniczką istnienia Klubu Strażników. Niemniej jednak wyglądała, jakby miała naprawdę dużo na głowie i to niekoniecznie dobrego. Wzrok miała wbity w blat i biernie pozwalała, aby jej towarzysz wykonywał prawie całą pracę. Wtem, jakby wiedziała, że jest obserwowana, spojrzała Albusowi prosto w oczy.

Aż go cofnęło. Spojrzenie, którym go potraktowała, było jednym z najbardziej nienawistnych, jakie kiedykolwiek przyszło mu w życiu zobaczyć. Chociaż doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę z jej wrodzonej, wrogo nastawionej do świata natury, nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, co mogłoby wywołać takie spojrzenie.

Gdy Mirra usiadła obok, gotowa do rozpoczęcia pracy, odwrócił się z powrotem – narobiła sporo zamieszania z głośnym wrzucaniem ingrediencji do kociołka, jakby chciała udowodnić profesorowi, że potrafi poradzić sobie samodzielnie.

Albus trochę przechylił głowę w bok, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze raz uda mu się zerknąć na kuzynkę. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, wciąż nie starła z twarzy tego paskudnego wyrazu, tyle że sztyletowała teraz kogoś innego – patrzyła jakby bardziej w prawo. Czy Rose właśnie w myślach mordowała Scorpiusa?

– Co powinnam teraz zrobić, Al? – wyszeptała poprzez zaciśnięte zęby Mirra, powoli mieszając ich miksturę i obserwując, jak miarowo bulgocze.

– Hm? Och, przepraszam...

Albus przejął stery, nawet sobie nie zawracając głowy korzystaniem ze wskazówek na tablicy. Partnerce zostawił bardziej przeciętne zadania, takie jak siekanie czy miażdżenie składników, podczas gdy sam zajął się wywarem.

W międzyczasie musiał się bardzo powstrzymywać od obejrzenia się do tyłu, a sytuację przyjaciołom nakreślił, dopiero kiedy profesor poinstruował klasę, aby zdali swe eliksiry.

– Wydawała się zła? – spytała Mirra, gdy wychodzili z sali.

– Wściekła – poprawił dziewczynę i przystanął, żeby przyjaciele mogli nadążyć.

– Ten eliksir naprawdę był podstępny, stary. – Scorpius pokręcił głową. – Coś nie w porządku? – dodał, zobaczywszy ich miny.

– Mówię o Rose – odpowiedział cicho Albus, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby kuzynka kręciła się jeszcze gdzieś w pobliżu; nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek usłyszała.

– Ano, jest trochę chamska – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Morrison, nie puszczając dłoni Melonie.

– Hm? Skąd ten wniosek?

– Kiedy oddawałem jej esej, praktycznie mi go wyrwała. – Vincent wzruszył ramionami.

– A widziałeś, jaką dostała ocenę? – zapytała gryfonka.

– Moim zdaniem bardzo dobrą. O ile pamiętam: Z – odparł w zamyśleniu.

– No to najprawdopodobniej tajemnica rozwiązana – stwierdziła. – Rose jest swego rodzaju perfekcjonistką. Myślę, że zdenerwowała się o ocenę.

– Hm, tak... Może i tak.

Albus dostrzegł w tym troszkę sensu. Nauczycielem sprawdzającym wypracowania był Draco Malfoy, tak więc to w sumie naturalne, że naburmuszyła się także i na Scorpiusa. Problem w tym, że wyraz jej twarzy w niczym nie przypominał zwyczajnej złości. Czy naprawdę taki podły nastrój mogło wywołać coś tak trywialnego jak gorsza ocena?

Okazji, żeby się co do tego przekonać, nie było aż do niedzieli. Zmęczony nękaniem i narzekaniem współdomowników, zgodził się ustawić trening na sobotni poranek. Naprawdę się do tego nie palił – nagromadził trochę prac domowych do odrobienia – ale gdy już zapowiedział praktykę, nie mógł się od niej wywinąć i w taki oto sposób w piękny poranek zszedł razem ze Scorpiusem na boisko do quidditcha. Reszta zespołu dołączyła do nich kilkanaście minut później. Niektórzy ziewali, a inni narzekali na zbyt wczesną godzinę, co nie poprawiło Albusowi nastroju – czy sami się o to nie prosili?

– W porządku. Zyskaliśmy nowego gracza – tu wskazał na Rogera Winkly'ego – a to oznacza, że musimy sobie postawić jeszcze jeden priorytet. Nadal będziemy doskonalić nasze umiejętności, ale też musimy się przyzwyczaić do nowej dynamiki gry. Przede wszystkim chcę widzieć was wszystkich w powietrzu. Ścigający, rozruszajcie Scorpiusa. Pałkarze, tym razem zajmiecie się ochroną.

Polecenie zostało natychmiast spełnione i już po chwili gracze znaleźli się wysoko na niebie. W międzyczasie Albus zajął się sprzętem – nie wypuścił tylko złotego znicza, bo jego dzisiejszym zadaniem była obserwacja zgrania drużyny.

Przez pierwsze kilka minut pilnie przyglądał się poczynaniom Lucasa Strossena, upewniając się, że swoją quidditchową wszechwiedzą przez przypadek nie zabije nowoprzyjętego Rogera. Poza tym na przestrzeni lat wyrobił sobie zwyczaj obserwowania pracy swoich ścigających, zwracając uwagę zwłaszcza na podania.

– Dasz radę, skarbie!

Wrzask rozniósł się echem po boisku i zmusił kapitana do spojrzenia w dół na trybuny w poszukiwaniu źródła. Hałas spowodowała ubrana w barwy Hufflepuffu, szaleńczo wymachująca do Scorpiusa, Anastasia Anifur.

Nieco zaniepokojony tym, że przyjaciel po raz kolejny zaprosił swoją dziewczynę na trening, starając się nie koncentrować zbytnio na jej rękach, Albus ponownie skupił się na drużynie. Strossen i Barry dobrze sobie radzili z tłuczkami, posyłając je z jednej strony boiska na drugą, podczas gdy ścigający przeszli do ataku.

Tiffani Garrett wykonała mocne podanie do Barnabusa Curdera, który zupełnie niepotrzebnie się popisując, za plecami rzucił piłkę do Rogera, który wycelował prosto w lewą obręcz...

Kafel przeleciał bez najmniejszego problemu, a Scorpius natychmiast mocno się zarumienił. Barnabus poklepał Winkly'ego po ramieniu, a Albusowi z niedowierzania opadła szczęka. Tym razem nie było żadnej wiarygodnej wymówki – obrońca bujał w obłokach.

– Będzie lepiej! – krzyknęła Anastasia.

Brunet wbił w puchonkę wzrok i zrozumiał, że raczej ma do czynienia z jej głośniejszą, irytującą stroną, aniżeli z tą drugą, zdecydowanie bardziej powściągliwą. Wsparcie, które teraz okazywała, było jednak oszałamiające. W normalnych okolicznościach publicznie rzadko kiedy całowała lub przytulała swojego chłopaka, więc dlaczego teraz wcieliła się w rolę super dziewczyny?

Trening wciąż trwał, a Strossen i Barry nadal pracowali nad tłuczkami. W międzyczasie trójka ścigających przyspieszyła wymianę kafla, co ostatecznie poskutkowało tym, że Tiffani Garrett co jakąś chwilę punktowała na obrońcy.

Albus zmrużył oczy. Pomimo całkiem dobrych wyników nie mógł zmusić się do zadowolenia. Scorpius wydawał się mocno oderwany od rzeczywistości. Całkowite odpłynięcie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze dwa razy, a towarzyszyły mu zachęcające krzyki Anastasii.

– Chwila przerwy! – zarządził kapitan. – Odpocznijcie! – powiedział do wszystkich za wyjątkiem zazwyczaj wspaniałego obrońcy.

Lecąc w jego kierunku, zdecydował się mówić cichym i opanowanym głosem, ponieważ Scorpius sprawiał wrażenie bliskiego wybuchu – był cały czerwony i miał obnażone zęby.

– Co się z tobą dzieje, stary? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

– Hm? Och, tak. Wszystko w porządku. – Malfoy spróbował się uspokoić. – Trochę za bardzo się spiąłem. Muszę się rozluźnić...

Całkowicie nieprzekonany, Albus jeszcze bardziej ściszył głos.

– Czy ona cię rozprasza? – spytał, delikatnie kiwając głową w kierunku trybun.

– Co? Absolutnie nie! – Scorpius zaśmiał się, jakby przyjaciel powiedział najbardziej niedorzeczną rzecz na świecie. – Muszę tylko wejść w rytm – dodał i zaczął wykonywać okrężne ruchy rękoma, jakby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na jego grę.

Godzinę później sytuacja wcale nie wyglądała lepiej, tak więc Albus zarządził koniec treningu. Ścigający zeszli z boiska wyraźnie podnieceni i rozochoceni, zaś Scorpius wyjątkowo niezadowolony i markotny. Anastasia Anifur, która przez cały ten czas cierpliwie czekała na swojego chłopaka, wyraźnie się uspokoiła; para razem odeszła.

Albus się skrzywił na ten widok, a potem zrozumiał, że to nie była wina przyjaciela, że tak dawał się dziś ograć – w końcu wszystkiemu przyglądała się ważna dla niego osoba. Mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać pełnej nadziei myśli, że gdy przyjdzie do oficjalnego meczu, ukryta w tłumie dziewczyna nie będzie stanowić dużej przeszkody.

* * *

Albus zdecydował, że następnego dnia w końcu porozmawia z Rose. Zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ciągu tygodnia nie będzie miał na to czasu i wiedział, że jeżeli wkrótce zostanie zaplanowane spotkanie Klubu Strażników, po prostu nie będzie miał innego wyjścia, żeby wyciągnąć z tego bagna Hugona. W ogóle nie widywał kuzyna na korytarzach, choć z drugiej strony łatwo to było wytłumaczyć, bo ten zawsze był w większej grupie. Rozmowa z Rose zdecydowanie była najlepszą możliwą opcją.

Niedzielny poranek obfitował jednak dość interesujące wieści. Nie tylko świat ujrzało specjalnie wydanie _**TYGODNIKA ZR**_ , podsumowujące wszystkie dotychczasowe informacje i statystyki, ale ogłoszono także daty wycieczek do Hogsmeade oraz pierwszego w sezonie meczu quidditcha.

– Ach, mamy dużo czasu na treningi – powiedział nonszalancko Scorpius, wkładając łyżkę do miski z płatkami. Starcie Slytherin-Gryffindor zostało zaplanowane na piątego listopada, zaś tydzień później miała mieć miejsce wycieczka.

Zachowawszy dla siebie prawdziwe myśli, Albus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Malfoy miał około miesiąca czasu, aby przezwyciężyć tremę, którą wywołuje u niego obecność Anastasii na trybunach.

– Zapowiada się pracowity tydzień, czyż nie? No i trzeba do tego dodać jeszcze lekcje aportacji przed tym wszystkim...

Racja. Ustalenie daty szkolenia tuż przed wizytą w Hogsmeade stanowiło tylko dowód potwierdzający teorię, że starsi uczniowie powinni wiedzieć, w jaki sposób należy się aportować w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, chociaż ślizgon – zgadzając się w duchu ze swoim ojcem – uważał, że nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca.

– Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – zapytała przyjaciół Melonie, gdy zjadła i odsunęła od siebie talerz.

– Spotkanie z Anastasią. – Uśmiechnął się Scorpius.

– Próba spotkania z Rose i może randka z Mirrą – odpowiedział Albus.

Morrison ziewnął.

– To chyba oznacza, że ten dzień należy wyłącznie do nas, Mel!

– Nie mogę się doczekać – oświadczyła z nutą czarnego humoru w głosie, a następnie przeprosiła grupę i poszła skorzystać z łazienki.

Wykorzystując moment, Vincent się pochylił.

– Chcecie usłyszeć coś skandalicznego? – zapytał chytrze.

Chłopcy unieśli wysoko brwi, niewerbalnie dając znak, że chętnie wysłuchają tego, co ma do powiedzenia.

– Spośród czterech żeńskich prefektów, umawiamy się z trzema. Ha! Jak do tego doszło?

Ślizgoni zachichotali, a następnie odsunęli od siebie talerze. Albus pożegnał się ze Scorpiusem, gdyż ten miał się spotkać z Anastasią pod wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu, po czym wycofał się do ślizgońskiego dormitorium. Nie zważając na spojrzenie rzucone mu podczas lekcji eliksirów, wciąż planował złapać Rose. Aby upewnić się, że nie będzie z tym problemów, postanowił skorzystać z pomocy Mapy Huncwotów.

Za zamkniętymi drzwiami aktywował zaczarowany pergamin i przeszukał zamek w poszukiwaniu kuzynki. Co prawda nie było jej w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, ale dostrzegł tam Hugona w towarzystwie kilku swoich współdomowników. Wrócił do uczniowskiej analizy i nim minęła dłuższa chwila, odnalazł Rose w bibliotece. Co ciekawe, siedziała przy stoliku razem z Mirrą.

Z niewyjaśnionego powodu nagle się wzdrygnął, wyczyścił i złożył Mapę, a potem poukładał sobie wszystko w głowie. Wiedział, że nieco się pomiędzy nimi poprawiło – nawet jeżeli jeszcze nie wróciły do tego, co łączyło je wcześniej – ale to, że siedziały przy stoliku tylko we dwie, bez żadnych innych kolegów czy koleżanek, wciąż było mało prawdopodobne.

Niemniej jednak bez względu na powód takiego stanu rzeczy, sytuacja zdecydowanie działała na korzyść Albusa. Jeśli dziewczyny popracowały nad swoimi stosunkami, wszystko dobrze się zapowiadało. Co więcej, obecność Mirry oznaczała, że trafiła się idealna wymówka, aby znów zacząć się kręcić wokół kuzynki, od której powoli, aczkolwiek konsekwentnie, oddalał się od pierwszego roku nauki.

Wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego i rozpoczął wędrówkę na siódme piętro, korzystając z tajnego przejścia na piątym piętrze, aby ominąć grupę starszych krukonów. Czasem warto było nie kusić losu i nie prowokować konfrontacji. Do biblioteki wszedł kilka minut później, ale gdy zbliżył się do miejsca przeznaczenia, spochmurniał.

Mirra siedziała sama.

– Cześć. – Uniosła wzrok. – Co tam?

– Gdzie Rose? – zapytał natychmiast. – I cześć.

Gryfonka przechyliła lekko głowę, ukazując swoje zdezorientowanie, ale musiała wydedukować, że posiłkował się Mapą Huncwotów, bo nie zdecydowała się na małe przesłuchanie.

– Właśnie wyszła – odpowiedziała. – Wróci za kilka minut, ale tak naprawdę, to miałam się właśnie zbierać...

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Obecność Mirry była kluczem. Zamiast tego przemilczał tę kwestię i usiadł przy stole.

– O czym rozmawiałyście?

Westchnęła.

– Babskie sprawy – stwierdziła otwarcie.

– Coś interesującego?

– Nie. Nie wspomniałam o problemie z Hugonem – to zależy w pełni od ciebie.

Albus ponuro skinął głową. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, dziewczyna zmieniła temat.

– Jesteś wolny dziś wieczorem?

– Ano, jak zawsze. – Uśmiechnął się z przymusem. – No chyba że po rozmowie z Rose skończę w skrzydle szpitalnym...

Mirra się zaśmiała.

– Cóż, tak sobie pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy przejść się do Pokoju Życzeń – powiedziała cicho, na ślizgon szerzej się uśmiechnął.

Od zeszłego roku korzystali z niego jako prywatnego miejsca na schadzki, ale od września, przez wzgląd na trudności w nadążaniu z owutemowymi zajęciami, jeszcze nie mieli okazji. Albus odchylił się na krześle i chwilę pomilczał.

– No nie wiem – stwierdził figlarnie. – Tak naprawdę to chciałem dzisiaj odrobić pracę domową z zaklęć...

– W porządku – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Może innym razem – dodała.

– Czekaj, czekaj! – wypalił i prawie spadł z krzesła, za szybko chcąc zmienić pozycję. – Żartowałem...

Mirra obdarzyła go uroczym uśmiechem, a potem zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy.

– Świetnie. Zobaczymy się więc o około ósmej. Hm, tak czy inaczej, nadchodzi twój prawdziwy powód wizyty w bibliotece.

Albus odwrócił się i rzeczywiście, zobaczył, że w ich kierunku zmierza Rose. Gdy zauważył jej twarz, przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz – miała zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte oczy. Wtem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, dokąd się udała; czy może płakała w łazience?

– Zmykam. – Mirra wstała.

– Teraz? – Rose wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej znerwicowaną.

– Tak, teraz, ale poczekaj chwilę – odpowiedziała. – Myślę, że Albus chce z tobą porozmawiać...

Chłopiec posłał kuzynce słaby uśmiech, ale postawa, którą przyjęła, sprawiła, że pożałował swojego wyczucia czasu. Być może nie był to dobry moment na uświadomienie jej w tak delikatnej sprawie, zwłaszcza że gryfonki najwyraźniej odbyły jakąś uczuciową rozmowę.

Mirra im pomachała i zostawiła samych. Wychodząc z biblioteki, nawet na chwilę się nie obejrzała. W międzyczasie Rose zajęła miejsce i wbiła w niego tępy wzrok, jakby zupełnie nie rozumiała, czego od niej chciał.

– Hej – przywitał się i zaczął układać sobie w głowie wszystko, co miał zamiar powiedzieć.

– Cześć. – Gryfonka odgarnęła rude włosy z twarzy. – O czym chcesz pogadać?

– Hm...

Wrócił myślami do tego, jak zwrócił się z problemem do pani dyrektor i doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowanie nie chce skończyć na wyrzucaniu z siebie rzeczy. Wtem nabrał pewności siebie. Czemu się w ogóle denerwował? Przecież nie zrobił nic złego – próbował po prostu pomóc... Jakby na to nie patrzeć, to Hugo znajdował się w największy tarapatach.

– Musimy porozmawiać o twoim bracie – oświadczył ostrym tonem.

Załzawione oczy Rose rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Najprawdopodobniej była to ostatnia rzecz, którą spodziewała się usłyszeć.

– Co z nim? – zapytała.

– Słyszałaś o Klubie Strażników, prawda? – zaczął, chociaż dobrze znał odpowiedź. – Wiedziałaś, że Hugo uczęszcza na ich sesje?

– Tak.

Potwierdzenie Rose było szybkie i bezrefleksyjne. Albus podrapał się po karku, spodziewając się, że rozmowa inaczej się potoczy. Dlaczego sprawiała wrażenie oderwanej od tej sprawy?

– A czy... czy słyszałaś może, co tam się dzieje? – spytał.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Osobiście nie sprawdziłam, jestem zbyt zajęta, ale najwyraźniej uczą się tam dodatkowej obrony.

– To nie jakaś zwykła obrona! – wypalił i uzmysłowił sobie, że czas nabrać rozpędu. – Rose, oni... pojedynkują się ze sobą! Byłem tam niedawno i widziałem, jak Hugo zostaje powalony...

– Słyszałam – powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

Albusowi opadła szczęka. Nie mogąc poskładać do kupy myśli, po prostu gapił się na nią, oniemiały.

– Co...? Że...? Że ty...? – Uświadamiając sobie, że wygląda jak rasowy idiota, zamknął usta i w niedowierzaniu potrząsnął głową. Najwyraźniej nie była to reakcja, której z kolei spodziewała się dziewczyna.

– No co? – zapytała, zirytowana. – O co ci chodzi?

– Klub prowadzą _renegaci_ , Rose! – wypalił.

Westchnęła.

– Wiem – powiedziała z uporem. – I mi się to też nie podoba...

– Och, tak? To dlaczego w ogóle cię to nie obchodzi...?

– Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi, Albusie! Szczerze mówiąc, nie lubię Zbawienia Różdżek, ale nie mogę winić Hugona za to, że się zainteresował. Rozumiem, dlaczego pociągają go te treningi – zacietrzewiła się gryfonka. – Hugo chce być lepszym czarodziejem; chce wiedzieć, jak się bronić. Nikt inny go nie ochroni, a _ty_ to już na pewno!

Ślizgon miał właśnie odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy coś do niego dotarło. Co Rose właśnie powiedziała...?

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – zapytał. – Że „ja" go nie obronię?

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – Aż powiało chłodem. – Hugo kiedyś cię ubóstwiał. Był przekonany, że jesteś przewspaniały. Potem poszedł za tobą do Hogsmeade i prawie tam zginął.

– To było praktycznie dwa lata temu! – syknął, zdumiony wspomnieniem, które dziewczyna przywołała. W istocie, wiedział, że tamto wydarzenie odmieniło perspektywę Hugona i jego spojrzenie na idealizowanego kuzyna, ale naprawdę? To był katalizator zainteresowania Zbawieniem Różdżek?

– Prawda. – Skinęła głową. – Od tamtego czasu dużo się pogorszyło. Mam wrażenie, że Hugo chce przeskoczyć z chroniącego się za innymi dziecka do bycia obrońcom z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Nie uczęszcza na spotkania Klubu z żadnych innych powodów, po prostu chce się podszkolić. Nie pochwalam tego, ale też wybitnie nie potępiam. To jego decyzja, a przecież chce się _tylko_ czuć bezpiecznie.

– On ma dopiero czternaście lat! – zaprotestował oraz zganił się w myślach, że powinien ściszyć głos, bo inaczej zostanie wyrzucony z biblioteki. – Jest mnóstwo starszych, bardziej doświadczonych uczniów, którzy w razie wypadku mogą mu pomóc. Nie musi w to mieszać Warrena Waddleswortha! W zamku są nauczyciele, prefekci...

– Cóż, prefekci są zbyt zajęci _obściskiwaniem się_ , żeby cokolwiek innego zauważyć! – Rose, z zamiarem odejścia, gwałtownie wstała od stołu. Znów miała zaczerwienione oczy.

– Co takiego? – Albus był zdumiony tym komentarzem. – Co to ma zna...? Skąd...? Czy wiesz, co właśnie powiedziałaś...?

Za późno. Rose wyszła z biblioteki.

Chłopcu pozostało tylko bezczynne siedzenie i złoszczenie się z powodu tego, jak sprawy się potoczyły. Ogólna postawa kuzynki, choć trochę oczekiwana, wciąż sprawiała, że pomijała cały szkopuł. W Klubie Hugo groziło _wielkie niebezpieczeństwo_. Jak mogła tego nie zauważać? Pomyślał o jej rodzicach, cioci Hermionie i wujku Ronie. Co by na to wszystko powiedzieli? Niestety, wysłanie listu było zbyt ryzykowne.

Chwilę później wypadł z biblioteki, a towarzyszyły mu krzyki bibliotekarki. Do pokoju wspólnego wrócił całkowicie zniechęcony, rozwodząc się nad tym, że nie był nawet w nastroju na późniejszą randkę z Mirrą – chociaż oczywiście, wciąż by na nią poszedł.

W ślizgońskim sanktuarium nie było żadnego z jego przyjaciół. Scorpius najprawdopodobniej wciąż szwendał się ze swoją dziewczyną i jej puchońską paczką, a Morrison najpewniej zabrał Melonie na spacer po dworze. Ostatecznie postanowił poczekać na nich w dormitorium, gdzie spokój chwilowo zakłócił mu Bartleby Bing, który przyszedł wyjąć coś ze swojego kufra.

Vincent wrócił jako pierwszy.

– Coś nie tak, stary? – zapytał, sprawiając wrażenie bardzo radosnego. – Jak poszło z Rose?

– Okropnie. – Albus opadł na łóżko. – Tak właściwie to opowiada się po stronie Hugona.

– Nie mów, serio? – Morrison usiadł na swoim posłaniu. – Kiepsko. Co im się porobiło? Przecież twój wujek jest tak niesamowity...

Brunet zignorował ten przytyk, wciąż zastanawiając się nad kwestią pojedynków. Ingerencja Zbawienia Różdżek w politykę Hogwartu miała na celu coś więcej, aniżeli zyskanie poparcia rodziców dzięki listom wysyłanym przez dzieci – zmieniała także perspektywę uczniów. Rose może być wobec nich obojętna, ale i tak nie potrafiła podać konkretnego powodu, dla którego obecność jej młodszego brata na klubowych treningach była nie do zaakceptowania, a sam Hugo... wydawał się po prostu zagubiony.

I właśnie wtedy przyszła mu do głowy myśl, która straszliwie go zdenerwowała. Czy kuzynostwo oszalało? Czy naprawdę widzieli go w tym samym świetle? Jako głupca, który nie widział nic poza insygniami ZR i był tak krótkowzroczny, że nie widział, jaka to wspaniała szansa rozwoju dla młodych czarodziejów i czarownic – że taka okazja do nauczenia się zaawansowanej magii i technik może się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzyć?

– Schodzisz na kolację, stary? – zapytał Morrison.

Albus nie był w nastroju do jedzenia, ale nie chciał też, aby burczało mu w brzuchu podczas umówionej randki, tak więc ostatecznie poszedł z przyjacielem. Siedzący przy stole Scorpius sprawiał wrażenie bardzo usatysfakcjonowanego.

– Cześć – przywitał się uprzejmie blondyn, krojąc pieczonego ziemniaka.

Albus ograniczył się do chrząknięcia, a Morrison postawił na wylewność.

– Widzę, że twoja rozmowa z Rose nie poszła za dobrze – stwierdził niezobowiązująco przyjaciel.

– Nie chcę o tym gadać – odparł ponuro brunet. – Tak czy inaczej, umówiłem się na randkę z Mirrą...

Kolacja minęła we względnym milczeniu, które przerwało tylko stukanie noża o talerz; Melonie pokroiła Morrisonowi stek – „nie możesz gryźć go w ten sposób, wyglądasz przy tym jak zwierzę!", powiedziała. Po posiłku wszyscy wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, chociaż Albus tylko po pelerynę, której będzie potrzebował, aby przemykać późnym wieczorem po zamku całkowicie niezauważony. Gdy wychodził na korytarz, wciąż był trochę zdenerwowany, ale przynajmniej zyskał okazję, żeby spędzić czasu sam na sam z ukochaną dziewczyną.

Mirra czekała na siódmym piętrze, tuż przed pozornie zwyczajną ścianą, która w rzeczywistości skrywała jeden z największych sekretów Hogwartu. Zdjął z siebie pelerynę i pocałował ją na przywitanie, ale od razu spostrzegła, że nie włożył w to całego serca.

– Co się stało? – zapytała. – Nie poszło ci z Rose?

– Opowiem później – mruknął markotnie, zamknął oczy i trzykrotnie się przespacerował pod zaczarowanym wejściem, w skupieniu wyobrażając sobie romantyczną scenerię. Nim minęła minuta, ukazały się majestatyczne, wypolerowane drzwi.

Pokój Życzeń jak zwykle stanął na wysokości zadania. Wnętrze było słabo oświetlone, a podłogę zdobił puchaty czerwony dywan. Jednak zamiast być zaprojektowana dla wygody wielu osób, komnata doskonale się dostosowała do albusowego odczucia prywatności – na końcu było duże, wychodzące na ogród okno, a tuż przed nim pojedynczy, aczkolwiek olbrzymi koc.

Jakby do tego przyzwyczajona, Mirra natychmiast się na nim umościła. Potem sięgnęła ku szatom i wyciągnęła z nich dwa kielichy i butelkę.

– Soku z dyni? – zapytała przekornie.

Albus również usiadł i rzucił dziewczynie pytające spojrzenie.

– Skąd to wzięłaś?

– Butelkę od kogoś pożyczyłam, a sok i pucharki wzięłam z kolacji – wyjaśnia zwięźle, nalewając sobie picia.

– Czy to aby nie kradzież? – spytał bezczelnie.

– W zamku jest cała masa soku dyniowego, Albusie. Kielichy, oczywiście, oddam z powrotem. – Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Po prostu pomyślałam sobie, że będzie miło...

– I jest. – Także się uśmiechnął i skinął głową w kierunku pucharu. Wtem zauważył coś dziwnego – Mirra wciąż miała przypiętą odznakę prefekta. – Nie powinnaś być na patrolu?

– Ano, ale Charlie mnie kryje – odpowiedziała z roztargnieniem.

– I nie przeszkadza mu to? Czy on wie, gdzie jesteś?

– Cóż, nie wie, że konkretnie tu, ale wie, że z _tobą_ – podkreśliła. – Powiedział, że to żaden problem. W ogóle czasem się rozdzielamy i Charlie patroluje z krukońskimi prefektami, więc to naprawdę nic wielkiego...

Albus zastygł w bezruchu. Charles Eckley jest ostatnio pełen niespodzianek. Okazało się, że spełnia się w roli prefekta i potrafił być bezinteresownie miły. Przez jedną szaloną chwilę zastanawiał się nad jego jakimś ukrytym motywem, a potem miał ochotę się uderzyć – być może, tak jak powiedziała wcześniej Mirra, Eckley po prostu dojrzał; ludzi charakteryzuje właśnie taka tendencja. Myślami odbiegł do Donovana Hornsbrooka i jego gorliwego zainteresowania Klubem Strażników, i prawie go skręciło. Co sprawiało, że zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej, niż swój najlepszy przyjaciel? Czy posiadanie ojca, który całym sercem wspierał Zbawienie Różdżek było kluczem?

– Co ci chodzi po głowie? – Głos Mirry sprowadził Albusa do rzeczywistości.

– Hm? Och, nic takiego – odpowiedział pospiesznie, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie wystarczy; zadał więc nieistotne, choć jednocześnie bardzo znaczące pytanie. – Czy całuję lepiej niż Charlie? – wypalił głupio i natychmiast pożałował doboru tematu, mimo że nieraz się nad tym zastanawiał...

– Całujesz bardziej namiętnie. – Spłonęła czerwienią.

– Czyli „nie"... – Zmrużył oczy, na co wzięła go pod ramię.

– Wygląda na to, że w powietrzu krąży jakiś bakcyl zazdrości – mruknęła.

Albus instynktownie rozejrzał się wokół, szukając źródła zarazków, ale uspokoił się, kiedy przeanalizował sens zdania.

– Co takiego? Jaki znowu bakcyl zazdrości?

Mimo że nie widział twarzy Mirry, wiedział, że się uśmiecha.

– Mówię o tobie. Jesteś zazdrosny bez najmniejszego powodu. Nie całowałam się z Charliem od trzech lat, więc jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?

– Żadnego – powiedział wyzywającym tonem, a potem zwrócił uwagę na inne określenie, którego użyła. – Chwila. Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że „krąży w powietrzu"?

Sapnęła.

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz.

– W porządku, nie będę – _naprawdę_ nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz. – Twarz miał tak pustą, że Mirra podniosła głowę i zaniemówiła.

– Och, dajże spokój – zadrwiła. – Po twojej minie mogłam stwierdzić, że nie poszło ci z Rose najlepiej. I nie było jej na kolacji...

Albus mógłby przysiąc, że nad głową pojawił mu się wielki znak zapytania.

– Co takiego? Rose? Że Rose jest o coś zazdrosna?

Mirze opadła szczęka.

– Nie o coś, tylko o kogoś! O _Anastasię_ , głupku!

– Anifur? – prawie krzyknął.

– Nie, tę drugą Anastasię – parsknęła sarkastycznie gryfonka.

– Niby dlaczego? W sensie, ona też jest mądra... ale nie do tego stopnia...

Mirra uderzyła się dłonią w czoło z taką zaciekłością, że Albus był pewien, że na długo zostanie jej czerwony ślad. Pomimo zmieszania, nie mógł powstrzymać się od krótkiego śmiechu, jak szybko przyjęła jako swój gest tak często używany przez niego i ślizgońskich przyjaciół.

_SCORPIUS!_

– To niemożliwe! – wykrzyknął, a dziewczyna rzuciła mu wyczekujące spojrzenie. – Rose jest zazdrosna o Scorpiusa?

– Przez chwilę myślałam, że będę ci musiała rozrysować mapę zależności. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Oczywiście, że o Scorpiusa!

– Czemu? – zapytał, przekonany, że w rzeczywistości Mirra nie była na niego zła o niewiedzę. – Przecież ona go wcale nie lubi, dowiedzieliśmy się tego w zeszłym roku...

– Owszem, _nie lubiła_ , ale teraz stanęła pod murem.

Albus się roześmiał. Nie takich rewelacji się spodziewał, chociaż z drugiej strony, Rose sama dała mu wskazówkę. Czy w rozmowie nie wspominała coś o _obściskujących się_ prefektach?

– Będziesz musiała mi to wyjaśnić – powiedział.

– Rose i Lance'a są prawie skończeni – on nie jest zainteresowany związkiem na odległość, a jeżeli jedna strona straciła motywację i jest daleko, druga naprawdę niewiele może zrobić. Rzecz w tym, że jedyna osoba, która adorowała Rose w zeszłym roku – i bardzo koło niej skakała – zaczęła się spotkać z inną dziewczyną. Nie pomaga również fakt, iż Scorpius jest teraz bardzo popularny, a jego tata powszechnie lubiany. Co więcej, jest prefektem, a dzięki swoim wysokim ocenom pewnego dnia może rządzić światem, czy coś w tym guście. Teraz kiedy jest poza zasięgiem, stał się czymś w rodzaju zachęcającej przynęty. Rose mogła go _mieć_ , ale wtedy nie chciała. Jej plan B przepadł.

– Kiedy Scorpius nie był nawet planem B! – Wyplątał się z objęć dziewczyny, żeby podkreślić argument rękoma. – Rose nawet go nie lubiła!

– Mimo to _nadal_ był opcją awaryjną – bardzo mu się podobała.

– To okropne! – Brunet był osłupiały. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle prowadził tę rozmowę.

– Och, Albusie. Robisz z tego nie wiadomo jakie przestępstwo. – Mirra złośliwie przewróciła oczami. – Wielu ludzi tak kombinuje, nawet jeżeli tylko z tyłu głowy. Nie masz dla mnie ewentualnego zastępstwa? – spytała retorycznie. – Nawet jedynie wyobrażonego?

Ślizgon się zagapił, nie mogąc pozbierać szczęki z podłogi.

– Nie! Nigdy o czymś takim nie pomyślałem! – wrzasnął zgodnie z prawdą. – Zakochałem się w tobie pierwszego cholernego dnia w szkole!

Mirra zarumieniła się, ale nie oderwała od Albusa wzroku.

– Jesteś słodki – wyszeptała.

– A co? Ty masz? – drążył z przeświadczeniem, że zaraz wybuchnie mu głowa; celowo zignorował też pochlebny komentarz.

– Nie! – wykrzyknęła, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Oczywiście, że nie...

– To ten napuszony półgłówek Eckley? Głupi, ubóstwiający renegatów, kawał gó...

– Skończ, Albusie – powiedziała ciepło Mirra i z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu rzeczywiście nie był w stanie kontynuować. – Wiesz, co do ciebie czuję. Wiesz, że nie ma nikogo innego, kogo mogłabym obdarzyć podobnym uczuciem.

Serce ślizgona zabiło mocniej – przegapił te rzeczy.

– Dla Rose relacje nie są tak ważne – kontynuowała, kiedy się nie odezwał. – Owszem, Rose lubi być z kimś w związku, ale na tym etapie bardziej interesuje się tym, _kim_ chłopak jest, a nie tym, co sobą reprezentuje. Scorpius jest dla niej utraconą szansą.

Albus mógł tylko siedzieć na kocu i rozmyślać. Chociaż był zadowolony z zapewnień Mirry, ta cała zazdrość – którą uważał za absurdalną – wydawała się namieszać kuzynce w głowie. Co najdziwniejsze, przyjaciel nagle wydał mu się równie okropny, co ona. Czuł się z tym źle, bo wiedział, że ten nie udawał zainteresowania. Czy Rose rzeczywiście mogła rozwinąć w sobie prawdziwe uczucie do Scorpiusa?

Albus i Mirra milczeli przez resztę randki, zamiast tego zwyczajnie się przytulali i patrzyli w nocne niebo. Całowali się rzadko, bo z jakiegoś powodu ta pieszczota wydawała się bez znaczenia przy bliskości ciał – dziewczyna siedziała skulona przed chłopakiem, głowę moszcząc sobie pod jego brodą. Ślizgon nigdy wcześniej się nie zastanawiał, co tak naprawdę jest pomiędzy nim a Mirrą, ale widząc, jak okropna była sytuacja z Rose, Scorpiusem i – w jakiś absurdalny sposób – z wszystkich możliwych ludzi, z Anastasią Anifur, zaczął doceniać to, co udało im się stworzyć; był to naprawdę rzadko spotykany dar. Ta myśl wywołała u niego szeroki uśmiech i wyrwała z przyjemnego odrętwienia.

Zanim zdał sobie sprawę, jak późna jest godzina, Mirra już zasnęła. Chociaż nie chciał jej budzić, wiedział, że tak trzeba.

– Hm, co tam? – zapytała sennie i uwolniła ręce z uścisku, po czym zaczęła trzeć zmęczone oczy, zupełnie jakby wcale się nie zdrzemnęła.

– Myślę, że Charlie zakończył już dyżur. – Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w czarne niczym smoła niebo za oknem.

Gdy wychodzili, świece automatycznie zgasły. Albus najpierw odprowadził Mirrę do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, który w sumie był niedaleko, a potem planował ponownie narzucić na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i zejść do lochów. Spacer był cichy i spokojny, stąd też zdecydował się odezwać, dopiero kiedy znaleźli się pod portretem Grubej Damy, która smacznie spała.

– Czy byłem kiedyś planem B? – zapytał, myśląc o tych bolesnych miesiącach na trzecim roku, kiedy to Mirra spotykała się z Eckleyem.

Dziewczyna posłała mu lekki, ospały uśmiech, a następnie szybko pocałowała.

– Zerwałam z Charliem, bo za każdym razem, gdy z nim byłam, marzyłam, żeby być z tobą, Albusie. To było nie w porządku wobec was obu.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy stanęła na palcach i ucałowała go w czoło. Chwilę później pożyczyli sobie dobrej nocy i Mirra weszła do pokoju wspólnego, podczas gdy niezadowolona Gruba Dama znów zamknęła oczy.

Ukryty pod peleryną ruszył do lochów, chociaż w sumie maskowanie nie było nawet konieczne. Korytarze świeciły pustkami – nie było ani jednego strażnika z Zbawienia Różdżek.

_Wspaniała ochrona_ , pomyślał sarkastycznie.

W drodze powrotnej dręczył go dylemat. Nowina, że Rose zainteresowała się Scorpiusem, z pewnością była szokująca, ale reakcja przyjaciela, który by się tego dowiedział, byłaby o wiele bardziej zaskakująca – a dokładniej, gdyby ten sam dokonał odkrycia. Czy w ogóle chciałby o tym wiedzieć, bo przecież w końcu udało mu się pogodzić z odrzuceniem i ruszyć naprzód? Czy Albus powinien zawracać mu tym głowę?

To dziwne, jak szybko jeden problem rozprzestrzenił się w jego umyśle, drugi spychając na dalszy plan. Wiedział, że najważniejszym kłopotem w szkole było Zbawienie Różdżek oraz fakt, iż co najmniej raz w tygodniu Hugo Weasley miał szansę spędzić noc w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale mógł jedynie myśleć o tym, jak jest szczęśliwy z Mirrą i jak osobliwe były rozterki miłosne Rose. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że niezależnie od sytuacji poza murami Hogwartu, a nawet tego, w jaki sposób wpływała ona na życie w zamku, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać od bycia nastolatkiem.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, zrozumiał, że Scorpius jeszcze nie wrócił ze swojego „obchodu", ale i tak był zbyt zmęczony, żeby na niego czekać. Zamiast tego wszedł do dormitorium i natychmiast wczołgał się do łóżka, pozwalając ciału się zrelaksować po całym dniu pełnym wzlotów i upadków. Obezwładniony przed wyczerpanie, pozwolił myślom dryfować... Wkrótce serce zabiło mu szybciej, a umysł wypełniły odgłosy walki...

– Stary! Al!

Gwałtownie się przebudził, najwyraźniej wcale nie sekundę po tym, jak zasnął, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że minęła zalewie godzina. Sen był co najmniej dziwaczny.

– Co? – wyszeptał w ciemność, lecz potem zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Scorpiusa, który był w pełni ubrany i najprawdopodobniej dopiero co wrócił z patrolu.

– Dusiłeś się, stary – powiedział ponuro przyjaciel.

– Że co? – Albus był zaskoczony.

– Ano, zaciskałeś sobie dłonie wokół gardła. Albo usiłowałeś się udusić, albo odciągałeś kogoś od siebie... Tak czy inaczej, to strasznie niebezpieczne, stary. Śpij z rękami w poszewce na poduszkę, czy coś...

– Dzięki. – Potarł zaspane oczy. Miał pewne podejrzenia co do tego, co mu się śniło, ale nie zamierzał mówić o tym głośno. – Branoc – mruknął zamiast tego i odwrócił się na drugi bok.

Scorpius go szturchnął.

– Co?

– Nie tylko dlatego cię obudziłem. Chodź, masz gościa...

Albus wytoczył się z łóżka, oniemiały. Przez tajemniczą odpowiedź przyjaciela zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby wciąż nie śni. Kiedy wstał i odsłonił kotary swego łóżka, zauważył, że Morrison także nie śpi.

– Czemu jego też musiałeś obudziłeś? – zapytał.

– Nie musiałem, ale wydaje mi się, że takimi sprawami zajmujemy się _wspólnie_ – wychrypiał Scorpius. – Wyświadczyłem uprzejmą przysługę...

Blondyn przetarł szlak do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie trzaskający w kominku ogień wciąż stanowił źródło nikłego światła. Albus podskoczył, kiedy dostrzegł gościa.

– Ciocia Hermiona! – sapnął.

W istocie. W rozżarzonym węglu jawiła się okalana puszystymi włosami twarz Hermiony Weasley.

Nie wydawało mu się to dziwne – w końcu ojciec i wujek korzystali już z tej sprytnej sztuczki wcześniej, ale świadomość późnej nocnej godziny połączona z faktem, iż szkolne zasady zdecydowała się złamać _ciocia Hermiona_ , była po prostu wstrząsająca.

– Dobry, pani Weasley – wymamrotał zaspany Vincent.

– Witaj, Morrison. – Omiotła chłopców spojrzeniem. – Wiem, że jest bardzo późno i przepraszam, że postawiłam waszą trójkę na nogi. Z początku w ogóle nie chciałam fiukać, ale pomyślałam, że chociaż jeden z was wciąż będzie na chodzie. Na szczęście się nie przeliczyłam, złapałam Scorpiusa. Co robiłeś? – zapytała, rzucając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. – To trochę nietypowa pora, nawet na przedłużający się obchód...

– Och, wie pani, dbam o to, żeby szkoła była bezpieczna – odpowiedział i ziewnął.

Potter ze wszystkich sił starał się nie roześmiać, był teraz zdecydowanie bardziej przytomny.

– Rozumiem – stwierdziła ciocia, a potem odwróciła się do siostrzeńca. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, Albusie. Chciałam zamienić z tobą słówko.

– Powinienem więc wrócić do łóżka? – zapytał Morrison, którego oczy i tak były zamknięte; w sumie wyglądał, jakby spał na stojąco.

– Obaj możecie zostać – powiedziała ciocia, zwracając się niespokrewnionych ślizgonów. – Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że obiecacie zachować dyskrecję.

– Oczywiście. – Chłopcy pokiwali głowami.

– W porządku – odpowiedziała bez cienia uśmiechu. – Cóż, Albusie, chciałam zapytać, jak przebiega oblężenie Hogwartu.

Nieprzypadkowy dobór słów kobiety przyniósł natychmiastowe otrzeźwienie.

– Hmm, a więc... słyszałaś o tym wszystkim? – spytał, zaskoczony. Wiedział, że obecność Zbawienia Różdżek w szkole nie była żadną tajemnicą, a informacją publiczną, ale sposób, w jaki ciocia się wysławiała, dawał do zrozumienia, że jest świadoma wszystkich związanych z tym niuansów i subtelności.

– Och, tak. Głównie ze źródeł, które później omówię. Liczyłam, że przekażę ci trochę informacji ze świata zewnętrznego, ale najpierw chciałabym poznać stopień kontroli, jaką wprowadziło Zbawienie Różdżek w Hogwarcie.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech, a potem zaczął mówić. Wyjaśnił pokrótce o wszechobecnej naturze ZR w zamku, dodając do tego historię z pierwszego dnia szkoły o wtargnięciu jednego z renegatów na zajęcia eliksirów. Wspomniał również, że pani dyrektor bardzo nalegała, aby traktować obcych jak protektorów i powierników sekretów. Umyślnie nie powiedział o powołaniu Klubu Strażników, bo wtedy musiałby najprawdopodobniej opowiedzieć także o Hugonie – nie był pewien, czy chce powiadomić ciocię o planach jej syna. Z drugiej chociaż strony, kto inny by się tego podjął?

– Interesujące – powiedziała, kiedy skończył.

– Dlaczego? Wszystko to przewidziałaś?

– Spodziewałam się, że Zbawienie Rożdżek będzie bardziej gromadziło wokół siebie uczniów – odparła, a Albus wymienił nerwowe spojrzenie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi – obaj mieli te same wyrazy twarzy, byli ciekawi, czemu nie wspomniał o Klubie Strażników.

– Dlaczego? – powtórzył.

– Z naszej wiedzy o ruchach Waddleswortha w mugolskim świecie wynika, że próbuje się odwoływać bezpośrednio do młodzieży, a nie tylko do grupy rodziców. Wspólnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że tak samo postąpi w magicznym świecie, zwłaszcza że ustalono już datę wyborów.

– Wybory mają teraz datę? – zapytał.

– Owszem. Zaraz po Bożym Narodzeniu – odpowiedziała ciocia. – Przypuszczam, że Waddlesworth nie występuje przed młodszymi czarodziejami i czarownicami, bo zwyczajnie jest pewien swojego zwycięstwa. Z pewnością nie przegra – dodała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Czy to naprawdę będą wybory? – wypalił Morrison. – W sensie, z kim on w ogóle konkuruje? O żadnym innym kandydacie nawet nie słyszałem...

– To było do przewidzenia – odpowiedziała szorstko Hermiona Weasley. – Proces jest podobny jak wtedy, gdy Minister Magii samodzielnie ustępuje. Warren Waddlesworth ma dwóch konkurentów. Normalnie obydwaj byliby z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, ale w tym przypadku ta sekcja ministerstwa nie jest teraz szczególnie popularna – wyjaśniła, a Albus wiedział, że to za sprawą następstw uwięzienia Harry'ego Pottera. – Zamiast tego Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów reprezentuje Hubert Gough, zaś Thaddeus Moore wspiął się po szczeblach kariery obu tych sekcji. Oczywiście, obydwoje mają szansę, aby zwyciężyć – ich obecność sprawia, że wybory są praworządne.

Ślizgona zalała fala zimna. Wiele osób wspominało dotychczas, że wygrana Waddleswortha jest pewna, ale gdy poznał szczegóły, aż się wzdrygnął.

– A co z mugolskim głosowaniem? – zapytał, przygotowany na najgorsze.

– Najprawdopodobniej przegra – odpowiedziała ciocia z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.

– Niemożliwe! – Morrison natychmiast się rozbudził.

– Dlaczego? – Scorpius uniósł brwi.

– Waddlesworth próbuje zrobić coś zupełnie _bezprecedensowego_ w mugolskim świecie – oświadczyła Hermiona. – Niemagiczny rząd działa na zupełnie innych zasadach niż nasz, Waddlesworth jest tego świadomy. Jego największym atutem było to, że pojawił się znikąd, chociaż oczywiście musiał, ponieważ rzeczywiście był tam nieznany. Planował obrócić sytuację tak, aby stać się częścią grupy, która będzie go wspierać, a następnie przejść do następnej tury i sprawić, żeby wybory się od niej uzależniły. Ostatecznie plan odwrócił się przeciwko niemu. Dla mugoli jest nieznajomym i mimo wspaniałych obietnic, nie uznają go za prawdziwego polityka. W niemagicznym świecie nie można po prostu oświadczyć, że jest się w rządzie i nagle rzeczywiście się w nim znaleźć. Dla wyborców Waddlesworth jest obcym, i tak też wygląda dla mugolskich szych.

– Kiedy Dursleyowie go kochali! – argumentował Albus, wielce zaskoczony.

– Owszem. I właśnie od nich czerpiemy informacje – powiedziała ciocia. – Rzecz w tym, że twoi krewni nie są realistyczną reprezentacją całego mugolskiego świata, tak naprawdę są od tego bardzo daleko. Mogli być pod wrażeniem jego niejasnej historii i pokładów pieniędzy, którymi dysponuje, ale nie wszystkich tak łatwo przekonać. Niektórzy nadal potrzebują właściwego poświadczenia. Wielu czarodziejów wierzy, że mugole nie są inteligentni, ponieważ nie wiedzą o istnieniu magii, ale to nieprawda. Chociaż brakuje im naszej umiejętności czarowania, zdolności myślenia nie mają poniżej przeciętnej. Waddlesworth nie docenił mugoli – zarówno ich intelektu, jaki i sposobu, w jaki funkcjonuje ich rząd. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Jedyną rzeczą, na którą zwróciliśmy uwagę, jest to, że Waddlesworth mnóstwo czasu przeznaczył na szkolną działalność. To właśnie w placówkach edukacyjnych starał się osiągnąć jak największe sukcesy i choć być może przyznał się już do porażki, wciąż pokazuje, że nie boi się sięgnąć ku młodzieży. W czarodziejskim świecie idzie mu dużo lepiej, bo młodsze dzieci i nastolatki są dość dobrze uświadomione, co się wokół nich dzieje.

Albus skinął głową. Niestety, nie było ucieczki. Musiał wyznać prawdę.

– Ciociu Hermiono – zaczął z niemałą obawą. – Jest coś jeszcze. Zbawienie Różdżek założyło pewnego rodzaju stowarzyszenie w szkole – _Klub Strażników_ – gdzie uczą samoobrony. Tylko, że rozumiesz... to renegaci; bardziej skupiają się na atakowaniu wszystkiego, co się rusza.

Kobieta uniosła brwi.

– Interesujące – powtórzyła. – Kontynuuj.

Na tyle zwięźle, na ile potrafił, scharakteryzował Klub Strażników – opowiedział o mocno implikowanych konotacjach prawdziwych pojedynków, w tym o konieczności krzywdzenia pokonanego, bezbronnie leżącego na ziemi przeciwnika, a następnie podkreślił fakt, iż uczniom zostali ukierunkowani na ćwiczenie na kolegach i koleżankach. Ciocia była zszokowana.

I wreszcie...

– I... i... i... Hugo siedzi w tym po uszy – dodał pospiesznie, a Scorpius głośno i nerwowo kaszlnął.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego tępo, przetwarzając tę informację. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia w końcu się odezwała, brzmiąc nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

– To... bardzo niefortunne. – Spuściła głowę.

Albus, choć spodziewał się gwałtowniejszej reakcji, nie zamierzał przestać naciskać.

– Rose wie i nie ma z tym większego problemu.

Ciocia skinęła głową, ale się nie odezwała.

– I? – drążył, teraz już podniesionym głosem.

– Niewiele mogę zrobić, Albusie – stwierdziła z kamienną twarzą.

Ślizgon, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, wytknął ją palcem.

– To twoje dzieci! Oni...

– _Przestań_ – powiedziała stanowczo i natychmiast zamilkł.

W porównaniu do spięć z innymi ludźmi, w kłótni z Hermioną Weasley było coś niezwykłego. Bardzo kochał ciocię i wiedział, że ona odwzajemnia to uczucie, ale nie rozpieszczała go jak ojciec, ani nie próbowała poprawić humoru jak wujek. Zamiast tego jej odpowiedzi zawsze były krótkie, zwięzłe, inteligentne i dosadne.

– Przestań – powtórzyła. – Nawet przez sekundę nie waż się myśleć, że pragnę krzywdy moich dzieci. Zamiast tracić czas i energię, próbując dokonać niemożliwego, muszę skupić się na opcjach, które mi pozostały. Ten Klub nie zostanie rozwiązany z powodu skargi jednego zatroskanego rodzica. Powiązanie ze Zbawieniem Różdżek sprawia, że jest to praktycznie niemożliwe. Zmuszenie Hogwartu do wprowadzenia sankcji, wprowadzi zawirowania pomiędzy szkołą a rodzicami, którzy popierają Warrena Waddleswortha; ostatecznie wszyscy znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Albus otworzył szerzej oczy – był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Pani dyrektor McGonagall powiedziała mu mniej więcej to samo. Różnica była jedna: ciocia dowiedziała się o istnieniu Klubu Strażników pięć minut temu, a już doszła do tego samego wniosku. Przez moment zastanowił się, czy aby dyrektorka nie poinformowała Hermiony zawczasu, ale wydało mu się to mało prawdopodobne – McGonagall także obejmowały ograniczone możliwości komunikacji ze światem zewnętrznym z powodu sytuacji panującej na zamku, w końcu Zbawienie Różdżek węszyło wszędzie.

– Mówiąc bardziej prywatnie – kontynuowała ciocia. – Hugo ma tylko czternaście lat. Jest za młody, aby być przerażonym oraz za młody, aby być mądrzejszym. Jest zbuntowany, zainteresowany rozwojem osobistym – pragnie stać się utalentowanym czarodziejem – a dodatkowo niespodziewanie otrzymał narzędzia, żeby spełnić swe marzenia. Każda próba odstraszenia go od Klubu sprawi, że będzie nim jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany. Chociaż brak pomocy mojej córki w tej sprawie jest niefortunny, nie mogę jej obwiniać. Co ma odpowiedzieć, kiedy Hugo się zapyta, dlaczego nie może nauczyć się potężniejszych zaklęć? Nie. Wierzę, że mój syn wkrótce przejrzy na oczy, ale musi do tego dojść samodzielnie. Jako rodzic rozumiem, że cokolwiek innego będzie wstrzymywało jego rozwój.

Albus z małym poczuciem winy skinął głową. Ciocia Hermiona znana była z tego, że nie ulegała łatwo emocjom, tak jak wujek czy ojciec. Zamiast tego była taktyczna i strategiczna; bazowała na własnej wiedzy oraz znajomości charakteru syna, aniżeli na osobistych życzeniach. Wiedział, że się martwiła – po prostu starała się akceptować rzeczywistość.

– Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś wciąż miał Hugona na oku, Albusie – powiedziała kobieta. – Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Znów skinął głową, a przyjaciele powtórzyli ten ruch.

– W porządku. Pozostaje nam mieć nadzieję – albo, w moim przypadku, wierzyć – że odejdzie z Klubu, zanim będzie za późno.

– Co takiego? Za późno na co? – zapytał chłopiec, niepewny, o czym mówiła ciocia.

Zdekoncentrował się, kiedy uniosła brwi. Był to drugi raz w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, gdy najwyraźniej coś mu umknęło.

– Nazywają się _Klubem Strażników_ , Albusie. Jak myślisz, kogo mają strzec?

– Ee, hm... siebie? – zapytał, zdezorientowany niespodziewanym pytaniem, a stojący obok Scorpius nagle sapnął, jakby zrozumiał coś ważnego.

– Waddleswortha! – syknął, a przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego w zdumieniu.

– Poprawna odpowiedź – powiedziała ciszej ciocia. – Warrenowi Waddlesworthowi skutecznie udało się przybliżyć młodszych obywateli do Zbawienia Różdżek. Wkrótce ta grupa zwiększy się liczebnie, niestety o sporo czarodziejów.

– Żartujesz! Jak to?

– Waddlesworth jest naprawdę sprytny, Albusie – oświadczyła, a chłopca oblał zimny pot. – Zazwyczaj planuje ze sporym wyprzedzeniem. Chociaż niewątpliwie wykona niedorzeczny ruch, jakim jest bezpośrednia walka z Darvym – albo Prawą Ręką Śmierci, jak jest teraz zwany – będzie przygotowany, jeżeli starcie przeciągnie się w czasie; potrzebuje więc rezerw. Jeśli wojna od teraz przedłuży się o kilka lat, nie może pozwolić, aby z początku walczyli za niego tylko i wyłącznie renegaci. Choć planuje szybko zwyciężyć, z pewnością da radę utrzymać stały napływ nowych podwładnych. Wielu z obecnych uczniów za niedługo osiągnie pełnoletniość. Wprowadza do swojej organizacji potencjalnych rekrutów dosyć wcześnie, wmawiając im, że samoobrona jest konieczna, a kiedy opuszczą Hogwart, będą bardziej niż gotowi do dołączenia do Zbawienia Różdżek.

Albus zatrząsł się z wściekłości. Przez cały ten czas skupiał się na problemie, że Darvy tworzył swą armię... i nie zauważył, że Waddlesworth robił dokładnie to samo, ale tu, w zamku!

– To nikczemne! – splunął.

– Nieszczególnie. – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Warren Waddlesworth nie jest pierwszym czarodziejem, który uważa młodzież za idealistycznych wojowników; jest po prostu pierwszym, który podchodzi do tego w tak jawny sposób. Po drugiej wojnie z Voldemortem nawet ministerstwo magii zezwoliło ledwie pełnoletnim obywatelom na podszkolenie się w walce i zasilenie oddziałów aurorskich – ponieważ wielu w międzyczasie zginęło. Aplikować mógł każdy, kto ukończył siedemnaście lat, bo w grę wchodziła pomoc w wykorzenieniu nadal utrzymującego się zagrożenia.

Te informacje nie były dla Albusa żadną nowością. Właśnie takie myślenie pozwoliło młodym czarodziejom, takim jak Reginald Ares, dołączyć do ministerstwa bez odpowiedniego wykształcenia. Niemniej jednak wtedy pomocy potrzebował rząd, a teraz sytuacja była zgoła inna...

– Argumentująca działania Waddleswortha logika jest taka, że bezpośrednia walka zwyczajnie jest nieuchronna – kontynuowała wyjaśnienia ciocia. – Analizując najgorszy z możliwych scenariusz, w którym wojna z Darvym znacząco się wydłuża w czasie, absolwenci Hogwartu zostaną wrzuceni przez los do świata, w którym przyjdzie im albo walczyć, albo się ukryć – dobrze dla nich, że będą umieć się pojedynkować. Chociaż jedynie z ciężkim sercem mogę zgodzić się z tą „przygotowawczą" metodą, niewielu będzie się spierać z jej praktycznością. Cokolwiek byś o nim złego nie słyszał, Albusie, Warren Waddlesworth _naprawdę_ chce powstrzymać Darvy'ego. Rzecz w tym, że jednocześnie uważa każdy pomysł za _uzasadniony_ , o ile osiągnie oczekiwany rezultat końcowy. Widzisz, Waddlesworth patrzy na to przez pryzmat ostatniej wojny, myśli jak większość, która ją przeżyła. Różnica jest jednak fundamentalna – nie obawia się podjąć wyzwania oraz jest wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby rzeczywiście wprowadzić zmiany. A przynajmniej tak może się wydawać, bo czasem... zdarza mu się nie doceniać przeciwnika.

Albus nie miał na to żadnej odpowiedzi i w gruncie rzeczy wciąż się trząsł z powodu nowych informacji.

– I tym sposobem dotarliśmy do drugiej sprawy, którą chciałam z tobą poruszyć – kontynuowała ciocia, na co trzej chłopcy podnieśli głowy – każdy był zagubiony we własnym świecie rozważań.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał.

– Śledź gazety. Zwłaszcza _**TYGODNIK ZR**_.

– Scorpius wyprzedził fakty – powiedział Morrison.

– Wspaniale. Chociaż najprawdopodobniej jeszcze o tym nie wspomniano, coś jest nie w porządku. Sebastian Darvy niespodziewanie zniknął.

– Zniknął? – powtórzył Albus.

Ciocia potaknęła.

– _**PROROK CODZIENNY**_ z pewnością napisze, że Darvy usunął się w cień, aby uniknąć paniki, ale _**TYGODNIK ZR**_ rzeczywiście publikuje prawdziwe informacje, nawet jeżeli sam tekst ma na celu wzmocnienie pozycji Waddleswortha. Dotychczas kiedy Darvy się przemieszczał, omijał Wielką Brytanię i zabierał ze sobą większą część Diablego Aliansu, dzięki czemu bardzo łatwo było go wyśledzić. Tym razem zapadł się pod ziemię i zabrał niewielką grupę popleczników. Gdziekolwiek się zatrzyma, najprawdopodobniej zostanie tam na dłużej. Chciałam, żeby wasza trójka miała to na uwadze.

Albus skinął głową, w mig rozumiejąc przekazane pomiędzy wierszami przesłanie. Armia Sebastiana Darvy'ego, choć nie tak blisko stacjonująca jak ta Warrena Waddleswortha, wciąż stanowiła poważne zagrożenie. Wygląda na to, że mężczyzna wkrótce będzie gotowy do rozpoczęcia procesu wylęgania.

Zdecydowawszy się na niekontynuowanie tego tematu, ponownie skierował rozmowę na Zbawienie Różdżek.

– Jeszcze jedno, tak na szybko. Wspomniałaś, że Waddlesworth chce zapewnić sobie ochronę. Czy ma to coś wspólnego z rzekomą próbą zabójstwa? Było to tym głośno, wcale nie tak dawno temu.

– Owszem. Naprawdę wierzę, że chce powiększyć swój ruch, aby zwiększyć poziom swojego bezpieczeństwa. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy rzeczywiście planował wdrożyć takie plany, czy może wstrząsnął nim nieudany zamach na życie.

– Czy ma pani jakieś podejrzenia co do tożsamości zamachowca? – zapytał Scorpius.

Chociaż chłopcy widzieli tylko twarz Hermiony Weasley, wiedzieli, że wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zastanawiałam się nad różnymi opcjami, ale na żadną nie zgromadziłam wystarczających dowodów. Rozważałam nawet upozorowanie ataku, aby zwiększyć swoją popularność i poprawić reputację, ale nie widzę w tym większego sensu – Waddlesworth i bez tego jest wystarczająco sławny i powszechnie poważany.

Ślizgoni skinęli głowami. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby wywnioskować, że to koniec rozmowy.

– Jeszcze raz przepraszam za zatrzymanie was do tak późnej godziny, ale to naprawdę było ważne – powiedziała kobieta – Powinniście położyć się spać, a w międzyczasie ja... omówię z mężem kilka spraw.

Głos cioci by stabilny, ale Albus wiedział, że nawiązywała do kłopotów z Hugonem. Nie chcąc znów do tego wracać, na odchodne postanowił wykorzystać jeszcze sytuację.

– Swoją drogą, czy mogłabyś wyświadczyć mi przysługę? – zapytał. – Planuję spędzić część ferii zimowych z dziewczyną... Czy mogłabyś przekazać to mojej mamie, żeby zawczasu wiedziała?

– Żaden problem – odpowiedziała. – Idźcie teraz spać. I pamiętajcie: czytajcie gazety.

Chłopcy skinęli, a następnie pożyczyli kobiecie dobrej nocy i przez chwilę przyglądali się, jak znika w płomieniach. Albus wiedział, że wszyscy myślą o zupełnie innych kwestiach, ale było zdecydowanie zbyt późno, aby o nich porozmawiać. Zamiast tego, w nietypowo niechaotyczny sposób, weszli na górę do dormitorium, gdzie rozeszli się każdy do swojego łóżka, mrucząc pod nosem „dobranoc".

Brunet owinął się w kołdrę, bardziej niż gotowy do powrotu do snu, nie mając ochoty na analizę wszystkiego, co powiedziała mu ciocia – zwyczajnie chciał przespać noc. Kiedy jednak wsunął dłonie w poszewkę poduszki, wrócił myślami do tego, nad czym rozwodził się wcześniej.

Nawet w świetle wydarzeń świata szkolnego i zewnętrznego, nadal był nastolatkiem. Potem, naturalnie, zaczął martwić się o całą resztę.


	12. Sojusznicy i aportacja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żyję. I tłumaczę. Problem nie jest jeszcze rozwiązany, tak więc nadal proszę o cierpliwość. Z góry dziękuję :)

Większość października Albus spędził na nadrabianiu zaległości w nauce, starając się utrzymać w miarę dobre stopnie i jednocześnie nie utracić przy tym kontaktu z przyjaciółmi. Z wyjątkiem eliksirów, z którymi nie miał najmniejszych problemów, wszystkie inne przedmioty stały się trudniejsze. Wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mu, że za nagłe przyspieszenie tempa odpowiada stan świata zewnętrznego, ale po części rozumiał, że powinien był się tego spodziewać. Nie bez powodu mieli tyle przerw pomiędzy lekcjami, jak to zawsze mawiał Scorpius.

Oczywiście, nie, żeby Albus korzystał z nich zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Zamiast tego regularnie siadał do pracy domowej popołudniami, a pozostały czas wolny poświęcał uważnemu studiowaniu Mapy Huncwotów, zwłaszcza kropki oznaczającej Hugona.

Niewiele więcej mógł zrobić. Chcąc dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej cioci Hermionie, że będzie miał na kuzyna oko, był zmuszony niemal natychmiast przyznać, że większość spraw była poza jego kontrolą. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru bądź na zajęciach chłopiec zawsze był otoczony przyjaciółmi. Nadal nie pojawiło się także żadne ogłoszenie dotyczące następnego spotkania Klubu Strażników, więc praktycznie nie widywał Hugona w otoczeniu renegatów. Oczywiście, nie zamierzał narzekać – im mniej sesji treningowych, tym lepiej.

Inna rzecz, za którą się rozglądał, także się nie wydarzyła.

– Nic, stary – powiedział Scorpius podczas środowego obiadu, ze spokojem składając najnowsze wydanie _**TYGODNIKA ZR**_.

– W ogóle? – zapytał Albus.

– Cóż, było trochę nowości, ale żaden artykuł nie dotyczył tego, o czym wspominała twoja ciocia.

– Tu też cisza. – Morrison zmiął w dłoniach pożyczony egzemplarz _**PROROKA CODZIENNEGO**_.

– Hej! – krzyknął oddalony o kilka miejsc właściciel gazety, drugoroczny, który zjawił się na pierwszych kwalifikacjach do drużyny quidditcha.

– Och, wybacz – powiedział bez skrępowania Vincent, a następnie nonszalancko rzucił współdomownikowi kulkę z papieru i znów skoncentrował się na przyjaciołach.

– Z drugiej strony brak wieści może być równie zły. – Scorpius wrócił do śniadania.

– Czemu? – Albus się spiął.

– Bo może wszystko jest wyciszane? – Malfoy dał im do myślenia, a potem ugryzł muffinkę.

– A może... – Morrison niespodziewanie sięgnął przez stół i szybko wyrwał babeczkę z ręki przyjaciela – brak wiadomości oznacza _zwyczajny_ brak wiadomości? Może naprawdę nic się nie dzieje? Obaj jesteście tacy pesymistyczni...

Siedząca obok niego Melonie ograniczyła się jedynie do kiwnięcia głową – buzię miała pełną. Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy, chcąc nie chcąc, musieli odsunąć od siebie talerze i przygotować się do zajęć drugiej połowy dnia.

– Baw się dobrze na zielarstwie – powiedział Morrison do Albusa.

– Spróbuję – odmruknął.

Zielarstwo należało do zajęć, na których ostatnimi czasy naprawdę się obijał, ale wiedział, że niedługo będzie musiał się w sobie zebrać i to nie tylko dla samych ocen – czarodziejskie zioła i rośliny były bowiem głównym składnikiem wielu eliksirów, stąd też biegłość w tym temacie była o wiele potrzebniejsza aniżeli w innych.

– Cóż, zobaczymy się zatem po lekcjach – stwierdził Scorpius i niczym na znak, chłopcy się rozstali.

Albus nadal nie czuł się szczególnie komfortowo w szklarniach, głównie dlatego, że na zielarstwie otrzymywał niedużo wsparcia. Niewiele osób w ogóle decydowało się na rozmowę z nim, a to ostatecznie sprowadzało się do faktu, że za najlepszego przyjaciela podczas zajęć mógł śmiało uznać Neville'a Longbottoma. Niestety, było to bardzo krępujące. Ta niecodzienna przyjaźń została jednak wystawiona na próbę, kiedy nauczyciel, zamiast zwyczajowo pozwolić uczniom dobrać się w grupy, sam wszystkich naiwnie porozdzielał.

– Podczas ostatniej lekcji natrafiliśmy na coś w rodzaju przeszkody – oświadczył ze smutnym uśmiechem profesor.

Albus się skulił. Rośliny, którymi się zajmowali – mięsożerne kępki liści, zwane żarłoczkami* – jakimś cudem przebiły się poprzez rękawice ochronne i poucztowały na palcach uczącej się młodzieży. Fakt faktem, że były mocno otumanione, a to z kolei oznaczało, że niestabilne zachowanie kęp ewidentnie było pospolitym uczniowskim zaniedbaniem.

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że powodem naszych gorszych wyników jest to, że ci z was, którzy potrzebuję trochę więcej pomocy, nie otrzymują jej – kontynuował Neville. – Ci, którzy radzą sobie lepiej... hm, _mają większe predyspozycje_... pracują we własnym gronie. Nie ma nic złego w nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości, tak więc pomyślałem, że dziś popracujemy inaczej!

Albus w mig zrozumiał, że nieuki – jego pokroju – zostaną przydzieleni do grup z najlepszymi uczniami w klasie. Automatycznie rozejrzał się po szklarni, dyskretnie zerkając na krukońskich prefektów, Miltona i Winonę. Mimo że klasa się do niego nie odzywała, ta dwójka – w przeciwieństwie do innych – wydawała się unikać z nim zażyłości z powodu strachu, a nie ogólnej niechęci. Miał cichą nadzieję, że zostanie przydzielony do któregoś z nich, ale oczywiście, bo jakże by inaczej, czekał go ciężki zawód.

– W porządku. Zapraszam Lionela, Eltona i Albusa! – zawołał Neville i skinął na trójkę wyczytanych uczniów, którzy podeszli do stolika, na którym czekał na nich groźnie wyglądający żarłoczek.

Ślizgon jęknął. Elton Connor był puchonem, który miesiąc temu uszkodził mu ramię, a Lionel – chłopiec, którego imię tak właściwie dopiero co poznał – okazał się jednym z przyjaciół Donovana Hornsbrooka, także uczęszczający na spotkania Klubu Strażników. Co gorsza, był też jednym z głupków, którzy dręczyli w bibliotece Roxanne.

Żaden z nich nie wyglądał też na zadowolonego z doboru trzeciego partnera, ale na szczęście, nikt nie wyraził krzywdzącej opinii. W międzyczasie Neville ogłosił skład reszty grup. Po prezentacji nauczyciela, w jaki sposób należy uspokoić żarłoczka (żeby uczniowie mogli delikatnie wyrwać mu kły), zabrali się do pracy.

Uspokajanie kępek, które wyglądały niczym zgniłe ziemniaki z ukrytymi kłami, otoczone pięknymi liśćmi, było zajęciem dla dwóch osób. Jeden ochotnik musiał pogłaskać żarłoczka w konkretne miejsce, drugi potrzeć okolice zębów, a trzeci – usuwający kły – musiał wyciągnąć ręce i szarpnąć, modląc się przy tym, aby partnerzy dobrze wywiązywali się ze swoich obowiązków.

Co było do przewidzenia, Lionel i Elton zaklepali uspokajanie rośliny, a niebezpieczne zadanie wyrywania kłów w niewypowiedziany sposób przypadło w udziale Albusowi.

W gruncie rzeczy radził sobie całkiem dobrze. Refleks szukającego pozwalał mu na odrywanie ostrych, trójkątnych zębów w większości bezproblemowo, choć cieszył się, że chronią go grube rękawice ochronne – czynnikiem rozpraszającym okazała się jednak rozmowa prowadzona przez dwóch pomocników. Albus nie tylko nieustannie martwił się, że nagle zaprzestaną skupiać się na pracy (co poskutkuje ponadgryzanymi palcami i cieknącą krwią), ale też sama treść pogaduszek była niepokojąca. Na zmianę śmiali się i obgadywali ludzi, których zwyczajnie nie znał, albo o których tylko pokątnie słyszał, w tym także własnych współdomowników, którzy najwyraźniej ich irytowali. Nadstawił więc uszu w momencie, gdy rozmowa zeszła na temat płci przeciwnej.

– A Kyle, ten prefekt? – Uśmiechnął się Lionel. – Słyszałem, że kręcił z tą siódmoroczną, Rhondą, czy jak tam ma na imię...

– Myślę, że to prawda – odpowiedział swobodnie Elton, na chwilę zwalniając tempa w uspokajaniu żarłoczka. – Nic wielkiego i żadne zaskoczenie. Całowałem się z nią w zeszłym roku. O, a skoro mowa o prefektach – ta dziewczyna z Gryffindoru. Jest na co popatrzeć, nie?

Albus przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co robił. Ci goście właśnie zaczęli obgadywać Mirrę.

– Wydaje mi się, że jest łatwa – kontynuował beztrosko Connor. – Może powinienem do niej uderzyć...

– Hej! – Ślizgon w samą porę odsunął dłoń od gryzącej bulwy. Na szczęście, hałas, jaki wywoływały inne grupy, skutecznie zamaskowały jego podniesiony ton.

– Co? – zapytali obaj – na wpół niewinnie, na wpół zastraszająco.

_Rozerwij ich... na strzępy. Dam ci siłę._

Serce Albusa przyspieszyło swój rytm, gdy z rozmysłem zignorował słowa, które przyszły mu do głowy.

– Uważajcie na słowa! – Zupełnie się nie przejmował tym, że było ich dwóch. – Mówicie o mojej dziewczynie!

Eltonowi zadrżały wargi, jakby był bliski śmiechu, zaś Lionel otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak do konfrontacji nie doszło. Z boku podszedł do nich Neville.

– Wszystko w porządku, chłopcy? – zapytał nauczyciel, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co się pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło. – Słyszałem jakieś krzyki.

Ślizgon milczał. Nadal był wściekły, ale nie chciał mieszać postronnego w słowne przepychanki.

– Przepraszamy, profesorze. – Elton całkiem dobrze oddał drżenie głosu. – Kolega został prawie ugryziony w palec i spanikowałem.

– Cóż, powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny – powiedział Neville do Albusa, który wciąż był czerwony na twarzy. Longbottom najprawdopodobniej wziął to za oznakę nadal buzującej w żyłach adrenaliny. – Och, może byście się zamienili miejscami? No, Al, Elton.

Chłopcy wykonali polecenie, a kiedy nauczyciel odszedł, pomiędzy nimi zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Ślizgon po prostu stał nieruchomo, zwyczajnie głaszcząc żarłoczka. Kipiał. Nie był pewien, czy ta farsa została z góry zaplanowana, czy też nie – bo jakby nie patrzeć, praktycznie cała szkoła wiedziała, że spotykał się z Mirrą – ale to nie sprawiało, że był mniej rozwścieczony. Rozważał nawet _przypadkowe_ przerwanie uspokajania rośliny, a tym samym wydanie zezwolenia na mały _wypadek_. Opcja utoczenia Eltonowi krwi była bardzo kusząca, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się jej zaniechać. Wbrew wszystkiemu, chwilowe poczucie satysfakcji nie było warte swej ceny.

Zamiast tego siedział więc cicho, podczas gdy pomiędzy jego partnerami znowu wywiązała się rozmowa. Tym razem temat jednak nie miał nic wspólnego z dziewczynami i wydawał się być kontynuacją szeptów sprzed jakiegoś czasu.

– Zdecydowałeś się w końcu, żeby przyjść dziś wieczorem? – zapytał Lionel przyjaciela.

Elton nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią. Zanim to zrobił, wyrwał żarłoczkowi zęba.

– Nie wiem. Mam sporo pracy domowej...

– Ostatnio mówiłeś dokładnie to samo! – jęknął gryfon. – Spotkanie trwa tylko godzinkę.

Albus zastygł w bezruchu. Czy rozmawiali o Klubie Strażników? Pamiętając, że ma zadanie do wykonania, w samą porę wrócił do pracy i niestarannie zaczął głaskać roślinę, nadal bardzo zainteresowany słyszaną rozmową.

– Zobaczymy. – Elton na chwilę zamilkł. – Czy naprawdę myślisz, że to robi dużą różnicę?

– Straszliwą. – Lionel skinął głową. – W zeszłym tygodniu nauczyliśmy się łamignata**!

Albusa skręciło. Zdecydowanie rozmawiali o Klubie Strażników. Czy właśnie został wspomniany „zeszły tydzień"? Czyżby sesje treningowe odbywały się teraz bez opublikowanej informacji? A przynajmniej bez żadnej wywieszonej zapowiedzi w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów?

Lekcja minęła w spokoju. Brunet co prawda nadal nadstawiał uszu w nadziei na usłyszenie szczegółów, ale po zaledwie wprowadzeniu temat nie był kontynuowany. Po zakończeniu zajęć szybko wyszedł ze szklarni i nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie – za bardzo był chętny do podzielenia się nowo zdobytymi informacjami oraz całokształtem pracy na zielarstwie ze swoją paczką

W pokoju wspólnym zastał go dziwny widok. Obaj przyjaciele siedzieli obok siebie przed kominkiem, cicho rozmawiając i się ucząc. Od kiedy Morrison był tak zaangażowany w odrabianie prac domowych?

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał, na co ślizgoni podskoczyli w miejscu, a następnie się odprężyli, kiedy zobaczyli, kto ich zaszedł od tyłu.

– Myślałem, że to Melonie – mruknął Vincent. – Siadaj, stary...

Koniec końców okazało się, że przyjaciel jednak się w ogóle nie uczył, a tylko siedział obok materiałów do nauki zgromadzonych przez Scorpiusa. Albus usiadł i na chwilę odłożył swoją historię na bok, nie pozwalając, aby uciekła mu z głowy. Ciekawość zwyciężyła.

– Co tam?

– Prezenty. – Malfoy przeciągle westchnął.

– Do świąt jeszcze daleko. – Uniósł brwi.

– Tak, ale za kilka tygodni będzie wycieczka do Hogsmeade, a nie wiemy, ile ich jeszcze będzie. Chcemy coś na niej ugrać. – Vincent pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Wszyscy mamy teraz dziewczyny, więc najwyższy czas _odpowiednio_ się zachowywać. W zeszłym roku sobie odpuściłem, bo oficjalnie nie byłem jeszcze z Mel, ale teraz mam przygotowaną całą masę zaoszczędzonego złota do wydania na bezużyteczne, ale ładne rzeczy.

– Morrison ma na myśli biżuterię. – Scorpius przewrócił oczami. – Jeden z nowszych sklepów w Hogsmeade sprzedaje tego typu bzdety. Podobno nazywa się _Błyskotka_.

– Moim zdaniem to dobry pomysł – powiedział Albus. Teraz kiedy o tym pomyślał, doszedł do wniosku, że istniała realna szansa na spędzenie Bożego Narodzenia w domu Mirry. Zapragnął podarować jej coś wyjątkowego...

– Biżuteria jest po prostu tandetna! Nie chcę kupić Anastasii czegoś, co założy tylko raz i jej się znudzi. Zresztą dziewczyny i tak nie potrzebują tych wszystkich bzdur, w końcu mają już chłopaków! Przed kim będą się popisywać?

– Nie noszą tego, żeby się popisywać przed _facetami_ , bałwanie! – Morrison potrząsnął głową. – Chcą pokazać się innym _dziewczynom_ , żeby było im źle z powodu własnego wyglądu...

– To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu słyszałem...

– Okej, stop! – Albus wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, aby zdusić narastającą kłótnię w zarodku. – Uzgodnimy coś, kiedy będzie bliżej terminu wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Z tego, co wiemy, i tak pewnie ją odwołają. Słuchajcie, mam wam coś do opowiedzenia...

Chcąc opisać przebieg lekcji zielarstwa w chronologiczny sposób, najpierw przytoczył fragment o paskudnych komentarzach Eltona Connora dotyczących Mirry. Przyjaciele zrobili pełne obrzydzenia miny.

– Czy on przypadkiem nie jest z Hufflepuffu? – zapytał Morrison. – Bo brzmi, jakby miałby szansę u każdej dziewczyny w szkole...

– Powiedz mi, proszę, że nie zrobiłeś niczego głupiego. – Scorpius był poważny.

Albus w mig zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi – o bezmyślne rozpętanie wojny.

– Nie – przyznał. – Trochę im nagadałem, ale to wszystko.

– Dobrze. Postąpiłeś słusznie.

Morrison wydał z siebie dziwaczny odgłos, coś pomiędzy sapnięciem a parsknięciem. Brunet automatycznie na niego spojrzał.

– A co ty byś zrobił? – zapytał.

– Ja? Na pewno uderzyłbym ich obu. Hm, ale Scorpius tak właściwie ma rację. Zrobiłeś najlepszą rzecz, jaką mogłeś. Chyba...

Albus zmarszczył brwi. W tamtym momencie najlogiczniejszym rozwiązaniem wydawało mu się zignorowanie przytyków, ale teraz, patrząc z perspektywy czasu... ci dwaj kretyni powiedzieli coś niemiłego o osobie, na której mu bardzo zależy. Co najgorsze, nie ponieśli za to żadnych konsekwencji...

Nie chciał bardziej mieszać sobie w głowie, tak więc przeszedł do następnej części swojej historii. Kiedy skończył wyjaśniać sedno sprawy, przyjaciele wyglądali na zaciekawionych.

– Cóż, nie słyszałem o żadnych nowych powiadomieniach – powiedział po chwili namysłu Scorpius. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że masz rację. Albo Slytherin jest pomijany w ogłoszeniach, albo Klub Strażników zakończył rekrutację i tylko obecni członkowie są informowani o następnych spotkaniach.

– Założę się, że to pierwsze. – Morrison wytężył umysł. – Zbawienie Różdżek uważa, że ślizgoni, bez żadnych wyjątków, kończą jako mroczni czarodzieje, prawda? Że wielu z nas ostatecznie dołączy do Darvy'ego, prawda? Najprawdopodobniej nie chcą, aby ktokolwiek z nas przychodził na te spotkania, bo to oznacza szkolenie potencjalnych wrogów – przecież i tak po skończeniu szkoły wszyscy wybierzemy się do Prawej Ręki Śmierci, żeby pomalować mu paznokcie. Oczywiście, nie mogą tego powiedzieć na głos, ale tak właśnie myślą.

Albus skinął głową, rozumiejąc to aż za dobrze. Mimo to czuł rozczarowanie. Odbyło się przynajmniej jedno spotkanie, które przegapił, a to oznaczało, że nie był już w stanie dłużej pilnować Hugona. Gdyby tylko przez cały czas przyglądał się Mapie Huncwotów, z pewnością zobaczyłby gromadnie zmierzających do Wielkiej Sali uczniów. Cóż, zdecydowanie nie zamierzał pominąć również dzisiejszej sesji...

– Dziś to sprawdzę – oświadczył. – Ktoś jeszcze chętny? – dodał, chociaż znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

– Wybijam się z tłumu, stary. Omawialiśmy to wcześniej – powiedział beznamiętnie Morrison.

– Mam za dużo pracy. – Scorpius zmarszczył brwi i szarpnął głową w kierunku piętrzących się podręczników i rolek pergaminu.

Albus spojrzał na stosy w zdziwieniu i wtem coś przykuło jego uwagę.

– Czy to zadanie domowe z astronomii, stary? – zapytał i wziął do ręki kartkę, na której była skrupulatnie naszkicowana mapa nieba; taką dokładnością mógł poszczycić się tylko jeden blondwłosy prefekt. – Kiedy zapisałeś się na astronomię?

Malfoy się zarumienił i wyrwał mu pergamin.

– To Anastasii – powiedział z naciskiem. – Czasami... czasami, kiedy za dużo nam się skumuluje, trochę sobie pomagamy. To wszystko.

– Jak często ona odrabia za ciebie zadania?

Gdy Scorpius nie odpowiedział, Morrison się skrzywił.

Albus powoli wycofał się z rozmowy, nie chcąc ingerować w skomplikowane relacje przyjaciela z Anastasią Anifur. Przed momentem dyskutowali na temat prezentów bożonarodzeniowych, lecz teraz przekroczyli niewidzialną linię i skupili się na typowo na układach w związku – zdecydował się w to nie mieszać.

Postanowił też nie informować Scorpiusa o informacjach, które dostarczyła mu kilka tygodni temu Mirra. Malfoy uważał, że okropne zachowanie Rose jest konsekwencją stresu, a przez to się nim nie przejmował – Albus zwyczajnie nie miał sił powiedzieć mu, że to przez to, że w końcu znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób mógłby to wyjaśnić oraz nie był w stanie przewidzieć potencjalnych reakcji. Wiedział, że jest hipokrytą. Czy aby nie żalił się właśnie, ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi, do Scorpiusa, że ten skrywa przed nim sekrety? Poczucie winy nie zmotywowało go jednak do uświadomienia przyjaciela.

Nie przeszkodziło mu to też opowiedzieć o sprawie Morrisonowi. Ten z kolei uśmiechał się głupkawo, jakby po cichu cieszył się z jakiegoś żartu – najprawdopodobniej wręcz rozrywało go od środka, żeby wyskoczyć do swojego ulubionego prefekta, że odrabia zadania domowe dla niewłaściwej dziewczyny, podczas gdy jego prawdziwa miłość przygląda się z boku i usycha z potrzeby. Zdecydowanie nie chcąc brać w tym udziału, Albus wszedł na górę do dormitorium, aby upewnić się, że peleryna niewidka jest przygotowana w miarę na wierzchu do wieczornej eskapady.

Z paczką spotkał się w Wielkiej Sali na szybkiej kolacji, a potem wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie poczekał, aż zegar wybije godzinę ósmą.

– Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że to będzie o tej samej porze, co zwykle? – zapytała go Melonie, kiedy we czwórkę siedzieli przed książkami.

– Nie było żadnego powodu, aby to zmieniać, prawda? – odpowiedział, jednocześnie mając wrażenie, że tonie. Z pewnością Zbawienie Różdżek zmieniło sposób dotarcia do zainteresowanych uczniów. Czy pomysł zmiany także godziny spotkania nie był również sensowny? Np. na chwilę po obiedzie? – Wiecie co? Tak właściwie to pójdę już teraz – zakomunikował natychmiast i popędził do dormitorium, żeby wziąć pelerynę. Kiedy się nią opatulił, Morrison otworzył mu wyjście z pokoju wspólnego.

Tak szybko przebiegał przez puste korytarze, że aż rozbolały go nogi; po drodze wskakiwał po dwa stopnie na raz. Gdy w końcu zatrzymał się przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali, odetchnął z ulgą. Kilku ludzi czekało już w środku, ale sesja z pewnością się jeszcze nie rozpoczęła. Nigdzie nie było widać członków Zbawienia Różdżek, ale uczniowskie stoły zostały ustawione pod ścianami, a obecni samodzielnie podzielili się na kilka rozmawiających przyjaźnie grup. Hugo stał w gronie swoich znajomych, całkiem niedaleko od paczki Hornsbrooka, do której należeli także wrogowie Albusa z zielarstwa – Elton Connor i Lionel.

Opierając się pokusie zaatakowania ich spod peleryny, zdecydował się na krążenie po pomieszczeniu i cierpliwe czekanie na rozpoczęcie się spotkania. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi jasno wskazywały na to, że jest paranoikiem. Pomimo tylu negatywnych opinii ukierunkowanych na z Klub Strażników, nadal stanowili oni tylko grupę ludzi, a nie nie do końca tajną organizację, która wymagała taktycznie odpowiedniego czasu na zebranie.

Przechadzając się po Sali, przemykał pomiędzy zgromadzonymi i przysłuchiwał się strzępkom ich rozmów. Zaciekawiła go zwłaszcza jedna rozmowa prowadzona przez paczkę siódmorocznych krukonów.

– To trochę dziwne, prawda? – zapytała ładna dziewczyna z wysoko upiętymi czarnymi włosami. – Wydaje mi się, że w pierwszym tygodniu widziałam kogoś ze Slytherinu, ale od tamtej pory na spotkania przychodzą tylko uczniowie z trzech pozostałych domów.

– Niby czego oczekiwałaś? – W głosie Leonarda, chłopca, który został niedawno został sromotnie pokonany przez Larsona, słychać było szyderczą nutę. – Nie chcą tu z nami być i słuchać, jak ich przyjaciele i rodziny sprowadzane są do parteru.

Albus zmrużył oczy. Wtem głos zabrał ktoś, kogo kojarzył z krukońskiej drużyny quidditcha.

– Nie mam żadnego problemu z obecnością ślizgonów na sesjach treningowych, o ile przyjdą tylko ci, którzy wybrali właściwą stronę. Nie wszyscy w Slytherinie muszą być źli.

Odszedł od tej grupy. Nie chciał zajmować się wszystkimi starymi negatywnymi stygmatami, które od wieków kojarzone były ze Slytherinem, a także tymi nowymi, co dopiero się pojawią. Coś go jednak zaintrygowało. Ze sposobu, w jaki rozmawiali, wywnioskował, że Klub Strażników wcale nie był tak ekskluzywny, jak mu się wydawało. Ślizgoni są mile widziani, ale z niewytłumaczalnego powodu, nie byli doinformowani. Nikt nie słyszał słowa o następnej sesji treningowej. Czy to możliwe, aby ktoś zdejmował ogłoszenia tuż po ich zawieszeniu?

Nagłe zamknięcie gigantycznych wrót wyrwało go z zamyślenia i wróciło do rzeczywistości. Zorientował się też, że w międzyczasie do Wielkiej Sali przyszło więcej ludzi, a wśród nich Zbawienie Różdżek. Nadszedł czas.

Albus zajął zwyczajową pozycję – ustawił się w rogu komnaty i obserwował, jak uczniowie natychmiast ustawiają się w szeregu, niczym gotowi na służbę żołnierze. Renegaci, którzy początkowo się rozproszyli, złączyli się w rozlazłą grupę, podczas gdy Larson rozpoczął swój tradycyjny przemarsz pomiędzy podopiecznymi – nawet jego związane w kucyk włosy sprawiały wrażenie naelektryzowanych i tym samym niebezpiecznych.

– Ostatnim razem nauczyliśmy się naprawdę potężnego zaklęcia. Czas na praktykę – ogłosił mężczyzna. – Uczęszczacie na nasze spotkania, bo jesteście zainteresowani czymś więcej aniżeli tylko czuwaniem nad własnym bezpieczeństwem – jesteście tutaj, bo myślicie także o innych. Kiedy was wytypuję, robicie krok naprzód.

Albus przyglądał się, jak Larson w milczeniu wskazuje na dziesięciu uczniów, którzy bez najmniejszego słowa sprzeciwu z pozbawionymi wyrazu twarzami wystąpili z szeregu. W międzyczasie drżał ze strachu, że Hugo znajdzie się wśród wybranych, ale tak się nie stało. Rozpoznał jednak trójkę _szczęśliwców_ – Leonarda z Ravenclawu, dziewczynę, z którą ten rozmawiał oraz Donovana Hornsbrooka.

– Podzielcie się na równe grupy – rozkazał prowadzący i w dość chaotyczny sposób uczniowie wykonali polecenie, ostatecznie stając obok siebie; gryfon był w jednej grupie, a krukoni w drugiej. Larson zaczął je powoli okrążać. – Mamy tu dwa zespoły. Aby powstrzymać uzasadnione zagrożenie, praca zespołowa jest koniecznością. Musicie polegać zarówno na sobie, jak i na partnerach. Uwaga! Ten z was, który w swojej grupie czuje się najbardziej utalentowany, niech wystąpi naprzód.

Hornsbrook się nie ociągał. Po trwającym chwilę zamieszaniu przed szereg wyszła także siódmoroczna puchonka, której imienia Albus nie znał.

– Oddajcie różdżki – powiedział cicho Larson, na co obu ochotników wymieniło zdziwione spojrzenia. Pozostali uczniowie również byli poruszeni zaistniałą sytuacją. – Teraz! – dodał głośniej.

Para momentalnie to zrobiła.

– Macie robić uniki. Tylko wysiłek waszych zespołów uchroni was przed krzywdą – wyjaśnił renegat, uprzednio chowając przekazane różdżki w swych szatach; następnie omiótł wzrokiem pozostałych. – Drużyny. Przed wami wyłącznie jeden cel: pomyślne znokautowanie wybrańca przeciwników. Jeżeli musicie, przebijcie się przez strażników. Ustawcie się!

Hornsbrook, wyglądając na zniechęconego, wrócił do swojej grupy, która ustawiła się w taki sposób, że koniec końców utworzyła wokół niego jakby kwadrat. Puchonka także podeszła do swojego zespołu, który ostatecznie stał się ochraniającą ją ścianą – ostatecznie nawet jej nie było widać.

– Start! – krzyknął Larson, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, który zupełnie nie pojmował, dlaczego w ogóle musiał dać jakiś znak.

Kiedy wybuchnęła bitwa, pozostali uczniowie ostrożnie się cofnęli. Albus nie ruszył się z miejsca, próbując nadążać za błyskami ciskanych zaklęć, wymienianych w tą i z powrotem.

Grupa Hornsbrooka była zdecydowanie lepsza pod względem pracy zespołowej – w ferworze walki podzielili się na dwa podzespoły: dwóch wytypowanych zawsze było blisko siebie, w defensywie tworząc tarczę, zaś pozostała dwójka skupiła się na ofensywie, miotając czarami w swój puchoński cel.

Przeciwna drużyna była bardziej niezorganizowana. Wszyscy czterech strażnicy dziewczyny zdecydowali się na strategię ataku – z zaciśniętymi zębami starali się przebić przez obronę stojących parę metrów dalej oponentów. Stanowiąca misję uczennica ze wszystkich sił starała się unikać ataków drugiej grupy – z powodzeniem, dopóki...

Niebieskie zaklęcie ugodziło puchonkę prosto w twarz, przez co z krzykiem upadła na podłogę. Albus się wzdrygnął.

– Zabrać do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział lekceważąco Larson do swoich ludzi. Dwóch renegatów podciągnęło dziewczynę na nogi, a następnie wyprowadziło ją z Wielkiej Sali. Ślizgon był pewien, że dłonie miała pokryte krwią. – Uczniowie, ustawić się w szeregu!

Wytypowana dziewiątka zjednoczyła się z resztą. Przewodniczący zmierzył ich wszystkich wzrokiem, jakby w przygotowaniu do poważnej i pouczającej przemowy.

– Zwróćcie uwagę na sposób myślenia zwycięskiej drużyny. Byli zainteresowani obiema stronami pola, obroną, a także utrzymaniem wywieranej presji na przeciwniku. Szybko się skoordynowali, chociaż w dużej mierze było to improwizowane. Takiego rodzaju spontaniczność robi czasem dużą różnicę w kontekście grupy. Dobra robota, zwycięska drużyno. – Zrobił pauzę. – O wiele ważniejsza niż różdżka czy zaklęcie, jest obecność sojusznika. Musicie trzymać się razem, aby zawsze być czujnym i zawsze mieć w pobliżu pomoc. Należy zadać sobie jednak pytanie. Kim jest sojusznik? Czy to osoba, która jest po tej samej stronie?

Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale Albus odniósł wrażenie, że mniej więcej wie, w jakim kierunku to zmierza...

– Sojusznik nie jest tylko waszym sąsiadem albo kimś, kto nie ma nic przeciwko wspieraniu, ale za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Dopiero w ogniu walki można dostrzec prawdę. Ci, którzy witają atak, żeby mieć szansę was obronić, zwą się sojusznikami. Pytanie wywołuje pytanie. W jaki sposób rozróżnić wyjątkowego sprzymierzeńca od zwykłego przyjaciela? Czy macie jakieś przypuszczenia?

Uczniowie znów milczeli. Nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo Larson i tak nie dał im czasu do namysłu.

– Wasi sojusznicy nie widzą was po tej samej stronie, tylko kiedy nikt nie patrzy. – Wskazał palcem insygnia ZR na piersi. – Są dumni, że mogą wam towarzyszyć. Chronią was, ponieważ wiedzą, że darzycie ich takim samym uczuciem. Ci ludzie tutaj... Oddałbym za nich życie, tak jak oni za mnie – powiedział z naciskiem, wskazując renegatów po swojej prawej. – Wszyscy o tym wiemy i napawa nas to dumą. Właśnie dlatego nosimy ten symbol. Sojusznicy nie obawiają się okazywać jedności!

Albus drżał. Larson nie tylko podał podopiecznym przykład, ale także w zawoalowany sposób promował Zbawienie Różdżek. Oczywiście, uczniowie pragnęli sprzymierzeńców, a teraz dodatkowo insygnia ZR zostaną im na zawsze w pamięci. Ślizgon wiedział, że dzisiejsze spotkanie w całości dotyczyło renegatów. Sposób, w jaki jedna osoba z każdej grupy została unieruchomiona bez możliwości odparcia ataku, całkowicie zależna od tych, którzy mieli jej bronić... Gdyby nie koncentrował się na szkolnych kolegach i koleżankach, widziałby niewyraźny zarys Warrena Waddleswortha i jego osobistej straży przybocznej.

Było dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała Hermiona Weasley.

– Wytypuję jeszcze dziesiątkę i powtórzymy całe ćwiczenie – oświadczył nagle Larson.

Albus ponownie się zmartwił potencjalnym wyborem Hugona, ale znów mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Tym razem nie rozpoznał żadnego wybranego – trafiło na nieznajomych ludzi, których co jakiś mijał na korytarzach lub widywał na poprzednich spotkaniach klubowych; przeważnie byli na piątym roku nauki.

Ta bitwa trwała trochę dłużej, głównie dlatego, że obie strony wzięły sobie do serca słowa Larsona o przyjęciu odpowiedniej taktyki ofensywno-defensywnej. Niemniej jednak po około pięciu minutach znokautowany cel, chłopiec z Gryffindoru, został przetransportowany do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie strategicznie umieszczony Lester miał go wyleczyć.

Po starciu uczniowie zostali odesłani.

Albus wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali tak szybko, jak to było tylko możliwe, zadowolony, że dziś Hugo nie został w nic wmieszany. Nadal drżał po tym, co zobaczył. Wychodząc, znów zauważył kuzyna, ale nie słyszał tego, co mówił do jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. W samotności ruszył ścieżką prowadzącą do lochów, będąc jedynym ślizgonem, który pojawił się na sesji treningowej. Na dole okazało się, że Scorpius zdążył wyjść na wczesny patrol (i najprawdopodobniej randkę z Anastasią), a Morrison i Melonie przytulali się przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym. Nie chcąc im przeszkadzać, pomaszerował wprost do dormitorium.

Opadł na łóżko i pozwolił, aby dopadło go zmęczenie. Myślami wrócił do przemówienia Larsona o sojusznikach i wciąż mając tę scenę w głowie na świeżo, zdał sobie sprawę, że żaden uczeń nie spojrzał na mężczyznę ze zwątpieniem. Kilka tygodni temu być może jeszcze ludzie byliby zaintrygowani, podejrzliwi bądź sceptyczni tym, dlaczego Zbawienie Różdżek kreuje się jako kwintesencję jedności na świecie, ale teraz, kiedy wpajane nauki wywarły swoje na klubowiczach, tego typu postawa była na porządku dziennym. Przekonanie, iż alians był synonimem jedności, nikogo nie zaskakiwało.

Najprawdopodobniej to nie pierwszy raz. Wszystko zostało zbyt dobrze przeprowadzone, aby być zaledwie próbą. Albus spróbował policzyć w głowie, jak dawno temu ruch renegatów doszedł do władzy i ilu czarodziejów było ich adeptami. Czy właśnie w ten sposób Fairhart został zwerbowany przez Zbawienie Różdżek? Miało to miejsce zapewne we wczesnym stadium rozwoju organizacji, ale ktoś go musiał wprowadzić – ktoś, inny renegat, musiał nauczyć go, co znaczy być częścią grupy. I czy we wspomnieniu Fairharta, które niegdyś widział, Blackwood nie powiedziała czegoś podobnego – że odnalazł ją i wprowadził do WAR? Najprawdopodobniej pokazał jej, jak istotne jest oddzielenie zwykłych przyjaciół od ważnych sojuszników...

Przebrnął przez więcej wspomnień, aby potwierdzić słuszność swych sądów, całkowicie pewien, że ktoś wspominał przy nim wcześniej o powtarzalnym charakterze natury ludzkiej i występkach. Wtem słowa same pojawiły mu się w głowie. Ich autorem nie był Fairhart, Warren Waddlesworth czy nawet Harry Potter; ich autorem był Reginald Ares.

_Co definiuje nas jako ludzi? Nasze słowa czy działania? Zwycięstwa czy niepowodzenia? Wady? Pomyłki? Występki? Uczucia? Otóż nie! Nawyki! To nawyki nas określają! Społeczeństwo poniosło sromotną klęskę, nieustannie oczekując jednego i tego samego, i czekając, aż zmiany przyjdą same. Zniszczyć, odbudować. Znowu zniszczyć i znowu odbudować. Niekończący się cykl!_

Albusa przeszyły dreszcze. Przewrócił się na bok i pozwolił, aby ten truizm go pochłonął. Ares powiedział mu to dwa lata temu, pod sam koniec _Masakry z Hogsmeade_. Zginął w ciągu godziny od tych słów. Pomimo jednak całego zła, które Ares wyrządził tamtego pamiętnego dnia, miał przynajmniej trochę racji.

Spiął się na tę myśl. Zdecydowanie nie ma zamiaru dziś spać – był przekonany, że nawiedzą go koszmary.

* * *

Albus nie wspomniał o spotkaniu Klubu przez następnych kilka dni, bo Scorpiusa ledwo co było widać w pobliżu, a nie chciał roztrząsać tak delikatnych spraw z Morrisonem i Melonie w zasięgu słuchu. Milczał nawet na piątkowej lekcji eliksirów z Mirrą i dopiero w weekend miał czas, aby na spokojnie porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi podczas śniadania. Jednak, co było do przewidzenia, nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że już ustaliliśmy, że Klub Strażników to zła wiadomość – stwierdził oschle Scorpius.

– Mimo to uczą pracy zespołowej – powiedział z naprzeciwka Morrison, bawiąc się kukurydzą na talerzu. – Pranie mózgu, czy nie, dzieciaki przynajmniej coś z tego wynoszą.

– W grę wchodzą nie tylko dzieci, ale też starsi od nas ludzie – argumentował Albus. – Powinniście byli zobaczyć, jak bardzo się zachwycali, kiedy Larson powiedział, że Zbawienie Różdżek jest _sojusznikiem_. Gdyby machnął im przed twarzami arkuszem pergaminu, wszyscy by się zadeklarowali.

– Cóż, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. – Scorpius z powodzeniem uciął temat. – W każdym razie pośpieszmy się, zanim Melonie wróci z łazienki. Myślę, że biżuteria wcale nie jest taka zła, jeżeli dodamy do niej jakiś osobisty akcent...

Albus przewrócił oczami. Chociaż bardzo chciał spędzić święta ze swoją dziewczyną, za żadne skarby świata nie mógł się skupić na burzy mózgów dotyczącej upominków – miał co innego na głowie. Co więcej, nie był nawet pewien, czy Mirra w ogóle zwracała uwagę na ozdobne dodatki. Najprawdopodobniej wolałaby, żeby sprezentował jej coś, co pokazywało, że zależy im na sobie...

– Hej. – Spojrzał wprost na Morrisona. – W zeszłym roku na ślubie twojej siostry byli fotografowie, prawda?

Przyjaciel się zastanowił.

– Tak, mugolscy. Stało się coś?

– A czy mógłbyś napisać do domu z zapytaniem, czy są jakieś zdjęcia moje i Mirry? Na przykład kiedy ze sobą tańczyliśmy?

– Pewnie, stary. – Vincent wzruszył ramionami.

– Uwaga, chłopaki – szepnął ostrzegawczo Scorpius.

Ślizgoni odwrócili się, spodziewając się zobaczyć Melonie. Ku nim kierował się jednak ktoś znacznie niższy, z ogniście rudymi, długimi włosami. To była Lily.

Albus wbił w nią niedowierzające spojrzenie. To zdecydowanie była jedna z najbardziej nieoczekiwanych rzeczy, która mogła się wydarzyć. W rzeczywistości niezbyt często widywał siostrę – czasem mignęła mu na korytarzu, ale nawet wtedy były to sekundy. Chociaż chwile, w których gdzieś się spostrzegli, nie były tak rzadkie, jak w przypadku innych członków rodziny, takich jak Freddie czy bliźniaczki, Molly i Lucy, fakt, iż zbliżała się do stołu Slytherinu sprawiał, że ten moment był wart podwójnej uwagi.

Współdomownicy natychmiast zaczęli buczeć, sprawiając, że aż poczerwieniał z gniewu – cóż za niedojrzałe zachowanie. Lily także to poruszyło. Zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie zakłopotanej, a jej policzki przybrały delikatny kolor różu. Sytuacja pogorszyła się dopiero, gdy jakiś czwartoroczny z końca stołu podniósł głos.

– Wynoś się stąd, morderczyni!

– SZLABAN! – Scorpius zareagował natychmiast, a kiedy chłopiec, szczerze oburzony, zaczął protestować, kontynuował: – Tak, tak, wiem. Och i ach. Biegnij do McGonagall – to ona uczyniła mnie twoim przełożonym.

– Może nie wiesz, ale też zostanę prefektem w przyszłym roku! – odparł arogancko młodszy współdomownik, zadzierając nosa.

– Och, naprawdę? – wtrącił się Vincent. – Cóż, Scorpius najprawdopodobniej będzie _naczelnym_ , tak więc nadal będziesz wykonywał jego polecenia. A teraz się zamknij!

Chłopiec założył ręce na piersi, ale rzeczywiście ucichł, podobnie jak cała reszta stołu. Morrison i Albus rozsunęli się na boki, w środeczku robiąc miejsce dla Lily.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotała, kiedy usiadła. Co ciekawe, nie była tak pewna siebie, jak zazwyczaj.

– Nawet się tym nie przejmuj – stwierdzili zgodnie ślizgoni.

– Co tam? – dodał brunet.

Lily się spięła, mową ciała dając do zrozumienia, że czuje się bardzo niekomfortowo z tym, co chciałaby powiedzieć.

– Chciałam z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – oświadczyła ściszonym tonem.

– W porządku. – Z ciekawości podrapał się po głowie. Zaledwie na sekundę przed tym, jak siostra wyjawiła powód, dla którego podeszła do stołu Slytherinu, zorientował się w temacie.

– Chodzi o Hugona i tamten... ten Klub, którym jest zainteresowany.

– Ach. – Zmarszczył brwi. Nie musiał spojrzeć na przyjaciół, żeby wiedzieć, że zrobili dokładnie to samo. – Wiem, że jest członkiem. Też się tym martwię...

– Hugo ciągle mnie namawia, żebym do niego dołączyła – powiedziała stanowczo.

– Co takiego? – Albus się przeraził. – Dlaczego? Od kiedy?

– Od niedawna. Ciągle mi powtarza, że powinnam się podszkolić, że muszę nauczyć się bronić – jego przyjaciele też na okrągło to powtarzają... Naprawdę nie chcę brać w tym udziału. Rozmawiałam o Klubie z Mirrą i ona mnie popiera, ale... jak raz się przejdę, oni przestaną mnie nagabywać...

– Nie. Nie rób tego. – Potrząsnął głową, jakby odmawiając wydania siostrze pozwolenia. – Jeżeli Hugo po ukończeniu szkoły zechce dołączyć do Zbawienia Różdżek i dać się zabić...

Lily sapnęła, przerażona.

– Nie to miałem na myśli! – poprawił się szybko Albus i rzeczywiście był szczery. – Chodziło mi o to, że... Posłuchaj mnie uważnie...

Zawahał się. Nie potrafił okłamać bliskiej sercu osoby. Najsmutniejsze było to, że nie mógł jej zapewnić, że zawsze będzie pomocny. Co innego mógł zrobić? Zwyczajnie nie był w stanie zmienić zdania Hugona, a co gorsza nawet ciocia Hermiona była w tej kwestii bezsilna. Sęk w tym, że samo istnienie Klubu Strażników było trudną do pokonania przeszkodą. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział też, dlaczego siostra przyszła z problemem do niego. Czego się w ogóle spodziewała?

– Hej – zaczął ponownie, spuszczając głowę. – Zastanawiam się, czemu mnie o to pytasz. Nie wolałabyś porozmawiać z którymś z prefektów z twojego domu – na przykład z Charlesem Eckleyem?

Pytanie nie miało na celu gloryfikacji Eckleya – było w pełni uzasadnione. Albus nie miał ani tak wielkiej kontroli nad szkołą, ani nie był tak popularny.

– Cóż. – Lily powierciła się w miejscu. – Normalnie bym tak zrobiła, ale... Znasz Donny'ego, prawda? – W trakcie zdania zmieniła koncepcję wypowiedzi.

– Tak, spotkaliśmy się – odpowiedział otwarcie.

– Hm, Charlie i Donny dużo się kłócili przez cały rok. Nawet nie sądzę, żeby dobrze im się ze sobą rozmawiało, a ja po prostu nie chciałam o tym wspominać. Normalnie poszłabym do Jamesa, ale... nie ma go tu z nami.

Zrozumiawszy wagę ostatniego stwierdzenia, Albus skinął głową. Gdy Jaimie ukończył Hogwart, ciężar bycia starszym bratem spadł wprost na niego. Nie było to jednak brzemię, które by mu ciążyło i nie miał żadnego problemu z jego akceptacją, niezależnie od faktu, iż nie był w stanie udzielić siostrze dobrej odpowiedzi.

– Coś wymyślę – oświadczył i uprzednio upewnił się, że brzmi na bardzo zdeterminowanego. – Po prostu... po prostu nigdzie nie idź. Wytrzymaj trochę dłużej i daj mi kilka dni, zanim wykombinuję sposób na powstrzymanie nonsensu z Hugonem. Czy dasz radę tyle dla mnie zrobić?

Lily skinęła głową.

– W porządku. Poproszę cię też o przysługę – dodał. – Za każdym razem, kiedy wywieszane jest ogłoszenie z terminem następnego spotkania, dawaj mi znać, dobrze? Możesz też przekazać informację Mirze lub komuś innemu...

Gryfonka potaknęła, a następnie odeszła od stołu z cicho wyszeptanymi podziękowaniami. Albus miał świadomość, że jego przekonywania były słabe, a krytyczne słowa Scorpiusa, również nie pomogły.

– Nie powinieneś był jej w ten sposób pocieszać. Oboje wiemy, że nie możesz przebierać w opcjach. Nawet McGonagall powiedziała ci, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest zignorowanie problemu.

– Dzięki za wsparcie, stary – odparł sarkastycznie.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo – stwierdził enigmatycznie Morrison. – Może Albus po prostu nie myśli o wszystkich możliwościach.

Chłopiec posłał przyjacielowi słaby uśmiech, nawet jeżeli ciężko było się z tym zgodzić. Nie był Jamesem – nikomu fizycznie nie imponował, ani nie był powszechnie wielbiony. Nie mógł też najzwyczajniej w świecie podejść do kolegów Hugona i nawarczeć na nich, a tym bardziej złapać kuzyna za ramiona i mocno nim potrząsnąć, krzycząc przy tym, aby się opamiętał.

Co gorsza, nie mógł podjąć walki przeciwko renegatom. Chociaż nienawidził tego przyznawać, Scorpius i McGonagall mieli rację. Nie potrafił samodzielnie odciągnąć uczniów od Klubu, a gdyby pani dyrektor się odezwała, przysporzyłoby to szkole całą masę kłopotów. Gdyby tylko udało mu się skłonić jakiegoś nauczyciela do interwencji... – przecież opinie grona pedagogicznego normalnie wpływały na studentów, a z racji tego, że wystąpienie miałoby charakter indywidualny, konsekwencje nie byłoby zatrważające. Do którego z profesorów mógłby się zwrócić...?

Hagrid utrzymywał dobre stosunki z wieloma swoimi podopiecznymi, ale często nie był traktowany na poważnie. Neville, owszem, z powodzeniem mógłby ogarnąć gryfonów, ale z pewnością nie byłby wystarczająco agresywny.

Nie. Potrzebny był ktoś darzony _powszechnym szacunkiem_ – ktoś, kto znalazłby w sobie odwagę, aby przeciwstawić się Zbawieniu Różdżek i nie widziałby w tym większego problemu; ktoś, kto podoba się uczniom...

Uśmiechnął się, doznawszy olśnienia. Automatycznie spojrzał na stół na podniesieniu, z którego jeden po drugim odchodzili nauczyciele – obiad się skończył. Albus odsunął od siebie talerz i szybko wstał, czym przestraszył wracającą z toalety Melonie.

– To koniec obia...?

Minął koleżankę bez słowa i już po chwili był w lochach, o wiele szybciej niż jakikolwiek inny współdomownik; tempa zwolnił dopiero przed pracownią eliksirów. Profesor Malfoy przybył zaledwie moment później – był wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

– Jak mogę ci pomóc, Albusie?

– Czy możemy porozmawiać w pańskim biurze? – zapytał z napięciem.

Ojciec Scorpiusa zmierzył go zakłopotanym wzrokiem, aczkolwiek stuknął różdżką w drzwi i otworzył je na oścież, a następnie wyciągnął rękę. Chłopiec skorzystał z zaproszenia i zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce – nauczyciel zrobił to samo.

– Jak mogę ci pomóc? – powtórzył.

– To długa historia. – Albus westchnął i nagle zdenerwował się myślą, że ZR może podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami. – W zasadzie sprawa dotyczy Klubu Strażników – kontynuował, zrozumiawszy, że średnio go to obchodzi.

– Rozumiem. – Malfoy pochylił się do przodu, rzucając podopiecznemu twarde spojrzenie. – Czy chodzi o wyraźnie nieobecne powiadomienia w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu?

– Nie, ale... Chwila, co takiego?

– Zdejmuję je niemal natychmiast po zawieszeniu – wytłumaczył oschle profesor. – Zazwyczaj w późnej porze wieczornej, tak więc szansa na przyłapanie jest mało prawdopodobna.

– Dlaczego pan to robi? – spytał, rozproszony.

– Sądziłem, że to oczywiste. – Głos Dracona jeszcze nigdy nie przypominał tak bardzo Scorpiusa. – To śmieci. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie chciał pan, żeby ludzie tam chodzili?

– Nie chcę, aby moi ślizgoni byli bliżej Zbawienia Różdżek, aniżeli to konieczne, co z powodu zaostrzenia warunków bezpieczeństwa i tak jest trudne. Niestety, niewiele mogę zrobić dla uczniów z innych domów.

– Widział pan, co robią na tych spotkaniach? – zapytał, lekko się trzęsąc – nareszcie znalazł osobę, z którą mógł otwarcie podyskutować o problemie.

– Nie, ale mogę zgadywać – odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów. – Jeżeli nie przyszedłeś do mnie w sprawie ogłoszeń, to co się tu sprowadza?

– Miałem nadzieję, że pomoże mi pan zlikwidować Klub Strażników – oświadczył dramatycznie chłopiec, lecz przeciągłe westchnienie nauczyciela uświadomiło mu, że rozmowa nie będzie miała tak optymistycznego przebiegu, jak się łudził.

– Wkraczasz na polityczny grunt, Albusie. Uwierz mi, chcesz natychmiast z niego zawrócić. Klub Strażników nie zostanie rozwiązany. Jeżeli w szkole jest o tym głośno...

– Nie mówię o całej szkole, tylko o panu! – wypalił. – Jeżeli wypowiedziałby się pan głośno... Jeżeli byłaby to pańska opinia...

– Nie mam nic, nawet relacji naocznych świadków. Wszystkie moje komentarze zostaną natychmiast zignorowane.

Albus westchnął. Oczywiście, inaczej być nie mogło. Wiedział, że brnąc dalej w temat, napotyka kolejną przeszkodę, ale pragnienie dotrzymania obietnicy złożonej Lily pchało go do przodu.

– A co, gdybym mógł skłonić kogoś, kto uczestniczył w spotkaniu, żeby opowiedział, jakie okropne rzeczy się tam wyprawiają?

– W takim wypadku być może mógłbym coś zrobić...

– Wszystko widziałem! – Był zachwycony. – Mogę...

– Czy inni uczniowie potwierdzą twoją obecność? – Pytanie było tak celne i jednocześnie dziwaczne, że przez moment chłopiec się zastanowił, czy jest to w ogóle możliwe, aby Draco Malfoy, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, był świadomy istnienia peleryny niewidki przynależącej do rodu Potterów.

– Hm, nie... Po prostu doszedłem do wniosku, że zwyczajnie stawienie się w Wielkiej Sali nie będzie dobrym pomysłem...

– Wysłuchaj mnie, Albusie. – Profesor uciął wywód ucznia. Powodem nie był brak szacunku. – Cały czarodziejski świat ogarnęło przerażenie. Przygotowania do tej wojny są prawie tak wstrząsające, jak za czasów Czarnego Pana, a pod pewnym względami nawet bardziej. W przeciwieństwie jednak do tamtych dziejów głównym zagrożeniem nie jest rekrutacja młodzieży. Jeżeli nie przynależałeś do przymierza „Prawej Ręki Śmierci", kiedy zaczynał swój konflikt, to oficjalnie wisi nad tobą niebezpieczeństwo. Sprawy tylko się pogorszą. I to całkiem niedługo.

Po raz drugi w ciągu dzisiejszego dnia Albus zastanowił się, czy w słowach Dracona Malfoya było coś więcej, aniżeli z pozoru mogło się wydawać. Każdy mógł powiedzieć, że sytuacja w świecie zewnętrznym jawiła się źle, ale nauczyciel wyraźnie wspomniał, że wkrótce coś się wydarzy – brzmiał zupełnie jak Hermiona Weasley. Dziadek Scorpiusa, Lucjusz Malfoy, zaledwie dwa lata temu parał się szpiegostwem. W jakich stosunkach był mistrz eliksirów z tamtymi ludźmi?

– Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że w dzisiejszych czasach bardzo ciężko będzie ci przekonać świat, że Zbawienie Różdżek robi coś złego – kontynuował czarodziej. – Zdecydowanie potrzebowałbym przekonującego dowodu, że spotkania w Wielkiej Sali negatywnie wpływają na uczniów.

– Więc... jeżeli znajdę kogoś, kto o wszystkim zaświadczy oraz zostanie zobaczony... będzie mógł pan interweniować? – Serce Albusa zamarło, kiedy zobaczył wahanie rozmówcy. – Proszę, profesorze! – Był zdesperowany. – Mój kuzyn dał się wmieszać w to szaleństwo i próbuje wciągnąć w nie moją siostrę!

Draco Malfoy skinął głową.

– Załatw odpowiedniego świadka... a zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, chociaż nie mogę obiecać zadowalającego wyniku końcowego.

Ślizgon potaknął i się uśmiechnął. Nie osiągnął dużo, ale zawsze mógł nad tym jeszcze popracować, do czegoś mógł dążyć – dodatkowo, poczynił krok w kierunku dotrzymania obietnicy. Uprzejmie podziękował, wyszedł z pracowni eliksirów, przemierzył labirynt korytarzy, aby w końcu znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym. Szedł tak szybko, że aż dostał zadyszki.

– Gdzie się podziewałeś, stary? – zainteresował się Morrison, na moment przerywając rozgrywaną partię szachów z Melonie. Scorpius zaś ograniczył się tylko do przelotnego spojrzenia, gdyż odrabiał pracę domową.

– Wyświadcz mi przysługę, kumplu – odpowiedział zamiast tego Albus, czym zaskarbił sobie pełną uwagę całej trójki. – Chcę, żebyś poszedł na spotkanie Klubu Strażników.

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy... – Vincent rzucił swojej dziewczynie niepewne spojrzenie – nie była świadoma istnienia peleryny niewidki.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz – przerwał mu bez tchu. – Nie proszę cię, żebyś poszedł ze mną. Chciałbym, żebyś stawił się w Wielkiej Sali jako jeden z klubowiczów.

* * *

Albusowi się poszczęściło. Tak jak miał nadzieję, poprzez Mirrę, która najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, że sam nie jest w stanie zdobyć takowych informacji, poznał datę kolejnej nadprogramowej sesji treningowej. Spotkanie zostało zaplanowane na najbliższy czwartek, co było ogólnie dość nietypowe, bo oznaczało, że większość uczniów będzie zajęta – ci starsi, którzy się zapisali, mieli wówczas pierwszą lekcję aportacji.

– Muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo podekscytowany – powiedział Morrison, kiedy wszyscy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, każdy zajęty czymś innym. – Zastanawiam się, jak to będzie wyglądało. Nie można aportować się w obrębie zamku, ani poza nim, prawda?

– Najprawdopodobniej na chwilę zdejmą zaklęcia – mruknął, nie wyściubiając nosa zza książki, Scorpius.

– Nie wydaje się wam, że to trochę niebezpieczne? – zapytała Melonie zza swojego podręcznika. – W tym czasie tak naprawdę _każdy_ może się aportować na teren szkoły...

Albus zgodził się w milczeniu, ale miał świadomość, że najprawdopodobniej umyka mu jakiś głębszy poziom magicznych zabezpieczeń. A nawet gdyby się pomylił, przynajmniej mogli być pewni, że dzięki przypadkowo dobranemu momentowi żadne czające się zagrożenie nie będzie wiedziało, że umocnienia zamku zostały naruszone.

Odsunął te rozważania na bok – zdecydowanie bardziej wolał skupić się na czymś zgoła innym...

– Zapamiętałeś plan? – Spojrzał uważnie na Vincenta. – Po prostu wejdziesz do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie nie będziesz zwracał na siebie większej uwagi...

– Wiem. Będę też rozmawiał z innymi, żeby później potwierdzili, że uczestniczyłem w spotkaniu – dokończył z irytacją przyjaciel. – Załapałem, stary.

Z początku nie trzeba było zbytnio przekonywać Morrisona, aby zadebiutował w formie przynęty, ale im bardziej zbliżał się termin sesji treningowej, zaczynał wyglądać na zaniepokojonego. _Technicznie_ nie było się czym martwić, ale fakt pozostaje faktem, że na spotkaniu nie zjawi się żaden inny ślizgon. Czy Vincent, jako jeden z najlepszych kumpli owianego złą sławą Pottera, przyciągnie zbyt wiele niechcianej uwagi?

– Nie musisz brać w tym udziału, jeżeli nie chcesz. – Melonie chciała uspokoić swojego chłopaka, a Albus wbił w nią wzrok. – No co? – Odwzajemniła spojrzenie, nieco konfrontacyjnie. – To nie jest jego obowiązek.

– W porządku, jest dobrze. – Warkot Morrisona nie był skierowany do nikogo w szczególności, ale brzmiał tak, jakby nastolatek został właśnie oskarżony o tchórzostwo. – Przed chwilą mówiłem, że nie mogę się doczekać lekcji aportacji... Cholera.

Czwartek przyniósł pełną ogólnego podekscytowania atmosferę, podobną do tej, której można zawsze doświadczyć w poranek tuż przed meczem quidditcha. Oczywiście, dotyczyło to głównie szóstorocznych, ale wciąż było zauważalne w całym zamku. Zajęcia Albusa wydawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a perspektywa zarówno nauki aportacji, jak i późniejszego spotkania Klubu Strażników, ciążyła mu w głowie. O wiele dłużej aniżeli zazwyczaj wydawała się trwać zwłaszcza obrona przed czarną magią – był to jeden z tych rzadkich dni, podczas których profesor Handit kazał uczniom zapoznać się z teoretycznymi podstawami nowo poznanego przekleństwa, w tym wypadku uroku oślepiającego przeciwnika, _Occuscura***_ , a robienie notatek było pracochłonne i wyczerpujące psychicznie.

Lekcja aportacji w Wielkiej Sali została zaplanowana przed obiadem, co oznaczało, że uczniowie nie musieli długo czekać po swoich zajęciach. Wchodząc do środka z przyjaciółmi, Albus zauważył, że stoły zostały ustawione pod ścianami, zupełnie jak w przypadku sesji treningowej Klubu Strażników, a na podłodze, w dosyć uporządkowany sposób, porozrzucane były obręcze, każda od siebie w odległości około pięciu stóp.

– To nasze cele aportacji – powiedział wszechwiedząco Scorpius, kiedy wszyscy rozejrzeli się po komnacie. – Tata zdążył mi opowiedzieć, jak to wyglądało za jego czasów.

Niczym jak na zawołanie Albus zauważył, że w Sali byli też nauczyciele – tylko czwórka, opiekunowie domów. Wszyscy stali przy jednej ze ścian, w szyku jakby chcieli zrobić miejsca dla uczniów. Profesorzy Flitwick i Longbottom wesoło ze sobą gawędzili, Handit ukierunkował się na podopiecznego, zaś Malfoy wyraźnie wolał własne towarzystwo, a jego twarz nic nie wyrażała.

– Podekscytowani? – Obok ślizgonów zmaterializowała się Mirra, która na powitanie pocałowała Albusa w policzek. Potem odwróciła się do Scorpiusa, który zdecydował się udzielić odpowiedzi.

– Niezupełnie, wcześniej aportowałem się łącznie. To całkiem nieprzyjemne uczucia, aczkolwiek wygodne...

– Jestem gotów! – Morrison entuzjastycznie klasnął w dłonie.

– Hm, ale wiecie, że nie ma za dużych szans na to, aby komukolwiek z nas się dziś poszczęściło i udało, prawda? – Melonie była sceptyczna. – Ten sposób komunikacji wymaga wielu godzin praktyki.

– Ech – odmruknął chłopiec.

Albus miał nadzieję, że ta ponura wizja nie będzie miała odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. Nieustanna aportacja Jamesa była na co dzień niezmiernie irytująca i pomimo myśli, które krążyły mu po głowie, nie mógł się doczekać swojej pierwszej udanej próby teleportacji.

Wtem wszelkie rozmowy uciął donośny, nikomu nieznany głos.

– Drodzy uczniowie! – zawołał mężczyzna z przodu komnaty – był niski i łysiejący, miał pomarszczoną twarz i wystające przednie zęby; oficjalne szaty jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że jest to urzędnik z ramienia Ministerstwa Magii. – Proszę o uwagę! Chciałbym, aby wszystkie oczy były skierowane na mnie...

Opiekunowie domów natychmiast zabrali się do pracy i porozdzielali własnych podopiecznych. Mirrę przywołał do siebie lekkim machnięciem ręki Neville, podczas gdy Malfoy bez żadnego zbędnego komentarza gestem wskazał ślizgonom, gdzie mają się ustawić. Ostatecznie każdy stał mniej więcej pięć stóp przed poszczególnymi obręczami.

– Tak, tak, wyśmienicie – powiedział urzędnik, wymachując przy tym rękoma. – Nazywam się Alfred Snapp i pracuję w Ministerstwie Magii, a jeszcze bliżej: w biurze, które wydaje zezwolenia na teleportacje****! – krzyknął. – Zebraliście się dziś w Wielkiej Sali, bo jesteście wystarczająco dorośli, aby podejść do testu na aportację. Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, żeby zacząć ćwiczyć. Oczywiście, z początku samodzielne próby _nigdy_ nie są bezpieczne, dlatego też Ministerstwo Magii jest bardziej niż zadowolone, że zapewniło wam przewodnika do pozbawionej ryzyka, chronionej teleportacji!

Klasa wbiła w czarodzieja otępiałe spojrzenie, ale Albus pozwolił swoim oczom błądzić po komnacie. Nauczyciele wrócili na swoje – najwidoczniej – stałe miejsca, gdzie przyglądali się uczniom, jakby spodziewali się po nich złego zachowania. Żołądek mu się skręcił, gdy spostrzegł, że to nie jedyni dorośli na Sali. Po przeciwnej stronie ściany ustawili się członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek – żadnego z nich nie rozpoznał z sesji treningowych Klubu Strażników, niemniej jednak, wszyscy gdzieś się szwendali po zamku...

– Widzę, że większość z was zajęła właściwe pozycje – stoicie na otwartej przestrzeni z dala od każdej z obręczy. Resztę proszę o dokładnie to samo. Tak, wyśmienicie, stańcie przed obręczą. W porządku. Czas na kilka godnych uwagi wskazówek. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze musicie zrozumieć, że aportacja będzie możliwa tylko dzisiaj i tylko w tym pomieszczeniu. Zróbcie wszystko, co w waszej mocy, aby maksymalnie się skoncentrować. Antyaportacyjne zabezpieczenia mogą być sporą przeszkodą dla tych, którzy jeszcze mają nad czym popracować... Po drugie, proszę, abyście się nie zniechęcali, jeżeli nie poczynicie dziś żadnego postępu. Żeby opanować do perfekcji tę umiejętność, potrzeba naprawdę długich i wyczerpujących treningów. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, aportacja polega na uwolnieniu się od rządzących naszymi ciałami praw oraz doświadczaniu czegoś zupełnie nowego.

Szóstoroczni automatycznie pokiwali głowami, ale Albus z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że większość, o ile nie wszyscy, nie zaakceptowali takiego stanu rzeczy. Aportacja zazwyczaj była cwaną sztuczką, której wykonania młodzi czarodzieje i młode czarownice nie mogli się doczekać. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nikt z tu zgromadzonych nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby opuścił dziś Wielką Salę bez poczynienia choćby najmniejszego postępu.

– Trzecia kwestia – kontynuował donośnym głosem Snapp. – Zaraz zapoznam was z metodą nauki. Najważniejszym, czego musicie się nauczyć jest zasada ce–wu–en*****.

Albus znowu nie musiał się wysilać, alby rozszyfrować, o czym myśleli inni początkujący – prawie wszyscy wydawali się zdziwieniu, za wyjątkiem kilku lepiej poinformowanych. Do tej drugiej grupy zaliczał się między innymi Scorpius, który zaczął mamrotać coś do siebie pod nosem.

– Zgadza się, zasada ce–wu–en. – Uśmiechnął się instruktor. – Cel, wola, namysł. Możecie się śmiać... ale ten mnemoniczny sposób jest podstawą mechanizmu napędzającego aportację! – Urwał na moment. – Dobrze, spróbujmy poprawnego zastosowania. _Krok pierwszy to cel._ Gdzie chcecie się znaleźć? Cóż, to oczywiste – pośrodku waszych obręczy! Skoncentrujcie się na tym małym wycinku przestrzeni, tak mocno, jak tylko potraficie. Niech to miejsce wypełni wasze umysły!

Albus zrobił, co mu kazano, w pełni się skupiając na okręgu, przed którym stał. Było to wyjątkowo trudne zadanie, ponieważ obręcz nie przyciągała go do siebie, ani niczego sobą nie reprezentowała – nie wyróżniała się nawet niczym szczególnym.

– _Krok drugi to wola._ Niech przeniesienie się na wybraną przestrzeń stanie się dla was koniecznością. Na dalszym etapie nauki przekonacie się, że aportacja jest o wiele prostsza, gdy kieruje wami silne pragnienie zmiany miejsca. Z biegiem czasu nauczycie się wykorzystywać tę koncentrację, aby móc przemieszczać się dosłownie wszędzie. Na ten moment wystarczy pozostać zdeterminowanym. Skoncentrujcie się na obręczy. Jak bardzo chcecie się zleźć w jej środku? Przećwiczcie to!

Albus wbił wzrok w swoją obręcz i mocno się skoncentrował. Kątem oka przyuważył, że Scorpius robił dokładnie to samo. W przeciwieństwie do nich Morrison utrzymywał odprężony wyraz twarzy i sprawiał wrażenie lekkoducha, który nawet nieszczególnie słucha wykładu instruktora – po prostu wydawał się chętny do spróbowania.

– Na koniec coś, co jest równie ważne! – Snapp zawiesił głos. – _Namysł!_ Kiedy dam sygnał, obrócicie się wokół własnej osi, opadając w nicość. W międzyczasie będziecie ciągle skupieni, płońcie z pasji, aby dotrzeć do wybranego miejsca docelowego. Uwaga! Raz! Dwa! TRZY!

Albus zamknął oczy i obrócił się w miejscu.

_TRZASK!_

Uniósł powieki, zdumiony, i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie poczuł, a dźwięk dobiegał skądś niedaleko.

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Scorpiusa – był przekonany, że to Malfoy, ale się przeliczył.

– Ha! – Morrison stał w środku swojej obręczy i lekko się trząsł. – Wi... widzieliście to?

– Wskoczyłeś tam sobie! – podsumował ze złością blondyn.

Komentarz pana Snappa zaprzeczył jednak oskarżeniu.

– Wspaniała robota, młody człowieku! – Instruktor był zachwycony. – Czy widzieliście, drodzy uczniowie? – Wskazał na Vincenta. – Zobaczcie czego można dokonać przy pomocy zasady ce–wu–en!

– Czym do diabła jest zasada ce–wu–en? – zapytał głośno Morrison, rozglądając się wokół z wyrazem najszczerszego zmieszania na twarzy.

Wszyscy nauczyciele syknęli, z wyjątkiem Dracona Malfoya, który ograniczył się do iście morderczego spojrzenia, na którego widok chłopiec natychmiast się przymknął.

– Spróbujmy ponownie! – powiedział Snapp. – Pragnę przypomnieć, żebyście się nie zniechęcali, jeżeli z początku nic nie pójdzie po waszej myśli. Pamiętajcie: cel, wola i namysł...

Po kilku kolejnych próbach Albus utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że jedyne, co mógł prawidłowo wykonać, to piruet wokół własnej osi. W bezsensownym tańcu nie był jednak osamotniony – nikt oprócz Morrisona nie dokonał niczego godnego uwagi. Pod koniec zajęć mógł powiedzieć, że całe to zbiorowisko uczniów tylko go irytowało, zwłaszcza że udana próba przyjaciela okazała się całkiem nieprzypadkowa – chociaż nie udawało mu się za każdym razem, trzykrotnie się aportował.

– Obawiam się, że dzisiejsza lekcja dobiegła końca! Niedługo znów się zobaczymy! – oświadczył w pewnym momencie instruktor. – Zapamiętajcie: chociaż nie będzie wam wolno się aportować, możecie przeprowadzać symulację w głowach. Nie bójcie się stawiać sobie wyzwań i ćwiczcie w głębi swoich umysłów...

Koniec końców uczniowie wyszli z Wielkiej Sali sromotnie rozczarowani. Albus nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób wpłynie to na późniejsze plany. Wielu rzucało Morrisonowi pełne urazy spojrzenia, ale mogło z tego wyjść też coś pożytecznego – ślizgoński popis umiejętności może stanowić zaczątek rozmowy na spotkaniu Klubu Strażników. Ludzie z pewnością poręczą, że był obecny.

– Co za dziwaczne uczucie. – Vincent potrząsnął głową, kiedy wychodził z Wielkiej Sali. – W sensie, że aportacja. Uwierzycie, że przypominało trochę przeciskanie się przez wąską rurę. Cóż, jeszcze się nie nauczyliście, a to peszek, ale za niedługo...

– Tak, tak, rozumiemy. Jesteś chodzącym cudem. – Melonie stanowczo ucięła ten wywód, podczas gdy Scorpius milczał.

Albus obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że Mirra śmiała się z Eckleyem. O dziwo, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Kilka grup za nimi stał Hornsbrook ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, wliczając w to Rose. Cóż za dziwny widok – niegdyś zwarta paczka gryfonów podzielona na pół...

Powrót do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów był drogą przez mękę, głównie przez chełpliwość Morrisona, który uspokoił się, dopiero gdy Melonie zaciągnęła go do wspólnej nauki. Przez ostatni wzrost ilości zadawanej przez nauczycieli pracy domowej, lekcja aportacji kosztowała ich trochę czasu, przez co byli zmuszeni opuścić kolację, aby nadgonić materiału; stos zadań Scorpiusa był podejrzanie wyższy do reszty.

Na krótko przed ósmą Albus z trzaskiem zamknął podręcznik.

– Gotowy do dzieła, stary? – zapytał Morrisona.

Przyjaciel strzelił palcami.

– Tak myślę – odpowiedział i zamknął własną książkę. Melonie spojrzała na niego, zmartwiona, ale zbagatelizował jej troski. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, Mel. Naprawdę nie zamierzam w niczym uczestniczyć. Idę tylko po to, żeby opowiedzieć wszem wobec, co tam się wyprawia...

Kiedy grupka rozmawiała, Potter udał się do dormitorium, gdzie narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę, że im dalej w las, tym bardziej jest przydatna. Wróciwszy do pokoju wspólnego, dyskretnie klepnął Morrisona w ramię, aby zasygnalizować, że jest gotowy do wyjścia. Vincent wstał.

– Nie zamierzasz czekać na Albusa? – zapytała bezwiednie Melonie, szczerze zdziwiona.

– Przecież już wyszedł. Nie zauważyłaś? – odbił piłeczkę, przechodząc przez kamienną ścianę. – Myślisz, że możemy powiedzieć Mel o pelerynie? – dodał półgębkiem do przyjaciela, gdy przejście się za nimi zamknęło.

Albus wzruszył ramionami, choć Morrison – z oczywistych względów – nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

– Twoja decyzja – odparł, chociaż w jego głosie zabrzmiało niezadowolenie. – Ale... czy naprawdę musisz? Myślałem, że miał być tylko nasza tajemnica.

– A Mirra wie?

– No tak, ale sama się domyśliła...

Poprzez labirynt korytarzy szli trochę wolniej niż zazwyczaj – towarzystwo utrudniało drogę. Kiedy Morrison znów się odezwał, jego głos drżał.

– Więc po prostu mam wbić się spotkanie i się przywitać z ludźmi, prawda? Wystarczy powiedzieć „cześć" i się przymknąć?

– Taki jest plan – potwierdził Albus, choć żołądek skręcił mu się z nerwów na myśl o ewentualnym przymusie wdrożenia alternatywnego scenariusza.

– Masz na myśli ten plan, w którym nie zostanę wybrany do losowego pojedynku z jakimś kolesiem, którego może ze dwa razy widziałem w życiu?

– Zasadniczo. – Brunet się zawstydził. – To znaczy... Mam nadzieję, że nie przyciągniesz za dużo uwagi. Larson przejawia czasem tendencję do parokrotnego wybierania tego samego ucznia, a na lekcji aportacji zabłysnąłeś... A tak zmieniając temat, jak w ogóle tego dokonałeś?

– Kwestia genów – odpowiedział Morrison i brzmiał zaskakująco szczerze. – Znasz mnie. Czasem odpływam. To było podobne, z tym wyjątkiem, że oddychałem trochę płycej. Wracając do spotkania Klubu Strażników – a co, jeżeli zostanę jednak wytypowany...?

– Będziesz się pojedynkował. – Albus zmarszczył brwi, chociaż nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo przyjaciel i tak tego nie widział. – Co z kolei mi przypomina, że panują tam pewne zasady. Myślę, że wspominałem o nich wcześniej. Nie ma żadnego odliczania, czy sygnału do ataku, więc zawsze bądź przygotowany. I staraj się dużo ruszać, bo większość klubowiczów będzie celować prosto w nogi...

– Potrafię się pojedynkować, stary! – wypalił zirytowany rozmówca, kiedy weszli na schody.

Chłopiec zamilkł. Mimo że Morrison całkiem nieźle władał różdżką, nie był specjalistą pokroju Scorpiusa. Z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku zdał sobie sprawę, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo naraża dobrego przyjaciela. Cel z pewnością uświęcał środki, ale w ostatnich tygodniach jednak zbyt często widywał nienormalnie dużą liczbę osób odwiedzających skrzydło szpitalne...

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a następnie złapał Vincenta za ramię, bo ten by nawet nie zauważył.

– Co tam?

– Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział z poczuciem winy.

– W porządku. – Morrison nonszalancko wyswobodził ramię. – Poważnie. Nie boję się, ani nic w tym guście. Po prostu się mentalnie przygotowuję... I tak będzie przecież dobrze...

Albus nie sprzeciwiał się upartości przyjaciela i ostatecznie razem przeszli przez wrota prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali. Członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek byli już w środku, w tym także i Larson, ale stali zupełnie bezczynnie, czekając na przybycie wszystkich zainteresowanych.

– Będę w kącie – wyszeptał spod peleryny. – Idź nawiązywać kontakty.

– Do dzieła! – odpowiedział dramatycznie Vincent i natychmiast dołączył do grupki piątorocznych krukonek.

Albus cofnął się i obserwował z daleka, jak przyjaciel lawiruje po komnacie, chociaż nie spuszczał wzroku także z renegatów. Raz czy dwa zdawało mu się, że zobaczył, jak jeden z nich zerka w stronę Morrisona, ale czuł spokój, kiedy nie wywiązała się z tego żadna awantura.

W końcu wrota Wielkiej Sali się zamknęły, a uczniowie ustawili się w szeregu. Na tle czarnych szat wyróżniał się przede wszystkim Hugo, który stał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i wyglądał dystyngowanie oraz równie dostojny Hornsbrook ze swoją świtą. Vincent stał niezgrabnie pomiędzy dwoma chłopcami z Hufflepuffu – sprawiał wrażenie człowieka na siłę wciśniętego w tłum.

Larson rozpoczął tradycyjną przechadzkę w tę i z powrotem, a jego kroki odbijały się echem po komnacie treningowej. Przemawiał miękkim, choć jednocześnie autorytarnym głosem, odrobinę szybciej niż zwykle.

– Na ostatniej sesji nauczyliście się pracować jako zespół – nauczyliście się współpracować, aby osiągnąć wspólny cel, a w tym konkretnym przypadku: bronić kogoś ważnego. Dzisiaj zajmiemy się...

Niespodziewanie przewodniczący przestał mówić, zatrzymawszy się tuż przed Morrisonem. Serce Albusa przyspieszyło swój rytm, a ciało się spięło. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze. Wystawiwszy przyjaciela, okazał się olbrzymim głupcem.

– Jak się nazywasz? – Od Larsona aż wiało chłodem.

Brunet nie mógł sobie uzmysłowić, w jaki sposób przyjaciel został tak szybko dostrzeżony. Wtem zrozumiał – srebrne i zielone podszewki wyróżniały go na tle uczniów z innych domów. Nie pomagał także fakt, iż co poniektórzy klubowicze rzucali mu od czasu do czasu roztargnione spojrzenia. Najwyraźniej ślizgoni wcale nie byli tu tak mile widziani, jak wcześniej wspominano.

– Ee... Mo... Morrison Vincent. – Wyglądając na onieśmielonego, chłopiec podrapał się po karku.

– Rozumiem – powiedział chłodno Larson. – Powiedz mi, panie Vincent. – Szybko zrezygnował z formalnej formy. – Czy uczestniczyłeś kiedyś w naszym spotkaniu?

– Ano. – Ślizgon zwiesił głowę. – Tak, zgadza się – dodał żałośnie.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię tu widział – oświadczył głośniejszym tonem renegat, czym zwrócił na podejrzanego ucznia uwagę innych klubowiczów. Hugo zgrywał stoika, Hornsbrook lekko się uśmiechał, a członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek sprawiali wrażenie rozbawionych.

– Za... zazwyczaj sto... stoję z tyłu? – częściowo powiedział, częściowo zapytał Morrison.

Albus skulił się w kącie. Przyjaciel albo nie wiedział, albo ze stresu zapomniał ten jakże ważny szczegół z relacji poprzednich spotkań, że od pierwszego dnia uczniowie ustawiali się w szeregu, tak więc istnienie drugiego rzędu było wykluczone – no chyba, że miałoby się narzuconą na siebie pelerynę niewidkę.

– Rozumiem – powtórzył Larson, aczkolwiek od tego momentu przesłuchanie przeistoczyło się w pokaz drapieżnika, w jaki sposób należy bawić się smakowitym kąskiem. – Brałeś udział w poprzedniej lekcji, panie Vincent? Pamiętasz, o czym wtedy dyskutowaliśmy?

– Akurat ją przegapiłem. Byłem chory – odpowiedział Morrison, wciąż patrząc w dół. Chociaż ciężko było to przyznać, tylko przez zażenowanie przyjaciela, Albus w pełni docenił, jak dobrym kłamcą był Scorpius. Malfoy mógłby łgać rozmówcy prosto w oczy, utrzymując przy tym kontakt wzrokowy, i tak dalej. Vincent wyraźnie nie posiadał owego wspaniałego, wrodzonego daru.

– A co z jeszcze poprzednią lekcją? – Czarodziej był nieugięty.

– Też przegapiłem. Tym razem mój kumpel był chory. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się słabo, jakby podniesiony na duchu własnym okropnym kłamstwem. – Byłem z nim w skrzydle szpitalnym. Właśnie dlatego zachorowałem – bo przebywałem zbyt blisko niego.

– Hmm. – Larson skupił się na szeregu podopiecznych, którzy odwdzięczyli się równie mocną koncentracją. – Wygląda na to, że pan Vincent jest trochę w tyle z materiałem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby rozumiał, że kiedy jest się w Klubie Strażników, trzeba zademonstrować swoje umiejętności. Wystąp, panie Vincent.

Albus zaczął panikować. Wiedział, że za niedługo będzie musiał się wtrącić...

– Z szeregu, Harrison. – Na komendę renegata krok naprzód zrobił, co zaskakujące, czwartoroczny krukon.

– W porządku! – Morrison powtórzył ruch kolegi, pozwalając sobie na coś, co przypominało cichy śmiech. Odrobinę podekscytowany, ocenił przeciwnika – chłopiec był dość niski i sprawiał wrażenie wątłego.

– Hornsbrook – kontynuował instruktor, a gryfon wystąpił z szeregu. – Będziesz moim partnerem.

Albus sapnął. Donovan dołączył do Larsona, podczas gdy Harrison na wyraźnie drżących nogach podszedł do Morrisona, który momentalnie zaczął protestować.

– Ee... Prze... przepraszam, pa... panie... hm, panie szanowny kucyk... Myślę, że doszło tu do jakiegoś... nieporozumienia...

– Dajmy panu Vincentowi szansę w postaci odliczania, bo przecież _tyle_ przegapił. – W trakcie dobywania różdżki, Larson nie szczędził sarkazmu.

Albus wystąpił naprzód. Plan zakończył się fiaskiem i należało coś zrobić. Spod peleryny wyciągnął własne oręże.

– Trzy! – Renegat dał sygnał, a Morrison zaczął szukać w szacie różdżki. W międzyczasie Potter przygotował się do ściągnięcia z siebie peleryny, celem odwrócenia uwagi. – Dwa!

Smuga czerwonego światła uderzyła Larsona prosto w brzuch, a jego różdżka odleciała w powietrze, przelatując tuż obok zdumionego Hornsbrooka. Albus, tak jak wszyscy inni, gorączkowo rozejrzał się wokół, szukając czarodzieja, który rzucił zaklęcie. Ostatecznie wbił wzrok w Dracona Malfoya, który stał przed cicho otworzonymi wrotami.

– Myślę, że zobaczyłem wystarczająco – podsumował mężczyzna.

Kiedy Larson się pozbierał, gryfon podniósł z ziemi wytrąconą z ręki różdżkę i mu ją oddał. Członkowie Zbawienia przyglądali się przedstawieniu z zaciekawieniem, choć Albus był pewien, że wszyscy przejdą do ataku, albo chociaż narobią ambarasu.

– Wypraszam sobie! – splunął renegat – jasne pasma włosów wysunęły mu się zza gumki i teraz w nieładzie opadały na twarz.

Uczniowie zaczęli szeptać, a Morrison z ulgą wrócił do szeregu.

– Powiedziałem, że zobaczyłem wystarczająco – powtórzył chłodno mistrz eliksirów. – Jaki był cel tej demonstracji? Dobrał pan w parę nowicjusza z młodszym uczniem, a następnie chciał skonfrontować ich ze sobą – wyszkolonym dorosłym.

– W prawdziwym świecie nie można sobie wybierać przeciwników... – zaczął się tłumaczyć Larson, ale szybko mu przerwano.

– W prawdziwym życiu – Malfoy zrobił krok naprzód – ci uczniowie wciąż są w szkole, ucząc się magii obronnej, która nie ma nic wspólnego z klątwami, których pan naucza. Tylko w _pańskim_ małym świecie dzieci powinny być czujne na zbliżający się atak, pomimo systemu bezpieczeństwa, którym objęty jest zamek – systemu, którego najwyraźniej jest pan częścią.

– Klub Strażników niesie pomoc uczniom, którzy za niedługo ukończą szkołę, aby zmierzyć się z terrorem, który ogarnął świat zewnętrzny! – Larson spojrzał na swoich kamratów, na co wszyscy pokiwali głowami z aprobatą, jakby była to jedyna właściwa odpowiedź.

– Och, naprawdę? – Głos profesora ociekał sarkazmem. Wskazał przypadkowego ucznia z młodszego rocznika. – Ten chłopiec jest dopiero na czwartym roku. Nie opuści Hogwartu jeszcze przez kolejne trzy lata. Czy jest sens go przygotowywać? Byłem przekonany, że Warren Waddlesworth, jak tylko zostanie wybrany, szybko zakończy tę wojnę. W przeciwieństwie do tego uczniowie są szkoleni do bitwy, która będzie odbędzie się za kilka lat? Czy Waddlesworth planuje tak późną konfrontację?

– On... Nie... Ja nie...

– Jeżeli naprawdę ma w planach podtrzymanie tej wojny na dłużej to zostaje się tylko zastanowić, dlaczego rodzice tych dzieci mieliby w ogóle zawracać sobie głowę głosowaniem na niego w wyborach! – Malfoy podniósł głos.

Larson wyglądał, jakby ktoś go spoliczkował, a szereg klubowiczów wypełnił szmer. Albus widział zamęt na ich twarzach. Nauczyciel, którego podziwiali, kłócił się z człowiekiem, który do tej pory nauczył ich wszystkiego, co widzieli o zasadach pojedynku. Gdyby równo ich szanowali, decydującym czynnikiem byłaby słuszność argumentów.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wszystko – poczynając od treści przekazywanych wiadomości, a kończąc na sposobie wypowiedzi Dracona Malfoya – było DOSKONAŁE. Larson nie miał nawet najmniejszych szans w starciu z człowiekiem, który sprawował pieczę nad wieloma rocznikami podstępnych, przebiegłych ślizgonów, którymi mógł się pochwalić.

– Ci u... uczniowie... Nie chodzi tylko o wojnę w świecie zewnętrznym! – splunął renegat, a z nerwów na skroni wyskoczyła mu żyłka. Albus nigdy nie widział go tak rozjuszonego, jak teraz. – Trzeba nauczyć młodzież właściwej obrony! Zaprzeczysz temu?

Przez szereg znowu przeszedł szmer. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby mieli wrażenie, że przyglądają się ożywionej debacie politycznej. I, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Draco Malfoy bezbłędnie obalił kolejny argument oponenta.

– Mówi pan tak, jakby nie mieli odpowiednio wykwalifikowanego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Osobiście uważam, że Hugh Handit jest wspaniałym wykładowcą. Zgodzicie się ze mną? – zapytał, niby to zwracając się do wszystkich, lecz w rzeczywistości strategicznie ukierunkowując się na puchonów. Szereg zamruczał z aprobatą. Zyskawszy poparcie, odwrócił się do wściekłego Larsona. – Uczniowie wydają się lubić profesora Handita. Co więc ma pan do niego?

– Ni... nigdy nie... powiedziałem, że...

– Dlaczego uważa pan, że Hugh Handit jest złym nauczycielem?

Renegat oddychał ciężko, a ukryty pod peleryną niewidką Albus mógł się tylko z niego cicho śmiać. Draco Malfoy osiągnął mistrzostwo w przekręcaniu słów rozmówcy i konfrontowaniu go z nimi.

– Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem! – Instruktor gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę szeregu klubowiczów, wyglądając niczym rozjuszony, gotowy do ataku drapieżnik. – Nowa lekcja! – syknął. – W zeszłym tygodniu nauczyliśmy się identyfikować sojuszników! Dziś dowiemy się jak rozpoznawać wrogów! – To powiedziawszy, rzucił się na swego rozmówcę.

Uczniowie automatycznie się cofnęli, a paru krzyknęło ze strachu. Albus od razu wiedział, do czego z desperacją dążył Larson – próbował rozerwać rękaw szaty mistrza eliksirów, aby pokazać podopiecznym wyblakły Mroczny Znak, który ujawniłby, po której stronie stał podczas poprzedniej wojny ich profesor...

– Nie! – wrzasnął Albus, po raz drugi chcąc wyskoczyć spod peleryny. Wszystkie głosy zlały się w jeden, tak więc nikt go nie usłyszał, a w ostatniej chwili powstrzymany został przez błyskawiczną reakcję opiekuna swego domu – strumień niebieskiego światła powalił Larsona na podłogę, dzięki czemu Draco Malfoy pozostał nietknięty.

Renegaci ze Zbawienia Różdżek natychmiast podbiegli do leżącego towarzysza, choć tylko niektórzy się pochylili, aby sprawdzić, w jakim jest stanie. Przez krótką chwilę ślizgon się zastanowił, dlaczego nie próbują przystąpić do ataku, ale potem spłynęło na niego olśnienie – tak naprawdę to niewiele mogli zrobić, w końcu starcie z bardziej lubianym przez uczniów nauczycielem zwyczajnie nie wchodziło w grę.

Podczas gdy Larson pieklił się na podłodze, Malfoy odwrócił się do młodzieży, która była teraz trochę rozproszona – z uporządkowanego szeregu nie zostało nic.

– Niech to będzie dla was lekcja – powiedział. – Przestrzeń osobistą innych należy szanować. I to bardzo – dodał, a następnie spojrzał na grupę renegatów. – Cóż to była za solidarność i zjednoczenie? Staliście z boku i patrzyliście, wyglądając przy tym na bandę bezradnych półgłówków. Jeszcze trochę, a zaczęlibyście się cofać.

Mężczyźni rzucili mi zjadliwe spojrzenia, ale całkowicie je zignorował. Zamiast tego skupił się znów na uczniach – wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie zaskoczonych tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

– Nadal chętnych zapraszam na następne spotkanie Klubu Strażników. Ostrzegam, że będę przychodził regularnie. Jeżeli chodzi o dzisiejszą lekcję – myślę, że nauczyliście się wystarczająco. Szkolenie zakończone, możecie się rozejść.

Uczniowie opuścili Wielką Salę mniejszymi grupkami, szepcząc po drodze. Nikt nie rzucił nawet spojrzenia Larsonowi, czy jakiemukolwiek innemu członkowi Zbawienia Różdżek. Ze świadomością, że będzie musiał później prywatnie podziękować Draconowi Malfoyowi, Albus ostrożnie szturchnął szeroko uśmiechniętego Morrisona, a potem razem wyszli. Kiedy po raz ostatni chłopiec zerknął za siebie, zobaczył kilka znajomych twarzy maszerujących zaledwie parę stóp dalej. Donovan Hornsbrook wyglądał na zirytowanego, zaś Hugo Weasley miał rozdziawione usta – wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi jasno wskazywały na to, że miał wiele do przemyślenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Żarłoczek** (z ang.: guttle) – roślina wymyślona przez autora na potrzeby opowiadania
> 
> ** **Łamignat/Klątwa łamignata** (z eng.: fracture curse) – zaklęcie wymyślone przez autora na potrzeby opowiadania. Pomysł na tłumaczenie wzięty z gry przeglądarkowej – Legenda: Wojna Smoków
> 
> *** Occuscura – zaklęcie wymyślone przez autora na potrzeby opowiadania. W oryginalnym cyklu książek klątwa oślepiająca ofiarę to Conjunctivitis (z łac.: zapalenie spojówek) – pierwszy raz zostało użyte podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, kiedy to Wiktor Krum chciał zdobyć złote jajo
> 
> **** Szóste piętro. Departament Transportu Magicznego. Komisja Kwalifikacyjna Teleportacji
> 
> ***** Zasada ce–wu–en (z ang.: The Three D's: Destination, Determination and Deliberation) – tłumaczenie za Andrzejem Polkowskim

**Author's Note:**

> Rozdział, choć krótki, sprawił mi wiele przyjemności. Mam nadzieję, że wam też! : )


End file.
